Maka vuelve a Casa
by LyTha Shinigami
Summary: 15 años pasó fuera de su ciudad y cuando vuelve, entiende que todo allí continúa igual: su padre sigue mujeriego, sus amistades siguen viviendo ahí y la recuerdan, y que Soul Evans, el chico malo que había dejado atrás, sigue siendo tan sexy como antes. Nada le gustaría mas que poder evitar cualquier contacto con él , pero ella ha vuelto para contarle algo muy importante...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola~**

** Los que les traigo esta vez quizá ustedes ya lo conozcan o ya lo habrán leído. Hasta hace poco comencé a leer un libro de ****_Rachel Gibson _****llamado ''****_Daisy vuelve a casa''_****, lo que ya llevo leído -y no es mucho- se ve bastante prometedor e interesante, y bueno, no sé si a ustedes les pasa, pero cuando leo algo siempre me imagino a los personajes de Soul Eater como los protagonistas, y bueno, en base a eso termino escribiendo Fic así.**

** El libro no lo he leído completo -apenas voy en la página 91 de 333- de modo que iré subiendo capítulos a medida que lo vaya leyendo. Como siempre lo he hecho, le pondré también de mi talento jeje pero desde ya les digo que ,claramente, la historia no me pertenece.**

**Sin Más: ****¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater y esta historia no me pertenecen***_

**_*Capítulo 1_**

****Soul Eater estaba sentado encima de una motocicleta, realizando sus últimos arreglos . verificó que el motor funcionase correctamente y, una vez probado, se bajó de esta con mucha calma y el dueño de la motocicleta restaurada se le acercó y le tendió un cheque. Soul le echó un vistazo, comprobó que todos los ceros estaban en el lugar adecuado y lo dobló para guardárselo en el bolsillo de su elegante camisa blanca.

-Que lo disfrute.- Dijo antes de dar media vuelta y regresar al taller. Pasó junto a una motocicleta de carreras y una motocicleta de cross que, según los dueños de estas, estaban en horrible estado y que su lugar correspondiente era en la basura. Pero Soul sabía a la perfección que en esas palabras realmente no se encontraban. No era para tanto. E incluso, puede ser que sólo esté suelto un tornillo y, por apretar ese simple tornillo, le pagarán un montón de dolares. En lo que a restaurar coches y motocicletas se refería, en _Motocicletas y coches Americanos Evans _era el mejor. Todo el mundo lo sabía.

Tenía un hermano mayor: Wess Evans. Pero a diferencia de él, este prefería más la vida cómoda y conducir autos caros, los hermanos Evans, habían crecido adorando el fútbol americano, la cerveza fría y quemando neumáticos en carreteras anchas y llanas, por lo genera acompañados de alguna de esas hembras de espesa cabellera y moral relajada que se pintaban los labios mirándose en el retrovisor.

Los muchachos habían crecido en una casa enorme y de lujos en New York. Sus padres eran músicos reconocidos a nivel internacional, de modo que asistían a elegantes fiestas con gente distinguida de la alta sociedad. A Wess le gustaba esa vida acomodada, sin embargo al menor no le agradaba, no era el estilo de vida que quería para sí. Por motivos de negocio, tuvieron que viajar e instalarse en Death City, Nevada, por un tiempo largo por lo que al menor le sentía bien: no había tanto glamour y se asemejaba más a sus propios gustos. Fue ahí cuando empezó su pasión por las motocicletas y a restaurarlas, por lo que años después, cuando Soul ya era mayor, se quedó la casa e hizo su propio taller de Motocicletas. Desde que él llegó a Death City, nunca más salió de ahí.

El negocio original había cambiado mucho, lo reemplazó por un local más grande y moderno con espacio para ocho automóviles y motocicletas. También limpió el jardín que se extendía en la parte trasera. Los coches viejos y las piezas desechadas habían desaparecido de allí hacía tiempo.

La casa, sin embargo, seguía igual que siempre. Los mismos rosales que había plantado su madre, las mismas zonas de tierra y de césped bajo el gigantesco olmo y la misma puerta con mosquitero. La casa había recibido una buena mano de pintura, tanto por dentro como por fuera. El color, eso sí, seguía siendo el mismo. La única diferencia real era que ahora Soul vivía solo en ella.

Wess se había casado con una actriz: Katherine Smith hacía siete años y había dejado atrás esa vida de mujeriego y coqueto que tenía con las chicas fáciles. En cuanto a Soul, todos en la ciudad sabían que no tenía la mínima intención de abandonar ese modo de vida. Por lo que se sabía de él, no había conocido a ninguna mujer que le llevase a proyectarse y a plantearse la posibilidad de casarse.

Sin embargo, en la ciudad no lo sabían todo de él. Soul llegó a su despacho, en la parte trasera del taller y cerró la puerta. Guardó el cheque en un cajón y se sentó al escritorio. Penny Kribs, su secretaria, entró en el despacho y le entregó a su jefe la correspondencia del día.

-Tengo que ir a la peluquería.- Le recordó a Soul. Penny había sido su compañera de estudios durante doce años.

-¿Vas a ponerte guapa para mí?- Le bromeó.

-Claro- respondió con una muy bien que tú fuiste mi primer amor.

Sí, lo sabía. En tercero, Penny le dijo que estaba enamorada de él, lástima que ella no era de su tipo.

-No se lo digas a tu marido.

-Oh, ya lo sabe.-Hizo un gesto con la mano en señal de despedida.-También sabe que jamás me metería contigo.- Soul la miró intrigado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tú haces con las mujeres lo mismo que hacen las anoréxicas con los chocolates: pruebas un poco de aquí, otro poco de allá. Incluso a veces les das un par de mordiscos, pero nunca te comes una entera.

Soul se echó a reír.

-Sé de más de una que no diría lo mismo.

Penny no le vio la gracia a su respuesta.

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero.- Replicó mientras salía por la puerta.

Sí, Soul sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. Como la mayoría de las mujeres a las que conocía, Penny estaba convencida de que lo que debía hacer era casarse y formar una familia. Sin embargo, él consideraba que su hermano ya había cumplido con ese tipo expectativas por los dos. Wess tenía tres hijas, la mayor de cinco años y la menor de 6 meses. con tantas sobrinas, Soul no sentía en absoluto la necesidad de traer a otro Evans al mundo.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla y se desabotonó loa puños de la camisa. Se arremangó hasta los codos y se puso manos a la obra. A las cinco de la tarde, Wess le llamó al celular.

-Voy al partido de Amy.-Dijo Wess refiriéndose a su hija mayor. La familia de Wess se encontraba en Death City en una especie de _vacaciones.-_ ¿Te pasarás por el parque?.

Soul siempre intentaba arreglárselas para asistir a los partidos de béisbol en os que ella participaba.

-Hoy no- respondió dejando el bolígrafo sobre la mesa.-Esta noche se celebra la despedida de soltero de Harvar D. Éclair. Le prometí que me pasaría un rato.

Wess rió.

-¿Habrá striptease?

-Supongo que sí.

-No me digas que prefieres ver a mujeres desnudas antes que asistir al partido de tu sobrina.

-Lo sé, la decisión es difícil.

-Ok, si necesitas que alguien te lleve a casa, llámame.

-Por supuesto.- Un conductor borracho había acabado con la vida de sus padres cuando Soul tenía dieciocho años. Los dos hermanos de habían prometido no conducir jamás bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Soul trabajó una hora más antes de apagar el ordenador y atravesar el taller. Cerró la puerta con llave, activó la alarma y se montó en su motocicleta. Cuando se dirigía al bar, empezó a llorer. la fina llovizna se mezcló con la tierra y el viento.

El bar no era distinto ni más lujoso que los demás bares de Death City, todos eran iguales. La máquina pinchaba un disco de música country tras otro mientras los clientes no dejaban de consumir cerveza.

Cuando Soul entró al bar permaneció en la puerta un buen rato, a la espera de que su vista se adaptase a la iluminación del local. Saludó a unos cuantos conocidos, y enseguida localizó al grupo de la fiesta de despedida de soltero de Harvar en el fondo del local.

-Tráeme una cerveza, por favor.- le pidió al camarero. Cuando la botella apareció sobre la barra, Soul le tendió un billete de cinco dólares. Sintió entonces un roce de una mano suave sobre su brazo y, cuando se volvió para mirar por encima de su hombro, se encontró con el rostro de Kim Diehl.

-¿Qué tal, Soul?

-Hola, Kim.

Kim tenia la misma edad de Soul y había pasado por dos divorcios. Era una mujer alta y delgada a la que le gustaba montar en toros mecánicos en Tejas. llevaba su cabello teñido de rosa, casi fucsia. Soul sabía que ese no era su color natural porque, además de montar toros mecánicos, a Kim también le gustaba montarlo a él. Pero últimamente le había dado a entender que estaba empezando a pensar en él como su posible tercer marido. Con el fin de quitarle aquella absurda idea de la cabeza. Soul había enfriado de forma drástica su relación.

-¿Has venido por la despedida de soltero?- Sus profundos ojos verdes le miraron de medio lado.

-Así es.- Soul alzó la botella de cerveza y le dio un trago. No tenía la mínima intención de volver a calentar las cosas entre ambos. le gustaba Kim, pero no estaba hecho para el matrimonio. Recogió las monedas del cambió y se las guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón.- Nos vemos.- añadió, y se volvió con la intención de alejarse.

La pregunta de Kim le hizo detenerse en seco.

-¿Has visto ya a Maka Albarn?

Soul bajó la botella y, de repente, tuvo la sensación de que a cerveza no lograba descender por su garganta. Se volvió hacia Kim.

-La vi esta mañana en la gasolinera. Estaba echándole gasolina al automóvil de su padre. - Kim sacudió su cabeza.- Me hizo pensar... ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se fue de aquí, diez o doce años?

Quince, para ser exactos.

-La reconocí al instante. Es la misma Maka Albarn de siempre.

Excepto por el hecho de que Maka Albarn era ahora Maka Death y había pasado quince años lejos de allí. Eso hacía que todo fuese diferente.

Kim se le acercó y jugueteó con uno de los botones de su camisa.

-Me apenó mucho lo de Kid, sé que ustedes eran amigos.

Death the Kid y él habían sido prácticamente inseparables desde que tenían 9 años. pero eso también había cambiado: la última vez que había visto a Kid fue la noche en que llegaron a las manos ante la mirada aterrorizada de Maka. Y ésa fue también la última vez que había visto a Maka.

Aunque Soul no estaba mostrando algún interés por la conversación, Kim siguió insistiendo.

-Morir a nuestra edad me parece algo horrible, ¿no crees?

-Si me disculpas, Kim.- Respondió Soul y desapareció entre la gente. Una oleada de ira, algo que él suponía enterrado para siempre, amenazó con arrastrarlo de vuelta al pasado. Se resistió a su influjo y consiguió reducirla a base de fuerza de voluntad.

Ya no sentía nada.

**Muy bien, doy por concluido el primer capítulo. Espero que a los amantes de SoulXMaka les haya gustado, o que por lo menos les haya intrigado o los haya dejado pegados. La verdad la historia es interesante jejeje**

** Bueno, sólo recordarles a las personas que aún no lo saben: Den Like a mi nueva página en Facebook que hice para manteneros informados de mis fic u cualquier otra cosa relacionado a mis historias. Es tal cual: LyTha Shinigami, y te saldrá la foto que tengo aquí de perfil. Les dejo el Link (aunque no se puede copiar y pegar, o por lo menos yo no puedo hacerlo)**

pages/LyTha-Shinigami/884001021618827?ref=hl

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado jeje**

** Besos, Besos y abrazos**

** LyTha~Shinigami...**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Sin Más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater y esta historia no me pertenecen***_

* * *

_***Capítulo 2**_

Con la cerveza en la mano, se abrió camino entre la multitud y llegó hasta el grupo que ocupaba la sala del fondo. apoyó el hombro en el marco de la puerta y centró toda su atención en Harvar. El anfitrión estaba sentado en una silla en medio de la estancia, rodeado por una docena de hombres. Todos tenían los ojos fijos en un par de chicas, que iban restregándose la una contra la otra. Soul bajó la mirada hasta los minúsculos tangas.

Kilik también se detuvo junto a Soul, en la entrada de la sala, para presenciar el espectáculo.

-¿A ti te parece que esos pechos son naturales?-preguntó.

Soul se encogió los hombros y se llevó la botella de cerveza a los labios.

-¿A quién le importa?

-Tienes razón- respondió Kilik con una sonrisa.- ¿Sabías que Maka Death ha vuelto?.

Soul miró a Kilik y se retiró la botella de los labios.

-Sí, ya me lo han dicho.

De nuevo le invadió una oleada de ira, y de nuevo consiguió controlarse hasta no sentir nada. Volvió a centrarse en las bailarinas, que en ese momento emparedaron a Harvar entre sus cuerpos casi desnudos. Soul inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y sonrió. Se estaba poniendo interesante.

-Vi a Maka en el estacionamiento del mercado central.-prosiguió Kilik.- Joder, Soul, sigue estando tan buena como en el instituto.

la sonrisa de Soul se esfumó: el imborrable recuerdo de sus grandes ojos verdes y sus labios suaves y rosados amenazaba con arrastrarlo de nuevo hacia el oscuro pozo de su pasado.

-¿Recuerdas lo bien que le sentaba el traje de animadora?

Soul se apartó de la puerta y se adentró en la sala, pero no le sirvió de nada. Al parecer, todo el mundo quería recordar el pasado. Todo el mundo excepto él.

Mientras las bailarinas se iban quitando mutuamente la parte superior del bikini, el tema de conversación no era otro que Maka. Entre silbidos y aullidos, Ox Ford, Joe Buttataki,Gopher y Justin Law le preguntaron si ya la había visto.

Asqueado, Soul se alejó de ahí y regresó a la barra. No había derecho que no le dejasen a uno disfrutar del espectáculo de ver a un par de mujeres montándoselo justo delante de sus narices. No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse en la ciudad, pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se tratase de una visita relámpago. Quizá de este modo la gente volviera a tener algo mejor de lo que hablar. Pero, sobre todo, esperaba que Maka tuviese suficiente sentido común para no cruzarse en su camino.

Dejó la botella vacía sobre la barra y se dispuso a salir del Bar, dejando atrás los comentarios y los chismorreos sobre Maka. La lluvia golpeaba con fuerza la copa de su sombrero y le iba empapando los hombros a medida que cruzaba el aparcamiento. A cada paso los recuerdos se hacían más presentes. El recuerdo de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes mientras la besaba. La suavidad de sus muslos cuando deslizaba la mano por debajo de su falda negra y azul de animadora.

-¿Ya te marchas?- Le preguntó Kim corriendo tras él. Soul volvió para mirarla.

-Me estaba aburriendo.

-podríamos montar una fiesta por nuestra cuenta.- Muy típico de Kim. Nunca esperaba a que él diera el primer paso. Por lo general, a Soul esa actitud le incomodaba. Pero esa noche no. Kim acercó los labios para besarlo: sabía a cerveza. Soul le devolvió el beso. Cuando sus firmes pechos se estrecharon contra su cuerpo, Soul sintió la primera arremetida de deseo en sus entrañas. Atrajo a Kim hacia sí y la temperatura de ambos fue aumentando, hasta sentir únicamente el empuje de la lujuria. Borró de su mente cualquier pensamiento relacionado con ojos verdes y faldas de animadora y los reemplazó por el roce de aquella mujer contra su entrepierna.

Maka Death alargó la mano hacia la puerta con mosquitero, pero la retiró. El corazón le latía desbocado y tenía un nudo en la boca del estómago. A su espalda, el cartel del taller mecánico iluminaba todo lo que se alzaba alrededor de Motocicletas y coches Americanos Evans. El taller era nuevo; lo habían remodelado por completo desde que ella se había ido. Al parecer, la casa seguía igual; recordó entonces todas esas noches que había pasado en su coche , sentada entre Kid y Soul, riéndose con sus estúpidos chistes.

No se le daban bien las confrontaciones. no era de esas personas a las que les gusta mirar los problemas cara a cara. Había mejorado un poco en ese sentido, pero...tal vez debería de haber llamado por teléfono primero. No era lo más adecuado presentarse en casa de alguien a las diez de la noche sin avisar pero sabía muy bien que nunca iba a encontrar el momento adecuado para hacer lo que debía hacer. Llevaba ya tres días en la ciudad. Tenía que hablar con Soul. Esa misma noche. Ya lo había pospuesto demasiado. Tenía que decirle lo que le había ocultado durante quince años.

* * *

**Bueno así les dejo jajaja **

** Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo. Quizá, en un principio, no sea tan interesante y captante, pero mientras de desarrolla la historia te comienza a interesar. Eso me pasó a mi jejeje**

** Bueno, sólo recordarles que den Like a mi página en facebook (LyTha Shinigami) y así mantenerlos informados y cosas por el estilo :3**

** Un beso para todos y nos seguimos leyendo~**

**_LyTha~Shinigami..._**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola! bueno, actualicé pronto porque un seguidor de esta historia me amenazó con una escopeta diciéndome que me matará si no subo la conti. ****_Guest:_**_**ya subí la conti, ¡Asique no me mates! **_

**Sin Más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater y esta historia no me pertenecen***_

* * *

_** *Capítulo 3**_

Alargó la mano una vez más y casi dio un brinco cuando la puerta de madera se abrió antes de darle tiempo a llamar. A través del mosquitero de la puerta, y a pesar de que estaba todo bastante oscuro, pudo ver la silueta de un hombre. No llevaba camisa, y la luz que brillaba al fondo de la casa le aportaba a sus brazos y hombros desnudos un cálido color dorado. No había duda: debería haber telefoneado antes.

-Hola- se apresuró a decir Maka antes de que la invadieran las dudas de nuevo-. Estoy buscando a Soul Evans.

-Pe..pero- Su voz resonó en la penumbra-. Vaya..., Maka.

Habían pasado quince años, pero tenía la misma voz de siempre. Era algo más profunda que la del muchacho que había conocido, pero ese tono malicioso la hacía inconfundible.

-Hola, Soul.

-¿Qué quieres, Maka?

Ella miró a través del mosquitero intentando descubrir entre las sombras la silueta de ese hombre que tan bien había llegado a conocer en el pasado. El nudo que tenía en el estómago se estrechó aún más.

-Quería...Tengo que hablar contigo, y he pe...pensado que...- Respiró hondo y se esforzó para dejar de tartamudear. Tenía treinta y tres años. La misma edad que él.- Quería decirte que estaba en el pueblo antes de que te avisen los demás.

-Demasiado tarde.- El repiquetear de la lluvia en el tejado del porche evitaba el silencio entre los dos. Sintió el peso de la mirada de Soul sobre su rostro y la parte delantera de su chubasquero amarillo; y justo cuando Maka se convenció de que Soul no volvería a abrir la boca, le dijo:

-Si eso es lo que has venido a decirme, ya puedes irte.

Pero había algo más. Mucho más, de hecho. le había prometido a Kid que le entregaría a Soul la carta que le había escrito pocos meses antes de morir. La llevaba en el bolsillo del chubasquero. Tenía que contarle a Soul todo lo que realmente había ocurrido hacía quince años y a continuación entregarle aquella carta.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, es importante. Por favor.

la miró durante un buen rato; luego se volvió y se adentró en las profundidades de la casa. No le abrió la puerta para que pasase, pero tampoco se la cerró en las narices. Había dejado bien claro que no iba a ponérselo fácil. Pero ¿acaso le había facilitado las cosas alguna vez?.

Al igual que antaño, la puerta con mosquitero chirrió cuando Maka la abrió. le siguió por el salón hacia la cocina. Su alta silueta desapareció al doblar la esquina, pero ella conocía a la perfección el camino.

El interior de la casa olía a pintura fresca. Le pareció ver muebles oscuros y la gran pantalla de un televisor. Entrevió la silueta del piano de pared de la señora Evans; se preguntó cuánto habría cambiado todo desde la última vez que había recorrido esa casa. La luz de la cocina se encendió cuando ella entró. La atención de Maka se centró en la fina línea de vello que ascendía desde la cintura del pantalón y que acababa rodeando el ombligo. Pasó su mirada por su vientre, totalmente plano, y llegó a los marcados músculos del pecho.

Se obligó a alzar la mirada hacia su mentón, el definido contorno de sus labios, y la fijó en sus ojos. Sintió que se le secaba la garganta. Soul Evans siempre había sido un chico muy guapo, pero ahora su belleza tenía un toque letal. Un mechón de pelo le colgaba sobre la frente rozándole una ceja. Aquellos ojos rojos que ella tan bien recordaba, aquellos ojos que en antaño la miraban con deseo y pasión, la miraban ahora con el mismo interés que habrían mostrado por un perro callejero.

-¿Has venido aquí sólo para mirarme?

-No, he venido para decirte que pasaré unos días en la ciudad visitando a mi padre.

Él alzó una caja de leche y le dio un trago, como si esperara que ella elaborase un poco más su respuesta.

-Creí que tenías que saberlo.

-¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que eso iba a importarme?- le preguntó secándose la boca con la mano.

-No sabía si te importaría. Osea, me pregunté qué te parecería, pero no lo tenía claro.- Estaba resultando más duro de lo que había imaginado.

-Ahora ya no tienes que preguntármelo.- Señaló la puerta con la caja de leche - Si has acabado, ahí está la puerta.

-No, no he acabado.- Maka se miró la punta de las botas-. Kid quería que te dijese algo. Quería que te dijese que lo lamenta...todo.- Sacudió su cabeza y se corrigió a sí misma.- No... lo que quiero decir es que lo lamentaba. Ya hace siete meses que murió, pero sigue costándome mucho hablar de él en pasado.- Miró a Soul. Su expresión no había cambiado en absoluto.- Te agradezco mucho que enviaras flores.

Soul se encogió de hombros y dejó la leche en el mesón.

-Fue Penny quien las envió.

-¿Penny?

-Penny Colten. Trabaja para mi.

-Pues dale las gracias a Penny de mi parte

-No le des importancia.

-No finjas que no te importó su muerte.- Soul enarcó una de sus cejas.

-Olvidas que intenté matarlo?

-Tu no lo hubieras matado, Soul.

-No, tienes razón. Supongo que el esfuerzo no habría merecido la pena.

La conversación estaba tomando un rumbo equivocado y ella tenía que hacer todo lo posible para enderezarla.

-No seas desagradable.

-¿Te parezco desagradable?- Soul dejó escapar una risa forzada.-Esto no es nada, Florecita. Si te quedas un rato más vas a ver lo desagradable que puedo llegar a ser.

Había ido a su casa para contarle la verdad. De una vez por todas. Para poder seguir adelante con su propia vida, tenía que hablarle de Nathan. Le había costado quince años llegas hasta allí, de modo que Soul podía ponerse todo lo desagradable que quisiera, que de todos modos tendría que escucharla.

Justo después de que Maka percibiera un destello blanco con el rabillo del ojo, una mujer entró en la cocina vestida con una de las camisas blancas de Soul.

-Hola a todos- dijo la mujer acercándose a Soul.

Él la miró.

-Te dije que te quedaras en la cama.

-Sin ti me aburría.

A Maka se le subieron los colores. Fue la única de los presentes que se sintió incómoda por la situación. Soul tenía novia, así que aquello no era nada raro. Siempre había salido con alguien.

-Hola, Maka. No sé si te acuerdas de mí. Soy Kim.

-Por supuesto que me acuerdo de ti. Íbamos juntas en clases de historia.

-Con el profesor Sid.

-Exacto.

-¿Recuerdas cuando tropezó con el borrador?.- le preguntó Kim como si no estuviese en la cocina vestida tan sólo con una de las camisas de Soul.

-Nos reímos de lo lindo. Fue como...-

-¿Qué demonios es esto?- La interrumpió Soul.- ¿Una maldita reunión de ex alumnas?

Ambas mujeres le miraron y Kim dijo:

-Estaba intentado ser amable con tu invitada.

-No es mi invitada, y además ya se iba.- Le dedicó a Maka una mirada tan fría e implacable, como la que había visto en sus ojos a su llegada.

-Ha sido un placer, Kim.-Dijo Maka.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Buenas noches, Soul.

Él apoyó la cadera en la mesa y cruzó sus brazos.

-Ya nos veremos.- Maka recorrió la casa a oscuras y salió por la puerta. Había dejado de llover, pero tuvo que esquivar los charcos hasta llegar al coche de su padre. Sin lugar a dudas, la próxima vez llamaría por teléfono antes.

Cuando llegó a la altura del coche, sintió que le agarraban el brazo. Maka se volvió y se encontró con el rostro de Soul. La miró fijamente, ya no era una mirada fría, sino iracunda.

-No sé que has venido a buscar aquí, si lo que quieres es la absolución o el perdón. Pero no vas a tener ninguna de las dos cosas.- Bajó la mano como si le incomodase el mero hecho de tocarla.

-Sí, ya lo sé.

-Muy bien. Pues mantente alejada de mí, Maka Albarn. O me ocuparé de que tu vida sea un infierno.

Ella observó su rostro, tocado por una pasión y una rabia que no había disminuido en quince años.

-Aléjate de mí.- Repitió una última vez antes de desaparecer entre las sombras.

Maka sabía que la opción más inteligente era hacerle caso. Lo malo era que no tenía más remedio que desobedecerle. Aunque él todavía no lo sabía.

* * *

**Bueno es así como termina. ¿Qué les parece hasta el momento?**

**jejeje muchas gracias por sus review y espero que hayan quedado conformes.**

**Nos leemooooos~**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hello~ Pienso que subiré los capítulos muy seguidos :3 eso es bueno para ustedes jejeje**

**Sin Más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater y esta historia no me pertenecen***_

* * *

_***Capítulo 4**_

Maka sopló el café para enfriarlo un poco y se llevó la taza a sus labios. El sol estaba a punto de salir y su padre aún dormía. Seguramente se pasó toda la noche de loco en un Cabaret. Pensó ella.

Aparte de algunos electrodomésticos nuevos, pocas cosas habían cambiado en la cocina de su padre. El suelo y la mesa seguían teniendo el mismo tono azulado de siempre.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, Maka se puso el chubasquero que colgaba en la puerta desde la noche anterior. Muy lentamente, metió un brazo y luego el otro; una vez puesto, le cubría por completo el corto pantalón de pijama que llevaba debajo. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y se sumergió en las profundas sombras de la madrugada. El aire frío le acarició el rostro y sus piernas desnudas, y la ligera brisa liberó algunos mechones de su cola de caballo. El aire de Death City llenó sus pulmones y le arrancó una sonrisa.

Estaba en casa. Aunque fuese por poco tiempo. Vivía en Seattle, en el estado de Washington, desde hace quince años. Había acabado por gustarle. Le encantaban el verde paisaje, las montañas, la bahía y muchas cosas más. Pero Maka era de Death City. Lo llevaba grabado en el corazón y en la sangre. Formaba parte de su ADN, era como la marca de nacimiento que parecía a un chupetón que tenía en la parte superior de su pecho izquierdo. Y, al igual que esa marca, Death City no había cambiado en esos quince años. La población había aumentado, había algunas tiendas nuevas y una nueva escuela primaria.

Le dio un sorbo a su café y se sentó en el escalón de cemento. Maka no había dormido bien en la noche anterior. tenía los ojos hinchados y la cabeza le funcionaba más despacio. Sintió un escalofrío y dejó reposar la taza en sus rodillas. Antes de ver a Soul sabía muy bien lo que iba a hacer. Había vuelto a Death City, por un lado, para visitar a su padre y a sus amigos y pasar con ellos unos días y, por otro, para hablar con Soul y contarle lo de Nathan.

Siempre había sabido que no sería tarea fácil, pero tenía muy claro todo lo que debía decirle. Con Kid, habían hablado del tema. En el bolsillo seguía llevando la carta que Kid había escrito antes de perder definitivamente la capacidad de leer y escribir. Cuando aceptó que iba a morir, que su enfermedad no tenía cura, quiso aclarar algunas cuestiones con las personas a las que había hecho daño a lo largo de su vida. Una de esas personas era Soul. En un principio pensó en enviar la carta por correo, pero, después de hablarlo con Maka, decidieron que lo mejor sería entregársela en persona y que lo hiciese ella. Porque, al fin y al cabo, era ella la que tenía que aclarar las cosas con Soul Evans, era ella la que más daño le había hecho.

Nunca habían pretendido ocultarle a Soul lo de Nathan. Su padre lo sabía, y su mejor amiga también lo sabía. Nathan también estaba al corriente. Siempre había sabido que su padre biológico se llamaba Soul y que vivía en Death City. Se lo dijeron en cuanto consideraron que era capaz de entenderlo, pero nunca expresó el menor interés por conocerlo. A todos los efectos, Kid había sido un padre para él.

Ya empezaba a ser hora de que se conocieran. Tal vez después de contarle a Soul que tenía un hijo. Maka dejó escapar un leve gemido y se llevó la taza de café a la boca. Un hijo de quince años con un mechón teñido de verde, un piercing en el labio y un montón de cadenas en su vestuario.

Nathan no lo había pasado nada bien los últimos dos años y medio. Cuando le diagnosticaron la enfermedad a Kid, aseguraron que le quedaban tan sólo cinco meses de vida. No murió hasta al cabo de dos años, pero no fueron dos años fáciles. A Maka le resulto muy duro ser testigo de la lucha de Kid por seguir vivo, pero para Nathan fue un auténtico infierno. Además, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, tenía que reconocer que en ciertos momentos no se había mostrado muy considerada con su hijo. Hubo incluso noches en las que no se daba cuenta de que el muchacho no estaba en casa hasta que regresaba. En cuanto le veía entrar por la puerta, le echaba una soberana bronca por no haberle avisado que salía y a dónde iba. Él la miraba con esos ojos azules y le decía: _Te pregunté si podía ir a casa de Steven y me dijiste que sí. _ Y ella no tenía más remedio que admitir que posiblemente hablaban del asunto y, como estaba totalmente centrada en el cuidado de Kid, los habría olvidado. En muchas ocasiones, Maka se olvidaba por completo de conversaciones que había tenido con Nathan.

El día en que Nathan se presentó en casa con aquel mechón teñido, Maka se dijo que las cosas se le estaban escapando de las manos. De repente comprendió que su hijo ya no era un niño dispuesto a jugar fútbol y a ver el canal de dibujos animados. Aunque no fue el color de su pelo lo que más le llamó la atención, si no la mirada perdida que encerraban sus ojos. El vacío de esa mirada la obligó a salir del estado de depresión y dolor en el que había estado sumida durante los siete meses posteriores a la muerte de Kid.

Kid murió. Nathan y ella lamentarían siempre su pérdida. Kid había sido el mejor amigo de Maka y un buen hombre. Había sido un refugio para ella, un apoyo, alguien que había hecho que su vida fuese mejor. Más fácil. Había sido un marido y un padre estupendo.

Nathan y ella jamás lo olvidarían. pero Maka no podía seguir viviendo en el pasado. Tenía que vivir en el presente y empezar a mirar hacia el futuro. Por Nathan y por ella misma. Sin embargo, era consciente de que para seguir adelante con su propia vida tenía que revisar algunas cosas del pasado. Tenía que desvelar el secreto.

* * *

**Bueno, así terminará este capítulo.**

** Pronto subiré el siguiente :3**

* * *

** *Respondiendo review:**

**~Nayita-Uzumaki: **Bueno, espero que esta el momento te siga gustando el Fic! jejejeje sigue leyendo :3

**~Inku Majo: **jejeje nunca dudes que dejaré un fic sin final -o descontinuado- ¡porque no lo haré! jejeje y muchas gracias por dejar el fic como favoritos :D Saluditos...

**~Guest: ***recibe el taco* uffffff gracias por no matarme :3 espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

**~Yoysmarie 11: **jejeje gracias por leer! y que te encanta es bueno para mi jejeje, y como vez, aquí está la conti :3 besos, besos y abrazos para tii~

* * *

**Bueno, espero que sigan dejando sus maravillosos review y que continúen leyendo el fic :D**

**Les vuelvo a mencionar: si no le han dado Like a mi página, ¡Háganlo! jejeje porque ahí tengo imágenes de mis fic, me refiero a sus portadas y hace poco hice la de este fic. **

**Muchos Besos, besos y abrazos para ustedes y gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemoooos...**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disculpen la demora chicos. Y entiendo si se aburrieron de la espera. Pero aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo de ****_Maka vuelve a casa._**** Espero les guste. Y no olviden dejar review 3**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen**_

_***Capítulo 5**_

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el césped y las gotas de rocío que cubrían el jardín empezaron a brillar. Maka echó de menos su cámara Nikon con gran angular. la tenía en su habitación, pero sabía muy bien que si iba corriendo a buscarla, se perdería definitivamente aquel espectáculo de luz. En pocos segundos el sol llegó hasta sus pies, se paseó por sus piernas y le iluminó e rostro; Maka cerró los ojos y dejó que la bañara con su calor.

Bajó la vista y observó los zuecos que cubrían sus pies. Deseó que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera. le hubiera gustado, por ejemplo, disponer de algo más de tiempo antes de tener que enfrentarse de nuevo s Soul. No le apetecía en absoluto volver a ver el desdén en su rostro. Siempre había sabido que no iba a recibirla con los brazos abiertos, pero aún así le sorprendió que después de todos esos años siguiese odiándola tanto como la última vez que se habían visto.

_"-¿Te parezco desagradable?-le había no es nada, florecita. Si te quedas un rato más vas a ver lo desagradable que puedo llegar a ser.-"_

Se preguntó si Soul habría sido consciente de que la había llamado "Florecita". Así era como la llamaba en los viejos tiempos. Así fue como la llamó la primera vez que la vio en la escuela primaria de Shibusen.

Todavía recordaba lo nerviosa que estaba y el miedo que sentía aquel día, ahora tan lejano. Temía que nadie la quisiese, y tenía la sensación de que con ese lazo rojo en lo alto de su cabeza parecía una niña tonta.

Nadie habló con ella en toda la mañana. A la hora de almuerzo estaba ya tan preocupada que le resultó imposible comerse su bocadillo de queso. Finalmente, durante el recreo, Kid y Soul se acercaron a la valla metálica en la que Maka estaba apoyada.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le preguntó Soul.

Maka lo miró a los ojos y sonrió. Por fin alguien le hablaba, y su corazón dio un respingo de alegría.

-Maka Albarn.

Soul se apoyó en los talones de sus botas mientras la miraba de arriba abajo.

-Bueno, florecita, creo que llevas el lazo más ridículo que he visto en mi vida.-Espetó, y Kid y él se echaron a reír. Cuando Maka oyó decir que su lazo era ridículo, todos sus temores quedaron confirmados y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sí, pero ustedes dos son todavía más ridículos.-Respondió, orgullosa de poderse defender sola. Aunque acto seguido arruinó su actuación echándose a llorar.

Al recordar ese día sus labios dibujaron una triste sonrisa. Se había prometido a sí misma que odiaría a esos dos muchachos durante el resto de su vida. Pero el enfado le duró hasta el momento en que Soul le preguntó si querría jugar en su equipo de béisbol infantil al cabo de tres semanas. Fue Kid quien le enseñó a jugar en la segunda base sin que la pelota le golpease en la cara.

En un principio, Soul la había llamado "florecita" para tomarle el pelo, pero años después susurraba aquel nombre mientras la besaba dulcemente en el cuello. Su voz había adquiriendo más gravedad a medida que descubría nuevas maneras de tomarle el pelo. Hubo un tiempo en el que el mero hecho de recordar sus besos encendía una llamarada de pasión en su pecho, pero hacía ya muchos años que no sentía nada por él.

Nathan no se parecía mucho a Soul. Excepto tal vez en algunos rasgos de su carácter. Aunque decidieron que Nathan se instalaría en casa de una de las primas de Kid, en Seattle, mientras Maka estuviera en Death City, el chico sabía cuál era el verdadero motivo del viaje de su madre.

De todos modos, había decidido hacer el viaje la última semana del curso para que Nathan no pudiera acompañarla. Maka no tenía idea de cuál sería la reacción de Soul cuando le contase que tenía un hijo. No creía que pudiese mostrarse cruel con el muchacho, pero no estaba absolutamente segura de ello. No deseaba que Nathan estuviese presente si Soul se ponía furioso. Nathan ya había conocido de sobras lo que era el dolor.

**Hola~ espero les haya gustado este capítulo :D**

**Quiero avanzar rápido con esto, aunque este fic tiene para muuuuchos, un montón de capítulos.**

**Espero dejen sus hermosos review~ :D jejeje**

**Nos vemos~**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater y esta historia no me pertenecen**_

_***Capítulo 6**_

Oyó los movimientos de su padre dentro de la casa. Se puso en pie y volvió dentro.

-Buenos días-dijo mientras se quitaba el chubasquero. percibió al instante el cálido aroma de la cocina de su padre. El olor a pan recién horneado y a comida casera la envolvieron como una manta.-He contemplado la salida del sol. Ha sido precioso.-Se sacó los zuecos y miró a su padre, que en ese instante le estaba echando leche a su taza de café.-¿Qué tal la fiesta de anoche?-insinuó Maka.

-Bien. Estuvo divertido.

-¡No mientas! sé que anduviste de parranda.-Le descubrió.

-Sabes que aunque pase el tiempo, jamás dejaré de ser el mismo, Maka.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa de centro y bebieron su café. Maka se preparó unas tostadas y le aplicó en un lado un poco de mantequilla.

-¿Saliste anoche?-le preguntó su padre. Lo que quería decir realmente era si había tenido arrestos para ir a ver a Soul.

-Sí, pasé por su casa.

-¿Se lo contaste?

Maka se sentó en uno de los bancos y fijó la mirada en sus manos: se le había desprendido un poco el esmalte rojo de una de las uñas.

-No. Tenía compañía. Su novia estaba con él, asique no era el momento adecuado.

-Tal vez sea una señal de que lo debes dejar en paz.

A su padre siempre le había gustado más a Kid que a Soul.

-No puedo hacerlo-dijo que contárselo.

-Sigo sin entender por qué.

-Ya sabes por qué.- Maka no tenía intención de volver a discutir con su padre los motivos que la habían llevado hasta allí. Abrió el frasco de esmalte de uñas que había dejado sobre la mesa el día anterior y reparó la rasgadura.

-Bien, si lo tienes tan claro no tenías por qué ir anoche. La gente enseguida chismorrea sobre las viudas. Dirán que estás desesperada.

-No me importa.

-Pues debería importarte. No creo que te guste la idea de que la gente piense que andas buscando plan.

Maka se sopló las uñas para evitar echarse a reír. Hacía dos años que no mantenía relación alguna con nadie. Tras el diagnóstico de Kid y la primera operación, intentaron mantener una vida marital normal, pero al cabo de unos pocos meses todo se complicó demasiado. Al principio echó de menos hacer el amor con su marido. Pero a medida que fue transcurriendo el tiempo se fueron pasando las ganas. Y lo cierto es que ahora prácticamente no pensaba en ello.

Maka se acercó al fregadero y enjuagó su taza y plato. Se fijó en una foto enmarcada y la cogió. En ella aparecían Kid y Nathan en su cuarto cumpleaños. Maka había utilizado un gran angular para distorsionar el enfoque corto. Ambos llevaban sombreros de fiesta y reían como lunáticos escapados de un manicomio, con los ojos muy abiertos. Maka tomó aquella foto cuando empezó el curso de fotografía; todavía estaba experimentando. Todos eran muy felices por aquel entonces.

Empezó a fruncir el ceño y acabó apartando la vista. No quería pensar en el pasado. No quería verse atrapada por una marea de emociones. Dejó la taza en el lavaplatos y posó la mirada en la lista de la compra que colgaba de la pinza del recetario.

-¿Vas a ir a comprar?-preguntó Maka para cambiar el ambiente.

-Necesito algunas cosas.-Respondió mientras se levantaba de la mesa y guardaba el pan.- Crona y Pippen vendrán a comer mañana. Pensé que necesitaríamos algo de jamón.

Crona era la mejor amiga de Maka, y Pippen era su hijo de dos años. Su marido se había fugado con otra mujer, por lo que estaban sumidos en un desagradable proceso de divorcio. Estaba pasando una mala época.

-Yo iré a comprar al mercado.-Se ofreció Maka. De ese modo, podría escoger algo más que jamón. Se dio una ducha y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta azul. Se secó el pelo y se maquilló un poco. Con la lista de la compra en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón, montó en el automóvil de su padre. El coche tenía varios rasguños a ambos lados, todos debidos a lo mismo: ligeros accidentes por la noche mientras manejaba en estado de ebriedad.

En el supermercado, Maka metió una caja de bolsitas de té y una lata de café en el carrito, y se dirigió a la sección de las carnes. Le apetecía algo para asar, asique cogió un paquete de costillas.

-¿Eh, Maka?. ¡Qué gusto! había oído que estabas aquí en la ciudad.- Maka apartó la mirada de las costillas. La mujer que tenía enfrente le resultaba familiar.

-¿Eres Jacquiline O. Lantern Dupré?- ella y Jacqueline habían sido compañeras en el equipo de animadoras del instituto Shibusen. Fueron buenas amigas, pero perdieron el contacto cuando Maka y Kid se fueron de la ciudad.

-Esa soy yo.

-Que gusto verte de nuevo. No has cambiado en nada, sigues igual. ¿Cómo están tus padres?

-Bien, ellos viven en Houston. Pasarán aquí el fin de semana; han venido a mi boda.-Maka sonrió.

-¿Te casas? ¿cuándo? ¿con quién?

-Con Harvar D. Éclair, esta tarde, a las seis.

-Estoy segura de que vas a ser muy feliz.-Le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Pásate después por la fiesta. Es en el club de campo. Empezará a las ocho.

Maka no se había traído ropa adecuada para asistir a una boda. El único vestido que tenía allí era blanco, muy poco apropiado para semejante evento.

-Bien, pues nos vemos esta noche.

Maka la vio desaparecer tras una esquina y volvió a sonreír. La pequeña Jacqueline iba a casarse con Harvar. En su época en el instituto, pocos muchachos estaban tan locos como él. Bueno, Soul sin duda se encontraba entre ellos.

**Un capítulo algo largo jeje bueno, más o menos.**

**Recuerden dejarme sus revieww~ porque, como sabrán, ellos motivan muuuchooo :D *3***

**Nos vemos~**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	7. Capítulo 7

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul Eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

* * *

**_*Capítulo 7_**

A Soul siempre le había acompañado un halo de locura. No tenía bastante con ir a todo trapo con la moto, necesitaba soltar las manos del manillar o ponerse de pie sobre el asiento. No le bastaba con perseguir los remolinos de polvo, tenía que salir a jugar cuando el servicio meteorológico había pronosticado tornados de fuerza uno. Él creía que era invencible.

Kid era más atrevido que Maka, pero no llevaba a hacer ni la mitad de cosas que Soul. Nunca se había roto una pierna tras saltar desde el tejado de su casa sobre un lecho de hojas. Soul sí había hecho todas esas cosas. Las había hecho a pesar que su padre se pondría furioso. Ray Evans siempre era severo con Soul, pero éste estaba convencido de que valía la pena pasar por eso.

Death The Kid siempre tomaba precauciones, era más serio y cumplidor; Soul, en cambio, vivía a toda velocidad. Tener por amigo al chico más alocado de la escuela fue divertido. Mantener una relación sentimental con él fue un tremendo error.

Un error por el cual Maka, Kid y Soul habían tenido que pagar un alto precio.

A las ocho y media, Maka dejó el coche en el aparcamiento. Era la primera vez que salía desde que Kid había fallecido y se sentía algo extraña...Como si se hubiese olvidado algo en casa. Se preguntó cuánto tardaría en desaparecer de su vida esa sensación. Probablemente hasta que se acostumbrase a salir sola. Maka cruzó las puertas de cristal y, después de atravesar el restaurante, al pasar por el largo corredor que conducía al salón de banquetes, observó el reflejo borroso de su imagen en la barandilla de metal. Llevaba un vestido de cóctel rojo, sin mangas, que le había prestado Crona.

Maka dejó el regalo que había comprado esa misma tarde sobre la mesa que había junto a la puerta y se adentró en el salón. Un fotógrafo iba de un lado a otro sacando instantáneas de los presentes con una cámara digital.

Unas doscientas personas brindaron por la feliz pareja alzando sus copas de champán. Los adornos dorados estaban por todas partes, y en las mesas, redondas y cubiertas con manteles blancos, había encendidas velas de colores. La mayoría de los presentes se encontraban sentados, pero había unos cuantos que andaban de un lado a otro.

-...Por Harvar y Jacqueline D. Éclair.-Exclamó alguien. Maka cogió una copa de champán y brindó.

-Disculpe- le dijo alguien justo a su espalda.

Maka reconoció la voz al instante. Se apartó ligeramente de la puerta, volvió la cabeza y posó la mirada primero en la definida línea que formaban los labios de Soul y a continuación en sus hermosos ojos.

Él se quedó mirándola a los suyos. Soul se había quedado tan sorprendido que se detuvo por un instante, una fracción de segundo, y, en el fondo de sus ojos, a Maka le pareció distinguir un destello de calor. Pero se desvaneció enseguida y Maka empezó a pensar que no había sido más que el reflejo de los candelabros. Pasó de largo, y ella se quedó mirando sus anchos hombros y su nuca mientras Soul se abría paso entre la multitud en busca de los novios. Ella no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero quería divertirse un rato. Soul entabló una conversación con el novio, y Jacqueline, la novia, divisó a lo lejos a Maka quien se encontraba sola mirando hacia todos lados.

-¡Maka, has venido!-le gritoneó y le hizo señas con su mano izquierda para que se acercara. Maka lo dudó por un momento, estaría al lado de Soul y éste reaccionaría de mala manera. Luego consideró que él no sería tan soberbio como para arruinar la fiesta por tener a la chica que odia al lado suyo. Él sabría ubicarse. Maka caminó con una sonrisa en su rostro, acercándose a los novios, mientras que Soul suspiró, mirando hacia otro lado para no toparse con su cara.

-Supongo que te acuerdas de mí.-Le preguntó el novio.

-Por supuesto que sí, Harvar. Uno de los más locos y atrevidos del Shibusen.

-Tienes buena memoria, Maka. Tu no cambias ni con los años.-Y se echó a reír. _Al parecer no le molesta mi presencia. _Se dijo a si misma, Maka. Ella se sintió más relajada. No era ni el momento ni el lugar para hablarle a Soul de Nathan. Lo mejor era olvidarse de la idea y relajarse. Divertirse con los viejos amigos...Hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía.

-Soul, ¿te acuerdas de cuando nos detuvieron a Kid, a ti y a mí por hacer carreras en la vieja autopista?-preguntó Harvar.

-Cómo no.

-¿Estuviste allí aquella noche, Maka?

-No.-Le echó una mirada al hombre que tenía al lado.-No me gustaba que Kid y Soul hiciesen carreras con los coches. Me daba miedo que tuviesen algún accidente.

-Yo siempre controlaba.- Soul colocó la mano a un costado y sus dedos rozaron el vestido de Maka. Bajó la vista y la miró; no había expresión alguna en su rostro.- Nunca me pasó nada.

Sin embargo, estando con él, siempre pasaba algo.

-Lamenté mucho lo de Kid- dijo Harvar; Maka lo miró de nuevo- era un buen tipo.- Maka nunca sabía que responder ante esa clase de comentarios, asique se llevó la copa a la boca.- Jacqueline me dijo que fue por un tumor cerebral.

-Sí.-Tenía un nombre técnico: glioblastoma, y sus consecuencias siempre eran fatales.

-Hacía tiempo que quería ir a ver a tu padre, para saber cómo estabas.

-Estoy bien.-Lo cual era cierto. Jacqueline quiso cambiar el tema, desviándolo por otro lado.

-¿Y tuvieron hijos?

-Sí.-Era muy consciente de que Soul estaba al lado suyo.-Tengo un hijo, Nathan-añadió sin revelar su edad.- Se ha quedado en Seattle con Liz, una de las primas de Kid.- Miró de reojo a Soul y descubrió que la sorpresa se había instalado en sus ojos y tenía una ceja levantada.-¿Te acuerdas de Liz, Soul?

-Por supuesto-respondió Soul apartando la mirada.

-Jacqueline y yo vamos a ponernos manos a la obra esta noche en lo de fabricar un hijo.-Dijo Harvar tras soltar una carcajada.-No queremos esperar demasiado para tener descendencia.

Soul tomo la mano de la novia y se la llevó a la boca. le besó los nudillos y añadió casi en un susurro.- Si no te trata bien, házmelo saber. Luego le soltó la mano y se despidió.

Maka se fijó nuevamente en sus anchos hombros mientras se encaminaba hacia la barra que había en una esquina.

-No hay mujer que se le resista.-Suspiró Jacqueline.-Y es así desde quinto.

Maka volvió a mirar a la novia al tiempo en que el novio comenzó a entablar una conversación con otros invitados.

-¿Qué paso entre tu y Soul en quinto?-le preguntó. Una soñadora sonrisa se instaló en los labios de la novia y ambas voltearon para ver a Soul quien aún estaba en la barra pidiendo una cerveza.-Vamos, dímelo.

-Me pidió que le enseñase mi trasero.

_¿En quinto? _En quinto Soul, Kid y Maka no jugaban a médicos, jugaban con coches.

-¿Cómo?

-Me dijo que él me enseñaría el suyo si yo le enseñaba el mío.

-¿Eso fue todo?

-No tengo hermanos y él no tiene hermanas. Sentíamos curiosidad. No pasó nada malo, él fue muy amable.

Nunca había sospechado que, cuando se aburría de las estadísticas de los pilotos de carreras, Soul se iba por ahí a ver el trasero a las chicas. Se preguntó qué otras cosas desconocería de él.

-No me digas que has sido amiga de Soul Evans durante todos estos años y nunca le has enseñado el trasero.

-En quinto, no.

-Maka, tarde o temprano, todo el mundo le enseña el trasero a Soul. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal? ¿les gustó? jejeje**

**Por el día de hoy, sólo subiré estos tres nuevos capítulos. Ya mañana subiré más.**

**Espero les haya gustado hasta el momento. Más adelante verán más cercanía entre Maka y Soul. Sólo espero que sigan aquí, leyendo cada capítulo y...¡DEJANDO SUS REVIEW! jejeje ya saben que sin ellos, yo no publico *^* (uuy que mala xD)**

**Muchos besoss**

**_LyTha Shinigami..._**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen**_

* * *

_***Capítulo 8**_

Cuando Maka tenía diecisiete años prácticamente tuvo que suplicarle que le echase un vistazo a su trasero. Si mal no recordaba, las palabras exactas de Soul fueron:_ Para, Maka. No suelo liarme con vírgenes._ Pero lo hizo, y empezaron a mantener una salvaje relación sexual a escondidas de todo el mundo. Incluso de Kid. Especialmente de Kid. Fue algo alocado, emocionante e intenso. Un viaje por el amor, los celos y el sexo... que acabó como el rosario de la aurora.

De repente, recuerdos que llevaban mucho tiempo enterrados revoloteaban por la cabeza de Maka. Recuerdos inconexos. Una extraña mezcla de imágenes y caóticas emociones.

Recordó su propia boda. Kid y ella en el ayuntamiento. Spirit y el padre de Kid junto a ellos. Kid apretándole la mano con fuerza para que dejase de temblar. Había estado enamorada de Kid desde mucho antes de casarse. Tal vez no se trataba de un amor arrollador, pero se trataba de un amor eterno, de los que nunca mueren. El amor que sentía por Kid era cálido y reconfortable. Era un amor de los que no se agotan, y así fue hasta el día en que Kid falleció.

Recordaba el viaje en coche que hicieron con Kid para comunicarle a Soul que se habían casado. El embarazo le produjo náuseas, y al pensar en lo que iban a hacer se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

Kid y ella habían pasado por muchas cosas juntos y todos esos avatares los habían unido más como pareja. Los primeros años de su matrimonio, mientras Kid seguía estudiando, fueron tiempos económicamente muy duros. pero cuando Nathan cumplió cuatro años, Kid encontró un gran trabajo y decidieron tener otro hijo. Kid, sin embargo, tenía una baja producción de esperma. Lo intentaron todo, pero nada funcionó. Tras cinco años de pruebas, decidieron seguir adelante con sus vidas y disfrutar de lo que tenían.

El salón se oscureció de repente y Maka se sentía atrapada por el pasado. Un foco iluminó el centro de la pista de baile y ella intentó con todas sus fuerzas apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Los novios empezaron a bailar su primer baile como marido y mujer. Cuando Maka había decidido volver a Death City para contarle lo de Nathan a Soul no había tenido en cuenta los recuerdos.

Maka se alejó de la pista de baile y dejó la copa vacía sobre una mesa. Se encaminó hacia el servicio que había junto a la barra y, mientras se lavaba las manos, se miró en el espejo. Ya no era una chica asustada con el corazón roto. Era mucho más fuerte que en su época de adolescente. No estaba allí para rememorar su pasado, pero tampoco iba a evitar los recuerdos. Estaba allí para contarle a Soul todo lo referente a Nathan. Quería pedirle disculpas y esperaba que él entendiese sus motivos.

Maka se detuvo en la barra del bar y pidió una copa de vino; después se dirigió de nuevo hacia la mesa nupcial. Soul estaba de pie en el salón principal, apoyándose con el hombro en la pared. Sujetaba el teléfono con una mano y la otra la tenía metida en el bolsillo. Alzó la mirada y vio que Maka se acercaba a él.

-Muy bien-dijo por teléfono.- Te veré el lunes por la mañana, a primera hora.

-Hola, Soul.- Él cortó la comunicación y guardó su celular en el Bolsillo.

-¿Qué quieres, Maka?

-nada, sólo me muestro cordial.

-Yo no quiero ser cordial contigo.-Soul se apartó de la pared y sacó la mano del bolsillo.-Pensé que lo había dejado claro anoche.

-Oh, sí.- Maka bebió un sorbo de vino y le preguntó.- ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

Soul miró hacia el salón por encima de la cabeza de Maka.

-Él está bien.

Ella esperó a que completase la breve explicación, pero no lo hizo.

-¿Está casado? ¿tiene hijos?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde está Kim?- miró a Soul directamente a los ojos; en ese momento parecían más grises que rojos, tal vez debido al reflejo del traje.

-En su casa, supongo.

-¿No ha venido a la boda?

-No la veo por aquí.

Bebió otro sorbo de vino. Iba a ser amable con él aunque le costase la vida.

-¿No la has traído contigo?

-¿Por qué tendría que haberlo hecho?

-¿No es tu novia?

-¿Qué te ha hecho pensar eso?

Ambos sabían lo que le había llevado a pensarlo.

-No sé, tal vez que anoche llevaba puesta una de tus camisas...y nada más.

-En eso te equivocas. También llevaba una tanga de encaje. Y en su rostro una sonrisa de satisfacción. Te acuerdas de esa sonrisa, ¿verdad, Maka?

No iba a perder la calma, era justo lo que él quería.

-No seas engreído, Soul Evans. No eres tan memorable.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! yo me refería a la sonrisa de Kim. ¿A qué te referías tu, florecita?

Ambos sabían que no se había referido a la sonrisa de Kim.

-No has cambiado nada desde el instituto.-Maka le dedicó una mirada fulminante y decidió alejarse antes de perder la calma y decirle algo de lo que tal vez se arrepintiera después. Algo como que ya era hora de que creciera.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**Algo corto el capítulo, pero algo es algo.**

**Quiero agradecerle a Angel-Utau por su ÚNICO review que he recibido desde que subí los otros tres capítulos anteriores. ¡Muchas graciaas, Utau, espero te haya gustado este capítulo. Te prometí que subiría uno hoy, y así lo hice.**

**Espero que el Fic les esté gustando. Espero sus review~**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola! Nuevamente hago presencia :D pienso subir un capítulo todos los días, no está mal decirlo. Y en el caso de disponer más de tiempo, subiría obviamente más capítulos en un día. Recuerden, este fic será eterno jejeje Quería agradecer también a tooodos los que me dejaron sus Review ¡Muchas gracias! me animaron más jeje. Gracias a: ****_HinaHitsugaya, Inku Majo y nuevamente a Angel-Utau._**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

* * *

**_*Capítulo 9_**

Soul miró a Maka mientras se alejaba. Su sonrisa se esfumó y fijó la mirada en el cabello cenizo, liso y suave de Maka, luego en la parte trasera del vestido rojo y finalmente en sus nalgas y sus muslos. ¿Quién demonios se creía que era para juzgarle?. Adquiría la costumbre de acostarse con él, le juraba amor eterno y luego se casaba con su mejor amigo la misma semana en que habían fallecido sus padres. Tal como él lo veía, algo así sólo podía hacerlo una zorra sin corazón.

Maka desapareció en el salón y Soul esperó unos segundos antes de seguirla. Ahora, con treinta y tres años, Maka estaba mucho más guapa que a los dieciocho. Había podido comprobarlo la noche anterior, en la cocina de su casa, y también en ese mismo instante. Seguía teniendo el pelo de un cenizo radiante, pero ya no lo llevaba tomado en dos coletas. Ahora lo llevaba suelto y liso y le daba un aspecto mushísimo más sexy. Había crecido un par de centímetros, debía de medir un metro setenta, pero seguía moviéndose como si todavía fuese la reina del Festival de la Rosa de Death City. Sus grandes ojos mantenían el mismo tono de color, pero habían perdido el punto de inocencia y pasión que en otros tiempos tanto le había fascinado.

Soul recorrió el pasillo y entró al salón. Como si de un imán se tratase, la mirada de Soul acabó encontrando a Maka. Ella estaba en un costado del salón charlando con otros invitados, que serían sus compañeros de el instituto en antaño. Aunque no era muy ceñido, el vestido rojo de Maka destacaba las marcadas curvas de su anatomía. Apenas había ganado peso. No tenía los muslos fofos ni el trasero flácido, y eso, paradójicamente, suponía un gran problema para Soul.

Durante años había logrado olvidarse de ella y de Kid. Los había enterrado en su recuerdo y había seguido adelante con su vida. Pero ahora ella estaba ahí, desenterrándolo todo con su mera presencia.

Cal Turner se acercó a ella y Maka lo siguió hasta el centro de la pista de baile. Todos sabían que Cal era un depravado y que probablemente interpretaría la presencia de todos esos botones en el vestido de Maka como una invitación a desabrocharlos. Tal vez era eso lo que ella deseaba. Ligar con Cal. A Soul no le importaba. No era cosa suya.

Cal cogió a Maka de la cintura y ella le sonrió. Los destellos de la bola de cristal le acariciaron las mejillas a Maka. Sus labios rojos se abrieron al reír. Maka Albarn, la fantasía de cualquier mente calenturienta del instituto Shibusen, había vuelto a la ciudad, atrayendo a todas las miradas y creando falsas esperanzas con una simple sonrisa.

Hay cosas que no cambian nunca.

Pero ella ya no era Maka Albarn, sino Maka Death, y tenía un hijo. Un hijo de Kid. Soul no sabía decir por qué, pero eso le había sorprendido. No debería haber sido así. Por supuesto que tenían un hijo. Si se paraba a pensar en ello, lo verdaderamente asombroso era que sólo hubiesen tenido uno.

De forma inesperada e indeseada, le vino a la memoria el recuerdo del vientre plano de Maka. Recordó cuando besaba su piel desnuda, justo por encima del ombligo, con los ojos clavados en su rostro. El destello de pasión que se encendía en sus ojos mientras él, poco a poco, iba descendiendo, fijando la mirada en sus labios húmedos y ansiosos.

Soul caminó hacia la puerta y salió del salón. Recorrió el pasillo y salió afuera. El suave aire de aquella noche de junio le acarició el rostro. El zumbido de los insectos rompía el silencio. Había una especie de lago a la derecha de Soul y las luciérnagas destellaban, como luces navideñas. Le atrapó el recuerdo de Kid, Maka y él mismo cazando luciérnagas. Fue antes de que los insecticidas redujeses de forma drástica el número de insectos, cuando todavía era relativamente sencillo meterlas en tarros de cristal. Kid, Maka y él se colocaban las luciérnagas en los brazos, y el rastro fluorescente que dejaban no desaparecía hasta al cabo de diez minutos.

La luz que provenía de las ventanas se reflejaba en el lago. Se pasó la mano por el pelo y apoyó la cabeza en una muralla para observar la noche. Su vida no estaba nada mal. Tenía más trabajo del que podía abarcar y ganaba mucho más dinero del que necesitaba. Tenía una empresa y una casa. Conducía una moto que valía unos setenta mil dólares y una camioneta _Dodge Ram_ con la que transportaba su yate de seis metros y medio de eslora.

Era una persona satisfecha. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía que aparecer ahora Maka y despertar en él los recuerdos que hacía tanto que había conseguido enterrar? Recuerdos de ella y él. De Kid y él. Recuerdos de los tres.

Prácticamente desde el primer día de colegio. tanto él como Kid, estuvieron un poco enamorados de Maka Albarn. La cosa empezó como un juego inocente. Dos niños en el patio mirando a una muchachita de pelo cenizo y ojos verdes. Una niña que podía jugar a béisbol, nadar y correr con ellos. La atracción que sentían por ella era algo natural y cándido.

En tercero, cuando Maka empezó a preocuparse por saber con cuál de los dos se casaría cuando fuese mayor, decidieron conjuntamente que tendría que casarse con los dos. Vivirían en una casa que construirían en lo alto de un árbol. Soul se haría rico y famoso como piloto. Kid sería abogado y Maka sería modelo. No habían oído hablar nunca de poligamia, y tampoco habían pensado sexualmente en Maka. Y no porque Kid y él no hablasen de sexo. Simplemente no relacionaban el sexo con Maka.

Pero todo eso cambió el verano entre séptimo y octavo. Tras las vacaciones, Maka traía consigo un par de pechos perfectos. Ya no se parecía a la niña que, delgada y lisa como una tabla, habían conocido: parecía otra. Sus piernas eran más largas. Tenía los pechos más grandes que las manos, los labios más carnosos. Incluso su cabello parecía más brillante.

En aquella época, a Soul no le hacían falta estímulos para tener una erección. Les ocurría a todos los chicos en esa edad, así, sin más, y resultaba de lo más vergonzoso; a veces en lugares tal excitantes como la clase de geometría o cuando estaba cortando el césped.

Pero aquel verano, cuando le puso la vista encima a Maka, su cuerpo reaccionó de forma muy clara ante aquellas dos poderosas razones que se destacaban bajo su camiseta. Todos sus pensamientos se centraron en su entrepierna; fue tanta la sangre que bajó a aquella zona de su cuerpo que su cerebro casi se quedó sin riego. Maka iba a visitarlo a su casa para charlas, y mientras la tenía sentada a su lado, contándole que había montado a caballo y todo lo demás, él se esforzaba de lo lindo para no mirarle los senos. ¡Menudos melones!.

Aquel verano, tanto Kid como él supieron, sin necesidad de mediar palabra, que la atracción que sentían por Maka había dejado de ser inocente. Podían notarlo. Por primera vez, su amistad se enfrentaba a un serio problema. Un problema que no podría solucionarse con una disculpa o regalando una babosa.

Tiempo después hablaron de ello, de lo que sentía por Maka. Decidieron que ninguno de los dos la tendría. Prometieron no intentar nada con ella por el bien de su amistad. Maka quedaba fuera de su jurisdicción. Soul rompió la promesa, pero Kid fue el que acabó quedándosela.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿les gustó? :DD**

**Le prometí a un lector del fic que subiría esta noche otro capítulo más. ¡Y cumplo mi promesa! *3* vuelvo a agradecer a los mencionados por sus maravillosos review. Espero seguir contando con ellos siempre jejeje**

**Ahora unas interrogantes:**

_**¿Por qué rompieron la promesa que Kid y Soul hicieron? ¿Por qué motivo Maka huyó con Kid sin contarle a Soul su embarazo? ¿por qué ahora Maka vuelve a Death City desidida a contarle todo a Soul? ¿ ellos se volverán a amar? ¿el pollo es más rico que el pavo?**_

**¡Respondeme estas preguntas a base de lo que tú piensas! jeje espero tu review :D**

**Besos, besos y abrazos**

_**Lytha Shinigami ...**_


	10. Capítulo 10

**Aquí con el siguiente capítulo.**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul Eater y esta historia no me pertenecen._**

**_*Capítulo 10_**

La puerta principal se abrió. Como si sus pensamientos la hubiesen conjurado, Maka salió al aire libre. Se colocó bien la cadena del bolso en el hombro y miró a su alrededor como si no recordase exactamente dónde había dejado el coche. Sus miradas se encontraron, y ella dejó los ojos clavados en él, en la distancia.

-Jacqueline va a lanzar el ramo de novia dentro de un minuto.-Dijo como si se lo hubiese preguntado.- Y no tengo la más mínima intención de competir por él.

-¿No quieres volver a casarte?

Al negar con la cabeza, el pelo le acarició los hombros. Soul no le preguntó por qué. La daba lo mismo. Centró la mirada en la curva de sus pechos, que presionaban la tela roja de su vestido.

-Esta mañana recordé mi primer día en la escuela primaria.-Dijo dando un paso hacia él.-¿Te acuerdas?

Él se incorporó y la miró directamente a los ojos.

-No.

Los labios de Maka se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba.

-Me dijiste que el lazo que llevaba en el pelo era ridículo. Mi madre me obligó a llevarlo.

Soul pasó la mirada por su rostro, por su piel suave y perfecta, su nariz recta y sus labios carnosos. Seguía siendo tan guapa como antes, tal vez incluso más, pero consiguió ahogar todo tipo de sentimiento. Ni rabia ni deseo. Nada.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

Ella se acercó un poco más. Si Soul hubiera alargado el brazo habría podido tocarla. Maka se lo quedó mirando fijamente con sus grandes ojos verdes.

-Jacqueline me invitó a la fiesta esta mañana cuando me la encontré en el mercado.

No era eso a lo que Soul se refería.

-¿Por qué has venido a Death City? ¿A desenterrar el pasado?

Ella dejó caer la mirada hasta su pecho, pero no respondió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Maka?

-Quiero que seamos amigos.

-No.

-¿Por qué, Soul?-volvió a alzar la vista.-Hubo un tiempo en que fuimos grandes amigos.

Él dejó escapar una risotada.

-¿En serio?-Ella asintió.

-Sí.

-Yo creo que fuimos algo más.

-Lo sé, pero me refiero a antes de todo eso.

-¿Antes del sexo?

A Soul le pareció que Maka se sonrojaba.

-Sí.

-¿Y también antes de que te acostases con mi mejor amigo?- cruzó los brazos. Tal vez sí sentía algo. Tal vez todo aquello le desagradaba más de lo que había creído, pues añadió:- ¿Has vuelto para empezar otra vez desde el principio? ¿para seguir donde lo dejamos?

Ella apartó la vista.

-No.

-Sé que no debería darme coba, pero, ¿estas segura de que no quieres darte un revolcón en el asiento trasero de mi coche?-vio que ella negaba con la cabeza, pero él no se detuvo.-¿Ni siquiera por los viejos tiempos?

Maka lo miró a los ojos.

-Soul...-Levantó la mano y colocó los dedos sobre los labios de él.-No digas nada más.

El roce de los dedos de Maka le pilló con la guardia baja. Captó el aroma de su perfume, pero también el de su piel. Maka podía ponerse todo el perfume que quisiese y estar ausente durante quince años, pero no aroma no cambiaba.

Mientras Maka le cubría a boca con los dedos, él la miraba sin moverse durante unos segundos. Soul la agarró de la muñeca y dio un paso atrás.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero que seamos amigos.

Tenía que haber algo más.

-Eso nunca será posible.

-¿Por qué?

Él le soltó el brazo.

-Te casaste con mi mejor amigo.

-Tú habías roto conmigo.

No, le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

-Y, para vengarte, te casaste con Kid.-No fue una pregunta, sino una constatación de los hechos.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-No lo entiendes, no fue así.

Fue exactamente así.

-Nosotros éramos amantes. Lo hacíamos a todas horas. Pero entonces te casaste con mi mejor amigo la misma semana en que tuve que enterrar a mis padres. ¿Qué se supone que es lo que no entiendo?

Entre sombras, vio que Maka fruncía el ceño.

-Fue una época horrible.

Soul rió con amargura.

-Sí.

-Lo siento, Soul.-Parecía realmente arrepentida. Pero a él le daba lo mismo que lo sintiera o no.

-No lo sientas, fue la mejor solución.

-He vuelto porque tengo que hablar contigo.

Soul no estaba interesado en oír absolutamente nada de lo que ella pudiese decirle.

-Ahórrate el esfuerzo, Maka.-Dijo mientras pasaba junto a ella.

-Esa es la razón de que esté aquí.-Dijo mientras Soul se alejaba.

-Entonces has perdido el tiempo.

-No me obligues a ir detrás de ti.

Al oír esas palabras Soul se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla. Maka tenía las manos apoyadas en sus caderas y, a pesar de que no podía ver con claridad sus rasgos, distinguió su mirada. Era como mirar a la antigua Maka.

-Estoy intentado hacerlo lo más fácil posible, pero tú no me estás dando ninguna opción. Vas a escucharme. Y si te poner desagradable, tal como tú mismo me dijiste anoche, me convertiré en la peor de tus pesadillas.

Ahí estaba la antigua Maka. Era una mujer de carácter, peleona, con el aspecto de una chica dulce. Soul tuvo que esforzarse para no sonreír.

-Demasiado tarde, florecita.-Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta.- Te convertiste en la peor de mis pesadillas hace años.

**Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su gusto :D**

**creo que siempre subiré capítulos bien tarde jejeje**

**¿Les gustó?, háganmelo saber en sus hermosos review~**

**Ahora quiero agradecer a los que respondieron las interrogantes del capítulo anterior :D ¡Muchas gracias!, intentaré hacer nuevas interrogantes cada capítulo, y espero que las respondan *3***

**¿Vieron que en este capítulo hubo más cercanía? ¡esto aumenta! ¡sólo esperence a unos capítulos más!**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	11. Capítulo 11

**Muchas gracias por sus review! me animaron~ jeje :D sigo agradeciendo a Guest por sus hermosos review y a Nearly in the dark, a HinaHitsugaya y a los demás~ ¡Muchas gracias! y espero seguir contando con sus review en los próximos capítulos.**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

* * *

**_*Capítulo 11_**

Maka guardó el vestido en el armario y se puso una camiseta roja y los pantalones cortos del pijama. Después se lavó la cara. Eran poco más de las diez y su padre ya estaba durmiendo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama y llamó a Seattle para hablar con su hijo. En el estado de Washington eran sólo las ocho de la noche; estaba segura de que Nathan no se habría ido a dormir todavía.

Estaba en lo cierto.

-Hola, madalenita-dijo cuando Nathan respondió al otro lado de la línea tras cuatro tonos.

-Ah, mamá...

De acuerdo, no era un gran principio para una conversación, pero era estupendo escuchar su voz.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-Estupendamente.

-Te echo de menos.

-Entonces vuelve a casa.

-Estaré ahí dentro de poco más de una semana.

-Mamá, no quiero quedarme aquí una semana más.

Había mantenido la misma conversación con su hijo justo antes de marcharse. Liz no era su pariente favorita. No es que le pareciera horrible, pero simplemente ella y su marido eran aburridos. Especialmente para un chico de quince años.

-Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿algunas vez has vivido con la lía Liz y Oliver el _sabelotodo_?

-Nathan, ¡van a oírte!

-No pueden oírme. No están aquí. Me han dejado a Michael y a Richie para que les haga de carguro.

Maka aguantó el teléfono entre el hombro y la cabeza.

-Michael sólo tiene un año menos que tú.

-Lo sé, y es como un grano en el trasero. Me sigue a todas partes y no deja de preguntarme tonterías.

-Lo que creo es que ella está enamorada de ti.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!, eso sería horrible, mamá.-Respondió Nathan indignado.-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, es mi prima!

-Esas cosas pasan.-Dijo Maka molestándolo.

-¡Pero si no sabe ni atarse los zapatos!

Maka se echó a reír y la conversación se centró en la escuela. Sólo faltaban cinco días para las vacaciones de verano. Había cumplido quince años en Diciembre y estaba contando los días que le quedaban para poder aprender a conducir. Todavía le faltaba un año, pero ya había elegido su futuro coche.

-Tendré un Nova Super Sport. Y también un cuatro por cuatro. Nada de esos trastos con tres marchas. ¿Para qué, si no puedes quemar los neumáticos?. Será genial.-Maka ni siquiera fingió saber de qué estaba hablando. Era un fanático de los coches. De eso no había duda. Su madre suponía que lo llevaba inscrito en el ADN.

-¿De qué color?- le preguntó, no porque creyese que iba a conducir un Nova SS o quemar neumáticos. Nathan no trabajaba.

-Amarillo con la capota negra.

-¿Como un abejorro?

-Nathan esperó unos segundos antes de contestar:

-Blanco con la capota negra.

Hablaron durante unos cuantos minutos más, acerca de dónde irían de vacaciones cuando ella regresase. Nathan acababa de ver una de esas películas eróticas de adolescentes, así que pensó que Ford Lauderdale estaría bien. O tal vez Hawai.

Para cuando colgaron el teléfono, Maka se untó los brazos con un poco de loción con aroma a almendras. En el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, donde había llevado el anillo de casada durante quince años, le había quedado una pequeña marca blanca. Había metido las dos alianzas en el bolsillo del traje con el que enterraron a Kid. Pensó que lo más apropiado era que descansasen junto a su corazón.

Se puso en pie, fue hasta el armario y lo abrió. No había en él más que unos cuantos vestidos que había llevado en bailes de graduación del instituto, un par de viejas botas vaqueras con corazoncitos blancos y una enorme caja que llevaba su nombre escrito en letras negras. Arrastró la caja hasta dejarla junto a la cama, se sentó y se quedó mirándola durante un buen rato. Sabía lo que iba a encontrar allí dentro. Retazos de su vida, recuerdos que había mantenido encerrados durante mucho tiempo. Retiró la cinta y abrió la caja.

Encima de todo vio un ramillete de flores secas, el bonete de su graduación y unas cuantas etiquetas que rezaban HOLA, MI NOMBRE ES MAKA. No recordaba el motivo por el que había guardado todas esas etiquetas, pero sí reconoció el ramillete. Tocó los capullos secos y amarillentos que en su momento habían sido rosáceos y blancos. Se lo acercó a la nariz y aspiró profundamente. Olían a polvo y a viejos recuerdos. Lo dejó sobre la cama, a su lado; sacó entonces de la caja una mantita de bebé y la toga bautismal. Lo siguiente fue los anuarios del instituto. Buscó el del décimo curso y lo abrió. Fue pasando páginas y se detuvo al ver una fotografía en la que aparecían los profesores frente a la puerta principal. Esa foto la había tomado ella durante su primer curso de fotografía.

Llegó a las instantáneas del equipo de animadoras, en la que aparecía con Jacqueline. Iban con sus uniformes dorados y azules, y estaban dando saltos y volteretas. Pasó unas cuantas páginas hasta llegar a las hileras de fotos de alumnos. Se detuvo a contemplar la de Kid. La rozó con sus dedos y sonrió. Maka tuvo que pasar unas cuantas páginas más hasta llegar a la foto de Soul. Al contrario de Kid, Soul siempre estaba serio. No es que fuese más serio que Kid, simplemente no deseaba gastar energía sonriendo como un estúpido en las fotos. Ese año, Soul dejó el equipo de fútbol americano porque su padre lo desaprobaba. Soul había sido el quarterback titular del equipo hasta el último año de instituto. Cuando lo dejó, Kid ocupó su posición. Por lo que podía recordar, Soul nunca había sentido celos de Kid; sólo le entristecía no poder seguir jugando.

Ése fue el año en que ella se enamoró de Soul. Siempre había sentido algo por él, en el mismo sentido en que lo había sentido por Kid, pero de repente empezó a mirarlo de un modo distinto.

El día en que todo cambió, Soul estaba esperando a que Kid acabase su entreno sentado en la parte de atrás de la vieja camioneta de su padre. Maka se había quedado en el instituto después de clases para hacer los carteles del reciente baile y al salir lo vio en el aparcamiento, contemplando a sus compañeros en lugar de entrenar con ellos.

-Qué tal-Le dijo Soul mientras le indicaba que se sentara a su lado.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-le preguntó tras sentarse. Apoyó los libros en su regazo y miró hacia el campo.

-Estoy esperando a Kid.

-¿Echas de menos jugar, Soul?

-Qué va, lo que echo de menos son las chicas bonitas.-Era cierto que los jugadores acostumbraban salir con las chicas más guapas.

-Ahora tienes que conformarte con las chicas feas.- Dijo burlándose de él.

-Maka, ¿acaso no sabes que no hay chicas feas en Death City?- él siempre insistía en eso.

-¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

Soul se encogió de hombros.

-Es un hecho.-Le tomó la mano y le acarició los nudillos mientras examinaba sus dedos.- Además, tú seguirás viéndote conmigo, ¿verdad?.

Ella volvió la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Estuvo a punto de darle una respuesta ingeniosa, pero cuando se encontró con sus ojos rojos algo la detuvo. Por un instante, el modo como la miró le hizo pensar que la respuesta era importante para él. Como si se sintiese inseguro. Le sorprendió apreciar en el interior de Soul algo en lo que nunca se había fijado. Quizá finalmente había cosas que le afectaban, quizá tenía sentimientos como todo el mundo.

Pero entonce sonrió y todo volvió a la normalidad.

-Por supuesto, Soul. Seguiré viéndome contigo.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo, florecita.-Por primera vez, su voz le llegó al corazón y la emocionó. Pero era algo imposible. No podía enamorarse de Soul. Era su amigo, y no quería perderlo. Y aún cuando no hubiese su amigo, abría sido una idiotez permitir que ocurriese.

Él le apretó la mano y se puso en pie.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

Maka levantó la mirada y lo vio allí, delante de ella, con las manos metidas en sus bolsillos. Asintió. Soul Evans tenía muchas cualidades, pero la fidelidad no era una de ellas. Le rompería el corazón como si fuese un cristal. Y si eso ocurría no podrían seguir siendo amigos. Y ella le echaría mucho de menos.

En ese momento, Kid salió del vestuario con el pelo húmedo peinado hacia atrás y Maka se dijo a sí misma que no cedería al impulso de enamorarse de Soul.

-Hola, Maka.- Dijo Kid mientras se acercaba.- ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Estaba preparando los carteles del baile. ¿Irás al baile?

-Sí. Había pensado en pedirle a Kim que fuese conmigo. ¿Crees que aceptará?- Kid sonrió. No había duda alguna de que Kim aceptaría.

Maka se encogió de hombros.

-¿Tú vas a ir, Soul?- le preguntó, aunque estaba casi segura de cual sería la respuesta.

-Para nada. Ya sabes que sólo me pongo traje cuando mi madre me obliga a ir a la iglesia o si voy a algún funeral.- Cerró la parte de atrás de la camioneta y se dirigió al asiento del conductor.- Además, no me gusta bailar.

Maka sospechaba que no se trataba tanto de que no le gustara, como de que no sabía. Era de ese tipo de personas que cuando no saben hacer algo, no se atreven a probarlo.

-Podrías ponerte simplemente una camisa bonita y una corbata.-Le dijo ella. Pero, por alguna razón, el hecho de que Soul no llevase a ninguna chica al baile le agradó más de lo que debería.

-Ni hablar.- Montaron todos en la camioneta y Soul arrancó.

-¿Y a ti ya te lo ha pedido alguien?-preguntó Soul a Maka.

-Sí.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Kid.

Ante el silencio de Maka, Kid alzó una ceja.

-Vamos, Maka Albarn. ¿Quién te lo ha pedido?

-Kilik.

-¿Vas a ir con el _Negro_?

-Ya no le gusta que lo llamen así.

Soul miró a Kid por encima de la cabeza de Maka.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el Negro...quiero decir, Kilik?- Maka levantó la mano antes de que tuvieran tiempo para responder.- Retiro la pregunta. No me importa lo que pienses los dos. Me gusta Kilik.

-No para de salir con una y con otra.

-No es el chico adecuado para ti.- Añadió Soul.

Maka se cruzó de brazos y permaneció en silencio hasta que llegaron a su casa. Maka se pasó el resto del curso saliendo con chicos que ni Kid y ni Soul aprobaban, pero a ella no le importaba. Como la mayoría de las muchachas de su edad, no tardó en aprender lo que le gustaba a los chicos. Y lo que era aún más importante, aprendió a parar las cosas antes de llegar demasiado lejos. Como resultado, se ganó cierta reputación de chica fácil, aunque ella opinaba que era del todo injusto. Los muchachos la besaban. Ella también los besaba.

Aquel verano dejó que un compañero con quién salía le tocase los pechos por encima de la camiseta. La cosa llegó a oídos de Kid y Soul, que no tardaron en presentarse en su casa para hablar con ella. Maka se puso hecha una furia y les cerró la puerta en las narices.

Menudos hipócritas.

Se hizo animadora universitaria en el último año de instituto. El cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros. Kid seguía jugando al baloncesto y a fútbol americano. Soul recorría con su moto las llanas carreteras de la Ciudad y Maka seguía diciéndose a sí misma que no se sentía atraída por él, que lo quería pero que no estaba enamorada. Que el corazón no le dolía cuando veía pasar a Soul en su coche acompañado de alguna chica. Era su amigo, como siempre lo había sido. Y ella no iba a permitirse el lujo de sentir otra cosa por él.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Este capítulo resultó ser un poco más largo que los demás.**

**Como pudieron apreciar, Maka al ver el álbum de fotografías, comenzó a recordar situaciones y momentos que vivió junto a sus mejores amigos, Kid y Soul, mucho antes de que pasara lo que pasó... el sexo. jajaja**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo :D**

**Recuerden dejarme sus review~ ya saben, aquí o por mi página en facebook. ¡Donde ustedes quieran! jeje**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	12. Capítulo 12

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

* * *

**_*Capítulo 12_**

Todo cambió pocas semanas antes de las vacaciones de Navidad de ese último curso, cuando J.T. Sanders le pidió a Daisy que la acompañase al baile del instituto. J.T. era un muchacho guapo. Maka trabajaba por las noches en el restaurante Wild Coyote, y ahorró el dinero suficiente para comprarse el vestido perfecto. Era de raso blanco. Sin mangas y con pidrecitas brillantes en el corpiño y la falda. Era lo más bonito que había tenido jamás. La noche antes del baile recogió el vestido durante un descanso en el restaurante. Cuando llegó a casa, J.T. la llamó para cancelar la cita. Le dijo que su abuela había muerto y que tenía que ir al funeral. Todo el mundo sabía que había empezado a salir con otra chica justo una semana antes. Habían dejado a Maka en la estacada.

Y todo el mundo se enteró.

El día del baile, Maka trabajó en el Wild Coyote en el turno de comidas. Mantuvo la compostura y actuó como si no la hubiesen humillado. Fingió no estar triste ni dolida y bromeó con sus compañeras: al fin y al cabo J.T. no era más que un perdedor. Ninguna de ellas le creyó. Lo peor que podía ocurrirle a una chica era que la dejasen colgada la noche antes de un baile esgrimiendo una excusa absurda.

Y eso todo el mundo lo sabía.

Cuando acabó su turno se fue a casa y se encerró en su habitación. Colgó el vestido de la puerta del armario y se tumbó en la cama a llorar. A las cuatro, su padre asomó la cabeza por la puerta y le preguntó si quería un poco de helado de chocolate con menta. Le respondió que no. Crona le había preparado su bocadillo preferido, pero tampoco se lo comió.

A las cinco y media Soul llamó a la puerta de su habitación, pero ella no lo dejó entrar. Tenía la cara y los ojos hinchados, y no quería que la viese así.

–Maka –gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta–. Sal de ahí.

Ella se sentó en la cama y sacó un pañuelo de papel de la caja.

–Vete, Soul.

–Abre.

–No –dijo sonándose la nariz.

–Tengo algo para ti.

Ella miró hacia la puerta.

–¿Qué es?

–No puedo decírtelo. Tendrás que verlo.

–Tengo una pinta horrible.

–No me importa.

_De acuerdo_, pensó ella. Se levantó de la cama y entreabrió la puerta. Sacó la mano.

–¿De qué se trata?

Él no respondió y ella se vio obligada a echar un vistazo por la rendija de la puerta. Soul estaba en el pasillo y parecía un ángel, o al menos un muchacho del coro de la iglesia. Llevaba su traje azul marino de los domingos y una camisa color crema. De su cuello colgaba una corbata roja.

–¿Qué sucede, Soul? ¿Has tenido que ir a un funeral?

Él se echó a reír y sacó la mano que ocultaba a la espalda. En ella llevaba un ramillete de rosas blancas y encarnadas.

–¿Querrías venir al baile conmigo?

–Tú odias los bailes del instituto –dijo con la puerta todavía entreabierta.

–Lo sé.

Maka se acercó el ramillete a la cara y aspiró con fuerza. Tenía la nariz tapada, así que no pudo disfrutar mucho del aroma. Se mordió el labio superior para que dejase de temblar. Al verlo allí, en el pasillo de su casa, con un traje que odiaba y pidiéndole que fuese con él a un baile que le revolvería las tripas, se sintió desesperadamente enamorada de Soul Evans. El amor que sentía emanaba de su corazón y se expandía por su pecho asustándola a más no poder. Todos sus años de lucha y resistencia se convirtieron en nada.

Estaba enamorada de Soul y era inútil intentar evitarlo.

Esa noche Soul la besó por primera vez. O, mejor dicho, ella lo besó a él. Durante el baile, mientras ella sentía lo que era el amor por primera vez en su vida, él la trató como lo había hecho siempre, como una amiga. Maka sentía bullir todo su cuerpo, estaba más viva que nunca, sin embargo él permanecía impasible. Fue maravilloso e increíble, y, después del baile cuando él la acompañó hasta la puerta de su casa, Maka le rodeó con sus brazos y lo besó. En un principio Soul se quedó inmóvil, con los brazos caídos. Acto seguido la agarró por los hombros y la apartó de su lado.

–¿Qué haces?

–Bésame, Soul. –Si él la rechazaba, estaba convencida de que caería muerta al instante. En el porche de su casa. Él la agarró con más fuerza, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó en la frente.

–No, no me trates como a una amiga. –Tragó saliva con dificultad–. Por favor– susurró mirándole a los ojos–. Quiero que me beses como besas a las otras chicas. Quiero que me toques como las tocas a ellas.

Soul se apartó y observó los labios de Maka.

–No te burles de mí, Maka. No me gusta.

–No me estoy burlando. –Le acarició el hombro y después el cuello–. Por favor, Soul.

Entonces, como si no desease hacerlo pero se sintiese incapaz de oponerse por más tiempo, la besó muy despacio. En esta ocasión el roce de sus labios hizo que Maka se quedase sin aliento. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se aferró a su pecho. Hasta entonces, había creído saber lo que era besar a un chico. Soul le demostró que no tenía ni idea del asunto. Aquel beso fue cálido y húmedo y despertó en ella una necesidad que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Después de todos los años transcurridos, Maka seguía recordando con todo detalle la noche en que, en el porche de su padre, Soul cambió su vida por completo. Se abrazó con fuerza a él mientras Soul seguía entregándole esos besos líquidos que hacían que le doliesen los pechos y que su cuerpo temblase. Soul no apartó ni un momento las manos de los hombros de Maka y en ella se encendió el deseo de algo más. Habría querido que la tocase por todas partes, en lugar de marcharse, y dejarla aturdida y llena de deseo.

* * *

**¿Qué tal?**

**Espero que les haya gustado :3 jejeje**

**No olviden dejarme sus hermosos y emotivos review~ jeje nos vemos en el próximo capítulo**

**_LyTha Shinigami..._**


	13. Capítulo 13

_***Soul eater y esta historia no me pertencen**_

* * *

_***Capítulo 13**_

Al día siguiente Maka llamó a Soul pero él no cogió el teléfono. Cuanto más tardase en hablarle de Nathan más difícil le resultaría. Lo sabía muy bien: llevaba quince años postergándolo. Sin embargo, hasta que puso de nuevo los pies en Death City no se dio cuenta de que, cuanto más tardase en contárselo, mayor número de recuerdos del pasado la asaltarían. Antes de emprender el viaje Maka pensaba hablar con Soul, entregarle la carta de Kid y apechugar con su enfado; nunca había creído que resultaría fácil, pero sí que sería rápido. Ahora sabía que no era así. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Y sólo tenía siete días por delante.

Intentó contactar con Soul un par de veces más durante esa mañana, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Supuso que probablemente no contestaba a propósito. Ese día comieron con Crona y Pippen. Pippen ya había cumplido los dos años, era rubio y llevaba el pelo largo por detrás porque su madre no soportaba la idea de cortarle los rizos de la nuca. Tenía unos enormes ojos azules, como Crona, y le encantaban los dibujos animados.

Maka se quedó mirándolo mientras estaba sentado en su trona frente a la mesa de la cocina de su padre e intentó no fruncir el ceño cuando le vio verter el zumo de uva que le habían servido en su taza de Tommy Tippy encima del plato de patatas hervidas. Crona y su padre se sentaron a la mesa frente a Maka, sin prestarle especial atención al desagradable revoltijo que estaba formando Pippen.

–¡Es un cabrón de mierda! –le dijo Crona refiriéndose, obviamente, al que muy pronto se convertiría en su ex marido, Ronald Darlington.– Pocos meses antes de que se fugara con esa jovencita, vació todas nuestras cuentas bancarias y se llevó todo el dinero.

Spirit asintió y dijo con tristeza:

–Probablemente a México.

–¿Qué está haciendo tu abogado al respecto? –preguntó Maka.

–La verdad es que no se puede hacer mucho. Podemos demostrar que el dinero estaba en esas cuentas, pero no sabemos dónde ha ido a parar. El juez puede obligarle a devolverme la mitad del dinero, pero eso no quiere decir que él vaya a hacerlo. Ronnie se ha pasado muchos años cobrando en negro para evitar los impuestos, así que de los setenta y cinco mil dólares que teníamos solo había declarado veinte mil. –Lily cortó un filete con aires de venganza. A pesar de ser casi _hermanas_ y de haber crecido juntas, nunca habían estado demasiado unidas. Crona todavía estaba en secundaria cuando Maka se fue del pueblo, y desde entonces no habían mantenido una auténtica relación. Al perder a Kid, Maka se dio cuenta de lo importante que era la familia para ella. Tenía que rehacer la relación con su amiga.

–Ronald me dijo que si hablaba del dinero que había cobrado en negro –prosiguió Crona– lucharía por la custodia de Pippen. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Reconoció el terror en los ojos azules de su amiga. Era el miedo a quedarse sola con la responsabilidad de sacar adelante a un niño. Pero, a diferencia de Maka, Crona no tenía asegurada su economía, ni tampoco una carrera laboral que retomar. La carrera de Maka tampoco le había reportado grandes dividendos, pero era una buena fotógrafa y tenía contactos. Si tuviese que mantenerse a sí misma y a Nathan podría hacerlo. Crona había ejercido de madre y ama de casa, y, aunque era algo admirable, no servía de mucho a la hora de buscar trabajo. Estaba aterrorizada.

-Ya pensaré en algo –dijo Maka, aunque ella ya tenía bastantes problemas y sólo iba a estar allí una semana.

Crona sonrió.

–Gracias, Maka.

Después de comer, Maka hizo acopio de fuerzas y llamó, por cuarta vez en un mismo día, a Soul. Aunque tampoco cogió el teléfono, pero en esta ocasión le dejó un mensaje: _Soy Daisy. No voy a marcharme hasta que pueda hablar contigo._ Naturalmente no le devolvió la llamada, así que al día siguiente le telefoneó al trabajo. Charló con Penny Kribs durante un rato sobre los viejos tiempos y le dio las gracias por enviar las flores al funeral de Kid. Después le pidió que le pasase con Soul.

–No le digas que soy yo –pidió–, quiero darle una sorpresa.

–Quizá se trate de una sorpresa desagradable –alegó Penny–. Está de un humor de perros.

Genial. Maka estuvo en espera durante un buen rato y finalmente Soul se puso al aparato.

–Soul Evans al habla –dijo.

–Hola, Soul. –Él no respondió, pero tampoco colgó–. Sorpresa… Soy yo, Maka.

–No me gusta que me molesten en el trabajo, Maka Death –respondió por fin. Le habló marcando con énfasis cada una de las sílabas: sí, sin lugar a dudas no estaba de humor.

–Pues entonces no me obligues a hacerlo. Quedemos más tarde.

–No puedo. Tengo que ir a Tallahasee esta tarde.

–¿Cuándo volverás?

Soul no respondió y ella se vio obligada a chantajearle.

–Si no me lo dices, llamaré todos los días. Todos y cada uno de ellos. –Soul siguió sin decir palabra–. Y todas las noches.

–Eso es acoso.

–Cierto, pero formalizar una demanda es muy pesado. –Ni por un momento creyó que Soul tuviera intención de acusarla de acoso–. Dime cuándo vas a volver.

–No puedo. Es el cumpleaños de Lacy Dawn.

–¿Lacy Dawn? ¿Qué es, bailarina de striptease o prostituta?

–Ni una cosa ni la otra.

–Suena a nombre artístico.

–Pues Maka Death también se las trae.

Tenía razón.

–Quedemos después de la fiesta.

–Ni hablar. Los chiquiparques pueden conmigo.

–Soul…

–Adiós.

Se quedó con el teléfono pensando que iba a hacer ahora. ¿Chiquiparques? ¿Que qué se refería Soul?

–Hola, papá –gritó desde la cocina; su padre estaba en el salón. Intentando vencer el sonido de las sirenas que provenía del televisor, le preguntó–: ¿Hay algún lugar en la ciudad que tenga un chiquiparque?

–¿Chiquiparque?–Las sirenas enmudecieron. La cabeza de su padre asomó por la cocina–. El único que se me ocurre es el Showtime. Es una pizzería, pero también celebran fiestas de cumpleaños para niños. Ahí es donde Crona celebró el cumpleaños de Pippen. Pero no era lo bastante mayor para entender que aquellos enormes muñecos de plástico en forma de oso no le iban a hacer nada. Gritaba como un condenado.

Telefoneó a información y trazó un plan. Consiguió el número de Showtime y llamó. Tras hablar con varios adolescentes que no tenían ni idea de nada, finalmente consiguió que le pasasen con la programadora de fiestas.

–Hola –empezó Maka–. E perdido mi invitación a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una niña llamada Lacy Dawn. No estoy segura de su apellido, pero si no vamos a la fiesta mi hija va a tener un disgusto. ¿Podría decirme a qué hora empieza?

La programadora de fiestas parecía algo mayor que los adolescentes que trabajaban allí, y le llevó unos treinta segundos darle una respuesta.

–No veo ninguna Lacy Dawn, pero sí Lacy Evans.

–Ésa es.

–Su madre tiene mesa reservada de seis a siete y media.

–¿El sábado?

–No. El miércoles.

–Oh, Dios mío. Menos mal que he llamado. Gracias.–De modo que Lacy Dawn era Lacy Evans. Sin duda se trataba de la sobrina de Soul.

Telefoneó a Crona sin sentir el menor asomo de culpa por lo que iba a hacer. Le había advertido a Soul que se convertiría en su peor pesadilla. Cuando se lo dijo estaba fanfarroneando, pero ahora no. Iba a seguir adelante. No tenía pensado hablarle de Nathan durante la fiesta de cumpleaños de su sobrina, pero quería que comprendiese que no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que pudiesen hablar. Cuando Crona respondió a su llamada, Maka le preguntó si Pippen y ella querrían acompañarla al Showtime el miércoles por la tarde. Su amiga quiso saber el motivo y ella le expuso la situación.

–Estará bien –dijo Crona–. Poder ir con Pippen es una tapadera perfecta.

–¿Estás segura de que quieres ayudarme?, mi papá me dijo que Pippen se puso a gritar como un energúmeno la última vez que lo llevaste a ese sitio.

–Ya no se asusta por eso. –Se apartó del aparato y le dijo a su hijo–: Pippen, ahora ya eres mayor. ¿A que eres el muchachito de mamá?

–¡No!

Estupendo. Maka colgó y se pasó el resto de la tarde ayudando a su padre a arrancar las malas hierbas del jardín. Sacó su cámara Nikon y se arrodilló entre los flamencos rosas para fijarla.

Había empezado a interesarse por el mundo de la fotografía estando en el instituto, y cuando Nathan cumplió cuatro años se matriculó en la Universidad de Washington. Al cabo de cuatro años obtuvo el título y empezó a relacionarse con los fotógrafos locales más destacados. Sus fotografías colgaban de algunos estudios y galerías de la ciudad. Y una revista de Seattle le publicó la instantánea de un hombre frente a un automóvil maltrecho debido a las consecuencias de un terremoto, tomada en el año 2001.

Barajaba la posibilidad de abrir su propio estudio. Uno de los fotógrafos más exitosos con los que ella había trabajado le dijo en una ocasión que la clave del éxito era encontrar un lugar en el que fueses visible y permanecer en él durante cinco años. El talento era importante, pero dejarte ver resultaba imprescindible para empezar con buen pie.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello más convencida estaba de que eso era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Una vez que dejase atrás el pasado podría empezar de cero con total libertad. Quizá vendería su casa. Tras la muerte de Kid, el seguro había cubierto la hipoteca. Tal vez vendiera la casa y se mudase con Nathan a un loft, en Belltown.

Se encogió de hombros y enfocó una rosa de color anaranjado.

–Estoy pensando en vender mi casa cuando regrese a Seattle –le dijo a su padre al tiempo que tomaba la fotografía.

–No te precipites –le dijo su padre.

Tal vez pudiera esperar unos cuantos meses más para asegurarse. Naturalmente, primero se lo comentaría a Nathan a fin de saber qué pensaba. Pero al cabo de un rato empezó a sentir que había demasiadas cosas que la unían a esa casa. No tenía por qué decidirlo en ese momento. Necesitaba meditarlo con calma. Tendría que darle un puesto prioritario en su lista de cosas pendientes.

* * *

**Siii**

**Subí dos capítulos esta noche :D espero de verdad que ambos les haya gustado ^^**

**No olviden dejarme revieww~**

**_LyTha Shinigami..._**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo! :D**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

**_*Capítulo 14_**

Soul llegaba tarde. Había esperado hasta esa misma mañana para llamar a Katherine y preguntarle qué podía regalarle a Lacy. Katherine le dijo que la niña quería algo llamado _Gatita mágica_. Le rogó que se asegurase de que se trataba de Gatita mágica y no de _Amigos peludos_. Según Kathe, esta última no cuidaba de sus bebés. Finalmente le deseó suerte: no iba a ser fácil encontrar ese regalo.

Llamó a unas cuantas jugueterías de Death City. Se pasó la tarde buscando el maldito juguete y finalmente lo encontró en la última tienda en la que entró. Soul leyó con atención lo que ponía en el reverso de la caja, para asegurarse de que se trataba de la gata adecuada. La tal Mamá gatita era muy peluda y traía dos gatitos de peluche consigo. Los tres tenían todo tipo de juguetitos y lacitos a juego para sus cabezas y también unas horrorosas gafitas en forma de corazón.

Siguió leyendo y exclamó: -_¡Por amor de Dios!-_ Según lo que decía la caja, la madre de los gatitos ronroneaba, decía _«Te quiero»_ y hacía sonidos maternales cuando uno de sus cachorritos estaba a su lado. Se preguntó qué demonios serían los sonidos maternales. Le envolvieron el regalo en un brillante papel de color rosa con dibujos de hadas. Coronaron el paquete con un lazo rosa del tamaño de su cabeza. El lazo era excesivo, pero a las hijas de Wess les gustaban esas cosas.

Era el tipo de cosas propias de niñas de las que él y su hermano no habían tenido noticia cuando eran pequeños. Ellos jugaban con coches y pistolas y soldadito dispuestos a entrar en combate. Les encantaban ese tipo de juguetes, pero en cuanto nació la primera de sus hijas Wess no tardó en sentirse como pez en el agua entre muñecas, complementos de Barbie y tutúes de color rosa. Daba la impresión de que para él todo eso era fácil y natural. Por su parte, Soul observaba a su hermano a cierta distancia preguntándose de dónde habría surgido su instinto paternal. Soul no lo tenía en absoluto. O al menos eso creía. A pesar de estar aprendiendo a toda prisa, no sabía mucho sobre niñas pequeñas. Tal vez porque hasta que apareció Amy Lynn no había tratado con ninguna, a excepción de Maka, y si ella había jugado alguna vez con muñecas o se había disfrazado de princesa como las hijas de Wess, lo había hecho con alguna de sus amigas. Nunca con él o Kid.

Abrió la puerta de Showtime y entró. No había visto a Maka desde hacía cuatro días. Con un poco de suerte habría desistido de su plan de hacerle revivir el pasado, y con un poco más se habría marchado del pueblo.

El interior de Showtime era una mezcla de colores brillantes y de ruidos de las máquinas de videojuegos y de los tubos de plástico por los que los niños se lanzaban, de campanas y sirenas y de chillidos de niños. Soul ya había estado allí antes, en el cumpleaños de Amy Lynn, y se preguntó cómo podía alguien trabajar en es lugar y no perder la cabeza.

Llegó hasta la zona de comidas y vio que estaba relativamente tranquila… por el momento. Sabía que todo cambiaría en cuanto comenzase el espectáculo. Su hermano, Katherine y las niñas estaban sentados en una mesa redonda cerca del escenario.

Y también Maka.

Se detuvo a unos tres metros de la mesa. Maka Death se las había ingeniado para invitarse a la fiesta de su sobrina.

Le había seguido la pista. Cuando le dijo que iba a convertirse en su peor pesadilla no bromeaba. Soul sintió que la rabia empezaba a apoderarse de él pero consiguió controlarla. Intentó mantener el control. Ella no tenía por qué estar allí. Se trataba de su familia.

Miró a la mujer que estaba sentada junto a Maka; era Crona, y supuso que el niño que llevaba el pelo largo por detrás debía de ser el hijo de alguna de las dos. El niño tenía toda la cara manchada de pastel, como si se lo hubiesen estado dando con un tirachinas. Pensó que quizá fuera el hijo de Maka y Kid.

–¡Tío Soul! –gritó Amy Lynn, la niña de cinco años. Saltó de su silla y corrió hacia él. La anfitriona de la fiesta, la niña que cumplía tres años, Lacy, también echó a correr hacia su tío. Lacy se miraba los pies mientras corría, y Soul la agarró con su mano libre antes de que chocase contra sus rodillas.

–Qué tal –dijo Soul–. Me han dicho que hoy alguien cumple tres años.

–Yo –dijo la niña alzando tres dedos.

–Yo tengo cinco –añadió Amy Lynn abrazándose a su pierna. Mientras se acercaba a la mesa con Amy Lynn aferrada a una pierna y Lacy en brazos, Wess, con su hija pequeña en las rodillas, alzó la mirada y dijo con una sonrisa:

–Eh, Soul, mira quién está aquí.

Maka le miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo y se había pintado los labios de rosa. Llevaba una ceñida camiseta negra de tirantes de Ralph Lauren.

–No le habías dicho a Wess que estaba en el pueblo –espetó al tiempo que se dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios.

Soul dejó a Lacy en su silla. Su hermano no sabía nada de su historia con Maka. Wess se pasaba en fiestas o con amigos por aquel entonces, y Soul nunca había tenido necesidad de hablar de ello. Antes de la muerte de sus padres, Wess y Soul no eran unidos. O se ignoraban o se peleaban. Luego del accidente de sus padres todo esto cambio. Se dieron cuenta que debían de mantenerse unidos y no separarse. Es por ello que Wess visita demasiado Death City Billy, para mantener una buena comunicación con su hermano menor. Sin embargo, en el tiempo en que vivió en Death City,Wess no se acordaba de ella. Maka había pasado mucho tiempo en su casa, y Wess debía de creer que todavía seguían siendo amigos. Probablemente pensaba que iba a alegrarse mucho de verla.

–Supongo que se me fue de la cabeza –dijo al tiempo que Amy Lynn le soltaba la pierna y sesentaba.

Maka se echó a reír, y la irritación de Soul creció un poco más.

–¿Te acuerdas de Crona? –le preguntó.

–Por supuesto. ¿Qué tal estás?

Crona se acercó a él y lo abrazó después de que Soul dejase el regalo sobre la mesa.

–He tenido épocas mejores.

-¿Y tú qué tal estás, Soul?

Miró a Maka por encima del hombro de Crona.

–He tenido épocas mejores.

–Este es el hijo de Crona, Pippen.

Así que era el hijo de Crona. Por alguna razón, Soul se sintió aliviado de que no fuese el hijo de Maka y Kid. Aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Crona volvió a su sitio y meneó la cabeza.

–Tienes tan buen aspecto como siempre.

–Gracias, Crona. Tú también –dijo Jack–. Hola, Katherine. –Su cuñada tenía unas ojeras tremendas: estaba claro que no dormía en condiciones desde hacía por lo menos cinco días–. ¿Te encuentras bien? Wess me ha dicho que has pasado una mala noche.

–Ha sido por Tanya. Tenía dolor de oído, pero hoy le hemos dado su medicina y está mejor.

Retiró la silla que había entre Lacy y Kathe y se sentó frente a Maka y Crona.

–¿Y qué tal por Tallahasee? –le preguntó Maka.

–¿Cuándo has estado en Tallahasee? –quiso saber Wess.

–El año pasado –respondió Jack.

Maka entornó los ojos y abrió la boca en cierta actitud de asombro.

–Me mentiste.

Soul sonrió al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia delante para servirse un poco de Dr. Pepper. Ella le miró como cuando eran dos muchachos, como lo había hecho la otra noche, y después se volvió hacia su hermano.

–¿Te importa que coja a Tanya?

–En absoluto. –Wess le pasó a la niña y Maka la apoyó en su regazo. Soul esperaba que la niña, de seis meses de edad, se pusiese a gritar, pero en lugar de eso sonrió cuando Maka le acarició la mejilla.

–Mira, Pippen –le dijo Maka a su sobrino, que estaba sentado en una trona a su lado

-¿A que Tanya es dulce como un caramelito?

–¡No!

–¿Puedo abrir el regalo de tío Soul? –preguntó la pequeña Lacy.

–Si a tío Soul le parece bien… –respondió su madre.

–Adelante –dijo él; pero la verdad era que habría preferido que Maka no estuviera ahí sentada cuando la niña abriese la caja de esa ridícula gatita. Aunque tampoco acertaba a saber por qué tenía eso que importarle lo más mínimo.

Lacy arrancó el lazo del paquete y se lo metió bajo el brazo. Rasgó el papel de regalo y fue rompiéndolo y dejando que los pedazos cayesen al suelo.

–¡La Gatita mágica! ¡Mi regalo favorito!

–Lo mismo dijiste esta mañana cuando abriste el coche de Barbie –le recordó Wess.

Lily se inclinó hacia delante sobre la mesa y charló con Kathe sobre lo que habían hecho desde que salieron del instituto. Mientras Lacy y Amy Lynn iban sacando los gatitos de la caja, las dos mujeres hablaron de sus hijos y sus respetivas vidas; cuando Crona se refirió a un hombre como _«Ronnie, el cabrón de mierda»_, Soul supuso que estaba hablando de su proceso de divorcio.

Soul bebió un buen trago de su Dr. Pepper y se metió un cubito de hielo en la boca. Miró a Maka, a Tanya y a Pippen. Tanya seguía en su regazo haciendo pedorretas. El niño se echó a reír y Maka también rió. Soul se fijó en sus manos, concretamente en sus uñas pintadas de rojo sangre. Una fina pulsera de plata rodeaba su muñeca y un diminuto corazón se apoyaba sobre la piel. La pulsera destellaba con la luz; como si hubiera sentido el peso de la mirada de Soul, Maka alzó la vista. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y frunció ligeramente el ceño. Soul notó que se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. No podía decir que se tratase de deseo, pero tampoco era precisamente una muestra de desinterés.

Wess agarró la gata madre, le colocó las pilas y la dejó sobre la mesa. Lacy se puso en pie sobre la silla y Soul centró la atención en su sobrina. La niña colocó a los cachorritos junto a su madre y ésta empezó a hacer extraños ruiditos.

–Es una… gatita muy maternal. –Maka apartó la vista del juguete–. Soul, ¿no te parece adorable?

–¿Eso que tiene ahí son pezones? –quiso saber Wess.

–Parecen más bien corazones –dijo Soul.

–¿Y eso por qué? –quiso saber Amy Lynn. En casa tenía una gata de verdad y sabía que lo que tenían ahí no eran corazoncitos.

Ni a Wess ni a Soul se les ocurrió una respuesta. Maka miró a Amy Lynn y dijo:

–Porque los corazones quedan mejor que los pezones.

En caso de haber estado solos, Soul podría haberle explicado con toda precisión por qué su explicación no era correcta. En lugar de eso, apretó con fuerza los dientes para partir el cubito de hielo que tenía en la boca.

–Y tienen gafas de sol, Lacy –señaló Amy Lynn.

El telón del escenario se abrió y aparecieron tres osos mecánicos bailando y fingiendo tocar susinstrumentos. Una canción acerca de tres ranas felices se adueñó del local, y Lacy empezó a dar palmas.

El hijo de Crona gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Maka le pasó su hija a Wess y cogió en brazos al niño. Le dijo algo a Crona y se alejó de allí con el pequeño, que seguía gritando a todo volumen. Jack no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a su espalda y a su trasero enfundado en aquellos cortos pantalones.

Soul esperó cinco minutos antes de salir tras los pasos de Maka y su sobrino. Los encontró en una zona de juegos. Le había limpiado la cara a Pippen y el niño estaba ahora jugando en una piscina de bolas de colores. Ella estaba fuera, observándole mientras se deslizaba entre las bolas como si estuviese nadando contra corriente.

–¿Cómo te las has ingeniado para invitarte a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lacy? –le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado. Ella le miró a los ojos.

–Crona, Pippen y yo ya estábamos aquí cuando llegaron.

–Así que te has llevado una buena sorpresa.

Ella negó con la cabeza y la cola de caballo se balanceó rozándole los hombros.

–No. Sabía que ibas a venir aquí, aunque no esperaba que Wess y Katherine fuesen a pedirnos que nos uniésemos a ellos.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me dejes en paz?

Daisy volvió a fijarse en su sobrino. El niño agarró una bola de plástico y la lanzó. No le do a una niña de milagro.

–Ya sabes lo que quiero.

–Hablar.

–Sí. Tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

–¿Qué?

–Es algo demasiado importante para hablarlo aquí.

–Entonces, ¿por qué has venido? ¿Te gusta acosarnos a mí y a mi familia?

–No te estoy acosando. Sólo quería que recordases que sigo aquí y que no me voy a ir hasta que hable contigo. –Se miró los pies–. Tengo una carta que Kid escribió para ti. Pero no la llevo encima.

–¿Y qué dice esa carta?

Maka volvió a negar con la cabeza, después le miró a los ojos.

–No lo sé. No la he leído.

–Envíamela al taller.

–No puedo hacer eso. Kid me pidió que te la entregase en persona.

–Si es tan jodidamente importante, ¿por qué no me la dio él mismo? ¿Por qué te envió a ti de mensajera?

-En un principio, tenía la intención de hacerlo. Durante el primer año de su enfermedad, estaba convencido de que superaría el cáncer. Sabíamos que nadie había sobrevivido a un glioblastoma, pero era joven y sano y al parecer los primeros tratamientos estaban dando buen resultado. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas, Soul. –Se volvió hacia Pippen y se agarró a la malla metálica–. Cuando aceptó que iba a morir ya era demasiado tarde para hablar contigo en persona. – El pequeño corazoncito de su pulsera se balanceó en su muñeca. Soul lo miró, intentando mantener a raya cualquier sentimiento respecto a Kid o a Maka. No quería ceder ni un centímetro. Pero tenía que hacerle una pregunta.

–Unos ocho o nueve meses.

Eso suponía. Kid siempre buscaba a alguien que «rompiera el hielo» por él, ya fuese para decirle a Maka que llevaba un lazo horroroso, para saltar de un tejado o para lanzar tomates podridos a los coches. Cuando era un muchacho a Soul no le importaba, pero habían pasado muchos años.

–Por tanto, tuvo tiempo de hablar conmigo antes de morir. No tenía por qué haberte enviado a ti.

Ella rió con un deje de amargura.

–Obviamente, no has tenido que estar cerca de nadie que está siguiendo a un tratamiento radical contra el cáncer. De lo contrario, no dirías algo así. –Dejó caer una de sus manos hacia el costado y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas mientras le miraba–. No lo habrías reconocido, Soul. – Una de las lágrimas le recorrió la mejilla. Apretó las manos para no llevárselas a la cara–. En la última etapa –prosiguió– había olvidado incluso cómo atarse los zapatos, pero insistía en vestirse todos los días. Así que le ataba los zapatos… todos los días. Como si eso tuviese alguna importancia. Supongo que lo hacía porque le aportaba algo de dignidad. Le hacía sentir que seguía siendo un adulto. Un hombre.

A Soul empezó a encogérsele el corazón y le costaba respirar.

–Ya basta, Maka.

–Soul…

–No.–Sabía que no se detendría hasta llegarle a lo más hondo. Igual que en el pasado. No podía dejar que ocurriese. Por nada del mundo–. No quiero oír nada más. –Lo sentía por Kid. Lo sentía más de lo que había creído tan sólo hacía dos minutos, pero no quería que ella siguiese por ese camino.

–No tenía intención de hablar de esto ahora. –Se enjugó una lágrima de la mejilla–. Quedemos después para que pueda decirte lo que tengo que decirte.

–La única palabra que quiero oír de tus labios, Maka Death, es adiós –dijo él justo antes de volverse y echar a andar. Regresó al comedor y le dijo a su hermano y a Kathe que se marchaba. Les dio algo de dinero para las fichas de los juegos de sus sobrinas y se fue. No vio a Maka al salir, y tampoco hizo el más mínimo gesto de buscarla.

Respiró hondo y siguió caminando. Pensó que no conseguiría volver a respirar con normalidad hasta que llegase a casa. Cerró la puerta. Se atrincheró para dejar fuera los recuerdos de Maka y Kid. Pero los recuerdos se colaron en la casa, Soul se dejó caer en la banqueta del piano de su madre y colocó las manos sobre sus rodillas.

Había odiado a Kid durante casi tantos años como lo había querido. Pero nunca había deseado su muerte, ni en los momentos en que su rabia había sido más intensa. Al menos no de veras. Tal vez hubo un tiempo, cuando todo ocurrió, en que la idea de que Kid desapareciese de la faz de la Tierra le resultaba una idea ciertamente atractiva, pero jamás había querido que muriese del modo en que Maka había descrito. Así no. Ni siquiera cuando, en el pasado, había ardido de rabia y dolor.

Bien pensado, nunca había deseado su muerte. Porque, en el fondo entendía a Kid. Era consciente de que él lo había traicionado en la misma medida en que Kid le había traicionado a él.

Fue Kid quien le contó que habían dejado plantada a Maka justo antes del dichoso baile del instituto de su último año. Los dos pensaron que lo mejor era que Soul fuera al baile con Maka, puesto que Kid ya tenía cita. En aquel momento le pareció algo muy sencillo. Llevar a Maka al baile para que no pasase la noche llorando sola en su habitación. Era fácil, pero aquella noche acabó cambiando el discurrir de sus vidas.

Soul casi no se acordaba del baile, salvo de que había intentado tocarla lo menos posible. Sin embargo, recordaba muy bien el momento del porche. Aquel hiriente deseo que le empujaba hacia Maka, mientras su cabeza insistía una y otra vez en que tenía que largarse, que lo mejor era que subiera al coche y saliera volando de allí.

Entonces se besaron.

Comparado con los besos que le habían dado otras chicas, no fue gran cosa, se limitó a apretar los labios contra los suyos. Sin embargo, algo se activó en el interior de su pecho. Se quedó perplejo y se enfadó; entonces la apartó de su lado. Pero Maka le acarició el cuello y le miró, y a Soul le pareció ver en sus ojos tanto deseo como el que él sentía por ella. Tanto como el que siempre había sentido por ella.

–Por favor, Soul –musitó. Y cuando ya inclinaba la cabeza para volver a besarla, se dijo que estaba cometiendo un grave error. Incluso mientras la besaba, mientras degustaba el sabor de su boca, se dijo que tenía que dejarlo inmediatamente. Y también cuando la atrajo hacia sí, y sintió el empuje de sus pechos. Y a pesar de repetirse una y otra vez que no tenía que volver a ocurrir, sabía que no podría evitarlo. La había deseado durante años, y esa pequeña muestra no resultaría satisfacción suficiente.

Ni de lejos.

Se dijo que tenía que alejarse de ella, pero por mucho que fuese capaz de ejercer un amplio control sobre su lujuria adolescente, Maka no iba a permitir que se distanciase. La noche siguiente al baile, en la fiesta de Jimmy Calhoun, ella lo arrastró hasta el interior de un oscuro armario y condujo la mano de Soul hasta su pecho.

–Tócame, Soul –le susurró en la boca, y él estuvo a punto de correrse en los calzoncillos.

Pocos días después, Soul le dijo a Kid que no podía salir con él porque no tenía ni un centavo. Se montó en el Camaro, fue a recoger a Maka a su casa y la condujo hasta una carretera desierta. Aparcó y le habló de Kid, de que ambos se sentían atraídos por ella, y le dijo a Maka que tenían que acabar con lo que había empezado en el baile.

Ella dijo que lo entendía. Estaba de acuerdo, pero entonces le besó el lóbulo de la oreja y le dijo que Steven no tenía por qué saberlo.

\- Quiero a Kid. Es mi amigo –dijo Maka–. Pero no pienso en él del mismo modo que pienso en ti. Estoy enamorada de ti, Soul. Quiero algo más de ti. Quiero que me enseñes a hacer el amor.

Aquella noche, Soul le quitó la camisa y le desabrochó el sujetador. Era de topitos azules. Sus pechos eran la cosa más hermosa que jamás había visto, firmes y pálidos, y sus pezones rosados parecían a la medida de su boca.

Esa noche no le hizo el amor. No,Soul quiso mostrarse caballeroso. Le dijo que no se enrollaba con vírgenes. Se convenció de que mientras no pusiese las manos en sus bragas todo iría bien. Se dijo que iría paso a paso, pero sus propósitos duraron muy poco, tanto como un caramelo en las manos de un niño. Entonces decidió que no pasaría nada mientras dejase intacto su himen.

Después de dos semanas de caricias y besos, la recogió en su coche y se la llevó a un hotel en las afueras de la ciudad. Pasaron la noche juntos, y Soul aprendió la diferencia entre practicar el sexo y hacer el amor. Aprendió la diferencia entre el sexo que sólo implica los genitales y el sexo que tiene que ver con el alma. Aprendió que estar dentro de Maka Albarn encendía una especie de hoguera en lo más profundo de su pecho. Ni por un momento dudó de que lo que hacían estaba mal. Sabía que Kid quería a Maka tanto como él, pero acabó convenciéndose de que Maka tenía razón: todo iría bien siempre que Kid no lo supiese.

En público, Maka y Soul se comportaban como lo habían hecho siempre, como amigos, aunque no les resultó fácil. A Soul ver a Maka y no poder tocarla le hacía subirse por las paredes. Verla paseando por los pasillos del instituto o dando saltitos con su minifalda de animadora despertaba en él unos celos enfermizos.

Aunque no era el único a quien desquiciaba la situación. Maka siempre había querido a Soul tanto como él a ella, peor cuando él no podía quedar, lo cual sucedía muy de vez en cuando, ella le acusaba de no quererla lo suficiente. Le acusaba de ir con otras chicas. Le decía entonces que ya no estaba enamorada de él, pero a la mínima oportunidad se arrancaban la ropa el uno al otro y satisfacían sus deseos con total entrega.

Ninguno de los dos pretendía herir a Kid, así que decidieron esperar a que acabase el curso para mostrarse como pareja de forma más obvia. La Universidad de Washington había aceptado la solicitud de Kid, que, tras su graduación, tenía pensado irse a vivir con su prima y su marido hasta que encontrase un apartamento. Tanto Soul como Maka habían planeado seguir sus estudios en Shibusen. Acordaron explicarle lo suyo a Kid cuando volviese a casa para las vacaciones de Navidad.

**¿Y bien? ¿les gustó?**

**Este capítulo está laargo :D jejeje**

**No olviden dejarme sus review *3***

**y muuchas gracias a los que me dejan en cada capítulo ^^ lo agradezco mucho jejejjee**

**Cuídense muucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	15. Capítulo 15

**Aquí va el siguiente capítulo~**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen**_

_***Capítulo 15**_

Soul se levantó de la banqueta frente al piano y se adentró en la oscuridad de la cocina. Encendió la luz y abrió la nevera. Apartó un cartón de leche y alargó la mano para sacar una cerveza Lone Star.

Estar con Maka había sido como experimentar un largo orgasmo subido a una montaña rusa. Terriblemente excitante, pero en absoluto relajado.

Abrió la botella de cerveza y la dejó sobre la encimera. Dos semanas después de la graduación en el instituto, sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche. Iban montados en su Bonneville del 59 cuando un conductor ebrio los embistió. Aquel viejo Pontiac tenía el aspecto de un tanque, pero carecía de cualquier medida de seguridad. Su padre murió en el acto. Su madre, camino del hospital. De la noche a la mañana, a los dieciocho años, Soul se convirtió en el responsable de su propia vida.

Soul se llevó la botella a la boca y dio un trago. Siempre que pensaba en ese episodio del pasado lo asaltaban los recuerdos de todos los dolorosos detalles. Se había sentido sacudido, confuso y atemorizado. Y no era más que un crío. Su vida cambió en apenas un instante, y cuanto más tiempo necesitaba para reflexionar menos se lo permitía Maka. Cuanto más intentaba apartarla de sí para poder respirar, más fuertemente se aferraba ella. Recordaba la noche en que le dijo que tenía que estar solo durante un tiempo, que necesitaba distanciarse para poder pensar con claridad. Que tenían que dejar de verse durante una temporada. Se puso histérica. Cuando se volvieron a ver se había convertido en la esposa de Kid.

Recordaba con total nitidez la ropa que Maka llevaba aquella noche. Un vestido azul con un estampado de florecitas. Ella y Kid se presentaron en el jardín de su casa y le pidieron que saliera. Recordaba la imagen de Maka a medida que él se iba acercando, el maravilloso aspecto que tenía, y el intenso deseo de abrazarla que había sentido, de estrecharla entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas y decirle que no se apartase de su lado durante el resto de sus días.

Pero entonces Kid le dijo que se habían casado esa misma tarde. Al principio no le creyó. Maka no estaba enamorada de Kid. Estaba enamorada de él. Pero al ver la culpa reflejada en el rostro de Maka supo que era cierto. La cogió por los brazos y le dijo que ella le pertenecía. Intentó besarla, acariciarla y obligarle a admitir que era de él de quien estaba enamorada. Kid se colocó entre los dos y Soul le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Entonces empezaron a pelear, pero Death The Kid nunca había destacado en ese terreno y fue quien se llevó la peor parte.

Perdió a su mejor amigo. El muchacho con el que había compartido todas sus aventuras. Tal vez Kid era de los que enviaban siempre a uno a romper el hielo, pero Soul siempre había sabido que lo tenía justo detrás, respaldándole. Aquella noche se fueron los dos y le dejaron solo.

La noche en que lo perdió todo aprendió una gran lección. Aprendió que nadie puede quitarte lo que no quieres que te quiten. Nadie puede cortarte en pedacitos si no le das un cuchillo. No consideraba que todo eso le hubiese agriado el carácter; más bien lo había convertido en un hombre capaz de aprender de sus errores. Ni tampoco que hubiera hecho de él un «alérgico al compromiso», algo de lo que siempre le acusaba Katherine.

Si las cosas hubiesen sido de otro modo se habría casado. Jamás había desechado la idea del matrimonio, aunque tampoco era uno de sus objetivos vitales. Si tenía que llegar, llegaría. Ya tenía una familia. Wess, Kathe y las niñas eran suficiente para él, pero también había en su vida espacio para alguien más. Sólo tenía treinta y tres años. Tenía todo el tiempo del mundo por delante.

Maka era otra cosa. Jamás volvería a haber espacio en su vida para ella. No sólo le había cortado en pedazos, además los había pisoteado. Jamás permitiría que Maka volviese a entrar en su vida. No, con una vez ya había tenido suficiente.

/

–¿Viste cómo se comportaba con las hijas de Wess? –preguntó Maka a Crona. Las dos chicas se hacían compañía en la casa de la primera. –. Es muy bueno con ellas, y las niñas le quieren de verdad. Los niños no fingen acerca de esas cosas.

–¿Y eso te hizo pensar que no deberías haberte casado con Kid?

–No, pero me hizo comprender que cuando le cuente lo de Nathan probablemente se enfadará mucho más de lo que había creído. No es que pensase que no iba a irritarse, pero había una parte de mí que esperaba que, en el fondo, lo entendiese. –Se sacó la pinza del cabello y recostó la cabeza en el asiento–. Soul no estaba preparado para tener familia. Acababa de perder a sus padres, no habría podido asumir el hecho de que estuviese embarazada. Hice lo correcto.

–Pero… –inquirió Crona.

–Pero nunca me he permitido preguntarme qué clase de padre habría sido. Nunca he querido pensar en eso.

–¿Y ahora sí lo piensas?

–Sí. –Aunque sin duda habría sido mejor no hacerlo, no podía evitar pensar en ello.

– ¿Te apetece una Dr. Pepper?

–Vale –fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Maka condujo hasta un supermercado Minute Mart y aparcó frente a la puerta. Sacó cinco dólares de su bolso y cogió las gafas de sol del salpicadero.

–Ahora mismo vuelvo –dijo tras abrir la puerta. Una vez dentro de la tienda, llenó un vaso grande con Dr. Pepper, lo cerró con su correspondiente tapadera y cogió una pajita. Cuando Crona se calmase un poco, hablaría con ella de su abogado: quería saber lo que estaba haciendo por ella.

–Buenos días –dijo el dependiente; estaba tan delgado que el uniforme verde parecía colgar de una percha. En su tarjeta de identificación ponía «Chuck» y «Tenga usted un buen día». Maka dudaba que eso fuese posible.

–Buenos días. –Al entregarle al muchacho el billete de cinco dólares, vio que una camioneta Ford blanca con llamas rojas en los costados se detenía en el aparcamiento a escasos metros del Ford Taurus de Crona. Vio que Ronnie y una chica salían de ella y vio también que se avecinaba una catástrofe–. Oh, no.

La puerta del acompañante del Taurus se abrió como movida por un resorte y Crona salió disparada. Se colocó frente a la pareja cuando alcanzaron la acera, frente al supermercado. Maka pudo oír los gritos histéricos de Crona a través de las cristaleras, y estaba segura que la gente que estaba repostando en la gasolinera era testigo de un buen espectáculo. Maka dejó la pajita sobre el mostrador y, con la mano alzada, dijo:

–Vuelvo enseguida.

En el momento en que Maka salió por la puerta, Crona le estaba llamando «puta» y «trasero gordo» a la acompañante de Ronnie, y ésta, a modo de respuesta, le dio una bofetada. Daisy vio pasar volando las gafas de sol de su amiga. Crona alzó entonces la mano para devolverle el golpe, pero Ronnie la agarró del brazo y le dio un empujón.

Crona cayó al suelo y entonces Maka sintió que se le encogía el corazón. La ira corrió por sus venas como un fluido tóxico, y echó a correr a toda velocidad, lanzándose contra el que pronto sería su ex cuñado. Años atrás, Kid y Soul le habían enseñado a defenderse. No había tenido que echar mano de aquellas lecciones hasta entonces, pero no las había olvidado. Era como montar en bicicleta. Le clavó el hombro en el esternón. Él gruñó y la agarró por el pelo. Tiró de él, pero ella apenas tuvo tiempo de sentirlo, pues le asestó un puñetazo en el ojo.

–¡Ah, zorra chiflada!

Sin pensarlo siquiera le propinó un rodillazo justo debajo de la hebilla del cinturón. No creía haber acertado de lleno, pero el golpe resultó bastante eficaz para dejarle sin aliento. Ronnie le soltó el pelo a Maka y dio un paso atrás. A continuación se dobló por la mitad; tenía algunos cabellos de Maka entre los dedos.

–Si vuelves a tocar a mi Crona –le dijo Maka entre jadeos– te mataré, Ronnie Darlington.

Ronnie gruñó y la miró con ojos entornados.

–Inténtalo, zorra estúpida.

A Maka no le importaba que la llamasen «zorra chiflada»; al fin y al cabo era una expresión que en ocasiones la había definido bastante bien. Pero «zorra estúpida»… Por ahí no pasaba. Se abalanzó hacia él de nuevo, pero algo la sujetó por la cintura y tiró de ella.

–Has ganado, florecita.

Intentó librarse del brazo que la aprisionaba por la cintura, pero Soul la levantó del suelo.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Voy a patearle el trasero!

–Me temo que es más probable que acabe pateándotelo él a ti. Entonces tendría que intervenir y darle su merecido por haberte puesto la mano encima. Y no quiero hacerlo. Buddy y yo hemos venido aquí a poner gasolina y a tomar un café, eso es todo. No teníamos pensado pelear.

Maka parpadeó y recuperó de ese modo la visión periférica. Cuando se volvió para mirar por encima del hombro, notó que el corazón le latía en la garganta.

–¿Soul?

La sombra de su sombrero color beige le cruzaba la cara, y, aunque de sus labios salió un «Buenos días», el tono de su voz parecía indicar que no tenían nada de buenos. Buscó a Crona con la mirada y la vio apoyada en la pared de la tienda. Tenía un corte en el puente de la nariz y la señal roja de los dedos de la otra mujer en la mejilla. Un hombre con una camiseta azul hablaba con ella. Ronnie se incorporo con un gruñido y se tocó la entrepierna como si intentara asegurarse de que todo estaba en su sitio.

–Espero que no puedas utilizarla durante un mes –espetó Maka, y Soul la apretó con más fuerza contra su pecho.

Soul se dirigió entonces a Ronnie. Maka notó su voz en la sien.

–Váyanse de aquí ahora que todavía pueden estar en pie.

Ronnie abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla al instante. Cogió a su novia, que no paraba de chillar con todas sus fuerzas, por el brazo, la llevó hasta la camioneta, puso en marcha el motor y se alejaron de allí con un potente chirriar de neumáticos.

–¿Estás bien, Crona? –le preguntó a su amiga. Ella asintió y recogió las gafas de sol que le entregó el hombre de la camiseta azul.

–¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –preguntó Soul–. ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer que pelear con los demás? –No soltó a Maka, y ella volvió la cabeza para mirarle. La brisa esparció algunos de sus cabellos rubios sobre la camisa de Soul.

Maka levantó la mirada y la clavó en la sombra que proyectaba el sombrero. Los profundos ojos rojos de Soul la miraban fijamente. Esperando.

–Eran el marido de Crona y su novia.

Soul inclinó la cabeza y la sombra descendió hasta sus labios.

–Ah.

Maka de pronto se sintió muy débil: no era más que el efecto de la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, pero agradeció que Soul la estuviese sujetando con fuerza.

–Es una rata asquerosa.

–Eso he oído decir.

A Maka no le sorprendía que la reputación de Ronnie le precediese. Death City era un pueblo relativamente pequeño.

–Vació la cuenta bancaria para no tener que darle dinero por Pippen.

Soul deslizó la mano sobre el vientre de Maka al soltarle el brazo. Dio un paso atrás y el fresco aire de la mañana reemplazó el roce de su recio pecho en la espalda de ella. La mano le palpitaba, le dolía la cabeza y también el hombro, y las rodillas le flaqueaban. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía la fuerza de un hombre al abrazarla, y nada le habría gustado más que volver a apoyar la cabeza contra el pecho de Soul. Por descontado, la idea era absurda.

–Me he hecho daño en la mano.

–Deja que le eche un vistazo. –Le tomó la mano entre las suyas. Llevaba las mangas de la camisa remangadas hasta los codos, y sobre el bolsillo podía leerse _Motocicletas y coches Americanos Evans_ en letras bordadas en negro–. Mueve los dedos.

Tenía la cabeza inclinada sobre su mano y faltó poco para que el ala de su sombrero le rozara los labios. Olía a jabón, a limpio y almidón. Le pasó el pulgar por la palma de la mano y notó leves pinchazos ascendiendo hacia su muñeca y el resto del brazo. La adrenalina le estaba jugando una mala pasada. O quizá tuviera algún nervio maltrecho.

Soul la miró a los ojos. Durante unos segundos no hizo nada más.

–No creo que te hayas roto nada, pero supongo que deberías hacerte una radiografía. –Le soltó la mano.

Ella cerró los dedos y se agarró el puño con la otra mano.

–¿Cómo sabes que no hay nada roto?

–Cuando me rompí la mano se me hinchó casi al instante.

–¿Cómo te la rompiste?

–En una pelea.

–¿Con Kid?

–No. En un bar de carretera, en Macon.

¿Macon? ¿Qué habría estado haciendo en Macon? No sabía nada acerca de la vida que había llevado en los últimos quince años. Sintió curiosidad, pero suponía que si Soul respondía a sus preguntas no iba a hacerlo profusamente.

El dependiente salió de la tienda y se acercó a Maka para entregarle sus gafas de sol.

–Gracias, Chuck –le dijo antes de ponérselas. También le entregó el cambio y el vaso de Dr. Pepper, que ella aceptó con la mano sana.

–¿Cree que debería llamar a la policía? –preguntó el muchacho–. Vi que primero pegaron a la otra mujer.

Un informe policial tal vez resultase útil en el divorcio de Croona, pero ella no era completamente inocente en este caso. Ella había estado acosando a Ronnie. No sabía si Ronnie se había dado cuenta, pero cabía la posibilidad de que así fuera.

–No. Está bien.

–Si cambia de opinión, hágamelo saber –dijo Chuck antes de volver a la tienda. Maka miró a Crona y al hombre que hablaba con ella. Miró a su alrededor, observó a la gente que había en el aparcamiento y en la gasolinera. Las consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer empezaron a tomar cuerpo en su cabeza.

–No puedo creer que me haya peleado en público. –Apoyó el vaso de Dr. Pepper en su mejilla–. Ni siquiera digo palabrotas cuando estoy con otras personas.

–Si te sirve de consuelo, te diré que no has dicho ninguna. –No, no le servía de consuelo, y menos aún después de oírle añadir–: Pero Crona tiene la lengua de un camionero. La oímos desde la gasolinera.

Maka ya no vivía en Death, pero su padre sí. A ésta se le caería la cara de vergüenza. Maka y Crona seguramente serían el tema de conversación en el siguiente baile del club de solteros.

–¿Crees que nos ha visto mucha gente?

–Maka, por si no lo recuerdas, estamos en el punto más concurrido del pueblo.

–Entonces, todo el mundo va a saber que le he dado un puñetazo en el ojo a Ronnie Darlington. –Apartó el refresco de su mejilla. Dios bendito, ¿podrían ir peor las cosas?

Sin duda.

–Y también le diste un rodillazo en las pelotas.

–¿Lo viste?

–Sí. Recuérdame que no me meta contigo. –Soul miró por encima de la cabeza de Maka–. ¿Estás listo, Buddy?

Buddy Calhoun se volvió y le dedicó a Soul una radiante y perfecta sonrisa.

–Listo.

–No te metas en problemas –le dijo Soul antes de volverse–. La próxima vez es posible que yo no ande cerca para evitar que cometas alguna estupidez, como querer pelear con un hombre que pesa el doble que tú.

Ella apoyó su mano enrojecida sobre el brazo de Soul para detenerlo. Tenía toda la razón.

–Gracias, Soul. Si no me hubieses detenido, podría haber pasado algo grave. –Sacudió la cabeza. Tal vez no la odiaba tanto como pretendía dar a entender–. Cuando vi que empujaba a Crona… No sé qué pasó, perdí la cabeza y me lancé contra él.

–No tiene importancia, Maka. –O al menos no tanta como para que se sintiese especial–. Lo habría hecho por cualquier mujer. –Soul bajó la vista y se quedó mirando fijamente la mano que le había colocado sobre el brazo.

–Pero como no soy cualquiera, deberías dejar que te lo agradezca como es debido –dijo Maka con la esperanza de que a partir de ese momento empezasen a relacionarse en términos más amistosos y pudiese hablarle por fin de Nathan.

Soul esbozó una media sonrisa y fue levantando la mirada pasándola por sus pechos y su mentón y fijándola finalmente en su boca. No le apasionaba su propuesta e intentaba hacerla sentir incómoda.

–¿En qué estás pensando?

–No en lo que tú crees.

–¿Entonces…?

–En invitarte a comer.

–No me interesa.

–A cenar.

–No, gracias. –Soul bajó de la acera y añadió volviendo ligeramente la cabeza–: Vamos, Buddy.

Maka lo observó mientras cruzaba el aparcamiento hacia el Mustang clásico de color negro que estaba frente a uno de los surtidores de la gasolinera.

**Espero les haya gustaado muucho~**

**Hubo más acción, ¿no creen? jajaja Maka es toda una matona**

**Soul salvó a Maka aawwwww qué tierno es...**

**No olviden dejarme sus review! :D ya saben, sin ellos no actualizo . jeje**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítuloo**

**_LyTha_****Shinigami...**


	16. Capítulo 16

**¡Muchas gracias por sus review! T^T jejeje son muy buenos y siempre me hacen reir eje sólo tengo algo que decir: ****_HinaHitsugaya..shhhhh~ es un secreto, ¿vale?_**** jejeje**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

**_*Capítulo 16_**

Maka tenía tan sólo tres días por delante antes de retomar su vida en Seattle. Ese día en concreto era el último de clase para Nathan, por lo que tenía pensado llamarle y preguntarle cómo le había ido.

Tenía un montón de cosas por hacer. Disponía de tres días para conseguir que Crona enderezase su vida, entregarle la carta de Kid a Soul y decirle que tenía un hijo. Después de todo eso podría regresar a casa y seguir adelante con su vida junto a su hijo. Ella y Nathan podrían ir a pasar unos días a alguna playa y tostarse un poco al sol. Se tomaría unas cuantas piñas coladas mientras el muchacho disfrutaba viendo a chicas en bikini: estarían en la gloria.

Pero justo en ese momento lo único que deseaba era darse una ducha, ponerse hielo en la mano y tomar un trago. El flujo de adrenalina había disminuido, y estaba cansada y dolorida, pero de no haber sido por Soul ahora se sentiría mucho peor. Lanzarse contra Ronnie no había sido una decisión muy inteligente, pero ni siquiera había pensado lo que hacía. Se limitó a reaccionar al ver que empujaba a Crona.

_«Me temo que es más probable que él acabe pateándotelo a ti. Entonces tendría que intervenir y darle su merecido por ponerte la mano encima»_, le había dicho Soul. También vino a decirle que lo habría hecho por cualquier mujer. Le dijo que no tenía importancia. Pero ahora que podía pensar con algo más de claridad, dudaba que hubiese abrazado a cualquier mujer unos cuantos minutos más de lo necesario como lo había hecho con ella. Al menos no del mismo modo, apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho. Y dudaba seriamente que hubiese frotado la mano de cualquier otra mujer con el pulgar. También dudaba que fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en lo que pasaba a su alrededor que no se había percatado de que el roce de Soul había sido más personal de lo que dictaban las normas de comportamiento.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento, y el mero recuerdo de su roce le hizo contener el aliento. Cuando Maka subía las escaleras camino de su dormitorio, su padre la llamó para que bajara a ayudarla.

–Ya voy –respondió; después cerró la puerta a su espalda. Se apoyó en ella al tiempo que sentía una fuerte punzada de calor en el vientre y entre los muslos. El calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo y lo notó especialmente en los pechos. No había sentido nada parecido desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero sabía de qué se trataba. Deseo. Deseo sexual. Años atrás aquel impulso la había dominado.

Cerró los ojos. Tal vez rememoró el roce de Soul. Tal vez no fueron más que fantasías, pero no pudo evitar imaginar lo estupendo que sería sentir otra vez el cuerpo sólido y fuerte de un hombre. Era maravilloso sentirse protegida. Era maravilloso sentir el pecho de un hombre contra la espalda, sus brazos alrededor de la cintura. Que dios se apiadase de ella, pero echaba de menos esa sensación. La echaba tanto de menos que deseó fundirse con Soul. Se preguntó qué habría sucedido si se hubiese dado la vuelta y le hubiese besado en el cuello. Qué habría pasado si le hubiese recorrido el cuello con la lengua mientras le acariciaba con las manos su fornido pecho. Desnudo, como lo estaba en la cocina de su casa la noche en que volvió a verlo. Medio desnudo, con los pantalones colgando despreocupadamente de sus caderas, como preparados para que ella pudiera introducir en ellos las manos después de deslizarlas por su vientre plano, arrodillarse ante él y hundir su rostro en la bragueta.

Maka abrió los ojos. Soul era el último hombre de la Tierra con el que tenía que tener fantasías sexuales. El último hombre del planeta que debería hacerle pensar en el sexo.

_«Ha pasado mucho tiempo, eso es todo»_, se dijo alejándose de la puerta. Abrió un cajón y sacó unas bragas y un sujetador. Tenía treinta y tres años, y antes de la enfermedad de Kid su vida sexual había sido muy activa. A Maka le gustaba el sexo y lo echaba de menos. Había supuesto que sólo era cuestión de tiempo que su deseo de intimidad volviese a adquirir protagonismo. Pero que sucediese en ese preciso momento no tenía nada de bueno. Y lo peor de todo era que fuera Soul el desencadenante. Por razones obvias, que Soul y ella se enrollasen tenía que estar fuera de consideración.

Maka fue hasta el baño que había al otro extremo del pasillo. Sin embargo, acostarse con cualquier otro hombre empezaba a ser una posibilidad. Sólo había estado con dos hombres en toda su vida; tal vez hubiera llegado el momento de experimentar. Disponía de dos días y medio antes de regresar a Seattle. Quizá fuera el momento de vivir alguna experiencia antes de volver a casa para ejercer de madre. Tal vez debería añadir «acostarse con alguien» a su lista de tareas.

De pronto se sintió culpable. Kid estaba muerto, ¿por qué tenía entonces la sensación de que iba a serle infiel a su marido? No lo sabía, pero así era. El sentimiento de culpa estaba ahí, y sabía que muy probablemente le impediría llevar a cabo acción alguna.

Era una lástima, porque le habría apetecido disfrutar del sexo sin ataduras: enrollarse con alguien y no volver a verlo en la vida.

Abrió el grifo de la bañera y colocó la mano bajo el chorro de agua. Pero quizá, si llevase a cabo su plan, ese sentimiento de culpa se disipara para siempre. Tal vez fuese como volver a perder la virginidad. La primera vez fue la más difícil. Después todo se hizo más sencillo. Y mucho más divertido.

Obviamente, no disponía de candidato alguno. Tal vez podría ligarse a algún tipo en un bar. Alguien que se pareciese a _Hugh Jackman_ o al protagonista del anuncio de _Coca-Cola light._ No, esos hombres le recordaban demasiado a Jack. Tendría que escoger a alguien totalmente diferente. Alguien parecido a _Viggo Mortensen_ o a _Brad Pitt_. No, mejor _Matthew McConaughey_.

Oh, sí. Pero ni hablar de Jack. Nunca jamás. Eso sería poco menos que un suicidio.

_«Aunque tal vez_ –le susurró una suave voz en su interior– _sería la bomba.»_ Se quitó los pantalones cortos y la camiseta. Tenía la sensación de que, si no se andaba con mucho cuidado, aquella vocecita interior podía meterla en serios problemas.

/

Los fines de semana por la noche el Slim Clem's reunía a la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Death City. La banda del local tocaba música _country_ en vivo, un _country_ ruidoso, y, de vez en cuando, algún tema clásico de rock sureño. La enorme pista de baile siempre estaba abarrotada. En las tres barras del local se servía cerveza fría sin parar, así como algún que otro licor o combinado de frutas con diminutos parasoles de papel.

Maka nunca había estado en el Slim Clem's. Cuando vivía en la ciudad era demasiado joven para que le permitiesen entrar. Pero había oído hablar mucho de él. Todo el mundo había oído hablar de él, de hecho, y se dijo que era el momento de vivir la experiencia por su cuenta.

Ese mismo viernes, por la tarde, Crona encontró trabajo en una charcutería, y las dos decidieron ir a celebrarlo al Slim. Maka no había llevado consigo ropa adecuada para ir a uno de esos lugares, pero en el fondo de su antiguo armario encontró sus viejas botas. Se las probó y, aunque le apretaban un poco, no le iban del todo mal. Durante su último año de instituto había ahorrado durante meses para comprarse unas botas rojas con corazoncitos blancos.

De la caja en la que guardaba los anuarios del instituto, sacó el cinturón de su madre con la hebilla plateada. Se puso su vestido blanco de algodón que se cerraba por delante con ocho pequeños corchetes, y se colocó el cinturón alrededor de la cintura.

Se rizó el pelo y se lo sujetó detrás de las orejas con unos grandes clips. Se pintó la raya de los ojos de color negro y los labios de un rojo brillante.

Camino del Slim Clem's, Crona no paró de reír y de bromear; parecía preparada para iniciar su nueva vida. Maka también lo estaba. Al día siguiente tenía planeado hablarle a Soul de Nathan, y en esa ocasión nada la detendría. Ni sus propios miedos, ni ninguna fiesta de cumpleaños, ni siquiera que apareciese una mujer medio desnuda en su casa. Se iba de Death City el domingo por la tarde, así que tenía que contárselo al día siguiente. No tenía alternativa.

Entraron en el bar pasadas las nueve. Cuando pagaron los cinco dólares de la entrada la banda estaba tocando una canción de Brooks y Dunn, My Maria. Mientras la banda se enfrentaba a las notas más agudas del tema, Maka y Crona se abrieron paso entre la multitud, llegaron a la barra más cercana y pidieron dos Lone Star. Maka pagó la primera ronda; se alejaron de la barra y encontraron una mesa cerca de la pista de baile. Se sentaron la una junto a la otra y empezaron a criticar a todo el mundo.

Maka no podía recordar la última vez que había salido con sus amigas; había olvidado incluso lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Cuánto necesitaba relajarse y reírse un rato… Y lo que más le sorprendía era pensar lo a gusto que se sentía con su amiga. Ambas rieron estudiando el desfile de traseros masculinos que pasó frente a ellas en la pista de baile.

Maka sintió el peso de una mano en el hombro y al volverse se encontró con el rostro de Tucker Gooch. Ella se graduó el mismo año que Tucker. Su madre, Luda Mae, había sido profesora de economía doméstica en el instituto de la ciudad. A Tucker a menudo le habían enviado a la clase de Maka como castigo por alguna de sus gamberradas, como espiar en el lavabo de chicas.

Maka se puso en pie. Por lo que podía apreciar, el oscuro cabello de Tucker empezaba a escasear en lo alto de su cabeza, peor sus ojos seguían brillando con malicia y tenía una sonrisa irresistible.

–Hola, Tucker. ¿Cómo te va? –le dijo ella.

Él le dio un fuerte abrazo.

–Estoy bien. –Al abrazarla la apretó un poco contra su pecho, pero sus manos no descendieron hacia su trasero, como habrían hecho años atrás–. Ven a bailar conmigo.

Maka miró a Crona y le preguntó:

–¿Te importa?

Crona negó con la cabeza y Maka siguió a Tucker hasta la pista de baile. La banda empezó a tocar _Who's Your Daddy?_, de Toby Keith, y Tucker la llevó a ritmo de pasodoble. Antes de su enfermedad, Kid y ella habían ido a bailar unas cuantas veces a algunos locales de Seattle. Mientras Tucker la llevaba por la pista, ella sintió que otra parte de sí misma recuperaba su lugar. La parte de sí misma que era capaz de relajarse y reír y pasarlo bien.

Al menos esa noche.

Soul, en la barra, cogió su botella de cerveza Pearl y se la llevó a los labios. Observó la pista de baile por encima de la botella, y un destello de color blanco llamó su atención. Se había percatado de la presencia de Maka en cuanto cruzó la puerta acompañada por Crona. No es que él estuviese al acecho, pero era difícil no pasar por alto a esas dos mujeres. No encajaban en el Slim Clem's. Eran como dos pastelitos de chocolate en un plato de costillas asadas con patatas, y Soul no tuvo duda alguna de que más de uno en aquel bar había empezado barajar la idea de comerse el postre antes de la cena.

Bajó la botella y metió la mano libre en el bolsillo delantero de sus Levi's. Se volvió para seguir hablando con Kim.

–La mujer con la que tuve que lidiar esta tarde tenía unos sesenta y cinco años –dijo Kim-. La subí en Trueno y…

A Soul le importaba un comino Trueno. Lo que él deseaba saber era si su «peor pesadilla» sabía que él estaba allí. No tenía ganas de vérselas con ella, pero si Maka había venido con la intención de charlar con él no tendría más remedio que desilusionarla. Por lo general, Soul prefería los bares algo menos concurridos que el Slim, peor era la última noche de Buddy Calhoun en la ciudad, y éste le había pedido que le acompañase.

–… Te lo juro, casi me muero. Te habrías partido el trasero de risa si hubieses estado aquí –dijo Kim. A pesar de haberse perdido el contenido de la broma, Soul sonrió y musitó:

–Seguramente.

–¿Qué está haciendo Buddy en Death City? –preguntó Kim.

–Ha venido por cuestiones de negocios. –Soul apoyó el peso del cuerpo en la otra pierna y volvió a fijar la atención en Maka y Tucker Gooch. El suave deslizamiento de sus pies seguía a la perfección el ritmo marcado de la canción. A Soul nunca le había caído bien Tucker. Era el tipo de hombre que, a la mínima oportunidad, te explicaba la frecuencia con que hacía el amor y con quién. Según la opinión de Soul, si un tipo estaba satisfecho no sentía la necesidad de hablar de ello.

–¿Está trabajando para ti? –le preguntó Kim.

–Sí –asintió.

La imagen de Maka cruzando la puerta del Slim con ese vestido se le había clavado en la conciencia.

–Me voy al fondo ¿Vas a quedarte un rato? –le preguntó a Soul.

–No estoy seguro.

Ella apoyó una mano sobre la camisa y se puso de puntillas.

–Bueno, no te vayas sin despedirte –le dijo Kim rozándole los labios. Y entonces le besó, dándole a entender que estaba interesada en marcharse con él–. No lo olvides.

–¿Kim y tu tienen relaciones? –le preguntó Buddy cuando Kim se hubo alejado lo suficiente.

–De vez en cuando –respondió Soul. No tenía claro si le apetecía irse de allí con ella. Dos fines de semana seguidos podrían darle a aquella mujer un motivo para pensar.

–Mira quién está sentada en aquella mesa de allí. Es Crona, y está sola –observó Buddy–. Quise llamarla por teléfono ayer, pero no sé su número.

Soul le echó un vistazo a la amiga de Maka y preguntó:

–¿Y por qué quisiste llamarla?

–Para saber cómo estaba después de la pelea en el Minute Mart y eso. Pensé que, como está pasando por un proceso de divorcio, tal vez querría hablar con alguien –explicó Buddy.

Soul se llevó la botella de Pearl a los labios.

–¿Querías hablar con Crona acerca de su divorcio? –le preguntó Soul y pensó: _«Sí, claro.»_ Buddy sonrió y reconoció:

–Esas chicas son muy guapas.

Soul le dio un largo trago a la cerveza y pasó la lengua por una gota que le había quedado en el labio. En eso Soul estaba de acuerdo con Buddy. Sino hubiese visto con sus propios ojos que Maka estaba tan atractiva como siempre, el vestido que lucía esa noche se lo hubiera dejado muy claro. Incluso desde el otro extremo del bar había podido apreciar que se le adhería tanto al cuerpo que parecía que se lo hubiese pintado.

Buddy dejó la cerveza sobre la barra. –Voy a pedirle a Crona que baile conmigo antes de que alguien se me adelante –le dijo a Soul.

Se sacó la mano del bolsillo y miró hacia la pista de baile, en dirección al destello de color blanco. Esbozó una sonrisa y se preguntó cómo se sentirían esa noche Crona y Maka después de la pelea frente al Minute Mart. Soul había visto a mujeres pelear entre sí, pero nunca a una mujer enfrentándose a un hombre. Y menos aún a un hombre que la superaba con mucho en peso.

Soul se volvió y apoyó los codos en la barra. La mañana de la pelea estaba en el Minute Mart apoyado en su Mustang esperando a que le llenaran el depósito, con la cabeza en otra parte cuando oyó los gritos. Miró al otro lado del aparcamiento y reconoció a Crona. Renegaba como un camionero, y cuando el hombre al que le gritaba la empujó y ella cayó al suelo, Soul se encaminó hacia allí. Las puertas de la tienda se abrieron cuando estaba a medio camino, y Maka apareció hecha una furia y se abalanzó contra Ronnie como un jugador de fútbol americano, embistiéndole con el hombro. En el tiempo que Jack tardó en llegar hasta allí, Maka le golpeo a Ronnie en el ojo y le propinó un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

Soul la agarró por detrás para evitar que saliese mal parada, pero lo cierto es que no esperaba que en su interior estallase aquella extraña mezcla de rabia y deseo de protección. Cuando eran dos jovencitos, Maka era poco más que una contradicción andante, temerosa y temeraria a un tiempo. Por eso él siempre se debatía entre el deseo de zarandearla y de abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, de gritarle y al mismo tiempo de querer acariciarle el pelo.

Pero en ese caso la había abrazado, se recordó. La había agarrado por detrás y apretado contra su pecho, notando la presión de su trasero contra la bragueta. La había tocado, y había percibido el aroma de su cabello y de su piel.

Maka se había marchado hacía quince años, pero había algo que no había cambiado en todo ese tiempo. Le fastidiaba tener que admitirlo, pero a pesar de odiarla seguía deseándola. Todavía. Después del tiempo transcurrido. A pesar de lo que le había hecho.

No tenía ningún sentido, pero no podía negar lo evidente. La mera visión de ese vestido ajustado le provocó una erección allí mismo, en medio del Slim Clem's. La deseaba con la misma intensa inconsciencia que cuando tenían dieciocho años: la punzada del deseo le recordaba el sabor de su boca y lo arrastraba a probarlo de nuevo sumergiéndose en las suaves curvas de su cuerpo.

Pero ya no tenía dieciocho años. Tenía un mayor control sobre sus actos, y el hecho de que se le pusiese dura no significaba que tuviese que hacer nada al respecto.

No, iba a quedarse allí mismo observando con detenimiento el cartel de Budweiser tras la barra. Eso era todo. Terminaría su cerveza y se iría a casa. Si Buddy no quería irse con él, tendría que buscar a otro que lo llevase.

**¿Y bien? ¿les gustó? jeje espero que sí *-***

**Agradezco nuevamente sus review :D**

**y ahora...Una noticia muuy importante... Si de verdad les gusta muucho este Fic, pues les recomiendo que sigan leyéndolo porque a partir de este capítulo...¡SE VIENE LO MEJOR!**

**nyahahahahah no miento! es la verdad :D de ahora en adelante la historia se hace más interesante. Soul se entera que tiene un hijo! ¡Maka es una adicta al sexo! ¡Soul también es adicto!**

**muuuuchas cosas más, asique lo que tanto esperaban, al fin se hará realidad :D**

**No olviden dejar sus revieww~ y así sabré si les gusta :D**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítuloo**

_**LyTha**_** Shinigami...**


	17. Capítulo 17

**Mi quiere agradecer a toodos sus review~ :DD dan mucho animo T^T**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

* * *

**_*Capítulo 17_**

Cuando la banda empezó a tocar el tema _No problem de Kenny Chesney_, Buddy y Crona se unieron a Soul en la barra. Justo en el instante en que iba a decirle a Buddy que se marchaba, vio que Tucker y Maka se encaminaban también hacia allí. Cuanto más se acercaba Maka, más deseaba Soul que se hubiese quedado en la otra punta del bar. Se había pintado la raya de los ojos de color negro, los labios de un rojo oscuro y llevaba el pelo rizado y algo resuelto. Tenía esa pinta de mujer fogosa que normalmente tanto le gustaba a él, pero no esa noche. No, tratándose de Maka.

–Hola, Soul –le dijo Tucker tendiéndole la mano–. ¿Cómo te va?

Soul le dio un apretón y después se llevó la cerveza a la boca.

–No puedo quejarme –respondió él después de beber un trago–. ¿Qué tal tu mano? –le preguntó a Maka.

Ella cerró los dedos lentamente y le respondió:

–Mejor que ayer.

–He oído decir que Crona y tú os pelearon con Ronnie Darlington y Kelly Newman –dijo Tucker.

–Ronnie es una rata asquerosa y Kelly una alimaña –dijo Crona.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? –quiso saber Maka.

–Fuzzy Wallace pasaba por ahí y las vio –le explicó Tucker.

Maka cerró los ojos y maldijo entre dientes.

Soul paseó la mirada por su rostro, y luego le hizo un buen repaso al vestido. Debía de tener todo el cuerpo bronceado: los tirantes y los suaves bordes de las copas que elevaban ligeramente los pechos resaltaban sobre su piel. Deslizó la mirada por los corchetes que se cerraban sobre el pecho, descendió por su plano vientre hasta llegar al cinturón y se fijó en la gran hebilla plateada suspendida justo encima de su monte de venus. El vestido le llegaba hasta la mitad de los muslos, y cuando bajó hasta sus pies casi perdió el aliento. Llevaba las botas rojas con corazoncitos blancos. Recordaba perfectamente esas botas. Las llevaba siempre. Habían hecho el amor sin que se las quitase en más de una ocasión. Cuando llevaba falda, o algún vestido como el que lucía esa noche, Soul le bajaba las bragas y ni siquiera se preocupaba de las botas.

–Si tienes algún otro problema, llámame –le dijo Tucker a Maka mientras pasaba las manos por ante la mirada de Soul.

–De acuerdo, lo tendré en cuenta –dijo ella. Dio un paso atrás y cogió a Soul de la mano–. Soul me prometió que bailaría conmigo. –Lo miró con aire de súplica–. ¿Verdad?

–Si tú lo dices… –musitó Soul.

–Sí –afirmó ella.

Soul tenía dos opciones: dejar a Maka en manos de Tucker o bailar con ella. Dejó la cerveza en la barra y le pasó el brazo por la cintura hasta alcanzar el codo.

–Me temo que me falla la memoria –dijo. La agarró del brazo y la llevó hacia la pista.

La banda atacó un tema lento de los _Georgia Satellite, Keep Your Hands to Yourself._ Soul se detuvo en mitad de la pista y cogió la mano de Maka. Colocó la otra en su cintura y empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música.

A través del fino vestido sintió el calor de la piel de Maka.

–¿Vas a irte con Tucker? –le preguntó él.

–Me lo ha pedido. –Ella apoyó ligeramente la mano sobre el hombro de Soul–. Pero no, no voy a irme con él.

Soul se sintió aliviado, y eso no le gustó nada.

–No sé de dónde habrá sacado la idea de que podría aceptar su proposición –se preguntó Maka.

Pasaron junto al escenario y las luces rosas destellaron en el cabello de Maka, acariciaron su frente y sus mejillas y se adentraron por la fina abertura que habían dejado sus labios.

–Tal vez porque llevas un vestido muy ceñido –le aclaró Soul.

–No es tan ceñido.

Soul la apartó de sí un poco y después volvió a acercarla sin perder el ritmo. Sus pechos estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, y Soul se dijo que si quería concentrarse en sus palabras, lo mejor era no acercarse más. Acarició con los pulgares la tela del vestido y le dijo al oído:

–Es tan ceñido que he podido verte el sujetador –confesó él.

–¿Y por qué tenías que mirarme el sujetador, Soul?

–Aburrimiento, supongo –explicó él.

–Ah, no. –Maka se separó lo suficiente como para mirar a Soul a los ojos–. Estás intentando imaginarme desnuda.

Soul sonrió.

–Florecita, ya sé qué aspecto tienes desnuda.

Entre las sombras de la sala de baile, Soul vio que le subían los colores. Se puso colorada desde el cuello a las mejillas.

–Es curioso, yo no recuerdo qué aspecto tenías desnudo.

Maka le miró a los ojos durante un segundo y después apartó la vista e intentó centrar la mirada en cualquier cosa que no fuera Soul. A Maka nunca se le había dado bien mentir. Soul no recordaba que eso le hubiera incomodado nunca antes, pero, por alguna razón, en ese momento lo hizo.

–¿Sabías que iba a estar aquí? –le preguntó Soul.

Ella volvió a mirarle a los ojos y respondió:

–No. –No sabía si él le creía–. ¿Estarás en tu casa mañana?

–¿Por qué? –preguntó él.

–Porque tenía pensado pasar a verte.

Soul contempló el rostro de Maka. La sexy línea de sus ojos, sus labios carnosos.

–No recuerdo haberte invitado –espetó Soul.

–Antes dijiste que tienes mala memoria –le recordó ella.

–Para ciertas cosas, tal vez. Para otras, sin embargo, tengo una memoria estupenda –puntualizó él–. Por ejemplo, me acuerdo perfectamente de tus botas.

Maka sonrió y deslizó la mano por el hombro de Soul.

–Lo sé –dijo ella–. Es alucinante que todavía me entren. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando las llevaba con mis Wranglers de color rojo?

¿«Wranglers de color rojo»? Él le hizo dar unas cuantas vueltas rápidas con la intención de marearla un poco. Él pensaba en su sujetador y no podía borrar de su mente el recuerdo de aquellas botas rozándole las orejas, pero ella sólo pensaba en cosas que a él no le interesaban en absoluto y de las que no tenía intención de hablar. La apretó contra sí y ella dijo:

–¿Y te acuerdas de aquella falda de campesina color fucsia? Dios mío, la moda de entonces era como una pesadilla.

¿«Falda de campesina»? ¡Ya basta de tonterías! Sólo por lo que acababa de decir iba a darle vueltas y más vueltas hasta hacerla caer al suelo. No hacía más que hablar de bobadas para sacarle de sus casillas. Como si ella no estuviese pensando también en sexo puro y duro. Como si la atracción sexual que existía entre ellos sólo fuera cosa de Soul, cuando él sabía perfectamente que ella también la sentía.

–Ah, sí, la falda de campesina color fucsia –dijo Soul sin estar seguro de lo que era una falda de campesina. La estrechó contra su pecho todavía un poco más, hasta que sus pechos se apretaron contra él, y entonces dijo–: Recuerdo cómo te quedaba cuando te la levantabas hasta la cintura.

Maka falló el paso y se retiró un poco para mirarle a la cara. En su boca empezó a dibujarse una sonrisa, y dijo:

–No quiero hablar de sexo.

Por lo general, a él tampoco le gustaba hablar del tema. Era un hombre más bien reservado.

–Qué lástima –empezó a decir Soul mientras deslizaba la mano hacia el final de la columna de Maka–. Ya que tú quieres hablar conmigo, seré yo el que escoja el tema a tratar.

–En la vida hay cosas más importantes que el sexo –replicó Maka. Soul también lo creía, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en nada más.

–Dime una –le pidió Soul.

–La amistad –respondió ella.

–Cierto –admitió él–. Muy propio de una chica.

–No, muy propio de un adulto –lo corrigió ella.

–El sexo fue una parte importante de nuestro pasado, Maka, pero por lo visto no quieres hablar de ello.

–No fue una parte tan importante, Soul.

–Ya, claro. La canción llegó a su fin y ella se apartó de él.

–Tal vez para ti sí lo fue. Pero para mí no representó lo más importante –dijo Maka; después volvió y se alejó de su lado.

Maka irguió el mentón y se encaminó al lavabo de señoras. Una vez dentro, humedeció una toallita de papel y se la pasó por las mejillas. El corazón le latía en la garganta y observó su rostro en el enorme espejo que colgaba encima de los lavabos. Sus ojos brillaban tal vez en exceso. Estaba demasiado colorada. Su piel parecía extremadamente sensible; cada una de sus células había respondido a los roces de Soul. Él la había atraído hacia su cuerpo y ella se había sentido tan bien al sentir la fuerza de su pecho… Había sido un fastidio tener que prescindir de esa sensación tan pronto, pero Soul se estaba empeñando en recordarle cosas que ella prefería mantener en el olvido. Le recordaba, por ejemplo, el tiempo que hacía que no se acostaba con un hombre, o lo que era sentir aquella punzada de lujuria, caliente y vital, en los pechos y entre los muslos. Y no era sólo porque hubiese hablado de sexo, ero por él, por el contacto de sus manos, por sus pulgares rozándole la cintura, por el tono profundo de su voz junto al oído, por el aroma de su piel. De no haber acabado la canción justo cuando acabó, Maka podría haberse consumido allí mismo, en medio de la pista de baile.

Soul la esperaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente, y cuando la vio se incorporó al instante.

–¿Cuándo vuelves a casa, Maka? –le dijo dando un paso hacia ella. Maka miró por encima del hombro de Soul hacia la barra atestada de gente y respondió:

–Cuando Crona quiera.

La voz de Soul se hizo algo más grave para aclarar la pregunta.

–¿Cuándo vuelves a Seattle?

Soul la miró con los ojos entornados. Ella retrocedió un par de pasos para no tener que inclinar la cabeza hacia arriba al mirarlo y respondió:

–El domingo.

Él dio un paso hacia delante.

–O sea, pasado mañana… –precisó Soul.

–Sí.

–Estupendo.

–Por eso tenemos que hablar mañana –añadió Maka dando otro paso hacia atrás.

Él la siguió.

–Porque quieres que seamos amigos y charlemos sobre el pasado.

–Entre otras cosas –aclaró Maka; sus hombros toparon entonces con la puerta, y Soul alargó la mano hacia la derecha y agarró el tirador. La puerta se abrió y la obligó a salir al exterior. La cálida brisa acarició el rostro y la nuca de Maka y le revolvió el pelo. Soul también salió y cerró la puerta a su espalda.

La luz que había encima de la puerta pasó entre los cabellos de Soul e iluminó sus ojos rojos y también su sonrisa

.–Tú tienes tan pocas ganas de hablar como yo –dijo Soul.

–No es cierto –replicó Maka. Ella intentó alejarse de él pero, de algún modo, acabó atrapada contra la valla de madera que delimitaba los dominios del Slim. Se quedaron entre las profundas sombras del edificio y un enorme contenedor de basura de color azul. Gracias a Dios, en el bar no servían comidas, y el único olor preveniente del contenedor cerrado era el de la cerveza y el polvo. Soul apoyó las manos en la pared del edificio a ambos lados de la cabeza de Maka, que quedó atrapada entre el cuerpo de él y el contenedor.

–Nunca has sabido mentir –afirmó Soul, e inclinó la cabeza hacia ella y le dijo casi en un susurro–: No me importa que lo hayas negado toda la noche, Maka, pero yo sé lo que quieres.

Maka apoyó las manos en su pecho para detenerle, pero al instante supo que había cometido un error. A través de la suave tela de su camisa y de los recios músculos de su pecho pudo notar el latido de su corazón: se le calentaron las palmas de las manos y el pulso se le aceleró. Volvió la cara hacia un lado para poder respirar, pero no tuvo fuerzas para bajar las manos. Ya no.

–No lo creo –dijo Maka. Él le agarró el mentó suavemente con dos dedos y la obligó a mirarle.

–Quieres que te lleve a casa, o que nos echemos en el asiento trasero de mi coche, o que hagamos el amor contra esta pared, ahora mismo. –Soul le rozó los labios con los suyos, y a Maka se le cortó la respiración–. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Uno de sus dedos se enredó con la camisa de Soul. Oh, sí. Deseaba a Soul con todas sus fuerzas, pero también le gustaba comer pastel de chocolate todos los días, y no por eso cedía a ese impulso.

–Eso no estaría bien, Soul –dijo ella.

–No, Maka. Estaría muy bien.

Durante unos segundos recordó que había tenido ese mismo pensamiento no hacía muchas horas. Entonces volvió a rozarle con los labios y ella se estremeció. No pudo evitarlo. No estaba en su mano detener lo que parecía que iba a ocurrir. Deslizó las manos por el pecho de Soul, hacia arriba, hasta llegar a sus hombros, después descendió de nuevo hasta su vientre y la cintura de sus pantalones. Tenía tan cerca la cara de Soul que sus narices se tocaban. No podía ver con claridad sus ojos, pero sentía el peso de su mirada. Y entonces la besó. La suave presión de sus labios hizo que le flaqueasen las rodillas. Maka abrió la boca y sus lenguas se tocaron, calientes y húmedas; y con eso bastó para que sus sentidos se colapsasen. El calor, el deseo y la gula recorrieron todo su cuerpo como una exhalación, y ella ya no podía hacer nada para detener aquel flujo. Lo único que podía hacer era seguir adelante.

Los pectorales de Soul se tensaron cuando ella deslizó las manos de nuevo hacia los hombros. Correspondió al beso apasionado de Maka, y ella le devoró. Una lujuria sin cortapisas se abrió camino en el vientre de Maka, empujándola a tocar el cuerpo de Soul con ansia, como si desease engullirlo primero y preocuparse por ello después. Sabía tan bien… Era un hombre sano y excitado. Aquel beso encendió todos los resortes de su naturaleza mientras le acariciaba sin descanso, enredando los dedos en su pelo y desabrochándole los botones de la camisa. Se apartó de ella unos centímetros y la miró a la cara. Respiraba con dificultad, como si hubiese corrido diez kilómetros.

–_Maka_ –susurró Soul antes de enterrar el rostro en su cuello. Un profundo gemido hizo que su pecho se estremeciese y deslizó la boca hacia un costado del cuello. Bajó la mano hacia su cintura y después rodeó el cinturón. Pasó la mano por debajo del vestido hasta tocar su muslo y no tardó en alcanzar sus bragas de seda.

–Alguien podría vernos –le advirtió Maka con un hilo de voz, en forma de tenue protesta.

Soul hizo que se pusiera de puntillas y le preguntó con voz rasposa:

–¿Acaso te importa?

Parecía que no, pues acababa de abrirle la camisa y apoyar las manos en su vientre plano. La piel de Soul estaba caliente al tacto y también un poco húmeda debido al sudor; un destello de deseo y testosterona recorrió las puntas de los dedos de Maka y ascendió por sus brazos directo hasta su cabeza. La cálida y húmeda boca de Soul se posó en el hueco de su garganta y Maka cerró los ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía arrastrada por el deseo. Por el empuje febril y el dolor carnal. Ahora podía sentirlo, borrando por completo cualquier otra sensación o pensamiento.

Soul hizo que Maka pasase la pierna alrededor de su cintura, por lo que ella pudo sentir la presión de su erección contra su entrepierna a través de las capas de tela del vestido y las bragas. Soul agarró el otro muslo, lo alzó y abrazó con él su cintura mientras apoyaba a Maka en la pared. La miró a los ojos y presionó la pelvis.

–Hace mucho tiempo –gimió ella. Con la mano libre, Soul desabrochó la pechera de su vestido. La miró fijamente y le preguntó:

–¿Cuánto? –Suavemente, pasó el reverso de los dedos por el escote de Maka, acarició el satén de su sujetador y percibió la turgencia de sus senos. El vestido se abrió por completo y Soul dejó caer la mirada y la dejó clavada en los pechos de ella. Sin alzar la vista, preguntó de nuevo–: ¿Cuánto tiempo, Maka?

Todas las sensaciones que embargaban su cuerpo provenían de los puntos en que él posaba sus dedos. Maka acarició su pecho desnudo y, mientras le pasaba de nuevo los dedos por el pelo, le preguntó:

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que hiciste el amor? –precisó Soul. Maka no tenía ninguna intención de confesarlo en voz alta, y respondió:

–Bastante.

Soul abarcó con la mano uno de sus pechos e insistió:

–¿Cuánto es bastante?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

–Dos años –admitió finalmente Maka.

Soul le pasó los dedos por la parte de los senos que el sujetador dejaba al descubierto, y susurró:

–No podemos pasar de aquí.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido y apretó los muslos. Soul dobló las rodillas y apoyó las manos contra la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza de Maka para sostenerse. Separó los pies y ella notó de nuevo su erección.

–No llevo condones, y tampoco tengo en el coche –dijo Soul; la besó en la frente y añadió–: Ven conmigo a mi casa, Maka.

Hacía mucho tiempo que ella no tenía que preocuparse por los condones. No los había necesitado desde que descubrieron que Kid no podía tener hijos. Llevaba muchos años sin preocuparse por quedarse embarazada. Y hacía más de quince años que no estaba con alguien que no fuera Kid.

Recurrió al último resquicio de racionalidad que le quedaba, y se dijo que no podía hacerlo. No con Soul. No allí. Ni tampoco en su casa. Simplemente, no podían hacerlo.

–No puedo hacerlo –dijo Maka para no cometer el segundo mayor error de su vida. Soul la besó en el cuello y susurró:

–Claro que sí.

–No, Soul –insistió Maka; bajó entonces los pies al suelo y apartó las manos de los hombros de él–. No voy a acostarme contigo.

Él dio un paso atrás y el foco que había sobre la puerta le iluminó el rostro. Se pasó entonces las manos por el pelo, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo.

–Maldita sea, Maka. –En su voz se mezclaban el deseo y la rabia–. Sigues siendo tan lianta como siempre.

–No he venido aquí ni para liarte ni para acostarme contigo –aseguró Maka. El pecho desnudo de Soul estaba demasiado cerca, y bajo la luz destellaba el sudor que cubría su piel. Maka apoyó las manos en la pared y luchó contra el impulso de tocarle, de apoyar el rostro contra su pecho y lamerle como si fuera un caramelo. Maka levantó los ojos y le miró a la cara–. Ya te dije por qué he venido a Death City.

Soul la miró, y en sus ojos rojos Maka descubrió el brillo de la frustración.

–¿Sigues pensando que podemos hablar? –preguntó él.

–No, esta noche no.

–Yo opino lo mismo –dijo Soul al tiempo que se limpiaba el rastro de carmín de la comisura de los labios.

–Mañana.

Soul soltó una risa forzada y, mientras se abotonaba la camisa, dijo:

–Maka, si mañana apareces por mi casa voy a darte lo que andas buscando. Te lo aseguro.

Ella frunció el ceño y, aunque no le hacía falta que nadie le explicase lo que Soul había querido decir, él añadió:

–Voy a follarte hasta que pierdas el sentido –le dijo; después dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ella lo vio alejarse. Sus anchos hombros desaparecieron al doblar la esquina del edificio. En pocos segundos, la oscuridad le engulló y lo único que Maka pudo escuchar fue el taconeo de sus botas y el agudo murmullo de los insectos. Sabía que debía sentirse escandalizada. Enfadada. Horrorizada. Y, sobre todo, aliviada por haber recuperado la cordura antes de hacer el amor con Soul. Sí, sabía que tenía que sentir todas esas cosas, y tal vez las sentiría al día siguiente. Pero esa noche… Esa noche no sentía nada de eso. Además de frustración, mientras la lujuria todavía corría por sus venas, lo que sentía era curiosidad. ¿Era posible hacer el amor con alguien hasta perder el sentido?

Y, de ser así, ¿lo sabía Soul por propia experiencia?

* * *

**Chan Channnn... hahahaha ¿inmutados? ¿se la esperaban? xD**

**Espero de verootas que este capítulo les haya gustado :3 jjee ¡hora unas interrogantes!**

* * *

***¿Es posible hacer el amor y hasta perder el sentido?, ¿te ha pasado ¬w¬?**

***¿Acaso después de toodo esto Soul ya no odiara tanto a Maka?**

***¿Creen que al día siguiente, Soul al fin sabrá que tiene un hijo de quince años?**

* * *

**¡RESPONDANME EN SUS REVIEW! :DD**

**esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo que se pone buenoo~ (****_de todas formas lo subiré mañana xD_****)**

**Un beso para toodos ustedes~**

**_LyTha Shinigami..._**


	18. Capítulo 18

**Hola! jeje quería agradecer primero a toodos los que me dejaron review~ :D Muchas graacias~**

**Ahora lo que tanto esperan...**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen**_

_***Capítulo 18**_

La noche anterior había querido enrollarse con Soul. Hoy tenía que contarle lo de Nathan. ¿Cómo iba a poder mirarle a los ojos después de haberle besado y acariciado de aquel modo? «Oh, Dios», dijo entre dientes al recordar que le había confesado que hacía dos años que no mantenía relaciones con nadie. ¿Cómo podría enfrentarse a él después de eso?

Pues haciéndolo: no tenía otra alternativa.

Echó la almohada a un lado y salió de la cama. Después de que Soul la dejara apoyada en la pared de la parte trasera del Slim Clem's, Daisy regresó dentro, adujo que le había sentado mal la cena y consiguió que Crona la llevase a casa. No volvió a ver a Soul, lo cual, al menos, fue de agradecer.

Su padre estaba sentado frente a la mesa de la cocina.

–Buenos días, papá –dijo Maka mientras se servía una taza de café.

-Hola, hija.- Se inclinó sobre la mesa y cogió un pedazo de pan.- ¿Has visto a Soul?

Sí, por supuesto que lo había visto. Su pecho desnudo y su vientre sudoroso. Sus ojos entrecerrados y sus húmedos labios besándola. Pero no era eso lo que su padre quería saber.

–Todavía no le he hablado de Nathan –le respondió Maka, y bebió un trago de café–. Voy a ir esta mañana a hablar con él.

Spirit alzó una ceja y dijo:

–Lo has dejado hasta el último momento.

–Lo sé –reconoció Maka con la mirada baja–. Antes estaba totalmente segura de haber hecho lo correcto. Creía que no haberle dicho a Soul lo de Nathan e irme a vivir a Washington había sido lo más adecuado para todos.

–Y lo fue –aseguro él.

–Ahora no estoy tan segura –admitió ella; se colocó el pelo por detrás de las orejas y tomó aliento–. Antes de venir a Death City estaba segura. Estaba convencida de que irme con Nathan había sido la mejor elección, también para Soul. –Volvió a alzar la vista y añadió–: Siempre quisimos decírselo, papá. Queríamos darle a Soul unos cuantos años para que recompusiese su vida y después teníamos pensado decírselo.

–Lo sé –aseguró su padre, y dejó la taza sobre la mesa.

–Pero cuanto más lo retrasábamos más difícil nos resultaba hacerlo. Pasaban los meses y los años y siempre encontrábamos una excusa para no decírselo. Estaba intentando quedar embarazada otra vez, o bien Nathan parecía muy feliz y no queríamos alterarlo… Siempre encontrábamos algo. Siempre teníamos una excusa, porque ¿cómo se le dice a un hombre que tiene un hijo del que no sabe nada? –Maka se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los brazos en la mesa–. Ahora ya no estoy segura de haber hecho lo correcto todos estos años. Empiezo a creer que no debería haberme ido sin contárselo.

–Lo que yo creo es que ahora tienes dudas y te lo cuestionas todo –la tranquilizó su padre.

–Tal vez.

–Maka, eras joven y estabas asustada. En su momento, fue la decisión correcta.

Ella siempre lo había creído así. Ahora ya no podía decir lo mismo. Lo único que tenía claro era que se había equivocado al esperar tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo podría corregir semejante error?

–Soul no estaba preparado para ser padre. –insistió su padre– Kid, sí.

–Siempre te gustó más Kid.

Su padre reflexionó durante unos segundos y después contestó:

–Eso no es exactamente así. Siempre pensé que Kid era el más estable de los dos. Soul era más salvaje. No puedes culpar a nadie por ser como es, pero tampoco puedes ponerte en sus manos. Pero Kid estaba más preparado para cuidar de ti y del bebé.

–Porque su familia tenía dinero –dijo Maka.

–El dinero es importante –replicó Spirit y alzó la mano para evitar que su hija discutiese con ella–. Sé que el amor también lo es. Pero el amor no pone la comida en la mesa. Con amor no puedes comprar un abrigo para el invierno o unos zapatos para ir al colegio. –Extendió el brazo y le cogió la mano a su hija–. Pero aun suponiendo que hubieses tomado la decisión equivocada, ahora no hay modo de echarse atrás. Nathan ha disfrutado de una buena vida. Kid fue un padre maravilloso. Hiciste lo mejor para tu hijo.

Las palabras de su padre hacía que todo pareciese de lo más lógico. Pero Maka ya no estaba tan convencida de que una decisión así tuviese que basarse en la lógica. Que fuese joven y estuviese asustada justificaba que no le hubiese dicho nada a Soul en aquel momento. Pero no justificaba que callase durante quince años

.–Voy a llamar a Nathan para recordarle la hora a la que voy a llegar mañana. –Se levantó y añadió–: Y luego iré a ver a Soul. – Soul le había dicho que no pasase por su casa, y luego le había hecho esa advertencia acerca de que iba a perder el sentido. Ahora, cuando fuese a verle, ¿creería Soul que iba en busca de rollo?

Probablemente.

Se llevó el café a su habitación y telefoneó a Nathan.

–Estoy deseando que llegues –dijo Nathan nada más responder a la llamada–. Estoy deseando perder de vista a Michael Ann.

–Venga, hombre. No es tan mala –dijo Maka.

–Mamá, todavía juega con la Barbie. Anoche me pidió que yo hiciese de Ken.

–¿Te parece mayor para jugar con la Barbie? –preguntó Maka.

–Sí, y Ollie intentó convencerme de que jugase a muñecas con ella –dijo con una voz teñida de indignación pubescente–. No soporto estar aquí.

–Bueno, sólo te queda una noche. –Dejó la taza sobre la mesita de noche y sacó la carta de Kid del cajón–. Mañana te llevarán a casa y yo llegaré hacia las tres o las tres y media.

–Gracias a Dios. ¿Mamá?

–Sí, cariño –le respondió ella.

–Prométeme que nunca más me obligarás a quedarme aquí.

Maka se echó a reír y dijo:

–Te lo prometo si tú me prometes cortarte el pelo.

Se produjo un largo silencio y entonces el muchacho dijo:

–Trato hecho.

Maka se puso unas bragas y un sujetador negros e intentó analizar el cambio que habían experimentado sus sentimientos en tan breve espacio de tiempo. Se enfundó en una sencilla camiseta negra y se dijo que, cuanto más tiempo estaba cerca de Soul, más detalles del pasado salían a la palestra. Era inevitable. Había pensado en Soul como amigo durante muchos años, y después se enamoró de él. Se enamoró de él hasta el tuétano, pero, a pesar de lo que le había asegurado la noche anterior, el sexo había sido una parte importante de su pasado en común. Estar cerca de Soul despertaba sentimientos que llevaban muchos años dormidos: la vieja lujuria, la obsesión y los celos.

Había creído que podría volver al pueblo tranquilamente, contarle a Soul lo de Nathan y evitar tratar todo lo demás. Creía que todo estaba muerto y enterrado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero estaba equivocada. No había desaparecido en absoluto. No, todas esas cosas estaban ahí, esperándola en el punto exacto en que las había dejado cuando se fue de Death City.

Lo único que aliviaba su estado de confusión era pensar que cuando estuviese de vuelta a casa, en Seattle, todo habría acabado. No más secretos. No más confusión. No más besos con Soul Evans.

_«Maka, si mañana apareces por mi casa voy a darte lo que andas buscando_ –le había advertido Soul–. _Voy a follarte hasta que pierdas el sentido.»_

La noche anterior, esa advertencia le había intrigado. Esa mañana le hizo recapacitar. No tenía ninguna intención de aparecer por casa de Soul para que le hiciese perder el sentido. No, eso era lo último que deseaba de él.

Rebuscó en su armario hasta que encontró un vestido sin mangas . Era tan ancho que no necesitaba ni botones ni cremalleras. Tenía bordados dibujos de Tigger y Winnie the Pooh en el pecho y alrededor del dobladillo. Con él Maka parecía tan sexy como una profesora de guardería: no había modo de confundirlo con un vestido pensado para inspirar a que la dejasen sin sentido.

Se recogió el pelo en una cola de caballo y se puso sus chancletas negras. No podía salir de casa sin maquillarse un poco, así que se puso un poco de rimel y de colorete, y se pintó los labios en un tono rosa. Se echó un último vistazo en el espejo y llegó a la conclusión de que su aspecto no resultaba nada inspirador para un hombre. Especialmente para un hombre como Soul.

Se metió la carta de Kid en uno de los bolsillos del vestido y se hizo con las llaves del coche de su padre. Daisy estuvo todo el camino luchando contra el impulso de dar media vuelta. Ahora ya no tenía que hacer conjeturas acerca de cómo iba a sentirse Soul cuando le hablase de Nathan: le había visto jugar con sus sobrinas.

Maka llamó a la puerta con mosquitero tal como había hecho hacía una semana. Esperaba que en esta ocasión Soul estuviese solo; si estaba con una mujer, se iría de inmediato.

No hubo respuesta. Metió la cabeza y llamó. Lo único que oyó fue el ligero zumbido del aire acondicionado en el oscuro interior. Volvió la cabeza hacia el Mustang de Soul y se dio cuenta de que había una luz encendida dentro del taller. Con todo el sigilo de que fue capaz, Maka abrió la puerta y se coló dentro.

Miró hacia la puerta que conducía al despacho y se detuvo junto a la parte trasera de un coche blanco y rojo. Soul estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados, observándola.

–Sorpresa –dijo Maka con voz algo temblorosa; Soul había estado a punto de provocarle un ataque al corazón.

A la luz de los fluorescentes que iluminaban el despacho, la camiseta de Soul parecía increíblemente blanca.

Frunció el ceño y un mechón de pelo le cayó sobre la frente.

–No mucha, la verdad. Esas chancletas tuyas hacen mucho ruido –dijo él.

Maka miró hacia el suelo y después volvió a mirar a Soul.

–¿Te estabas escondiendo de mi? –le preguntó ella. él negó muy despacio con la cabeza y respondió:

–A decir verdad, no.

Parecía muy tranquilo, pero la tensión que había entre ellos era evidente. Soul la miraba intensamente; paseó los ojos por su vestido y esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

–El taller ha cambiado mucho –dijo ella rompiendo el silencio–. Debes de sentirte orgulloso, Soul.

Volvió a mirarle a la cara y al dejar caer los brazos a los lados, le dijo:

–No has venido aquí para decirme eso.

–No –admitió ella.

Soul se apartó de la puerta y se acercó a ella. El eco de sus botas tenía un tono amenazador. Maka se agarró a uno de los alerones rojos del coche para obligarse a no salir corriendo.

–Te advertí lo que sucedería si venías aquí hoy –recordó Soul. No tuvo que preguntarle a qué se refería. Lo sabía perfectamente. Maka sentía el corazón en su garganta.

–He venido a hablar.

–Entonces no tendrías que haberte vestido así –le insistió él. Maka observó su vestido y preguntó:

–¿Te refieres a esto? –A pesar del nudo que le oprimía la garganta, Maka se rió–. Es horrible.

–Por eso. Está pidiendo a gritos que te lo quite y lo eche al fuego. –Soul estaba tan cerca de ella que Tigger y Winnie the Pooh casi le rozaban la camiseta.

–Tenemos que hablar ahora mismo –insistió Maka. Soul le pasó la punta de los dedos por el mentón para obligarla a mirarlo y le dijo:

–Ahora no. –Repasó la línea de la mandíbula de Maka con el dedo e inclinó la cabeza hasta que sus narices se tocaron– Incluso con ese ridículo vestido me pones a cien. –A maka le dio un vuelco el corazón; apenas podía respirar–. Eres incluso más guapa ahora que antes. Y ya entonces eras tan guapa que me dolía mirarte. –Le acarició los labios con los suyos y le besó un extremo de la boca–. Me he pasado la mañana deseando y temiendo que cruzases esa puerta. –Le rozó la mejilla con los labios–. No tendrías que haber vuelto, Maka. Tendrías que haberte quedado donde estabas, pero no lo has hecho. Ahora estás aquí y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en poseerte. Adentrarme en tu húmedo y cálido interior, donde sé que deseas que esté. –Le tocó el lóbulo de la oreja con la punta de la lengua y a Maka se le cayó el bolso al suelo–. La primera noche que te vi me dije que esto no ocurriría. Pero me equivoqué, Maka.

–Soul, escucha… –le rogó Maka.

–Esto era inevitable desde que pusiste el pie en la Ciudad. Estoy cansado de oponerme –dijo él interrumpiéndola al tiempo que le colocaba la palma de la mano en su mejilla y le acariciaba la sien con el pulgar tratando de calmarla–. Dime que tú también lo sientes. Dime que tú lo deseas tanto como yo.

–Sí, pero…

–Podemos hablar después… Después de hacer el amor –insistió él.

Maka apoyó las manos en el pecho de Soul, sobre su camiseta. Sus músculos se tensaron y todo en su cuerpo pareció paralizarse; excepto su corazón, que latía tan rápido como el de ella. Si hacían el amor, resultaría todavía más difícil hablarle de Nathan. No tomó la decisión de manera consciente; simplemente se dejó llevar. El deseo que sentía era demasiado potente para rehuirlo por más tiempo. Hacía más de dos años que no estaba con un hombre que la desease, y no disponía ahora de fuerza de voluntad suficiente para resistirse a Soul. Tenía razón, era inevitable.

–¿Me prometes que después hablaremos? –le rogó Maka.

–Dios, sí –respondió Soul con ímpetu agarrándola por el vestido–. Lo que tú quieras, Maka.

Durante días, el cuerpo de Maka había respondido a la presencia de Soul como si reviviese la pasión que él le había hecho sentir. Y ahí estaban ahora. Uno enfrente del otro. Maka se apartó ligeramente, le miró a la cara y le preguntó:

–Anoche, cuando te fuiste, ¿acabaste con otra mujer?

–Casi, pero te deseaba a ti.

Le sacó el vestido por encima de la cabeza y lo lanzó sobre el Corvette. Ella no intentó detenerlo y la camiseta que llevaba debajo fue a reunirse con el vestido. Maka estaba en bragas, sujetador y chancletas, iluminada por la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Sin darle tiempo a pensar, Soul la apretó contra su pecho y Maka casi perdió el contacto con el suelo. Ella le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, y cuando sus senos se aplastaron contra el pecho de Soul él inclinó la cabeza y la besó con pasión.

Incapaz de contenerse, Maka se vio inmersa en un torbellino de lujuria y deseo. Y le gustó. Tal vez incluso demasiado. El roce carnal de la lengua de Soul provocó una respuesta por su parte igualmente carnal. Al sentir el algodón de la camiseta de Soul y el roce de sus Levi's contra la piel desnuda, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Ella enredó los dos dedos en su pelo mientras él la besaba sin descanso. Se apretó contra él, intentando sentirle todavía más. Le deseaba con tal intensidad que su piel parecía en carne viva.

Hacía tanto tiempo. Demasiado tiempo para ir despacio. Un gemido de frustración se ahogó en su garganta al volver a apoyar los pies en el suelo. Maka sintió la dura erección de Soul contra su vientre mientras le lamía la piel del cuello.

–Sabes bien. Quiero comerte de arriba abajo –le susurró Maka.

–Oh, sí, Maka –gruñó Soul mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda desnuda de ella…

Tiró de la goma que le sujetaba la cola y dejó que el pelo le cayese sobre los hombros. Tiró de un par de mechones para que echase la cabeza hacia atrás y la besó de nuevo. Con la mano libre se encargó de desabrochar el sujetador. Tiró de él y acabó lanzándolo sobre el maletero del coche blanco y rojo. Siguió besándola mientras le abarcaba los pechos con las manos. Sus pezones se apretaron contra las palmas de sus manos, y Maka deslizó las suyas por debajo de la camiseta de Soul para acariciarle el pecho, el vientre y la espalda.

Él llevó las manos hacia el trasero de Maka y aferró sus nalgas. La alzó y la apoyó en el maletero del coche, y Maka colocó los pies descalzos sobre el parachoques cromado. Al notar el frío del metal, abandonó por un momento la nube en la que se encontraba, y se dio cuenta de que estaba sentada bajo un rayo de son, sin otra cosa encima más que sus bragas. Se cubrió los pechos con las manos.

–¿Qué coche es éste? –preguntó Maka para disimular su repentina incomodidad.

–Lo que tienes debajo es un Custom Lancer –respondió Soul quitándose la camiseta y lanzándola hacia donde yacía el vestido–. Me parece de lo más apropiado para hacerte lo que tengo pensado.

Ella se mordió el labio y preguntó:

–¿Qué es lo que tienes pensado?

–Vamos a probar los niveles de suspensión. –Sou le separó las rodillas y se colocó entre sus muslos–. Baja las manos, florecita.

Cuando dio a luz a Nathan sus pechos habían crecido bastante y ya no habían vuelto a perder volumen.

–Son más grandes que antes –le dijo Maka.

–Ya me he dado cuenta. –Soul la agarró por las muñecas y añadió–: Quiero comprobar si sigues teniendo aquella pequeña marca en forma de chupetón.

–Sí.

No la obligó a bajar las manos, simplemente se limitó a decir:

–Enséñamela.

–Tengo estrías –le advirtió Maka. Las finas líneas blancas apenas resultaban visibles, pero estaban ahí.

–Quiero verte entera, Maka.

–Me he hecho mayor, Soul –se lamentó ella.

–Yo también.

Maka se inclinó hacia delante y le besó en el hombro desnudo.

–No, estás mejor que antes –dijo ella. Le besó en el hueco de la garganta y él apartó las manos de los senos de Maka y las colocó en la cintura de su pantalón.

–Desabróchamelo –dijo Soul apasionadamente. Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y extrajo un condón que dejó encima del maletero del Custom.

Maka se peleó con el botón metálico hasta que lo abrió. No llevaba ropa interior; abrió poco a poco la cremallera y dejó al descubierto la línea de vello que iba desde el ombligo hasta la ingle. Maka levantó la mirada y la clavó en su rostro mientras introducía la mano dentro del pantalón. Presionó su duro pene con la palma de la mano y Soul la miró fijamente: sus ojos ardían de pasión.

–Sácala –dijo Soul con voz algo ronca.

Tiró del pantalón y se lo bajó hasta los muslos. Su erección saltó hacia ella, apuntándola como una figura de mármol grande y suave. Ella aferró su miembro con la mano. Notó su calor mientras recorría su alargada forma. Maka se deslizó hasta sentarse en el parachoques y lo besó en la punta. No había planeado hacerlo, pero hacía mucho tiempo que ella no pasaba por algo así y el ansia la dominaba. Quedaba un resto de humedad en la hendidura y ella lo lamió. Olía bien. Y sabía aún mejor, y era más grande de lo que ella recordaba. Aunque tal vez simplemente lo había olvidado.

Él gruñó de placer, un placer que ardía en lo más profundo de su pecho, y le apartó a Maka el pelo de la cara. Ella alzó la mirada y le miró a los ojos al tiempo que se llenaba aún más la boca. Respiró hondo por la nariz.

–Ah, Maka –susurró Soul echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Había sido él, muchos años atrás, el que le enseñó a darle placer de ese modo. No había olvidado sus consejos. Con una mano le acarició el muslo y después le apretó la nalga. Con la otra mano abarcó los testículos. Con la lengua notó el pulso de Soul justo encima del glande.

A Maka le dio la impresión de que apenas había empezado cuando Jack la obligó a retirarse.

No quiero acabar así –dijo Soul, y volvió a sentarla sobre el maletero del coche. Hizo que se tumbase y le sacó las bragas. Después se colocó entre sus piernas. Con la mirada recorrió su rostro, su cuello y sus pechos. Se inclinó hacia delante y se acopló entre sus muslos–. Haces que vuelva a sentirme como un adolescente –le dijo apoyando todo su peso en los antebrazos, cerca de los hombros de Maka–. Como si fuese a correrme antes de que empiece lo bueno. Ella arqueó la espalda y dijo en un gemido:

–Entonces empecemos con lo bueno.

–Maka.

–¿Mmm?

Soul besó la marca de nacimiento de Maka y rozó con los labios sus pezones.

-Tus pechos son tan hermosos como siempre.

Ella se habría reído o habría hecho algún comentario, pero Soul abrió la boca y le abrazó con los labios el pezón. Así que Maka no habló, se limitó a mesarle el pelo con los dedos. Maka cerró los ojos y dejó que las oleadas de sensaciones recorriesen su cuerpo hasta que empezó a temer ser ella la que se corriese antes de que empezase lo bueno.

–Maka, abre los ojos y mírame.

Así lo hizo. Y Soul, a su vez, le dedicó una mirada intensa y enfebrecida. Agarró el condón y abrió el envoltorio.

–Quiero ver tu cara cuando esté dentro de ti –le dijo Soul, y se colocó el preservativo haciéndolo rodar por su falo hasta tocar el vello púbico. Pasó las manos por debajo de las nalgas de Maka y tiró de ella hasta colocarla en el borde del maletero–. Y quiero que me veas.

Maka se sumergió en los profundos ojos rojos de Soul, tan familiares para ella.

–Te estoy viendo –le dijo cuando Soul la agarró por los muslos.

La penetró con un movimiento suave pero directo que le llegó al cérvix. Soul apretó los muslos con más fuerza y ella arqueó la espalda. Maka gritó de placer y dolor, no estaba segura de cuál de las dos sensaciones era más aguda.

–Mierda –dijo Soul entre dientes, y después enmarcó con sus manos la cara de Maka–. Lo siento. –La besó en la mejilla y en la nariz y susurró junto a su boca–: Lo siento, Mak. Lo siento. Ahora no te haré daño. Te lo prometo. –Se retiró y volvió a entrar con más cuidado.

Maka pensó en lo bien que cumplía Soul sus promesas. Muy despacio, le proporcionó un increíble placer mediante cuidadosas embestidas.

La miró a los ojos sin dejar de moverse y le preguntó:

–¿Mejor ahora?

–Mmm, sí.

–Dímelo –le pidió él.

–Magnifico, Soul. –Se adueñó de ella una sensación de ingravidez y se agarró a los hombros de Soul–. No pares. Hagas lo que hagas, no pares.

-No tengo intención –le aseguró él mientras iba inclinando la pelvis hacia arriba sin dejar de entrar y salir.

Una oleada de calor que nacía en el punto en el que ambos cuerpos se unían recorrió la piel de Maka, y apretó los dedos con fuerza. Ese ritmo pausado la estaba poniendo a cien.

–Más. Dame más, Soul.

La besó en la frente y su aliento le acarició la sien. Empezó a embestir más rápido, con más fuerza. Adentro, afuera… Llevándola hacia el clímax.

–Maka Albarn.

El nombre de Maka en los labios de Soul sonó a pregunta, como si desease que ella se acercara todavía más. Maka no atendía más que a su creciente placer, hasta que abrió la boca y soltó un grito. El sonido se ahogó en su garganta mientras las oleadas de satisfacción se sucedían en su interior. Sus músculos se contrajeron, atrapando a Soul con fuerza.

No se detuvo, sino que siguió bombeando. El cálido aliento continuó acariciando su sien hasta que, finalmente, Soul la embistió con tal fuerza que Maka fue a parar a la parte de arriba del maletero. Gritó su nombre y el de Dios en una sola e indescifrable sentencia. La apretó contra su pecho, como si desease absorberla y la penetró una última vez. Un profundo sonido resonó en su garganta, un sonido a medio camino entre un gruñido y una exclamación.

Maka vio manchitas al cerrar los párpados y empezaron a zumbarle los oídos. Iba a perder el sentido. Encima del Custom Lancer. Iba a pasarle. Tal como Soul le había dicho, y no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Sin embargo no se desmayó. En realidad, no. Pero estaba tan mareada que temía moverse. Hacía tanto tiempo que no practicaba el sexo que había olvidado lo bueno que podía llegar a ser. Y, por descontado, en esta ocasión lo había sido. Aunque, en el punto donde seguían unidos, todavía sentía un hormigueo. Eso lo había olvidado. O tal vez nunca le había ocurrido antes.

Soul permaneció dentro de su cuerpo, con el pecho apretado contra sus senos y la frente recostada en el coche, junto a su oreja derecha. Podía sentir el latido de su corazón.

Maka abrió los ojos y observó el lucernario sobre sus cabezas. Soul Evans la había llevado a un lugar en el que jamás había estado. Le había proporcionado un orgasmo devastador que le había hecho contraer los dedos de los pies y casi le había hecho perder la conciencia. No sabía qué pensar. De hecho, apenas podía pensar. Estaba completamente anonadada.

Soul se alzó apoyándose en los antebrazos y la miró a la cara. Una lenta sonrisa de satisfacción fue dibujándose lentamente en su rostro.

–Vaya. Eres incluso mejor que a los dieciocho –dijo Soul asombrado. Maka observó aquellos ojos rojos tan seductores y volvió a sentirse viva. Pues había estado muerta interiormente durante mucho tiempo y ni siquiera lo había sabido hasta ese momento. Fue como ver la luz del sol después de haber estado atrapada en la oscuridad. Una emoción incontrolable la invadió, e hizo lo peor que podía hacer.

Se echó a llorar.

**Chan channn! aquí está lo que tanto deseaban hahahaha ¿les gustó? ooow~ fue tan lindo que hasta se echó a llorar xD**

**Ahora que hicieron el amor, ¿Maka le dirá a Soul lo de Nathan? **

**¡Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo!**

**jeje y no olvides dejarme tu review~**

**jejeje nos vemoos~**

**_LyTha Shinigmai..._**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Aquí va el siguiente capítulo~**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

**_*Capítulo 19_**

Nadie había llorado nunca delante de Soul. Al menos justo después de hacer el amor con él. Por Dios, pero si Maka ni siquiera había llorado la noche en que él le arrebató la virginidad. Dejó la camiseta sobre la encimera de la cocina y miró de medio lado a Maka, que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, con los brazos cruzados, mirándose los dedos de los pies. Soul recordó la noche que había vuelto a verla tras su regreso, con su chubasquero amarillo. Ahora llevaba un ridículo vestido con dibujos de Winnie the Pooh, el mismo que le había ayudado a ponerse hacía unos minutos.

Esa mujer iba a volverle loco. Hacía sólo unos instantes estaba disfrutando, jadeando, arañándole de placer y pidiéndole cada vez más. Y ahora lloraba como una magdalena. ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido?

Soul se había excusado y la había dejado unos segundos para ir a tirar el preservativo al lavabo de empleados, y cuando regresó Maka se estaba peleando con el vestido, buscando sin éxito el agujero por donde meter la cabeza. Soul estaba convencido de que si hubiese podido vestirse con rapidez Maka ya se habría ido. Y tal vez habría sido lo mejor.

Estaba tan nerviosa que tuvo que ayudarla a ponerse el vestido, a pesar de que lo que a él le habría gustado hubiese sido tirarlo a la basura. Le colocó el bolso en el hombro y, en lugar de dejar que se marchase, tal como habría actuado con cualquier otra mujer histérica que se le hubiese puesto a llorar, la llevó a su casa. No sabía decir por qué. Tal vez debido a que le había prometido que hablarían después de hacer el amor.

Sí, era por eso, pero ahora que tenía la mente despejada no le apetecía en absoluto escuchar lo que ella pudiese decirle. A menos que tuviese que ver con el hecho de haber hecho el amor.

Soul creía que el deseo que sentía por Maka desaparecería una vez hubiesen hecho el amor. No fue así, y eso le molestó porque no quería ponerse a pensar lo que eso podía significar. No quería sentir nada por Maka. Ni siquiera deseo.

Abrió la nevera y sacó un cartón de leche. Antes de que su mente empezase a especular con la posibilidad de llevarla a su dormitorio, se detuvo y se dijo a sí mismo que Maka estaba alterada, hecha un mar de lágrimas y, sobre todo, que era Maka Death. Tres razones de peso para quedarse en la cocina y meterse las manos en los bolsillos.

–Antes de disculparme –dijo Soul mientras cerraba la puerta de la nevera con el pie– me gustaría saber de qué tengo que disculparme.

Maka le miró. Tenía dos borrones oscuros bajo los ojos enrojecidos y la cara hecha un desastre.

–No has hecho nada, Jack.

Él tampoco creía que hubiese hecho nada malo, pero cuando se trataba de mujeres uno nunca podía estar seguro del todo. Si no había ningún problema, lo inventaban.

–¿Quieres beber algo? –Le ofreció Soul, pero Maka negó con la cabeza y él, sin dejar de observarla, se llevó el envase de la leche a la boca. Dejó de beber y se enjugó los vez había sido demasiado rudo. Había olvidado que Maka llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer el amor–. ¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella se pasó la mano por las mejillas y dijo:

–No.

Soul dejó la leche sobre la encimera y abrió un armario. Llenó un vaso con agua y hielo y cruzó la cocina para dárselo. Le rozó los dedos al pasárselo y le preguntó:

–¿Por qué lloras, Maka?

–No lo sé –respondió ella.

–Yo creo que sí lo sabes –aseguró él. Maka tenía una pinta horrible. Parecía asustada, pero, por alguna razón, lo único que asustaba a Soul en esos momentos era lo mucho que seguía deseándola–. Dímelo, Maka.

Maka le dio un largo trago al vaso de agua y, después, apoyó el frío cristal en su mejilla y reconoció:

–Me da mucha vergüenza.

Y se puso roja como un tomate.

–Cuéntamelo de todos modos. –En lugar de mantener cierta distancia tal como debería de haber hecho, Soul se inclinó hacia ella. Maka alzó la vista, le miró por el rabillo del ojo y se fijó entonces en la caja con la imagen del Monstruo de las Galletas que había sobre la encimera.

–¿El Monstruo de las Galletas? –preguntó Maka.

–Las hijas de Wess me la regalaron las pasadas Navidades junto con una bolsa de galletas Oreo. Pero no cambies de tema.

Maka mantuvo la vista clavada en la caja, respiró hondo y admitió:

–Había olvidado lo que era el sexo. –Se encogió de hombros y luego prosiguió–: Tú me lo has recordado.

–¿Eso es todo? –Preguntó Soul, que estaba convencido de que tenía que haber algo más.

–Bueno, no ha estado mal –dijo Maka.

–Maka, ha estado mejor que bien. –La corrigió Soul.

Habían hecho el amor con la urgencia de dos hambrientos en un buffet libre. Las bocas, las manos enfebrecidas, dominadas por un ansia insaciable. Maka se había mostrado mucho más excitada que cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había estado, y lo había arrastrado a él hasta un orgasmo que le atravesó el cuerpo de arriba abajo.

Era una suerte que Maka se fuera al día siguiente, porque a pesar de que se repetía una y otra vez que no iría tras ella de nuevo, no podía asegurar que no se estuviese mintiendo.

Soul le cogió la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle. Se le habían pegado las pestañas. La acarició con las puntas de los dedos y después apartó la mano.

– ¿Por qué has pasado tanto tiempo sin practicar sexo?

A Maka le subieron todavía más los colores y espetó:

–Eso no es asunto tuyo.

–No has hecho nada en dos años, pero te has enrollado conmigo. Creo que eso lo convierte en asunto mío.

Maka frunció el ceño y dejó el vaso sobre la encimera. Cuando Soul creía que ya no iba a contestar, ella dijo:

–Durante el último años y medio de su vida Kid no pudo hacerlo.

Eso sorprendió a Soul, que preguntó:

–¿Y tú no buscaste nada por ahí?

–Por supuesto que no. ¡Vaya pregunta! –dijo Maka algo ofendida. Tampoco había dicho algo tan extraño. Al fin y al cabo, quince años atrás Maka se había casado con Kid a pesar de estar acostándose con Soul.

–Algunas mujeres lo habrían hecho –aseguró él.

–Yo no. Siempre le fui fiel a Kid.

–Murió hace siete meses –le recordó Soul.

–Casi ocho –precisó Maka.

–Ocho meses es mucho tiempo sin mantener relaciones –aseguró Soul.

Maka se quedó mirando la boca de Soul y luego pasó los ojos por su garganta, hasta detenerse en su pecho.

–Tal vez para algunas personas sí –dijo entonces Maka.

–Para algunas no, para la mayoría.

Maka apartó la vista y dijo:

–Ya sabes lo que dicen: «Si no lo haces te olvidas.» Es cierto.

–Pues está claro que tú no te has olvidado.

Maka cogió el vaso y lo llevó al fregadero. Miró por la ventana, hacia el jardín, y dio un largo trago de agua. Bajó el vaso, apoyó las manos en la encimera, y dijo:

–Durante un tiempo, lo olvidé. Cuando vives con alguien que se está muriendo el sexo deja de ser una prioridad. Créeme. Tu vida se centra en visitas a médicos y búsqueda de nuevas terapias. Intentas encontrar la medicación adecuada para combatir los ataques y el dolor.

Soul observó detenidamente a Maka. No quería conocer todos esos detalles, no quería sentir lástima por Kid, pero aún así no pudo evitar preguntar:

–¿Sufrió mucho?

Maka se encogió de hombros.

–Nunca he querido admitirlo, pero sí. Cuando le preguntaba se limitaba a agarrarme del brazo y decirme que no me preocupase por él. –Dejó escapar una risotada más bien amarga–. Yo fingía no preocuparme y él, que todo iba bien. A él se le daba mejor.

–Kid siempre fue mejor que nosotros fingiendo –recordó Soul. Durante años Kid había aparentado que Maka era sólo una amiga para él. Su colega. Kid había sabido montárselo mejor que Soul.

Ella asintió.

–Fingió hasta el último momento –dijo–. Entró en coma y esa misma noche murió. Estaba en casa. –Volvió ligeramente la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron–. Nathan y yo le vimos soltar el último suspiro. Ser testigo de algo así te cambia para siempre. Ves con mayor claridad cuáles son las cosas realmente importantes. –Tragó saliva con dificultad–. Te das cuentas de que hay cosas que deben hacerse bien.

Soul estaba inmóvil, tenía un nudo en el estómago. Las palabras de Maka le habían afectado mucho más de lo que habría esperado. No había visto morir a sus padres, y estaba agradecido por ello. Ya tenía suficientes recuerdos desagradables.

–¿Sabías que el interior de algunos ataúdes está recubierto de un acolchado? –preguntó Maka.

–Sí –respondió Soul. Wess y él habían tenido que elegir dos.– Lo sabía.

–Oh, claro –exclamó Maka mientras volvía a mirar por la ventana–. Recuerdo el entierro de tus padres. Eras demasiado joven para tener que pasar por algo así. En ese momento no me di cuenta de lo duro que puede llegar a ser. Ahora lo sé.

Soul caminó unos pasos hasta colocarse a la espalda de Maka y alzó las manos con la intención de cogerla por los brazos. Pero antes de llegar a tocarla se lo pensó mejor y volvió a bajar las manos.

Maka sacó el sobre del bolsillo de su horrible vestido y lo dejó junto al fregadero.

–Ésta es la carta de Kid de la que te hablé –le dijo.

Soul no quería leerla y se sentía mal por ello. Sin embargo, se negaba a rememorar el agujero negro que había sido su pasado.

–Kid y yo nunca quisimos hacerte daño, Soul –dijo ella–. Éramos buenos amigos, y nuestra amistad jamás debería haber acabado de ese modo. Éramos jóvenes y estúpidos. La noche que vinimos a verte sigue siendo uno de los recuerdos más negros de mi vida. –Maka hizo una pausa y añadió en un susurro–: Aquella noche también llevabas una camiseta blanca.

Sí. Era una noche de luna llena. Le había pedido a Maka que no lo abandonase. Le había pegado una buena paliza a su mejor amigo, y ahora ese amigo estaba muerto. Algo en su interior también murió aquella noche. Por alguna razón, hablar de ello esa mañana lo hacía más real de lo que lo había sido durante muchos años.

–Ya basta, Maka. –Soul la agarró de los brazos, por debajo de las mangas de la camiseta–. No digas nada más.

–Tengo que hacerlo Soul. –Maka le miró por encima del hombro y prosiguió–: Cuando me dijiste que necesitabas que nos separásemos durante un tiempo, me asusté. No supe qué hacer. Tienes que entender lo asustada que estaba…

Él le alzó la barbilla con los dedos y la besó, silenciando de ese modo sus palabras. La atrajo hacia su pecho desnudo y le pasó las manos alrededor de la cintura. No quería oír ni una palabra más; sólo deseaba sentir. Sentir el cuerpo de Maka contra el suyo. Desnudos. Quería que el sexo volviera a sumirlo en la inconsciencia hasta lograr echar a Maka de sus pensamientos. Hasta quitársela de la cabeza.

En un principio, Maka no hizo nada, pero cuando Soul suavizó la intensidad del beso, ella separó ligeramente sus labios. Era una silenciosa invitación a seguir adelante.

Sonó el teléfono pero Soul no se inmutó. Lo oía sonar mientras introducía la lengua en la boca de Maka y disfrutaba de su calidez y su dulzura, tal como lo había hecho hacía unos instantes, encima del maletero del Custom Lancer. Maka sabía a cosas durante largo tiempo olvidadas: su suave piel, el deseo y la lujuria, y también el amor que le había partido en dos el corazón.

Soul dejó a un lado todos esos recuerdos y abarcó uno de los pechos de Maka con la mano. Dejó que el teléfono siguiera sonando y se colocó entre sus piernas.

–Maka –dijo junto a su oído inspirando profundamente para percibir el perfume de su cabello–. Vamos a mi cama. Deja que te recuerde una vez más lo que es el sexo.

El teléfono dejó de sonar, pero empezó otra vez casi al instante. Maka se libró de su abrazo y cruzó la cocina.

–Tal vez sea algo importante –dijo Maka.

Tenía una idea de quién podía tratarse. Buddy Calhoun le había dicho que pasaría para recoger el Corvair Monza del taller y se lo llevaría a su garaje de Lubbock. Buddy era uno de los mejores mecánicos del estado, y uno de los pocos restauradores a los que Soul se atrevía a confiar sus coches. Pero en ese momento lo importunaba.

En lugar de ir tras Maka, se acercó al teléfono con paso firme.

–Mas vale que sea importante –dijo Soul tras descolgar el auricular.

–Hola –dijo una voz masculina–, soy Spirit Albarn. ¿Está Maka ahí?

Soul miró a Maka.

–Ah, hola, señor Albarn. Sí, aquí está.

Maka cruzó la cocina y cogió el teléfono.

–¿Sí? –Alzó la mirada y frunció el ceño–. ¿Cómo? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien? –Enarcó las cejas–. Bien. ¿Dónde está Pippen? –Se llevó una mano a la cara–. Gracias a Dios. –Hizo una pausa y añadió–: De acuerdo. Ahora mismo voy. –Colgó el auricular y se volvió hacia Soul.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Crona ha perdido definitivamente la cabeza. Eso es lo que sucede –respondió Maka mientras se dirigía hacia la encimera para recoger su bolso. Soul intentó olvidarse del dolor que sentía en la entrepierna y mientras alargaba el brazo para hacerse con su camiseta y ponérsela, inquirió:

–¿Crona está bien?

–No, está loca. ¿Qué hacían ella y mi padre antes de que yo viniese? –preguntó distraída mientras buscaba las llaves dentro del bolso–. ¿Ir por ahí haciendo cosas raras? ¿Qué van a hacer cuando me vaya? –Cruzó la cocina y el salón–. Dios mío, al parecer soy la única que tiene la cabeza sobre los hombros aquí. ¿Qué te parece?

Soul no respondió, supuso que se trataba de una pregunta retórica y no quería preocuparla más.

A través del mosquitero de la puerta, Soul la vio subir al coche de su padre y alejarse. El destello de las luces de freno del Cadillac y el chirriar de las ruedas al voltear la calle… era lo último que Soul esperaba ver o escuchar de Maka Death.

Soul regresó a la cocina. Metió la leche en la nevera y posó la mirada en el sobre blanco que había dejado Maka. La carta de Kid. La cogió y le echó un vistazo. Llevaba su nombre escrito en mayúsculas.

Abrió la puerta de un armario y dejó el sobre entre dos paquetes de café. Algún día la leería. Pero todavía no. Al menos mientras tuviese tan fresca la imagen del cuerpo desnudo de Maka sobre el maletero del Custom Lancer, mientras tuviese en la boca el sabor de la mujer de Kid.

Desde que Maka había aparecido por la ciudad, Soul no había dejado de preguntarse si acostarse con ella seguiría siendo tan estupendo como él recordaba. Ahora ya tenía la respuesta: era todavía mejor. Mejor en un sentido que no sabía cómo definir. Lo único que podía decir era que estar con ella había sido diferente. Había sido algo más que sexo. Algo más que el placer que solía recibir en los brazos de una mujer. Algo más que un polvo encima del maletero de un coche.

No era amor. Sabía con seguridad que no estaba enamorado de Maka. Enamorarse de ella sería una completa estupidez, y él no era estúpido. No sabía decir por qué estar con ella había sido diferente, y tampoco quería saberlo. No era el tipo de hombre que diseccionase su vida buscando significados ocultos. Una cosa tenía clara: hacer el amor con ella había sido la mejor experiencia sexual que había tenido en mucho tiempo, de modo que se alegraba de que Maka se marchara al día siguiente, pues de ese modo podría retomar el hilo de su vida. La que llevaba antes de que ella apareciera por la ciudad y desenterrara un montón de recuerdos que más valía olvidar.

Ahora Maka se había ido y no había razón alguna para seguir pensando en ella.

Ni una sola.

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo terminado~**

**¿Les gustó? jejeje**

**quiero agradecer por sus review :3 ¡Muchas gracias! :D**

***¿Qué pasará ahora?, Maka se ha ido sin contarle lo de Nathan, sólo le entregó la carta. ¿Soul la leerá?**

***¿Maka se irá mañana a Seattle?**

**jeje noo olviden dejarme sus reviewww~ ya saben, sin ellos no actualizo ;D jejeje**

**Nos vemosss**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	20. Capítulo 20

**Aquí va el capítulo 20~**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenencen_**

**_*Capítulo 20_**

Un coche patrulla salió de la casa de Ronnie cuando Maka y Spirit pasaron por delante camino del hospital. Ronnie vivía en una pequeña casa, y alguien en la entrada había colocado la calavera de una vaca de largos cuernos encima de la puerta. El jardín de la entrada era poco más que un puñado de hierbajos y, de no ser por la presencia del Ford Taurus rojo de Crona empotrado contra el salón de la casa, podría haberse dicho que su aspecto era de lo más anodino.

–¿Ronnie se encontraba en casa? –preguntó Maka justo antes de acelerar. Supuso que los policías estaban demasiado ocupados con el Taurus de Crona como para preocuparse de un coche que acelerase en mitad de la calle.

–No lo creo, pero no lo sabremos hasta que lleguemos al hospital –respondió su padre.

Maka odiaba los hospitales. Todos olían igual y daban la misma impresión, independientemente de la ciudad o el estado donde se encontraban. Eran estériles y fríos. Había pasado en ellos tiempo suficiente para saber que podían darte medicamentos o consejos, pero rara vez buenas noticias.

Maka y su padre atravesaron la puerta de urgencias y, tras unos minutos, las llevaron junto a Crona. Pippen se había quedado en casa de una vecina de Crona; que no estuviese con ellos era lo mejor. En cuanto la enfermera descorrió la cortina verde y azul que separaba las camas, maka se echó a llorar.

–Tranquila, Maka –dijo Spirit. Le dio la mano a su hija y se la apretó–.Crona se pondrá bien.

Pero Crona no parecía estarlo. Tenía hinchado el costado izquierdo de la cara y una herida en la frente. La sangre le había manchado el pelo y los extremos de los ojos, que mantenía cerrados. Un vendaje le impedía mover el brazo izquierdo, también hinchado y, a excepción del punto por el que había sangrado, casi sin color. En el brazo derecho no llevaba vendaje: le habían cortado la manga y colocado una intravenosa.

El doctor, un joven con bata verde, alzó la sábana para auscultarle el corazón y los pulmones. Miró a Maka y a su padre desde detrás de unas gafas con montura metálica.

Maka avanzó hasta la cabecera de la cama y Spirit la siguió.

–Crona. Maka está aquí. Y mi padre también.

Crona no respondió y Maka alargó la mano para acariciarle la parte de la cara que no tenía hinchada. Estaba muy pálida, y, de no haber sido por el rítmico subir y bajar de su pecho, Maka habría creído que estaba muerta. Eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, y Maka sintió que en su interior el piloto automático se activaba y todas sus sensaciones se adormecían.

–¿Cómo está, doctor? –preguntó Spirit.

–Lo que sabemos hasta ahora –respondió el joven médico– es que tiene heridas en el brazo izquierdo y la frente, y que al parecer se ha fracturado el tobillo. No sabremos nada más hasta que le hagamos un escáner.

–¿Por qué no está despierta? –preguntó de nuevo.

–Se ha dado un buen golpe en la frente. No parece que se haya fracturado el cráneo, y sus pupilas responden a los estímulos. Tendremos más detalles cuando veamos las radiografías.

–¿Ha habido algún herido más en el accidente? –preguntó Maka rogando porque Crona no se hubiese llevado por delante a Ronnie y a Kelly.

–Fue la única persona que nos trajeron –le respondió el agente. Aquello no quería decir nada. A Ronnie y a Kelly podrían haberlos atendido en el lugar de los hechos o tal vez, Dios no lo quisiese, habían muerto allí mismo. Maka no había visto a Ronnie, pero tampoco se había detenido allí el tiempo suficiente.

Estuvieron con Crona sólo unos minutos; luego vinieron a llevársela. Les dijeron que el doctor acudiría enseguida para hablar con ellas, pero Maka sabía que ese «enseguida» podía significar unas cuantas horas. Las llevaron a una pequeña sala de espera; era parecida a todas las que Maka había visto antes, que eran muchas, y supuso que todos los hospitales elegían más o menos los mismos colores. Azules, verdes y un toque de granate.

Se sentaron juntas en un pequeño sofá azul. Junto a la puerta, un hombre y una mujer hablaban en susurros como si temiesen perder el control y ponerse a gritar si subían un poco el tono de voz. Maka conocía esa sensación. Había pasado por eso unas cuantas veces: intentaba encontrar distracciones para no echarse a gritar y conseguir no desmoronarse, concentrarse en algo bonito, o incluso en la propia respiración, para fingir que su marido no se estaba muriendo. Y ahora su hermana yacía en una cama de hospital con su hermoso cabello cubierto de sangre.

Un policía de uniforme entró en la sala y les preguntó si eran familiares o conocidos de Crona. Llevaba el pelo cortado al rape y parecía un levantador de pesas. Se identificó como agente Neal Flegel.–Les dijo que el coche de Crona había penetrado metro y medio en el salón de la casa de Ronnie. Y mientras Maka intentaba imaginar una manera sutil de preguntarle si Crona había matado a Ronnie, Neal Flegel le preguntó:

-¿Tienen algún motivo para creer que lo haya hecho a propósito?

Eso era, de hecho, lo primero y lo único que Maka había pensado.

–No –respondió ella negando con la cabeza e intentando parecer sorprendida–. Tiene que haber sido un accidente.

–Le resbalaría el pie –añadió Spirit, y Maka se preguntó si su padre se creía lo que acababa de decir–. Y ha sufrido unas terribles jaquecas últimamente –prosiguió Spirit como si se le acabara de ocurrir.

–Hemos hablado con Ronnie y nos ha dicho que se pelearon hace poco –dijo Neal.

–¿Ha hablado con Ronnie hoy? –preguntó Maka a punto de echarse a reír debido al alivio–. ¿Después del accidente?

–Le localizamos en casa de su novia –explicó Neal.

–¿Así que no estaba en casa? –quiso saber Maka

. –En ese momento, no –precisó Neal.

–¡Gracias a Dios! –exclamó Maka. Su amiga no sería juzgada por asesinato.

–¿Puede tratarse tal vez de un intento de suicidio? –Preguntó Neal.

Sus palabras hicieron recapacitar a Maka y a su padre. Crona estaba deprimida y hecha polvo, pero Maka no creía que quisiese acabar con su vida. Con la de Ronnie ya era otra cosa.

–No –respondió Spirit–. Acababa de encontrar trabajo en la charcutería de Albertsons. Las cosas empezaban a irle bien.

–Yo estuve con ella anoche, y estaba bien –le dijo Maka al agente. Y era verdad. Crona parecía encontrarse mejor.

Neal les formuló unas cuantas preguntas más y, cuando se fue, Maka le dijo a su padre: –¿Crees que intentaba matar a Ronnie?

–Maka, Crona resbaló, eso es todo. –Y ahí acabó la discusión. Pero eso no era todo. Al menos para Maka. Crona estaba en el hospital y cabía la posibilidad de que la acusasen de asesinato, así que posiblemente no pudiera regresar a Seattle al día siguiente. A Nathan no iba a hacerle ninguna gracia.

Se excusó y se acercó a las cabinas de teléfono que había junto a las máquinas de refrescos y de dulces. Utilizó su tarjeta telefónica, y cuando Nathan respondió intentó mostrarse contenta. Pero ¿por qué? Se suponía que era lo que tenía que hacer.

–Hola, Nathan.

–Hola, mamá.

Aunque estaba nerviosa, fue directa al grano.

–Tengo que decirte una cosa, y no va a gustarte.

Tras una larga pausa, el muchacho preguntó:

–¿De qué se trata?

–Una amiga mía ha sufrido un grave accidente de coche esta mañana. Se encuentra en el hospital. Mañana no podré estar en casa.

–No me hagas eso –le rogó a su madre.

–Nathan, Crona está muy mal –le explicó Maka.

–¡Lo siento, pero me lo prometiste! –le recordó Nathan.

–Nathan, no sabía que Crona iba a incrustar su coche en el salón de Ronnie.

–¡Ya me he cortado el pelo! No es justo. No es justo, mamá. No voy a quedarme aquí. Anoche intentaron obligarme a que comiese albóndigas.

Con toda probabilidad no habían intentado obligarle, pero Nathan odiaba las albóndigas y prefirió ver en ello una conspiración. Una razón más para no querer quedarse en casa de la prima de Kid. Maka suspiró y se colocó entre la cabina y una de las máquinas de refrescos.

–No sé qué hacer, Nate. No puedo dejar a mi padre y a Crona ahora. No creas que estoy todo el día de fiesta mientras tú lo pasas fatal.

–Entonces me voy contigo –dijo Nathan.

–¿Qué?

–Mamá, no soporto estar aquí prefiero estar contigo.

Maka pensó en Soul.

–No puedes hacerme esto –insistió Nathan. maka notó que se le quebraba la voz a pesar de sus esfuerzos por evitarlo–. Por favor, mamá.

¿Qué posibilidades había de que el muchacho topase con Soul antes de hablar con él? Prácticamente ninguna. Lo más probable era que se quedase viendo la televisión en casa de su abuelo. Y en caso de que se encontrasen de manera accidental, ¿qué pasaría? No se parecían físicamente. No se reconocerían el uno al otro. Nathan nunca había preguntado por Soul, y dudaba de que recordase siquiera su apellido.

–Si eso es lo que quieres de verdad, haré una llamada y te reservaré un billete –le dijo maka. Nathan soltó un suspiro de alivio.

–Te quiero, mamá.

–Es curioso que sólo me lo digas cuando te sales con la tuya –dijo Maka con una sonrisa en los labios–. Dile a tía Liz que quiero hablar con ella.

Después de haber hablado con la prima de Kid, Maka llamó para reservar el billete de avión de Nathan. Salía a las seis de la mañana del día siguiente, y tardaba tres horas y cuarenta minutos en llegar. De camino hacia la sala de espera, se preguntó si su familia siempre había estado tan loca o si habían empezado a estarlo hacía poco para simplificarle un poco más la vida. Cuando llegó a la sala de espera, el doctor estaba sentado en el sofá junto a su padre. Maka se colocó al lado de él.

–¿Ha despertado? –preguntó su padre.

–Despertó hará unos quince minutos. El escáner no revela daños en el cerebro ni en los órganos internos. Por suerte, llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad y el coche iba equipado con airbag. –El doctor miró a Maka y prosiguió–: Tiene el tobillo roto y habrá que operarla para poner los huesos en su sitio.

Cuando el doctor se fue, Spirit se quedó con Crona en el hospital y Maka fue a cuidar de Pippen. Le puso a hacer la siesta y ella se quitó el dichoso vestido con dibujos de Winnie the Pooh. Como no tenía otra cosa en la que ocupar su mente, se puso a pensar en Soul. «Incluso con ese ridículo vestido me pones a cien», le había dicho, lo que parecía absurdo.

Se puso una falda caqui y una blusa blanca y buscó en la cocina algo para comer. Se preparó un bocadillo caliente de queso y se sirvió algo de sopa de tomate y un vaso de té helado. Lo llevó todo a la mesa de los desayunos, cuyo color amarillo brillaba bajo la luz del sol.

Hacer el amor con Soul encima del maletero de un coche había sido un error. No, haber hecho el amor con él no había sido un error. El problema había sido su total falta de voluntad incluso para ponerle una tímida objeción. Sabía que se arrepentiría, pero eso no la detuvo.

Mojó el bocadillo en la sopa y le dio un bocado. Había hecho el amor con Soul. No había estado nada mal. No, sí había estado mal. El sexo había estado bien. Fabuloso, de hecho. Tanto que se había echado a llorar y le faltó poco para morirse de vergüenza. Se ruborizaba sólo de recordarlo… O al recordar el deseo que expresaban los ojos de Soul cuando la miraba mientras acariciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo. Pensar en ello la excitaba. Sopló la sopa. Le fastidiaba admitirlo, pero si su padre no hubiese llamado por teléfono probablemente habrían acabado en la cama. Tal vez todavía estarían allí.

Bebió un sorbo de té. ¿Y ahora qué? No tenía ni idea, y, dado que todos los demás aspectos de su vida estaban en el aire, lo mejor era no pensar en Soul hasta que las cosas se hubiesen calmado un poco. Cuando Pippen se despertó de su siesta Maka le tomó unas cuantas fotografías en el jardín de su padre. Lo retrató cogiendo flores y caminando entre los flamencos rosas. Durante ese corto espacio de tiempo, mientras contemplaba el mundo a través del objetivo de su cámara, los problemas pasaron a un segundo plano.

Más tarde su padre llegó a casa. maka preparó algo de sopa y un par de bocadillos para su padre y Pippen, y después se fue al hospital.

Su amiga dormía cuando ella entró en la habitación. El corte de la frente estaba cerrado y vendado. La mitad de su cara seguía hinchada, y debajo de sus ojos se extendían unas sombras negras y azuladas: los restos de sangre, sin embargo, habían desaparecido. Maka quería preguntarle qué había sucedido aquella mañana, pero Crona estaba totalmente sedada. Cada vez que se despertaba empezaba a llorar y a preguntar dónde estaba. Maka ni siquiera intentó indagar sobre el accidente.

Lo hizo al día siguiente.

–¿Has hablado ya con la policía? –le preguntó a su amiga mientras ojeaba la revista _People_ que había traído consigo. Crona se humedeció el labio hinchado. Su voz apenas era un áspero susurro cuando preguntó:

–¿Acerca de qué?

Maka se puso en pie y llenó un vaso de plástico con agua. Acercó la pajita a la boca de Crona y dijo:

–Acerca del accidente de coche.

Crona tragó y a continuación dijo:

–No. Tu padre me ha dicho que he destrozado el Taurus.

–¿No lo recuerdas? –le preguntó Maka. Crona negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

–En cualquier caso, odiaba ese coche.

–¿No te ha dicho mi papá contra qué te estrellaste?

–No. ¿Me salté un stop? –preguntó Crona.

–Crona, estampaste el Taurus contra la casa de Ronnie –le explicó Maka. Crona miró a su amiga y parpadeó. No parecía tan sorprendida como Maka habría esperado.

–¿En serio? –le preguntó.

–La policía le preguntó a papá si tenías intención de suicidarte.

–No me suicidaría chocando contra Ronnie Darlington –dijo Crona con frialdad.

–¿Intentabas matar a Ronnie? –quiso saber Maka.

–No.

–Entonces, ¿en qué estabas pensando? ¿Ocurrió algo?

Crona se puso entonces nerviosa, apartó la mirada y respondió:

–No lo sé.

Maka tuvo la sensación de que en realidad lo sabía y sufría una curiosa amnesia selectiva. Había ocurrido algo, pero Crona no quería hablar de ello en ese momento. Muy bien. Siempre podrían hablar al día siguiente.

A las tres y media de la tarde, Maka montó a Pippen en el Cadillac de su padre y se encaminaron hacia el aeropuerto en busca de Nathan. Daisy le tuvo en brazos mientras esperaban en la zona de recogida de equipajes. La media hora que estuvieron allí se le hizo eterna, pero cuando vio el familiar rostro de Nathan fue como si el sol hubiese decidido ponerse a brillar tras una semana de lluvias.

Su cresta color verde había desaparecido, y las puntas de su oscuro cabello eran ahora blancas. Acarreaba una enorme mochila con su monopatín enganchado en un costado. A Maka no le importaba. Se alegró tanto de verle que se olvidó de la norma de no realizar muestras de afecto en público. Se puso de puntillas y le pasó el brazo libre por detrás del cuello. Le besó en la mejilla y le abrazó muy fuerte. Al parecer él también olvidó aquella norma no escrita, porque dejó caer la bolsa al suelo y correspondió a su abrazo.

–Por favor, mamá. No vuelvas a dejarme en esas condiciones –le rogó Nathan. Ella se echó a reír y le apartó de sí para observar sus ojos azules.

–No te dejaré. Te lo prometo –dijo volviéndose hacia Pippen–. Éste es Pippen, el hijo de Crona. ¿A que es mono?

Nathan le estudió durante unos segundos.

–Mamá, este niño lleva el pelo largo por detrás.

Maka había supuesto que a un chico que llevaba una cresta no iba a sorprenderle que un niño llevase el pelo largo por detrás.

–No es culpa suya –dijo Maka mirando a Pippen–. Su madre no quiere cortarle los ricitos. Pippen miró a Maka con aquellos ojos suyos tan grandes y azules, iguales a los de Crona, y después se concentró en el otro chico. Maka no supo si Nathan había captado su atención porque era un chico como él o porque le sorprendió el piercing del labio y las cadenas de perro.

–Qué tal, colega. Bonito peinado –dijo Nathan.

–No te burles –le advirtió su madre.

–No me burlo. –Nathan pasó la palma de la mano por el pelo del niño–. Corto por delante y largo por detrás. Je, je, je –rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

–¡Ver dibujos! –dijo Pippen, y entonces se echó a reír, como si también hubiese hecho un chiste.

–Quiere que mires los dibujos animados con él. Sus favoritos son los _Blues Clues_ –le explicó Maka.

–_Blues Clues_ es una mierda. –Nathan agarró su mochila y añadió–: Tienes que ver los _Sponge Bob Square Pants_.

Nathan no traía maleta y, mientras se dirigían hacia el coche, a Maka le sorprendió pensar que si las cosas se hubiesen desarrollado según lo previsto en ese momento estaría en Seattle. Viviendo su vida. Se habría librado ya del pasado. Empezaría de cero otra vez. Ella y su hijo Nathan.

Desde que había llegado a Death City nada había salido según lo previsto, y ahora, precisamente, tendría que mantener su vida en suspenso un poco más. Su padre y su amiga la necesitaban, y tal vez incluso podría ayudarlas. Tal vez quedase y cuidar de Pippen fuese ayuda suficiente. Su vida no se había ido al garete, se dijo. Ya había pasado una temporada en el infierno. Habían sido dos años terribles, pero todo eso era ya historia. Nathan estaba con ella y, a partir de ese momento, las cosas sólo podían ir a mejor.

**Así termina el capítulo 20 ¿Les gustó?, háganmelo saber con sus review~**

***¿Qué pasará ahora que Nathan se encuentra en la ciudad?**

**¿Esto realmente resolverá las cosas?**

**¿Maka le dirá ahora a Soul que tiene un hijo?**

**¡Esto y más en el PROXIMO capítulo!**

**¡Ahora sí que se viene lo mejor! - El próximo capítulo...¡Lo que tanto ansían! **

**jejeje Chaitoo**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	21. Capítulo 21

**Aquí va el capítulo 21~ disculpen la demora, pero hoy acabaron mis vacaciones de invierno y retorné a clases -.- fue una reverenda mierda jejeje **

**Bueno, he aquí lo que ansían desde que saben que Soul tiene un hijo.**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

* * *

**_*Capítulo 21_**

El chirriar del torno se oía en todo el taller, llegando incluso hasta la oficina de Soul, que en ese momento estaba echándole un vistazo a la lista de piezas de un Corvette del 54; al mismo tiempo, iba observando las Polaroids que había sacado de las diferentes partes del coche. Todo lo que conformaba aquel automóvil, desde los parachoques cromados hasta los tornillos que sujetaban las luces traseras, había sido catalogado y almacenado. Habían extraído el motor Blue Flame six para desmontarlo y limpiarlo más adelante.

Los lunes, Penny Kribs no llegaba hasta pasadas las diez y media de la mañana, por lo que un montón de correo cubría su escritorio. Volvió a llenar la taza de café y, de camino hacia el taller, dejó de oírse el chirriar del banco de trabajo. Soul sopló el café y miró a Wess, de pie junto al banco. Estaba hablando con un adolescente delgaducho y ambos se volvieron cuando Wess señaló hacia su hermano.

Soul se detuvo. Aquel muchacho parecía estar en plena adolescencia y llevaba una cadena de perro alrededor del cuello y otra colgando de un costado de sus pantalones. Le dijo algo a Wess y después echó a andar hacia Soul. Éste se fijó en la atónita sonrisa de su hermano antes de volver a mirar al chico. Le dio un sorbo al café y bajó la taza.

En verano, siempre contrataba a muchachos jóvenes para limpiar o hacer recados. Pero si ese chico venía buscando un trabajo podía esperar sentado. No se trataba tanto de su aspecto, sino de haber tenido el buen tino de vestirse más adecuadamente y dejar en casa la cadena del perro a la hora de pedir trabajo.

Llevaba el pelo como un erizo; oscuro, pero con las puntas blancas. Lucía un Piercing en un extremo del labio superior, y en su camiseta negra podía leerse la palabra ANARQUÍA en letras de un rojo sangre. Llevaba un monopatín bajo el brazo.

–¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –le preguntó Soul cuando el joven se detuvo frente a él.

–Sí. Mi madre me ha dicho que conociste a mi padre.

Soul conocía a muchos padres.

–¿Quién es tu madre? –dijo antes de beber otro sorbo de café

–Maka Death –respondió el chico. Soul casi se atraganta con el café. Maka no se había marchado del pueblo.

–No sé si ella te habrá hablado de mí. Soy… –Al chico le tembló la voz, y tragó saliva con dificultad–. Soy Nathan.

No se había formado una idea concreta sobre el hijo de Kid y Maka, pero si lo hubiera hecho sin duda no habría sido ésa. En primer lugar, había supuesto que debía ser mucho más joven.

–Maka Death me dijo que tenía un hijo, pero creí que rondaría los cinco años –le dijo Soul. Nathan frunció el ceño y miró a Soul con sus llamativos ojos azules. Parecía un tanto desconcertado, como si no encontrase motivo alguno para que alguien se confundiese sobre su edad.

–No. Tengo quince –le informó Nathan.

Maka debió quedarse embarazada poco después de casarse con Kid. Pensar en Kid y Maka juntos conjuró una antigua animosidad que llevaba enterrada muchos años, y le molestó más de lo que era esperable. Mucho más de lo que le habría molestado días atrás, antes de hacer el amor con Maka apoyados en el maletero del coche que estaba a escasos metros de donde ahora se encontraba su hijo.

Antes de saber lo bueno que iba a ser hacer de nuevo el amor con ella.

–Deduzco que tu madre sigue aquí –dijo Soul.

–Sí. –Nathan le miró como si esperara que dijese algo más. Al ver que no era así, el joven añadió–: Estaremos en casa de mi abuelo hasta que la tía Crona mejore. Mi madre calcula que será cosa de una semana.

Soul se preguntó qué debía haber ocurrido para que Maka se hubiera marchado a toda prisa de su casa el sábado anterior.

–¿Qué le ha pasado a Crona? –le preguntó Soul.

–Empotró el coche contra el salón de la casa de Ronnie.

Vaya, al parecer la pelea frente al Minute Mart no había saciado la sed de venganza de Crona.

–¿Está bien? –se interesó Soul.

–Supongo.

El torno empezó a chirriar de nuevo y Soul llevó a Nathan hasta su oficina. Aunque Nathan hubiera acudido a su taller vestido de un modo más adecuado no le habría dado trabajo. Tener allí al hijo de Maka sería poco menos que una pesadilla. Verle no dejaría de recordarle a ella. Y no importaba lo dulces que pudieran ser ahora esos recuerdos, lo mejor era olvidarlo todo.

–Tu padre y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos durante un tiempo. Me dolió mucho saber que había muerto –dijo Soul.

Nathan apoyó un extremo del monopatín sobre su zapatilla de deporte negra y desplazó el peso de su cuerpo sobre esa pierna. Tras un examen más detallado, se apreciaba que en la cara inferior del monopatín había dibujada una enfermera más bien escasa de ropa.

–Sí. Fue un buen padre. Lo echo mucho de menos –admitió Nathan. Soul había perdido a sus padres siendo no mucho mayor que Nathan. Sabía a qué se refería. Explicarle a aquel muchacho alguna anécdota no le haría ningún mal.

–¿Te habló alguna vez de los líos en que solíamos meternos? –le preguntó. Nathan asintió con la cabeza y el arete que llevaba en el labio brilló bajo la luz del fluorescente.

–Me dijo que robaban tomates y que los lanzaban a los coches –le explicó Nathan. Kid había sido de cabello oscuro como la noche. Tal vez era por el peinado que llevaba, pero aquel muchacho no se parecía en nada a Kid cuando tenía su edad. Ni siquiera un poquito. Tampoco es que se pareciese mucho a su madre. Tal vez la boca sí. Bueno, excepto el piercing.

–Construimos una casa en un árbol en ese jardín. ¿Te lo contó? –le preguntó Soul. Nathan negó con la cabeza y Soul prosiguió:

–Tardamos todo un verano. La hicimos con madera y con viejas cajas de cartón. –Soul sonrió al recordar cómo acarreaban con todo ello desde kilómetros de distancia–. Tu madre también nos ayudó. Y justo cuando acabamos, un tornado F2 la echó abajo.

Nathan rió y, señalando hacia la puerta con el mentón, preguntó:

–¿Eso que hay ahí fuera es un Cuda 440?

–Sí. Lleva un motor Hemi 426 original –respondió Soul.

–Vaya. Cuando tenga trabajo voy a comprarme un Dodge Charger Daytona con un Hemi 426.

Ahora fue Soul el que no pudo evitar reír. Se sentó en la punta del escritorio, junto al reloj del Buick Riviera. No tenía ganas de aguarle la fiesta al muchacho, pero sabía que sólo se habían construido unos setenta Daytona con un motor Hemi 426. Si conseguía encontrar uno, tendría que invertir unos sesenta mil dólares para hacerse con él.

–Con cuatro velocidades, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Soul.

–Así es.

Bebió un sorbo de café. Cómo no. El chaval reducía todavía más sus posibilidades con ese requisito, pues Dodge sólo había sacado a la venta veinte automóviles con caja de cuatro velocidades.

–Una vez vi uno en una exposición de coches en Seattle –explicó Nathan; tuvo que tragar saliva, la voz le temblaba por la excitación–. El Daytona mantuvo el récord de velocidad en circuito durante trece años. Ni los Ford ni los Chevrolet pudieron hacerle sombra.

Dios, era como Wess; también se parecía al padre de Soul, Ray. Le cegaba la velocidad. A Soul también le gustaban los coches rápidos, pero no como a ellos. ¿Cómo se las apañaron Kid y Maka para traer al mundo a un loco de la velocidad?

–¿Ves el programa _Monster Garage_? –le preguntó Nathan a Soul.

–De vez en cuando. –Era Wess el auténtico seguidor del programa.

–¿Viste cuando transformaron un coche de carreras en una de esas máquinas que barren las calles?

–No, ese programa me lo perdí –admitió Soul, pero Wess le había contado todos los detalles.

–¡Fue un trallazo! –exclamó Nathan.

¿Trallazo? Soul supuso que quería decir que había estado bien. Wess asomó la cabeza por la puerta y dijo:

-¿Todo bien aquí?

–Pasa, Wess. Deja que te presente a Nathan, el hijo de Kid y Maka.

Wess entró en el despacho. Llevaba su camisa azul oscuro abotonada hasta arriba. Soul los presentó y se dieron un apretón de manos.

–Lamento mucho lo de tu padre –dijo Wess–. Era un buen tipo.

Nathan bajó la vista y musitó:

–Sí.

–A Wess le encanta _Monster Garage_ –dijo Soul, y acto seguido ambos empezaron a discutir sobre cuáles habían sido los mejores programas.

–Convertir aquel PT Cruiser en un triturador de madera fue una pasada –dijo Nathan.

–Jesse James, el presentador, no se acercó hasta que empezaron a meter animales disecados en el triturador –añadió Wess.

–Sí. Je, je, je –rió Nathan, echando la cabeza hacia atrás–. Salieron trozos disparados por todas partes.

–¿Te fijaste en la Barbie que quedó atrapada dentro? –preguntó Wess con los ojos brillantes, y también se puso a reír.

Soul estaba anonadado. Por fin Wess había encontrado a alguien que disfrutaba tanto como él viendo aquel programa.

–¿Viste el capítulo de la segadora? –preguntó Wess con interés.

–Sí, habría sido genial si hubiese funcionado –opinó Nathan. Wess sacudió la cabeza y añadió:

–Quemaron la primera correa y la bomba se calentó demasiado, así que no pudieron poner en marcha los cilindros ni tampoco mover los brazos hidráulicos.

–He oído decir que el coche fúnebre estaba encantado y que por eso fallaron –dijo Nathan.

–Fallaron porque falló la hidráulica –aseguró Wess.

–¿Viste a Jesse cuando se incendió la ambulancia? –preguntó Nathan con los ojos resplandecientes–. Fue total.

–Ése es mi capítulo favorito –se apresuró a decir Wess.

–¿Te fijaste en cómo le gritaba su mujer?

Ambos estallaron en una sonora carcajada al unísono. La voz de Wess era más grave, pero Soul se percató de que la risa de ambos era muy similar. También los dos echaban la cabeza hacia atrás al reír.

Cuanto más los miraba, el uno junto al otro recordando conjuntamente los mejores momentos de _Monster Garage_, más abstracción hacía del peinado y el piercing de Nathan y mayor protagonismo adquirían sus rasgos.

Entonces, de pronto, en sólo unas décimas de segundo, todo cambió para Soul. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca. El tiempo se detuvo y el mundo se le vino abajo.

Hasta hacía sólo medio segundo su vida marchaba más o menos bien, pero ahora todo había cambiado. Tras darse cuenta de que su hermano y Nathan tenían exactamente la misma risa, de pronto se dio cuenta de que el muchacho era la versión adolescente de su propio padre, Ray Evans. Se levantó del escritorio de un brinco, y el café caliente que quedaba en su taza acabó encima de su camisa.

–¡Mierda! –exclamó Soul.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Wess.

Soul no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Nathan. Estudió la forma de su rostro y el perfil de su nariz. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Estaba observando la viva imagen de su padre. Le parecía tan obvio que ahora no entendía cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta.

–No has venido a buscar trabajo, ¿Verdad? –le preguntó Soul.

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Nathan, que mientras recogía su monopatín respondió:

–No.

De repente, todo adquirió pleno sentido. La insistencia de maka para que hablase. La cantidad de veces que le había dicho que tenía que decirle algo. Algo que no podía contarle por teléfono ni en la pizzería Showtime. Algo importante…, como un hijo.

Sintió como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo en el estómago.

–¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? –le preguntó Soul con urgencia.

–Tengo que irme.

Soul agarró a Nathan por el brazo e insistió:

–¡Dímelo!

Nathan abrió mucho los ojos y dejó caer el monopatín. Intentó retroceder pero Soul le retuvo. No podía soltarle.

–E-en diciembre –respondió por fin el muchacho.

–Y tienes quince años, ¿no es así?

Nathan casi no podía tragar saliva.

–Sí –reconoció con un hilo de voz.

Soul sabía que lo estaba asustando y que lo mejor era soltarlo. Tenía que calmarse, pero en ese momento le resultaba imposible. Un torbellino de pensamientos descontrolados se agitó en su cerebro.

–¡Hija de puta! –exclamó Soul. Wess cogió a su hermano por el hombro y, colocándose entre él y Nathan, le gritó:

–Pero, ¿qué demonios te ocurre? ¿Has perdido la cabeza o qué?

Sí. Había perdido la cabeza. Soltó el brazo del chico y Nathan se fue tan deprisa que nadie habría dicho que había estado allí. Salvo por el monopatín: estaba en el suelo, boca arriba, con la enfermera a la vista.

Soul se quedó mirando la puerta por donde Nathan había salido y preguntó:

–¿No lo has captado, Wess?

–Lo único que he captado es que te has comportado como un loco –respondió Wess. Soul sacudió la cabeza, se volvió hacia su hermano y afirmó:

–Se parece a papá.

–¿Quién? –preguntó.

–Nathan. El hijo de Maka.

–¿El hijo de Maka y de Kid?.

Soul señaló hacia el pasillo vacío y le preguntó:

–¿Acaso crees que se parece a kid?

–A decir verdad, no recuerdo bien la cara de él. –admitió Kid.

–No era como la de nuestro padre –dijo Soul dejando la taza sobre la ía un hijo. No. Imposible. Siempre había utilizado preservativos. Bueno, con Maka no siempre. Era joven y estúpido y todavía creía que a él nada podría afectarle–. Estaba embarazada cuando se fue y no me lo contó.

Wess alzó las manos y se apresuró a decirle a su hermano:

–Espera un segundo. Yo ni siquiera sabía que habían estado juntos, pero en cualquier caso, ¿cómo sabes que es hijo tuyo?

–¡No me estás escuchando! –protestó Soul frotándose la cara con las manos–. Es como aquella fotografía, la de papá cuando se graduó en el instituto. Es idéntico a él. –Bajó los brazos–. Por eso ha venido Maka. –Expresaba todos sus pensamientos en voz alta, como si eso tuviera que darles más sentido; pero la verdad es que no tenían ninguno–. Para contarme lo del niño.

–Eso es una locura. Tiene quince años –dijo Wess.

Sí. Era una locura. Era de locos pensar que tenía un hijo de quince años. Un hijo del que no había sabido nada porque nadie le había dicho nada.

–Estoy convencido, Wess.

Wess se acercó a su hermano y, mirándole a los ojos, le aconsejó:

–Será mejor que te asegures de eso antes de volver a atemorizar al muchacho agarrándole por el brazo. No lo sabes a ciencia cierta y, aunque así fuera, tal vez él no esté al corriente.

Wess tenía razón.

–No pretendía asustarlo –explicó Soul.

Soul miró hacia la puerta, detrás de Wess: Penny estaba allí.

Soul apartó a su hermano con la mano y, cuando ya salía por la puerta, le dijo a su secretaria:

–Voy a salir un momento.

Salió del taller por la parte de atrás y cruzó la calle para llegar a su casa. Se dirigió directamente a la que había sido la habitación de Wess y abrió un armario lleno de cajas. Fue sacándolas una tras otra y vaciándolas en el suelo. Viejos trofeos, revistas y recuerdos de infancia que su madre había guardado.

–¿Qué estás buscando? –le preguntó Wess. Soul ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que él le había seguido.

–El viejo álbum de fotos de la boda de papá y mamá. La foto de la que te he hablado antes está ahí.

Encontraron el álbum en la quinta caja que abrieron. Las tapas estaban cubiertas de flores de encaje y seda, el tipo de detalles femeninos que le encantaban a su madre. El encaje había adquirido un tono amarillento y las flores habían perdido volumen.

Soul lo abrió. El pegamento que sujetaba las fotografías se había deteriorado, así que se deslizaron tras el celofán y cayeron a los pies de Soul. La fotografía que andaba buscando estaba ahí, en el suelo, y él se arrodilló para recogerla: era una instantánea en blanco y negro de su padre a los diecisiete años. En una esquina de la fotografía, su padre había escrito con tinta negra: _«A mi chica favorita, Carolee. Con amor, Ray.»_

Soul se puso en pie y estudió la foto. Estaba en lo cierto. Si se imaginaba a su padre con el pelo de punta y el piercing en el labio, era clavado a Nathan Death. Pero no se trataba de Nathan Death. Aquel chico era un Evans.

Wess se colocó a su espalda y miró por encima de su hombro. Soltó un silbido de sorpresa que resonó en la habitación vacía y le preguntó a su hermano:

–¿Crees que Kid lo sabía?

Soul se encogió de hombros. Estaba embarazada de tres meses. Kid tenía que saberlo.

Soul salió de la habitación y recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina. Abrió uno de los armarios y sacó la carta de Kid de donde la había dejado el sábado anterior. Con la fotografía de su padre todavía en la mano, abrió el sobre y leyó.

_Soul: _

_Por favor, te ruego que disculpes mi caligrafía y los errores de ortografía. A medida que mi enfermedad avanza me resulta más difícil concentrarme. Desearía que nunca tuvieses que llegar a leer esta carta, desearía poder superar esta enfermedad y decirte las cosas en persona. Pero, por si no es así, quiero expresar mis pensamientos ahora, antes de que sea incapaz de hacerlo._

_Deja que empiece diciendo, sencillamente, lo mucho que te he echado de menos, Soul. No sé si tú me habrás echado en falta o me habrás perdonado, pero yo sí he añorado a mi amigo. En innumerables ocasiones, a lo largo de estos quince años, he deseado llamarte por teléfono y hablar contigo. Muchas veces me he reído para mis adentros recordando las cosas que hacíamos. El otro día vi a dos muchachos montados en bicicleta bajo la lluvia y recordé cundo nosotros hacíamos lo mismo. Íbamos por todo Death City en busca de los charcos más profundos. O cuando nos sentábamos en el sofá de mi padre para ver los viejos programas de Andy Griffith y nos partíamos de risa cuando Barney se encerraba él mismo en una celda. Creo que cuando más te echo de menos es justamente cuando me río solo. Sé que es culpa mía. Pero he sentido en muchas ocasiones la soledad que entraña haberte perdido, amigo mío._

_No he podido olvidar la última vez que nos vimos ni las terribles cosas que nos dijimos. Me casé con Maka, y tú estabas enamorado de ella. Pero yo también lo estaba, Soul. Y sigo estándolo. Tras todos estos años la quiero tanto como el día que me casé. Sé que ella me ama. Sé que siempre me ha amado, pero a veces pierde la mirada, y me pregunto si estará pensando en ti. Me pregunto si ella se lamenta de haberme elegido a mí y de haberse venido conmigo a Seattle. Me pregunto si piensa que le habría gustado quedarse contigo y si todavía te quiere como te quería entonces. Por si te sirve de consuelo, te diré que he sufrido, porque sé lo mucho que te amó y lo que, tal vez, te ama todavía. _

_La noche en que nos fuimos de Death City, Maka estaba embarazada de tres meses y el hijo era tuyo. Sé que ahora ella está en disposición de decírtelo. Cuando me dijo que llevaba en su vientre a un hijo tuyo estaba muy asustada, creía que tú dejarías de amarla. Yo permití que siguiera creyéndolo, a pesar de que sabía que muy probablemente no era cierto. Ella creyó que lo mejor sería no decirte lo del niño. Maka pensaba que no podrías soportar la presión de tener un hijo en ese momento de tu vida. También dejé que lo creyese. Le dije que tenía razón, que no podrías soportarlo, pero sabía que no era verdad. Yo sabía que podrías llevar adelante cualquier cosa que te propusieses. Así que me casé con ella y me la llevé muy lejos de tu lado. Sé que debería arrepentirme por haber hecho lo que hice, pero no me arrepiento. No me arrepiento de ninguno de los días que he pasado con ella y con Nathan. Pero sí me arrepiento de cómo hicimos las cosas y de no haberte contado antes lo del niño._

_Nathan es un chico estupendo. Se parece mucho a ti. No le tiene miedo a nada, es impaciente y se lo guarda todo para sí. Sé que Maka hará todo lo que esté en su mano para criarlo, pero creo que te necesitará. He disfrutado inmensamente cuidando de él, y lo que más lamento, y tengo muchas cosas de las que lamentarme en mi vida, es no poder ver cómo se convierte en un hombre. Me habría encantado ser testigo de ello. _

_Para finalizar, te pido que me perdones, Soul. Sé que posiblemente sea pedir demasiado, pero te lo pido de todos modos. Lo que deseo es que seas capaz de dejar a un lado la amargura y que puedas seguir adelante con tu vida. Egoístamente, te ruego que me perdones con la esperanza de poder morir con la conciencia tranquila. Y cuando nos veamos en el otro barrio, espero que podamos darnos un abrazo y volver a ser amigos. Si no pudieses perdonarme, lo entendería. No sé si yo podría llegar a perdonarte si estuviese en tu lugar. Me llevé una gran parte de tu vida, Soul. Pero tal vez puedas echar la vista atrás algún día y reírte de vez en cuando al recordar los buenos ratos que pasamos juntos._

_DEATH THE KID_

Mientras Soul intentaba recuperar el aliento, la carta y la foto de su padre se le cayeron de las manos y acabaron sobre la encimera. Sintió que algo en su interior se rompía en mil pedazos, tal como le había ocurrido quince años atrás.

–¿Es tu hijo? –le preguntó Wess. Soul asintió.–Joder –dijo Wess–. Qué cabrona.

Durante años se había sentido traicionado por su mejor amigo porque le había robado a su novia. Pero ni siquiera había sido consciente de la mitad del asunto. Jamás se le habría ocurrido imaginar que al marcharse se estaban llevando con ellos a su hijo. No podría haberse imaginado una traición de tal magnitud.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

Soul se desabrochó la camisa y se la sacó de los pantalones.

–Hablar con Maka –le respondió a su hermano.

–Bueno, pero no te pongas hecho una furia con ella.

–Creía que habías dicho que era una cabrona.

–Y lo es –admitió Wess–. No voy siquiera a preguntar si deseas formar parte de la vida de Nathan, porque te conozco. Sé quién eres. Sé que te sientes herido y estás furioso, y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo. Pero ella es su madre y puede hacer la maleta y llevárselo bien lejos.

Durante años había cerrado sus recuerdos con doble llave. Había levantado una muralla alrededor de su dolor y su ira. Desde que Maka había vuelto todo se le había ido de las manos. Pero nada igualaba lo que acababa de ocurrir esa mañana. Esa mañana la muralla había quedado reducida a cenizas.

–Soul, prométeme que no te pondrás como un energúmeno –le rogó Wess.

Pero Soul no tenía la intención de prometer absolutamente nada.

* * *

**¡Aquí está jejej ¿les gustó? ¿se imaginaban que Soul se enteraría de esa manera?, pues yo no xD**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo~**

***¿Soul encarará a Maka por llevarse a su hijo sin escrúpulos?**

***¿La perdonará o definitivamente la odiará por ello?**

**¡Esto y más en los siguientes capítulos!**

**~no olviden dejarme sus review~**

_**Lytha**_** Shinigami ...**


	22. Capítulo 22

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo~ ¡El enfrentamiento!**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

**_*Capítulo 22_**

Maka dejó a Pippen sobre la cama de su padre y entrecerró la puerta de la habitación. Su pequeño mundo era ahora totalmente caótico y debía de estar completamente agotado por todo lo sucedido. Maka había llevado al niño al hospital esa misma mañana para que viese a su madre y no había querido irse. Estaba asustado y contrariado y no dejó de llorar en todo el trayecto de vuelta a casa, aunque finalmente, cuando ya casi habían llegado, el sueño lo venció. El padre de Maka se había quedado en el hospital con Crona: quería hablar con el médico para saber cuándo le daría el alta médica.

Maka se puso una camiseta verde botella sin mangas y unos pantalones cortos de color caqui. Se recogió el pelo a la altura de la nuca con un pasador negro muy grande. Estaba exhausta y necesitaba con urgencia una buena dosis de cafeína. Podría haberse echado junto a Pippen, pero Nathan no estaba en casa y no quería que la encontrara dormida cuando regresase.

Bajó las escaleras y sacó una Coca Cola de la nevera. En la puerta, bajo un imán con la forma del estado de Tejas, había una nota de Nathan. En ella decía que había salido a dar una vuelta con su monopatín. No especificaba cuándo iba a volver. Tendría que haberle recordado a su hijo que siempre debía decirle la hora en que pensaba volver para no preocuparla sin motivo

.Aunque aquello era Death City, se dijo. No había mucho de lo que preocuparse allí. No existían muchas posibilidades de meterse en problemas. Aunque si algo había aprendido del hecho de tener un hijo es que cuando no había problemas los muchachos se los inventaban. Si encontraban un charco, se metían en él. Si veían una piedra la convertían en un arma arrojadiza. Si tropezaban con una lata de Coca Cola la hacían pedazos, y si tenían que bajar unos cuantos escalones lo hacían en monopatín, se caían de bruces y acababan con algunos puntos en la cabeza.

Sonó el timbre de la puerta justo cuando Maka estaba abriendo la lata de Coca Cola. Bebió un buen trago camino del salón. Había un cuenco de cristal con frutos secos sobre una mesita de madera y dejó la lata junto a él. Abrió la puerta esperando que Nathan le hiciese alguna de sus absurdas bromas. Quería que lo tratasen como a un adulto, pero a veces no podía evitar comportarse como un niño. Quien había llamado a la puerta, sin embargo, no era su hijo.

Soul estaba allí plantado en el porche de su padre, bañado por el sol. Las sombras que proyectaba su sombrero le cubrían la mitad del rostro. Maka sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón y, antes de poder articular palabra, esbozó una sonrisa.

–Qué tal.

–¿Estás sola? –le preguntó Soul borrando de golpe su sonrisa con el tono frío de su voz.

«Lo sabe»; ése fue el primer pensamiento de Maka, aunque lo rechazó al instante. No tenía modo de saberlo.

–Pippen está arriba durmiendo –explicó Maka.

–¡¿Dónde está Nathan?! –preguntó a gritos él. No le importó el crío que dormía. Estaba dispuesto a iniciar una guerra contra Maka

«Oh, Dios mío.» La inquietud empezó a abrirse paso en su interior.

–D-dando una vuelta con su monopatín.

Soul no esperó a que le invitase a pasar.

–No. Te equivocas –le corrigió Soul adentrándose en la casa y dejando a su paso el aroma de aquella cálida mañana tejana. Le tendió a Maka el monopatín de Nathan al pasar a su lado.

Maka se hizo con él y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

La ceñida camiseta de Soul marcaba los músculos de su pecho y de sus brazos, parecía más grande y más fiero de lo habitual.

–¿D-dónde está? –preguntó Maka.

Soul se volvió y la miró a los ojos durante unos interminables y silenciosos segundos.

–No lo sé.

–¿Por qué tienes tú su monopatín?

–Vino a verme esta mañana.

–¿E-en serio? –Que Nathan fuese al taller de Soul no era fruto de la coincidencia.

Maka no se lo esperaba, pero tampoco le sorprendió: Nathan era de ese tipo de chicos que primero saltaban del tejado y después se paraban a pensar. Igual que Soul a su edad.

–Se olvidó del monopatín al marcharse –explicó él. No creía que le hubiese dicho nada a Soul sobre su paternidad biológica. Pero, por otra parte, tampoco se le habría ocurrido jamás pensar que su hijo pudiese presentarse por su cuenta en el taller.

–¿Qué te dijo? –quiso saber Maka.

–Habló de Kid y de _Monster Garage_.

«Tal vez no lo sepa.» Quizá estaba ofuscado por alguna otra razón totalmente diferente. Después de todo, se trataba de Soul. El rey de los ofuscados.

–¿Eso fue todo? –preguntó ella.

–Yo creo que pasó por allí para verme de cerca –dijo Soul; alzó el ala de su sombrero y Maka lo observó con detenimiento. La rabia que observó en sus ojos ya era bastante explícita, pero sus palabras disiparon toda duda–: He leído la carta de Kid.

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendida.

–¿C-cómo conseguiste la carta de Kid?

–Me la diste el sábado.

¿Se la había dado? No lo recordaba. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas ese sábado.

–¿Y no la has leído hasta hoy?

–No tenía la más mínima intención de leerla –admitió Soul y, en un tono frío y aparentemente calmado, prosiguió–: Dímelo, Maka. Quiero oírtelo decir. Después de todos estos años.

Su aparente calma no la despistó ni por un segundo. La ira manaba del cuerpo de Soul como una ola de calor sobre el asfalto. Parecía que el corazón fuese a salírsele del pecho. Había esperado quince años para enfrentarse a ese momento. Sabía que tenía que ocurrir tarde o temprano, así que no tuvo más remedio que decirlo. Tragó saliva e intentó pronunciar tranquilamente, pero su voz tembló al hacerlo.

–Es tu hijo, Soul.

La expresión molesta de Soul desapareció y se mostró débil frente a ella. Lo que había hecho le dolía mucho. Cerró los ojos y cayeron dos míseras lagrimas de ambos ojos. respiró para calmarse y preguntó:

–¿Él lo sabe?

–Sí. Lo sabe desde hace muchos años.

–Así que soy el único que no estaba al corriente.

–Sí.- Respondió adolorida.

–¿Tienes una remota idea –dijo Soul intentando calmar su ira– de lo que me gustaría hacerte en este preciso momento?

Sí, se hacía una idea. No creía que Soul fuese a hacerle daño, pero dio un paso atrás.

–Soul, escucha. Iba a contártelo –se explicó Maka.

–¿Ah, si? –Soul enarcó una ceja y preguntó–: ¿Cuándo?

–La primera noche que nos vimos. Fui a tu casa para explicártelo, pero Kim estaba allí. Te dije que tenía que hablar contigo de algo importante. Te lo dije esa noche y también cuando nos vimos en la boda de Jacqueline, y en la pizzería, y en el Slim. –Maka se puso roja como un tomate y dio otro paso atrás para dejar el monopatín sobre el sofá tapizado con motivos florales de su padre–. Fui a tu taller el sábado para contártelo, pero entonces… Crona estampó su coche contra el salón de Ronnie. Por eso olvidé que te había entregado la carta de Kid. –Se quitó el pasador del pelo y respiró hondo. Soul tenía todo el derecho a enfadarse. Debería haberle hablado de Nathan hacía muchos años. Era una cobarde–. Por eso he venido a Death City. He venido a decirte que... tienes un hijo.

Soul fijó la mirada en los ojos de Maka y dijo:

–Tiene quince años.

Maka se echó el pelo hacia atrás y volvió a recogérselo.

–Sí, así es.

–Me lo estás contando con quince años de retraso. ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho cuando tuviste la primera falta de la regla! –Soul recapacitó durante unos segundos y añadió–: A menos que no supieses quién era el verdadero responsable.

–Lo sabía. –Aseguró Maka. Soul no estaba siendo justo–. Tú fuiste el primer hombre con el que estuve. ¿Cómo es posible que me digas una cosa así?

–¡Tal vez sea porque pocos días antes de casarte con mi mejor amigo te estabas acostando conmigo! ¿Cómo voy a estar seguro de que no te acostabas con los dos a la vez?

–S-sabes que no fue así. Te estás poniendo un poco borde.

–Tú no sabes lo que es ponerse borde –dijo Soul y finalmente sus verdaderos sentimientos salieron a la superficie. Dio un paso hacia ella y la miró de frente. Entrecerró los ojos y endureció el rictus de su mandíbula–. Hiciste lo más rastrero que se le puede hacer a un hombre. Concebiste a mi hijo y lo apartaste de mí. Tendría que haber estado presente cuando nació. Tendría que haber estado allí para verlo. Para verle dar sus primeros pasos y montar por primera vez en bicicleta. Tendría que haber oído sus primeras palabras, pero no fue así. Fue Kid. Kid escuchó cómo le llamaba papá, pero yo no. –Su seriedad era extrema cuando añadió–: Tienes suerte de no ser un hombre, porque si lo fueses te daría una paliza de muerte ahora mismo. Y disfrutaría con ello.

Una de las cosas más difíciles que Maka había hecho en toda su vida fue estar allí, frente a Soul, y aguantarle la mirada sin retroceder un solo paso más.

–Tienes que entender que nunca pretendimos hacerte daño. Los dos te queríamos.

–¡Chorradas! –espetó Soul.

–Es la verdad –insistió Maka desesperada.

–Si eso es lo que le haces a las personas a las que amas, no quiero ni imaginar lo que tienes reservado a las que odies.

A Maka empezó a dolerle la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la frente, pero siguió aguantándole a Soul la mirada y prosiguió:

–Recuerda cómo eran las cosas entre nosotros por aquel entonces. No hacíamos más que discutir y pelear. Cuando me faltó la regla la primera vez me asusté mucho, pero me dije que debía ser un retraso. Tras la segunda falta opté por no prestarle atención, pero con la tercera pensé que ya era demasiado retraso y que tenía que afrontarlo. –Bajó la mano–. Acababan de morir tus padres y estabas pasando una mala época. La noche que vine a decirte que estaba embarazada me dijiste que necesitabas estar solo. Creí que ya no me querías. No supe qué hacer. –Empezaron a escocerle los ojos. No quería llorar, pero su voz demostraba que estaba a punto de hacero–. No tenía a nadie con quien hablar excepto Kid. Acudí a él y me propuso que nos casásemos. Me dijo que cuidaría de mí y del niño.

–¡Te olvidaste de que era mi hijo! ¡Deberías habérmelo dicho antes de marcharos los dos a Seattle!

–Íbamos a decírtelo, pero creímos que cuando te enteraras te sentirías obligado a casarte conmigo, y no estabas en situación de cuidar ni de mí ni del niño. Sólo tenías dieciocho años y mucho peso que cargar sobre los hombros. Parecía la única solución posible.

–No, fue la más sencilla para ti! –dijo Soul–. Kid tenía dinero y yo ya no tenía nada.

–No me casé con Kid por eso. Sabes que siempre había querido a Kid. Si no estuviese tan enfadado, recordarías que también le querías. –Maka apoyó las manos en los antebrazos de Soul. Tal vez no llegase a perdonarla jamás, pero tenía que hacerle entender–. Me casé con él porque estaba asustada. Tú ya no me amabas, y yo no sabía que hacer.

–¿Cómo te sentiste, Maka? –le preguntó Soul en un tono más bajo, con voz áspera y suave al mismo tiempo–. ¿Cómo te sentiste al darme la espalda por no estar enamorado de ti? ¡¿Llevarte a mi hijo te hizo sentir mejor?! ¡¿Fue una venganza satisfactoria para ti?!

–No tuvo nada que ver con la venganza.

Jack agarró a Maka por las muñecas y las apartó de sus antebrazos. Se comenzó a mostrar agresivo

–¿Acostarte con Death The Kid hizo que dejases de pensar en mí? ¿Dejaste así de quererme? ¡¿Pensabas en mí cuando hacías el amor con Kid?!

–¡No! –gritó ella.

–¿Te acuerdas de cómo eran las cosas cuando estábamos juntos? –Soul bajó un poco más la voz, la cogió por las muñecas y se las colocó a la espalda–. Era estupendo. –La atrajo hacia sí y le habló al oído–. Todavía sigue siendo estupendo.

El ala de su sombrero rozó la cabeza de Maka.

–P-para, Soul.

–¿Se reían juntos todos estos años cuando pensaban en lo que me habían hecho?

–No, Soul. Las cosas no fueron así. Nunca nos reímos. –Maka sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón en el pecho–. Créeme. Sé que deberíamos habértelo dicho mucho antes.

–¿Quién figura como padre del niño en el certificado de nacimiento? –preguntó Soul en voz muy baja.

–K-kid.

Soul la miró a los ojos y exclamó:

–¡Maldita seas, Maka!

–Creímos que sería lo mejor para él cuando fuese al colegio. Lo siento.

–¡Me importa una mierda lo mucho que lo sientas! ¡Porque no es ni siquiera la mitad de lo que vas a sentirlo a partir de ahora!

–¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Maka. Soul le soltó las muñecas, deslizó las manos hasta los hombros de Maka, y dijo:

–Escogiste a Kid en lugar de a mí porque yo era un chico pobre con las manos sucias de grasa que trabajaba en el taller mecánico…, pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. Ya no soy pobre, Maka. Puedo permitirme un buen abogado, y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Lucharé contra ti.

–No vamos a luchar.

–¡Quiero conocer a mi hijo! –dijo Soul.

–Ahora podrás conocerle. Yo también lo deseo. Y cuando nos vayamos…

–Cuando tú te vayas –la interrumpió Soul–. Él se queda.

–¡Eso es ridículo! No va a quedarse aquí contigo. Vive conmigo en Seattle.

–Ya lo veremos.

–Sé que estás enfadado. No te culpo.

–Qué consuelo saber que no me culpas –dijo Soul en tono irónico. La soltó y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

–Tendría que haberte hablado de Nathan hace muchos años –admitió Maka–, pero no hay razón para que lo castigues a él por mi culpa. –Siguió a Soul hasta el porche–. Ha tenido que pasar por un mal trago. Perdió a su padre y ahora esto…

Soul se volvió tan deprisa que Maka chocó con él.

–No ha perdido a su padre. Death The Kid no era su padre –puntualizó Soul.

Maka prefirió no añadir que para Nathan su padre siempre había sido Kid y que lo quería con locura.

–Nathan ha sufrido lo suyo estos dos últimos años. Necesita un poco de calma en su vida – explicó Maka sin admitir que a ella también le convenía–. Hablaré con él. Veré qué es lo que quiere hacer y te llamaré.

–No voy a esperar a que me llames, Maka Albarn –dijo Soul mientras seguía caminando en dirección al mustang que estaba aparcado junto a la acera–. Cuando hable con Nathan seré yo quien te diga cómo van a ser las cosas –añadió mientras se alejaba, con el sol bañando su sombrero y sus anchos hombros.

–¡Espera! –exclamó Maka bajando las escaleras a toda prisa–. No quiero que hables a solas con él. Yo soy su madre. A ti no te conoce.

Soul rodeó el coche y metió la llave en la cerradura de la portezuela del conductor.

–¡¿Y quién tiene la culpa de eso?! –le preguntó a Maka. Ella le miró por encima del coche y dijo:

–Yo estaré presente.

Soul se echó a reír.

–¿Como lo estuve yo estos quince años?

Maka cogió la manija de la otra portezuela para subir al coche, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Se acordó entonces de Pippen y comprendió que, aunque lograse meterse en el Mustang por la fuerza, no podía irse con Soul.

–Nathan es mi hijo. No puedes excluirme.-Quiso hacerle entender a Soul ya en llanto.

–Ve acostumbrándote.- Le respondió fríamente.

–Arreglaremos esta situación. Sé que podemos hacerlo. –Maka no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, pero estaba decidida a evitar que el asunto se les fuese de las manos–. Tendría que habértelo dicho. Lo sé; no puedo entregarte a mi hijo, pero haré todo lo posible para subsanar mi error.

–¿El qué? ¿Echarte encima del maletero de un coche? –Soul abrió la puerta del Mustang–. No me interesa.

No iba a ser fácil evitar que las cosas se pusiesen feas.

**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Al fin conversaron sobre Nathan! y Soul se lo tomó de la peor forma. ¿Y cómo no si le ocultó que tenía un hijo durante quince años?**

***¿Qué pasará ahora en adelante?**

***¿Soul odiará aún más a Maka por esto?**

***¿La demandará para así quedarse con Nathan?**

**~Respóndeme estas interrogantes en review~**

**jejeej nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**

**_LyTha Shinigami..._**


	23. Capítulo 23

**¡Disculpen la demora! T^T Lamento decirles que ya no podré subir capítulos con la misma frecuencia de antes. Han finalizado mis vacaciones de invierno, he entrado a clases, comencé con mi práctica intermedia los fines de semana, y para remate saldré más tarde de clases por cuestión de paros indefinidos con la intención de recuperar las clases perdidas u.u**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

* * *

**_*Capítulo 23_**

Nathan estaba sentado en el patio del instituto Shibusen, con la espalda apoyada en la canasta de baloncesto. El tablero y el aro proyectaban en la pista una sombra oblonga que alcanzaba hasta la línea de tiros libres.

Miró hacia las pistas de tenis, más allá del campo de fútbol americano. No había imaginado cómo sería Death City, tal vez como Tejas, se había dicho. Pero su padre y él habían estado en una ocasión en Tejas, y Death City no se parecía en absoluto.

Death City no se parecía en nada a Seatte.

Nathan se subió los pantalones, y ni siquiera notó que volvían a deslizarse hasta su cadera. Tenía problemas mucho mayores con los que lidiar. El monopatín le había resbalado de los dedos en el taller de Soul Evans y había salido de allí corriendo como un niño atemorizado.

No le gustaba haber reaccionado así, pero cuando Soul le agarró tan fuerte del brazo se asustó. Y también cuando le miró de ese modo. Estaban allí tranquilamente riéndose y de pronto, sin ton ni son,Soul le agarró con fuerza y le clavó los ojos con tanta intensidad que estuvo a punto de orinarse encima. Nathan no sabía si Soul se lo había imaginado todo en ese mismo momento, pero por la expresión le pareció probable que fuera así. De modo que, sin pensar en lo que hacía, Nathan echó a correr como un niño pequeño.

Nathan se encogió de hombros y se dijo que le importaba un comino lo que pudiese pensar. Su padre le había contado un montón de historias sobre Soul. Se lo había pintado como un tipo muy genial, alguien a quien querría parecerse. Pero lo cierto es que Soul no le había gustado mucho. Prefería a Wess. A Wess también le gustaba _Monster Garage_. Wess sí que era genial.

Agarró una piedra del suelo y la lanzó contra el tablero de la canasta. Le asestó un buen golpe, rebotó, y poco le faltó para que le diera en la cabeza. Estaba claro que su madre no había hablado aún con Soul. Nathan había supuesto que su madre ya se lo había contado todo; de no ser así no habría ido al taller esa misma mañana. Al fin y al cabo, ése era el motivo por el que su madre había vuelto a Death City. Iba a hablarle de él a Soul. O al menos eso era lo que ella le había dicho en Seattle.

Cruzó la cancha en dirección a la puerta de la valla metálica. Estaba enfadado con su madre, y se sentía estúpido. Además, tendría que ingeniárselas de algún modo para recuperar su monopatín. Quizá lo mejor sería dejar que Soul se lo quedase; no quería ir al taller y pedir que se lo devolviese. No de momento.

Cuando alzó la vista vio a una chica que caminaba hacia él desde el otro lado de la valla. A través del entramado metálico apreció el brillo de su cabello oscuro y se fijó en que estaba bastante morena, como si tomase el sol a menudo. Alcanzaron la puerta de la valla al mismo tiempo, y Nathan se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar primero. Ella, sin embargo, se detuvo y le miró a los ojos.

–Tú no eres de por aquí. Conozco a casi todo el mundo y a ti nunca te había visto – Tenía unos enormes ojos de color castaño y, bajo un brazo, llevaba varios rollos de cartulinas de colores.

–Soy de Washington –le dijo a la chica.

–¿De Washington D.C.? –Llevaba una camiseta azul con las palabras _«Ambercrombie and Fitch»_ en brillantes caracteres plateados. Era una empollona, y a él no le gustaban las empollonas. Chicas que compraban en _Ambercrombie and Fitch y en The Gap_. Chicas buenas.

–No, del estado de Washington –le explicó él.

–¿Has venido de visita?

No, no le iban nada las empollonas…, pero ésa tenía la clase de labios que sólo le dejaban pensar en una cosa: besar. Últimamente había pensado mucho en ello.

–Sí, he venido a ver a mi abuelo, Spirit Albarn. –aunque había besado a una chica una vez, en sexto, pero ese beso no era de los que contaban.–¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó.

–Brandy Jo. ¿Y tú?

A pesar tener pinta de empollona y de su acento marcado, Brandy Jo estaba muy bien. Era el tipo de chica que le provocaba un nudo en el estómago y que le hacía pensar en lo complicadas que eran las chicas. Y en esos momentos, cuando pensaba en chicas, echaba mucho de menos a su padre.

–Nathan –respondió. Había ciertas cosas que un chico no podía preguntarle a su madre. Ella le estudió durante unos segundos y se quedó mirándole el labio.

–¿Duele?

Nathan no tuvo que preguntarle a qué se refería.

–No –dijo, esperando que no le fallase la voz. Odiaba cuando se le escapaba algún gallo–. Tengo pensado hacerme un tatuaje.

Brandy Jo abrió mucho los ojos, y Nathan pensó que se había quedado impresionada.

–¿Te dejarán tus padres? –le preguntó ella.

No. De algún modo, tendría que conseguir hacerlo sin que su madre se enterase. Meses atrás habían hecho un trato: su madre le permitía llevar un piercing si le prometía que jamás, mientras viviese, se haría un tatuaje. Se lo prometió, pero supuso que sólo tendría que mantener su palabra hasta cumplir los dieciocho. Los tatuajes eran geniales.

–Claro.

–¿Dónde te lo harás?

Se señaló el hombro.

–Aquí. Todavía no sé qué será, pero en cuanto lo sepa me lo haré.

–Si pudiese hacerme uno, me haría un corazoncito rojo en la cintura.

Nathan pensó que era el típico tatuaje de chica, demasiado formal.

–Eso estaría bien. –Nathan dirigió la mirada a lo que la chica llevaba bajo el brazo–. ¿Para qué es eso?

–Este verano voy a dar clases de arte para niños. Lo pasaré bien, y además me pagarán cinco dólares con setenta y cinco la hora.

Darle clases de arte a niños no tenía nada de divertido para Nathan, pero cobrar cinco dólares con setenta y cinco la hora sonaba estupendo. No tardó en hacer los cálculos mentalmente. Se dijo que si trabajaba cinco horas al día, cinco días a la semana, podría conseguir unos quinientos setenta dólares al mes. Con tanto dinero podría comprarse un montón de CDs y un monopatín nuevo.

Un Mustang de color negro aparcó junto a la acera, al otro lado de la valla, y Nathan vio a Soul saliendo de su interior. Se echó el sombrero ligeramente hacia atrás y, mirando a Nathan por encima del coche, le dijo:

–Te olvidaste el monopatín en el taller.

Soul no parecía tan temible en ese momento, pero la tensión que Nathan sentía en el estómago se incrementó de repente.

–Lo sé.

Brandy Jo miró a Soul y después a Nathan otra vez.

–Ya nos veremos –le dijo a Nathan.

Nathan le devolvió la mirada.

–Vale. Ya nos veremos.

Cuando ella se alejó, volvió a centrar su atención en el hombre que le habían dicho que era su padre biológico. Por lo que Nathan podía apreciar, no se parecía demasiado a Soul.

–He llevado el monopatín a casa de tu abuelo –le dijo Soul.

Nathan salió por la puerta de la valla y se quedó junto a la ventana del copiloto. Si aquella presión en el vientre no desaparecía acabaría devolviendo. Y eso era lo último que quería.

–¿Estaba mi madre en casa?

–Sí. Estuvimos hablando. –Soul apoyó el antebrazo en el coche–. Me ha dicho que hace muchos años que sabes que soy tu padre.

–Sí. –Nathan tragó saliva con mucha dificultad. No entendía por qué se sentía tan raro. No es que le importase mucho lo que Soul pudiese pensar. En realidad, había ido hasta el taller arrastrado por la curiosidad. Eso era todo. No le importaba lo que pensasen los demás–. Lo sabía.

–Bueno, me alegra que al menos a ti no te mintieran. –Soul le echó un vistazo al reloj que llevaba en la muñeca y tamborileó con los dedos sobre el capó–. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

–Vale. –Nathan esperó a que Soul quitase el seguro de la puerta y después montó. Al sentarse sobre la suave piel de color beige su estómago se comprimió todavía un poquito más. No sabía cuánto debía costar aquel coche, pero sin duda muchísimo más que la ridícula furgoneta que su madre tenía en Seattle. Eso seguro.

–¿Es un _Shelby_? –preguntó Nathan.

–Sí. Un GT 500 de 1967.

Nathan no sabía demasiado sobre _Mustang_, pero sí tenía claro que, si uno quería un _Mustang_, ése era el modelo adecuado.

–¿Qué motor tiene? –preguntó tras cerrar la portezuela.

–Un auténtico _Police Interceptor 428_.

–Genial.

–Me encanta. –Soul encendió el motor, miró por el retrovisor y se incorporó a la calle.

–¿Qué velocidad puede alcanzar?

–Doscientos por hora –respondió Soul–. No es nada comparado con el Daytona, por supuesto. ¿Qué velocidad dijiste que podía alcanzar en circuito?

–En circuito, trescientos cuarenta. En la feria de muestras de 1969 pilló los doscientos setenta.

Soul dejó escapar una risotada y, aferrando las manos al volante, dijo:

–¿Sabes una cosa? Mi hermano se quedará en Death City una temporada. Trabaja conmigo en el taller y le iría bien un poco de ayuda con ese Barracuda que tenemos en el taller. Dado que vas a pasar un tiempo por aquí y que algún día tendrás tu propio Daytona, tal vez te gustaría echarle una mano con ese motor Hemi.

¿Estaba de broma? Nathan habría dado cualquier cosa simplemente por tocar un motor Hemi.

–Eso sería estupendo. Pero no sé cuánto tiempo voy a quedarme en el pueblo.

Soul le miró a los ojos; la sombra del sombrero le llegaba hasta la nariz.

–Hablaremos con tu madre para saber cuánto tiempo te quedarás. –Volvió a mirar al frente y metió la tercera–. Naturalmente, aunque seamos familia no vamos a pagarte más que al resto de los chicos.

_«¿Pagarme?_ –pensó Nathan–. _¿Recibir dinero por tener el honor de trabajar en un Hemi?»_ Se le puso la piel de gallina. Bajó la vista y se fijó en la cadena que colgaba de sus pantalones. Se aclaró la garganta y asintió con la cabeza varias veces.

–De acuerdo.

–Empezarías cobrando siete con cincuenta la hora.

Intentó calcular mentalmente, pero eso, que por lo general se le daba muy bien, le resultó del todo imposible en ese momento.

–Vale.

–¿Nathan?

Nathan volvió la mirada hacia Soul y contestó:

–¿Sí?

–Tendría que haber sabido de ti mucho antes –dijo Soul sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Nathan estaba totalmente de acuerdo, pero guardó silencio.

–De haberlo sabido –prosiguió Soul– habría estado más presente en tu vida. Nadie podría haberme apartado de ti.

Nathan no supo qué responder, así que permaneció con la boca cerrada.

–Tal vez mientras estés aquí podamos conocernos un poco –repuso Soul.

–Claro.

–Y si no nos caemos mal del todo, incluso podrías plantearte la posibilidad de pasar aquí todo el verano.

_«¿Todo el verano? ¿En este lugar remoto? Ni hablar.»_ –cuando acabemos con el Cuda, necesitaré alguien para que lo pruebe. ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo? –le preguntó Soul.

Nathan se mordió el pendiente del labio para no sonreír. _«¡Sería genial!»_, pensó.

–Sí –respondió seriamente, aguantándose la emoción.

–Tienes carné de conducir, ¿verdad?

Toda su ilusión se vino debajo de golpe.

–No, sólo tengo quince. Hay que tener dieciséis –repuso.

–En Death City no. Puedes sacártelo a los quince.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. Tendrás que sacarte el carné para poder probar el Cuda en mi lugar. Es la política de la compañía por los temas del seguro. Eso significa que tendrás que ir a clase. Mas o menos la mitad del verano.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Nathan soñaba con el día en que pudiese disponer del carné de conducir.

–No tienes por qué darme una respuesta hoy mismo. Piénsatelo y ya me lo dirás –le dijo Soul.

Si se quedaba en Death City todo el verano conseguiría el carné antes de lo previsto. Además, trabajaría en un motor Hemi y ganaría un buen puñado de dinero. Se ajustó la cadena que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

–Tendré que consultarlo con mi madre.

Y a ella no le iba a hacer ninguna gracia. Siempre le decía a todo que no. No quería que se divirtiera ni que creciera. Pretendía que se aburriera y que fuesera un niño pequeño toda su vida.

–Ya hablaré yo con ella –dijo Soul.

–¿Lo harías?

–Claro que sí. –Y sonrió ampliamente, mostrando todos sus dientes–. Será un placer.

* * *

**Algo corto pero por lo menos actualicé.**

**Espero les haya gustado *3***

**jejejeje**

***¿Creen que Nathan se quedará todo el verano en Death City para luego volver a Seattle con su madre?**

***¿Nathan y Soul se llevarán bien y desarrollarán una buena relación?**

**No olvides responderme en tu review~**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	24. Capítulo 24

**¡Hola! jejeje hoy Falte una clases por Temas de lluvia xD así que aproveché para subir un capítulo mas~**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul eater y esta historia no me petenecen**_

* * *

_***Capítulo 24**_

Maka miraba por la ventana de la cocina de su padre. Hacía más de una hora que Soul había aparecido para marcharse a los pocos minutos. Más de una hora y todavía no le había visto el pelo a Nathan. Apartó la cortina azul de terciopelo y apoyó la frente en el cristal. Dado que Nathan no había vuelto, supuso que Soul lo había encontrado: se le ocurrieron una docena de posibilidades que iban desde que los dos se hubiesen sentado a charlar en alguna parte hasta que Soul había secuestrado a Nathan. Suponía que algo así era del todo inviable, pero con Soul nunca se sabía.

Abrió la puerta y sacó la cabeza para echar un vistazo a la calle. No había señal alguna de ninguno de los dos.

Maka salió al porche y cerró la puerta. Se sentó en el primer escalón y apoyó la sien en una de las columnas blancas de madera que sostenían el techo. Estaba muy nerviosa, y hacía ya un buen rato que había perdido la paciencia. Era apenas la una del mediodía, pero sabía que el día ya no podía sino ir a peor. Soul la odiaba abiertamente: iba a hacer de su vida un infierno, tal como ella le había prometido la primera noche que le vio. Aunque Maka entendía el enfado y la indignación de Soul, no podía permitirle salirse con la suya, no podía consentir que quien se llevara la peor parte fuera el que menos culpa tenía, es decir, Nathan.

Bajó la vista y se quedó mirando su pie desnudo con las uñas pintadas de rojo. Por primera vez. Se percató de que tenía la marca de unos dedos en los muslos. No tuvo que preguntarse de dónde habían salido. Soul. Había dejado su huella cuando hicieron el amor, y días después todavía no había desaparecido.

Era de esperar, pensó. La marca que Soul dejó en ella en su juventud estuvo allí durante muchos años, y no se refería precisamente a Nathan. La marcó donde nadie podía verlo. Dejó una marca imborrable en su corazón y en su alma. Una marca que por muy lejos que se fuese, por mucho tiempo que pasase, o por mucho que lo ocultase, no perdía un ápice de su fuerza.

A pesar de los sentimientos que Soul albergaba ahora por ella, Maka tenía la sensación de que se estaba enamorando de nuevo de él. Había empezado a detectar los síntomas con la misma claridad con la que comprendía que no podía permitir que algo así sucediese.

Cuantos antes agarrase a Nathan y se fuesen del pueblo, mejor. Ahora Soul sabía que tenía un hijo. Podría llamarlo o escribirle a Seattle, incluso visitarlo de vez en cuando en el futuro. Crona se estaba recuperando y pronto le darían el alta, pero ella seguía atrapada. Sí, Maka tenía sus propios problemas, y debía largarse de allí antes de que su vida se desmoronase por completo.

Desde una manzana de distancia Maka oyó el inconfundible sonido del Mustang de Soul. Alzó la vista y vio el coche negro que se acercaba a la casa. Cuando se puso en pie, el coche se detuvo frente al porche. Soul paró el motor y vio a Maka. Sus miradas se encontraron: en la de Soul había ira; en la de Maka, resignación. Ella inclinó la cabeza para ver quién se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto: era Nathan. Su hijo tenía la cabeza gacha. Dijo algo, y ambos salieron del coche. Cerraron las portezuelas al mismo tiempo y Soul espero a que Nathan rodease el coche. Maka sintió el sol calentándole los hombros. Le costó dios y ayuda mantener el control y no echarse a correr hacia su hijo.

Soul y Nathan ascendieron el camino de entrada al mismo ritmo. Nathan, con las manos en los costados, se esforzaba por conferir a su andar un aire de aparente tranquilidad. Sin embargo, sus ojos azules expresaban cautela: no sabía si le esperaba una bronca o un abrazo.

Soul llevaba una mano metida en el bolsillo de sus Levi's y la otra colgada despreocupadamente de un costado. Como siempre, caminaba sin prisa, como si no tuviera especial interés por llegar a ninguna parte.

–¿Dónde has estado, Nathan? –le preguntó su madre cuando se detuvo frente a ella. Tuvo que refrenar el impulso de abrazarle y tranquilizarle como si fuese todavía un niño pequeño–. Estaba muy preocupada. Sabes que no me gusta nada que te vayas por ahí y no me digas cuándo vas a volver.

–Hemos ido a dar una vueltecita –le dijo Soul.

Nathan frunció el ceño y Maka le preguntó:

–¿Estás bien?

–Sí.

Pero no parecía estar bien. Parecía cansado y molesto, y tenía las mejillas enrojecidas debido al calor.

–¿Tienes hambre?

–Un poco –admitió Nathan.

–Entra y dile a tu abuelo que te prepare algo de comer.

Nathan se volvió hacia Soul y le dijo:

–Supongo que nos veremos.

–Cuenta con ello –respondió Soul–. Te llamaré cuando haya hablado con Wess.

–Genial. –Nathan subió los escalones con los pantalones a la altura de las caderas acompañado del tintineo de sus cadenas.

–¿Dónde lo encontraste? –quiso saber Maka en cuanto su hijo cerró la puerta.

–En el instituto. Estaba hablando con una chica –respondió Soul.

–¿Adónde lo has llevado? –preguntó Maka mientras se volvía para mirarle a la cara. El ardiente sol penetraba por el fino tejido del sombrero de Soul y le cubría el rostro de pequeños puntitos de luz.

–Por ahí.

–Por ahí, ¿dónde? –insistió Maka.

Soul sonrió y dijo:

–Simplemente por ahí.

Ella se llevó la mano a la frente para protegerse del sol. Soul lo estaba pasando de maravilla con todo aquello.

–¿De qué han hablado? –le preguntó Maka.

–De coches.

–¿Y?

–Va a trabajar para mí este verano –le explicó Soul.

–Imposible –dijo Maka haciendo un amplio gesto con la mano–. Tenemos planes.

–Cámbialos. Nathan dice que quiere trabajar para mí este verano.

Maka le miró fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos rojos rodeados por largas y blancas pestañas, y le dijo:

–¿Piensas que voy a creerme que todo eso se le ha ocurrido a él solito?

Soul negó con la cabeza y un montón de puntitos de luz se pasearon por sus labios.

–No importa a quién se le haya ocurrido. Es lo que queremos los dos.

–No podemos quedarnos aquí todo el verano –dijo Maka mientras una gota de sudor descendía entre sus pechos–. Ya he pasado aquí más tiempo de que tenía pensado.

–No hay razón alguna para que te quedes. De hecho, tal vez sea mejor que te vayas –opinó Soul.

–No voy a dejar a mi hijo aquí contigo –le aseguró Maka–. Lo conoces desde hace una hora y ya le has manipulado para que quiera quedarse.

–Sencillamente le he ofrecido un trabajo: ayudar a Wess a reparar un motor Hemi 426. La idea le ha encantado.

Maka alzó las manos y exclamó:

–¡Pues claro que le ha encantado! Ese niño ha dormido con sábanas de la NASCAR la mayor parte de su vida y escogió su primer coche a los tres años. Un Porche 911.

–¡Por todos los santos! –exclamó Soul a su vez–. ¿Dejaste que mi hijo eligiese una de esas mierdas europeas?

En cualquier otra circunstancia Maka se hubiese echado a reír, pero se limitó a preguntar:

–¿Qué demonios importa eso?

–Es un Evans. –Soul se sacó el sombrero y se enjugó la frente con la corta manga de su camiseta–. A nosotros nos importa. –Se pasó la mano por el pelo y volvió a colocarse el sombrero–. Si hubiese sido educado como Dios manda, sabría apreciar la diferencia –añadió.

¿Cómo se atrevía a criticar el modo en que había educado a Nathan? Tal vez no había sido siempre la madre perfecta, pero había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano para serlo. Habría matado a cualquiera que hubiese querido hacerle daño a su hijo.

–Si hubiese sido educado como Dios manda –prosiguió Soul–, no llevaría un anillo en el labio ni cadenas de perro por todas partes.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso, y en menos de un segundo se olvidó por completo de su decisión de llevarse bien con Soul por el bien de Nathan. En ese preciso instante había dejado de importarle que Soul tuviera derecho o no a estar enfadado; había cruzado la línea, había insultado a su hijo.

-Es un muchacho estupendo –dijo Maka apoyando el dedo índice en el pecho de Soul–. El aspecto no es lo que importa, lo que importa es el interior.

Soul observó el dedo de Maka y después volvió a mirarla a los ojos.

–Parece un erizo.

–Muchos chicos lo parecen donde nosotros vivimos –dijo Maka golpeándole a Soul con el dedo dos veces más–. ¡Imbécil!

Soul abrió mucho los ojos y después los entrecerró. La agarró por la muñeca y le apartó la mano.

–Te has convertido en una ordinaria indecente, has olvidado los buenos modales y tienes un acento horrible –le dijo Soul.

Maka se aclaró la garganta, dispuesta a saltarle a la yugular. Se afianzó sobre los pies y dijo:

–Lo tomaré como un cumplido viniendo de un mecanicucho de segunda como tú.

–Zorra vanidosa. –La agarró por los hombros como cuando tenían diez años y discutían para dejar claro quién tenía la mejor bicicleta. Se quitaban la palabra el uno a la otra, gruían y se enseñaban los dientes, pero jamás alzaban la voz–. Siempre has creído que el sol sale y se pone por tu propio trasero.

–Y tú siempre has creído que tenías un regalo de Dios entre las piernas. –Maka le colocó las manos sobre el pecho y le empujó, pero él no se movió–. Pero te diré una cosa, en nombre de todas las mujeres, lo que tienes ahí abajo no es nada del otro mundo.

–Pues no parecías opinar lo mismo el sábado pasado, sentada sobre el maletero del Custom Lancer. De hecho, lo que tengo entre las piernas te hizo disfrutar tanto que incluso te pusiste a llorar.

–No te hagas ilusiones. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía relaciones. Me habría pasado lo mismo con cualquiera. –Maka sonrió, estaba demasiado enfadada para que eso pudiera incomodarla– . Podría haber sido Tucker Gooch –añadió, consciente de lo poco que a Soul le gustaba Tucker.

Soul se carcajeó y dijo:

–Tucker no tiene lo que hay que tener para hacerte respirar como si estuvieses teniendo una experiencia mística.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y Spirit asomó la cabeza.

–Estan ofreciendo un buen espectáculo a los vecinos.

Soul soltó los hombros de Maka y se las ingenió para parecer estar tranquilo y normal.

–Buenas tardes señor Albarn.

–Hola, Soul Hace calor, ¿eh?

–Más que en el mismo infierno –contestó Soul quitándose el sombrero e intercambiando con el padre de Maka los cumplidos de rigor como para demostrar que le habían educado como Dios manda.

–No te veía desde hacía mucho tiempo –le dijo Spirit.

–Cierto, señor –admitió Soul.

–¿Cómo está tu hermano?

–Está bien. Gracias por su interés.

–Bueno, salúdalo de mi parte.

Maka casi pudo sentir los ojos de su padre clavados en la nuca. Pero ya se sentía lo bastante idiota por haber discutido con Soul en el porche, así que prefirió no volverse y evitar una de las miradas reprobatorias de su padre.

–¿Nos ha oído Nathan? –le preguntó Maka.

–No. Desde dentro no podíamos oírlos, pero se les veía perfectamente –explicó él.

–Estupendo –susurró Maka.

Escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta y miró a Soul para decirle:

–Vamos a tener que llevarnos bien.

Él negó con la cabeza. Incluso con aquel absurdo sombrero tenía buena pinta.

–Eso no va a ocurrir –dijo Soul.

–Entonces tendremos que fingir. Por el bien de Nathan.

–Escucha, florecita, te diré algo –dijo él echándose el sombrero hacia atrás–. Me temo que no soy bueno mintiendo.

–Si tú lo dices…-Habló con sarcasmo Maka.

Soul frunció el ceño y dijo:

–Al menos no tan buena como tú.

Maka se puso en pie sobre el último escalón y le miró a los ojos.

–¿De verdad crees que Nathan querrá quedarse aquí contigo sabiendo que me odias? –le preguntó a Soul y, sin esperar a que respondiese añadió–: Le gusta comportarse como si fuera adulto. Le gusta creer que me empeño en tratarlo como un niño pequeño, pero lo cierto es que todavía me necesita.

Soul relajó el gesto de su frente y preguntó:

–¿Me estás diciendo que vas a dejar que se quede durante el verano?

Maka no creía disponer de otra opción. Hablaría con Nathan, y si realmente deseaba trabajar en el taller de Soul y conocerle Maka no se opondría.

–Si eso es lo que quiere… Pero no le dejaré solo contigo. Lo dejé en Seattle sólo un par de semanas al cuidado de unos familiares y no pudo resistirlo.

Maka dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones y añadió como si pensase en voz alta:

–Nathan sólo ha traído una mochila de ropa. Yo sólo me traje una maleta. No podemos pasar todo el verano con lo que tenemos aquí. –Tendría que ir a Seattle en busca de unas cuantas cosas.

Soul se cruzó de brazos. Había ganado ese asalto y lo sabía.

–Tienes que prometerme que no volveremos a pelearnos –le pidió a Soul.

–Acepto.

–Tenemos que llevarnos bien.

–Delante de Nathan.

Para Maka todavía no era suficiente.

–Vas a tener que fingir que te gusto –le advirtió a Soul.

Soul echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la sombra de su sombrero le recorrió la cara de arriba abajo. Entonces dijo:

–No tientes a la suerte.

* * *

**Bueno...espero que les haya gustado este capítulo~**

**jejeje no sé a ustedes, pero a mi me da risa cuando Soul y Maka discuten xDD**

**Muchas gracias a toodos los que me dejaron review en el capítulo anterior~**

**Cuidense muucho y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulooo**

**Besos besos y abrazos~**

_**LyTha**_** Shinigami~**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

* * *

**_*Capítulo 25_**

Maka cambió el agua de las lilas y volvió a colocar el jarrón en el estante que había junto a la cama de su amiga, en el hospital. A Maka le desagradaba el intenso perfume de las lilas. Le hacían pensar en la muerte.

–No voy a estar aquí mañana cuando te den el alta –le dijo a Crona tendiendo el brazo para coger el jarrón con tulipanes y rosas blancas.

–¿Nathan y tú vuelven a casa? –preguntó Crona mientras se comía la gelatina de la bandeja del almuerzo.

–Sólo yo, pero por unos pocos días. –Maka caminó hasta la pila y cambió el agua del jarrón–. Por lo visto, vamos a quedarnos aquí a pasar el verano.

Crona no dijo nada y Maka volvió la cabeza para mirarla. Crona tenía la frente cubierta por una amplia venda blanca que le protegía las heridas. Uno de sus ojos presentaba un tono entre azul y negro, el otro iba del verde al amarillo. Tenía el labio superior ligeramente hinchado, el antebrazo izquierdo vendado y el tobillo y el pie derechos escayolados.

–¿Qué ha pasado? –acabó por preguntar Crona–. ¿Le hablaste de Nathan a Soul?

–No exactamente. –Maka dejó el jarrón junto al tarro de lilas y se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama de Crona–. Fue Nathan, por así decirlo, el que se lo dio a entender –le respondió a su amiga; no tardó en contarle el resto de la historia y luego añadió–: He intentado decirle a Soul lo mucho que lo lamento, pero aún no está preparado para recibir mis disculpas.

Crona volvió la cabeza sobre la almohada. Sus ojos azules contrastaban con el mosaico de colores de su rostro.

–Lo lamento no son más que dos palabras, Maka –le dijo su amiga–. Y no significan absolutamente nada si no las sientes de veras. Ronnie me decía que lo lamentaba cada vez que lo pillaba en una mentira, pero lo que realmente lamentaba era que lo hubiese pillado de nuevo. A veces decir lo lamento no es suficiente.

–Sí, lo sé. –Se aferró a los brazos del sillón y añadió–: Por eso vamos a pasar aquí el verano. Se lo debo a Soul. Es posible que, en su momento, tomase la decisión correcta, pero no debería haber esperado quince años para contárselo. Me siento muy culpable.

–Tampoco dejes que la culpa te atormente –le rectificó Crona dejando la gelatina sobre la bandeja–. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando estuvimos en el Slim Clem's?

–Claro.

–Esa noche me fui a la cama con Buddy Calhoun –confesó Croona. Maka se quedó con la boca abierta. –Vino a mi casa y nos enrollamos –empezó a contarle su amiga–. Fue muy dulce y, la verdad, estuvo muy bien. Pero en cuanto se marchó empecé a sentirme culpable, como si hubiese engañado a mi marido. Ronnie me había estado poniendo los cuernos durante años, y luego nos abandonó a Pippen y a mí, y en cambio era yo la que me sentía culpable. –Se rascó la frente, cerca de la venda–. No tenía ni pies ni cabeza, pero me sentí tan mal que me monté en el coche y fui hasta su casa. No estaba allí, pero empecé a dar vueltas con el coche mientras esperaba a que llegase. Fui cabreándome cada vez más. Después de eso no me acuerdo de mucho, pero supongo que se me fue la cabeza y acabé empotrada en su salón.

–Crona. –Maka se puso en pie y se acercó a la cama–. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que sentirme culpable hará que pierda la cabeza o que debo tener en cuenta la posibilidad de que Soul estampe su Mustang contra la puerta de la casa de papá?

–Ni una cosa ni la otra. No lo sé. Lo único que digo es que quiero volver a sentirme como una persona normal. –Crona apartó la bandeja y preguntó–: ¿Puedes rascarme el dedo gordo del pie?

Maka se desplazó hasta el extremo de la cama y le rascó el dedo a su amiga. Tenía el tobillo muy hinchado.

–¿Te has planteado lo de acudir a un psicólogo?

–Sí, lo he pensado. Tal vez no estaría mal del todo –admitió Crona mientras alzaba la mano para hacerse con el mando que controlaba la posición de la cama–. Aunque creo que después de empotrar el coche en casa de Ronnie veo las cosas más claras.

Eso sonaba bien.

–Un hombre que me haga sentir tan mal conmigo misma no vale la pena –prosiguió Crona–. Cuando no me dejo llevar por la locura, soy una persona bastante agradable.

Maka sonrió y exclamó:

–¡Claro que sí!

–Ronnie no se merece nada, y mucho menos que yo sufra por él.

–Exacto –asintió Maka.

–Voy a concentrar mis esfuerzos en ser mejor persona y en criar a Pippen. Paso de sentirme una piltrafa por culpa de Ronnie. Necesito un hombre que me haga sentir importante.

–Tienes razón. –Las palabras de Crona parecían indicar que había vuelto al buen camino.

–¿Por qué debería depender mi autoestima de un hombre que confunde crecimiento personal con erección? –se preguntó Crona. Maka se echó a reír y respondió:

–No hay razón alguna.

Crona tiró del esparadrapo que sujetaba la bolita de algodón que tenía en el anverso del codo y añadió:

–Los hombres son la escoria del mundo, habría que matarlos a todos.

Bueno, tal vez no hubiese recuperado del todo la cordura.

* * *

**Aquí está el capítulo 25 terminado~**

**Disculpen la demora y que sea demasiado corto, pero he estado ocupada y no tengo tiempo para esto u.u es una lástima decirlo**

**Espero les haya gustado :D ¡Crona está volviendo en sí! eso es bueno...**

**Bueeno~ no olviden dejarme sus review~ hejeje y quería agradecer a toodas las personas que me dejan review~ lamento no poder contestarles a todos u.u pero les agradezco sus review~**

**jejeje nos vemos en el siguiente capítulooo**

**Besos, besos y abrazos~**

**_LyTha Shinigami~_**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Hola~ aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulooo**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

* * *

**_*Capítulo 26_**

Soul observó a su hijo mientras Wess le enseñaba cómo sacar el cigüeñal del motor Hemi 426. Llevaba intentando no mirarlo fijamente desde el día en que lo había recogido frente al instituto. No quería asustarlo de nuevo, pero era el tercer día que trabajaba en el taller y a Soul le resultaba cada vez más difícil no detenerse a estudiarlo. A pesar de su peinado y del piercing, los rasgos de Nathan tenían las características típicas de los Evans; incluso más que los del propio Soul.

Éste se arremangó, aferró uno de los enganches y sacó los pocos tornillos que quedaban. Ya no trabajaba tanto en labores mecánicas como antes. Se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo acordando trabajos y buscando piezas por todos los rincones del país. Él se encargaba del trabajo de oficina; en esos tres días, sin embargo, había pasado mucho más tiempo en el taller, junto al resto de mecánicos.

–Los émbolos están retrasados –dijo Wess inspeccionando el árbol de levas–. Tal como pensábamos.

–¿Y eso qué significa? –preguntó Nathan.

–Significa que están torcidos –le respondió Wess.

–Y también quiere decir que las válvulas permanecen abiertas demasiado tiempo o no el suficiente y que el motor pierde fuerza –añadió Soul.

Nathan miró a Soul por encima del gran motor de ocho cilindros en V y Soul apreció cierta incredulidad en su mirada que no le agradó en absoluto.

Siguió mirándole a los ojos y le dijo:

–Los recambios estarán aquí para cuando Wess y tú estén en disposición de cambiarlos.

«Mi hijo.»

Wess le pasó la pieza a Nathan para que éste pudiese estudiarla.

–¿Y qué vamos a hacer con la pieza vieja? –preguntó el muchacho.

–Tirarla al contenedor de metal de ahí fuera, el que te enseñé el otro día –le dijo Wess.

Soul estuvo un rato observando a Nathan, que se movía por el taller con ese mono azul abolsado por la parte del trasero, y se dijo que debería sentir algo más intenso por aquel muchacho. Algo más que un simple nudo en la garganta y una ávida curiosidad. Tendría que sentir una especie de conexión con Nathan. Una conexión como la que sentía con su propio padre. Pero no era así.

Al parecer, esa conexión se producía con Wess. Nathan no se había despegado de su lado en toda la semana. También parecía sentirse a gusto con otros mecánicos que trabajaban en el taller. Pero con Soul se mostraba más silencioso y reservado.

Esa misma tarde, Soul le comentó todas esas dudas a su hermano mientras se tomaban una Lone Star.

–Creo que a Nathan no le gusto mucho –dijo Soul sin quitarles ojo a Lacy y Amy Lynn, que jugaban en el pequeño parque. Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde y la sombra de dos robles se extendía sobre la hierba hasta donde se encontraban los dos hermanos–. Me da la impresión de que tú le gustas más que yo.

–Yo creo simplemente que cuando está cerca de ti se pone más nervioso –le tranquilizó Wess.

Soul llevaba una camisa tejana con las mangas cortadas, en tanto que Wess se había puesto una sudadera. Kathe se había llevado a la pequeña a una especie de reunión de productos de belleza y había dejado a Wess al cargo de las dos niñas mayores.

–No sé qué puedo hacer para que se sienta más cómodo –dijo Soul antes de llevarse la botella a la boca y darle un trago.

–Para empezar, cuando su madre venga a buscarlo al taller no la mires como si tuvieras intención de apuñalarla, como hiciste hoy.

No había visto a Maka desde que mantuvieron aquella conversación en el porche de la casa de su padre. Había estado en Seattle algunos días y no supo que había vuelto hasta que la vio aparecer por el taller. La había mirado de aquel modo porque no se esperaba verla allí.

–Y no te muestres tan displicente –prosiguió Wess– cuando Nathan hable de su padre.

–Kid no era su padre –le espetó Soul a su hermano y añadió–: Y nunca he dicho nada malo de él.

–No ha hecho falta. Cuando Nathan habla de él, tu mirada se endurece y empiezas a resoplar como un compresor de aire.-Soul dejó la botella sobre uno de los brazos de la tumbona y preguntó:

–¿Nathan habla de Kid cuando yo no estoy presente?

–Sí –respondió Wess mientras se tumbaba de nuevo–. Por lo visto, antes de que Kid enfermase hacían muchas cosas juntos.

Soul, sin apenas darse cuenta, empezó a resoplar tal como había dicho Wess.

Estaba celoso. Celoso de un muerto y celoso de su propio hermano. No le gustaba ni pizca sentirse así.

–Sé que estás enfadado –le dijo su hermano–, y tienes todo el derecho a estarlo, pero debes tener en cuenta que Nathan quería a Kid. Te guste o no, Kid, por lo que parece, fue un buen padre para Nathan.

–Kid no tenía ningún derecho a ser bueno, ni malo, ni indiferente. Maka y él se lo llevaron. Se casaron y me mantuvieron alejado de mi hijo durante quince años.

–¿Y qué te cabrea más? ¿Que Maka no te hubiese dicho nada sobre Nathan o que eligiese a Kid y no a ti?

–Que se llevase a Nathan –admitió Soul; por supuesto, eso era lo peor, pero ambas cosas estaban tan íntimamente ligadas que le resultaba imposible separarlas.

–Ahora la miras como si la odiaras, pero me fijé en el modo en que la miraste en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Lacy. Te la comías con los ojos.

¿En serio? Tal vez.

–Tuve algo muy especial con ella cuando éramos jóvenes –confesó Soul mientras observaba a Amy Lynn, que acababa de saltar del columpio y estaba aterrizando de pie.

–Leí la carta de Kid, y me dio la impresión de que los dos tenían algo muy especial con Maka Albarn. Por lo visto, los dos estaban enamorados de ella –dijo Wess.

No tenía sentido negarlo.

–Desde octavo más o menos. Tal vez incluso desde antes. –Admitió Soul, y sin dejar de observar a Amy Lynn, se puso a pensar en todo lo ocurrido antes de la noche en que Maka y Kid se casaron–. Estar con ella era como… correr por la autopista a doscientos por hora. Ya sabes, esa sensación de sentirse arrastrado a toda velocidad… El corazón se te sube a la garganta y la adrenalina te corre por las venas haciendo que se te erice el pelo.

–Sí, sé a qué te refieres.

–Pues era igual. –Soul sacudió la cabeza y alargó el brazo para coger la botella de cerveza. Nunca le había hablado a nadie de Maka–. Estaba loco por ella, pero discutíamos mucho. Era muy celosa, y yo me ponía hecho una furia si algún chico la miraba.

-Bueno, supongo que tuvieron que estar unas cuantas veces juntos si la dejaste embarazada.

Soul recordaba con total claridad las veces que habían hecho el amor en el asiento trasero de su coche, o de pie en algún rincón, con las piernas de Maka alrededor de su cintura, o en la habitación de Maka cuando su padre trabajaba en el último turno.

–Creo que nos peleábamos para poder hacer las paces en el asiento trasero de mi Camaro.

–Típico del exceso de hormonas juvenil –dijo Wess mirándole con sus ojos rojos como si todo fuera tan simple.

–Era algo más que hormonas juveniles. –Soul había estado con otras chicas antes de Maka, pero con ella había habido algo más que sexo. Lo que había ocurrido el sábado anterior sobre el maletero del Custom Lancer demostraba que Maka todavía era capaz de hacerle sentir lo mismo que entonces. Incluso después de todos esos años. Por descontado, eso había sucedido antes de descubrir lo de Nathan. Ahora lo único que sentía por ella era una rabia punzante. Dio un trago de cerveza y apoyó la botella sobre su muslo derecho–. Creía que estaba hecha para mí. No dejaba de pensar en ella.

–Y si estabas enamorado de Maka, ¿por qué acabaste con la relación? –le preguntó su hermano.

–¿Cómo sabes que acabé con ella?

–Por la carta de Kid.

–¿Lo explicaba en la carta? –Lo único que Soul recordaba con claridad de esa carta era lo que decía de Nathan–. Mamá y papá acababan de morir, y yo tuve que lidiar, o intentar lidiar, con todo el asunto. –Levantó un dedo de la botella y señaló a su hermano–. Fue un auténtico infierno, acuérdate.

–Sí –reconoció Wess.

–Justo por entonces Maka se puso más posesiva y emocional que nunca. La tenía todo el día colgada del cuello, y cuanto más intentaba yo aflojar más apretaba ella. Me estaba asfixiando. No pude soportarlo, así que le dije que necesitaba algo de tiempo. Y acto seguido se casó con mi mejor amigo.

–Las mujeres embarazadas se comportan de un modo muy extraño –le explicó Wess–. Créeme, he pasado tres veces por ello.

–Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada.

–Ya, se lo dijo a Kid y a ti no, porque tú la habías rechazado.

–Yo no la rechacé.

Wess estaba empezando a ponerse borde.

–Sólo necesitaba algo de tiempo para pensar. Si lo hubiese sabido habría actuado del modo correcto.

–Estoy convencido de ello –dijo Wess.

Por fin, un poco de apoyo por parte de su familia.

–Pero el caso es que ella se sintió rechazada, fue en busca de Kid y él le ofreció la ayuda que tú le negaste –prosiguió Wess.

–Qué demonios… Eres mi hermano. ¡Se supone que deberías estar de mi parte! –exclamó Soul.

–Y lo estoy. Siempre lo estaré. Pero estás demasiado enfadado, y me da la impresión de que no ves las cosas con claridad. Entiendo lo que sientes, pero alguien tiene que decirte la verdad: que en cierto modo tú mismo empujaste a Maka a casarse con Kid.

–Tal vez. –Soul accedió para no discutir, pero no tenía nada claro que así fuera–. Pero eso no justifica que no me dijesen nada. Nunca perdonaré a Maka por no haberme contado lo de mi hijo.

Soul tomó la botella y bebió un poco más. Tragó la cerveza y dio un largo respiro para tranquilizarse y cambiar el tema.

–He pensado en coger el bote y llevar a pescar a Nathan al lago Meredith –dijo Soul para dejar de hablar de Maka–. Podríamos acampar y pasar ahí la noche.

–Kathe y yo acampamos allí con las niñas este verano. Nos quedamos en el camping. Los lavabos y las duchas de las chicas estaban muy bien.

–¡No me importa cómo estén los lavabos! –exclamó Soul. Wess se preocupaba por esas cosas porque tenía que vivir con cuatro hembras.

–Lo digo porque a lo mejor tenías la intención de pedirle a Maka que los acompañara.

Soul se puso en pie y cruzó el jardín.

–¿Qué demonios te pasa? –le preguntó Soul. Quería conocer a su hijo sin intermediarios. Ahora que era consciente de cómo reaccionaba cuando Nathan hablaba de Kid, podría controlarse–. ¿Me llevas la contraria sólo para fastidiarme?

Wess soltó una carcajada y también se puso en pie.

–No. Sencillamente pensé que Nathan se sentiría más cómodo si ella estaba presente. Tal vez se abriría más.

A lo mejor. Pero no tenía la intención de dormir en una tienda de campaña con Maka. Ni soñarlo. No tenía nada que ver con el sexo, sino más bien con la tentación de asfixiarla con la almohada. Caminó hasta el cubo de basura que tenían a un lado de la casa, abrió la tapa y lanzó la botella dentro.

–Estaremos muy bien solos. –Volvió a colocar la tapa–. Pescaremos un poco y lo pasaremos bien.

–Suena algún momento de la semana que viene, podrías llevar a mi casa a Nathan para que conociese a sus primas.

-Es una buena idea.

Soul les hizo una seña a las niñas de Wess en forma de despedirse. Ambas niñas corrieron hacia él para abrazarlo.

-No te vayas.- Le dijo Amy Lynn

-Tengo que irme. Tengo que planear muy bien mi jornada de pesca.- Esto último se lo dirigió a su hermano.

–Lo pasarán muy bien –pronosticó Wess.–. Nathan es un buen muchacho. Es obvio que ha recibido una buena educación.

Soul se volvió para mirar a su hermano.

–Ya has visto la pinta que tiene. El piercing del labio y el pelo de punta. Leva cadenas de perro y los pantalones tan caídos que casi se le ve el trasero.

–Es el aspecto de muchos de los chicos de hoy en día. Eso no significa que no esté bien educado –explicó Wess.

Tenía razón, pero Soul no estaba de humor para reconocerle el mérito a Maka, y mucho menos ahora que Wess había elegido el papel de abogado del diablo.

–Cuando tenía tres años quería un Porche 911 –le confesó Soul a Wess.

Wess se detuvo en seco y dijo:

–Es un Evans.

Finalmente, le había convencido.

* * *

**Aquí está el capítulo 26 terminado~**

**Espero les haya gustado :3 jejejee**

**No olviden dejarme sus review~**

***Soul se llevará a Nathan de pesca. ¿Llevará a Maka como se lo aconsejó Wess?, Soul es muy terco y ahora odia a su antiguo amor xD**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~**

_**LyTha Shinigmai...**_


	27. Capítulo 27

**Aquí les va el Siguiente capítulo~**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

* * *

**_*Capítulo 27_**

Soul llamó a la puerta de Spirit Albarn con los nudillos. Estaba empezando a ponerse el sol, y una luz grisácea bañaba el porche.

Se abrió la puerta y se encontró cara a cara con Maka. Llevaba el pelo suelto y algo revuelto, como si acabara de salir de la cama. Se había puesto un vestido rosa que se ataba en la nuca, iba descalza y estaba más sexy que nunca.

Soul sintió que en su estómago combatían la rabia y el deseo.

–Hola, Soul.

–Hola. ¿Está Nathan?

–Ha salido con mi padre, pero…–Maka frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior–. ¿Qué hora es?

Soul le echó un vistazo a su reloj.

–Poco más de las ocho.

–Oh. Bueno. Papá y Nathan han ido a echarle una mano a Crona con la cena.

–¿Cómo se encuentra ella? –preguntó Soul.

Maka se frotó los ojos y respondió:

–Mejor. Hace dos días que está en casa.

–¿Te he despertado? –le preguntó Soul.

–Me he quedado dormida viendo un antiguo capítulo de Frasier. –Maka le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa y añadió–: Nathan tiene que estar al caer.

–¿Te importa que le espere aquí?

–¿Vas a ser amable? –le preguntó Maka arrastrando las palabras.

–No más de lo necesario –respondió Soul.

Ella recapacitó durante unos segundos y después se hizo a un lado y le invitó a pasar. La siguió por el salón, que estaba a oscuras. Las luces multicolor de la televisión proyectaban manchas blancas y azules sobre su espalda y sus hombros desnudos. Le condujo hasta la cocina y encendió la luz.

Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que había estado en la cocina de Spirit.

–¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Té, Coca Cola, agua? –le preguntó Maka; entonces sonrió, miró por encima del hombro y añadió–: ¿Bourbon?

–No, gracias.

Maka se pasó la mano por el pelo mientras abría la nevera, y sacó una botella de agua de plástico azul. Se arregló el pelo con los dedos, desenroscó el tapón de la botella y cerró la puerta con un golpe de cadera.

–¿Qué tal te ha ido por Seattle? –le preguntó Soul.

–Ha sido muy triste. –Los sedosos cabellos de Maka volvieron a su lugar, apoyó un hombro en la nevera y miró a Soul a los ojos–. Finalmente empaqueté la mayoría de cosas de Kid. Liz se llevó todo lo que quiso. Los de la beneficencia hicieron el resto.

Soull apreció la tristeza en sus ojos verdes, pero se dijo que no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Maka se llevó la botella a los labios y le dio un trago. Cuando volvió a bajarla, Soul apreció la gota que había quedado en su labio superior.

–He traído algunas fotos para ti –le dijo Maka; la gotita todavía siguió allí durante un buen rato; finalmente se deslizó y desapareció entre ambos labios.

–¿Qué fotos? –preguntó Soul; si se trataba de fotografías de ella, Kid y Nathan en Seattle ya podía quedárselas.

–Hay una de Nathan en el hospital, recién nacido. Otra montado en triciclo, soplando las velas del pastel en su cumpleaños, jugando a fútbol… Cosas de ese estilo. –Maka levantó un dedo y dijo– : Ahora vuelvo.

Soul no quería que Maka se mostrase razonable. Traerle fotografías sobrepasaba la fingida amabilidad que habían pactado mostrar en público. No quería que fuese agradable. No quería ver cómo se deslizaban las gotas de agua por sus labios. No quería ver cómo se alejaba, ni pasear la mirada por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero y finalmente al final de su vestido, donde la tela acariciaba sus muslos.

Cuando regresó, llevaba bajo el brazo una caja de zapatos.

–Tengo miles de fotos de Nathan; esto no es más que una pequeña muestra. Pensé que te gustaría verlas. –Maka llevó la caja hasta la mesa del desayuno y se sentó. Soul tomó asiento frente a ella, y Maka abrió la caja. Sacó unas cuantas instantáneas y se las pasó a Soul–. Ésa es en el hospital. Tenía una herida porque tuvieron que sacarlo con fórceps.

Soul bajó la vista y vio a un bebé diminuto con una herida en la mejilla. Sus ojillos parecían los de un animalito y tenía los labios ligeramente fruncidos, como si estuviese a punto de besar a alguien. En la siguiente fotografía Maka aparecía tal como él la recordaba en sus tiempos en el instituto. Tal como era el día en que lo abandonó. Llevaba el pelo largo y estaba sentada en la cama del hospital con el bebé en brazos envuelto en una sábana blanca. Su hijito. Su chica. Aunque por aquel entonces ya no era suya.

–No sabía si querrías quedarte con ésta, como salgo yo… –dijo ella–. Claro que salgo en todas las fotografías del hospital. –Sacó algunas fotos más de la caja–. Las que no quieras déjalas aquí. – Al pasarle las fotos, Maka se inclinó hacia delante–. Ésa es del primer cumpleaños de Nathan. – Señaló un bebé sobre una silla de cocina. Tenía la cara y el pelo manchados de chocolate, y reía con generosidad. Los restos de pastel estaban espachurrados encima de la mesa que tenía enfrente.

-Acababa de hacer el pastel y me puse a fregar los platos –continuó Maka–. Cuando me volví, estaba encima de la silla y había agarrado varios puñados de pastel. Para cuando me hice con la cámara se lo había llevado a la boca y después se lo frotó por la cabeza. –Soul se echó a reír, ella alzó la vista y sonrió–. Era un caso –agregó volviendo a centrar la atención en la fotografía. Soul desplazó la mirada hacia el cuello de Maka. Tenía los pechos apretados contra la mesa y se le veía el canalillo. Si se hubiera inclinado sólo un poco hacia delante, Soul habría captado el aroma de su cabello–. Ésta es de cuando tuvimos que empezar a encerrarlo en nuestro dormitorio –añadió.

Soul se echó hacia atrás en la silla y preguntó:

–¿Por qué?

–Porque a los siete meses aprendió a salir de la cuna –dijo Maka–. Por miedo a que un día se cayese, decidimos comprarle una cama muy bajita. Entonces, un día, poco después de su cumpleaños, haciendo su cama encontré tres destornilladores debajo de la almohada. –Maka sacudió la cabeza–. La única posibilidad que se me ocurrió fue que el niño rondaba por la casa cuando Kid y yo nos dormíamos. Por eso tuvimos que encerrarlo en nuestra habitación, con nosotros.

Los tres en una sola cama. Una familia feliz. Soul tendría que haber sido uno de los protagonistas de esa historia. Tendría que haber estado con ella y con Nathan. Pero Maka eligió a Kid.

Debió haberle elegido a él. Era él el que tendría que haber estado en aquella cama, pero la cruda realidad era que no podía culparla por su elección. Ya no. Ella había escogido a Kid porque tenía dieciocho años y estaba asustada. Pero tener dieciocho años y estar asustada no justificaba el hecho de que se hubiese llevado a su hijo. No creía que pudiese perdonarla nunca por ese motivo.

Maka extendió otras cuantas fotografías sobre la mesa.

–Tengo un montón de fotos de Nathan a todas las edades. Es mi tema favorito. Tengo algunas en blanco y negro, muy bonitas, que tomé hace unos años, cuando subimos por las rocas que había al pie de Snoqualmie Falls. El blanco y negro unificó todo lo que Nathan tenía a su alrededor. –En su boca se esbozó el anuncio de una sonrisa–. En color la foto habría sido excesiva y Nathan se habría perdido entre tanta variedad de colores y formas.

–Hablas como una experta en fotografía –le dijo Soul; él tenía una de esas cámaras compactas con enfoque automático, y además siempre se olvidaba de llevarla a las fiestas de sus sobrinas.

–Soy fotógrafa. Es así como me gano la vida –le explicó ella. Soul no lo sabía. Pero lo cierto era que sabía muy pocas cosas de su vida en Seattle. –Es lo que tengo planeado hacer en el futuro –prosiguió Maka–. Voy a abrir mi propio estudio. Me he estado informando sobre el precio del alquiler de pequeños locales, incluso he hablado con un agente inmobiliario sobre un local en Belltown, que está en el centro de la ciudad. –Rebuscó en la caja y sacó más fotografías–. Al principio sé que será duro, con el dinero que saque de vender la casa y lo que recibí por el seguro de vida de Kid saldremos adelante.

Ella continuaba con su vida. Miraba hacia el futuro, en tanto que él seguía anclado en el pasado, incapaz de avanzar.

Spirit entró en la cocina seguida de Nathan, que cargaba con más cadenas de lo habitual y llevaba una camiseta con el dibujo de un monopatín estampado en el pecho. Maka se levantó y fue a su encuentro.

–Nathan, Soul ha venido para hablar contigo.

Nathan miró a su padre por encima de la cabeza de Maka.

Soul dejó las fotografías sobre la mesa y se puso en pie. Centró su atención en el abuelo del muchacho. Tenía ojeras muy marcadas y el pelo algo despeinado.

–Buenas tardes, señor Albarn.

–Buenas tardes, Soul –respondió la padre de Maka.

–¿Qué tal se encuentra?

–He tenido días mejores –dijo.

Maka se pasó el pelo por detrás de las orejas y dijo:

-Soul ha venido a hablar con Nathan, así que deberíamos dejarlos solos.

–De hecho, esperaba que Nathan y tú me acompañaran al coche –dijo Soul.

–Genial –dijo Nathan.

–Claro.

Dejaron atrás el porche y recorrieron el camino de acceso a la casa. La puesta de sol teñía el cielo del anochecer con una paleta de impresionantes tonos rojizos y anaranjados, que a lo lejos se acercaban al rosa y al púrpura. Bajo aquella luz, el cabello de Maka parecía oro puro. Antes de que Soul hablara, Nathan exclamó.

–Cuando veníamos de casa de tía Crona, el abuelo no dejó de hablar de alguien llamado Cyrus –dijo Nathan.

–Cyrus era tu tío abuelo; el pobre murió a los catorce años –le explicó su madre.

–¿Y por qué demonios tendría que importarme eso a mi? –exclamó el chico.

–¡Nathan!

Soul se echó a reír.

–No le animes a hablar mal, Soul –le dijo Maka justo cuando llegaban al final del sendero de entrada.

–Ni lo sueñes –contestó Soul volviéndose hacia su hijo–. ¿Qué te parecería ir de pesca?

Nathan se encogió de hombros.

–Mi padre y yo solíamos ir de pesca a menudo.

Soul se obligó a sonreír.

–Voy a ir a pescar este fin de semana y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo –le explicó Soul–. He pensado que podríamos salir el sábado por la mañana y regresar el domingo.

Nathan miró a Soul y después se volvió hacia su madre.

–No tenemos planes para este fin de semana. O sea que de acuerdo. Lo pasarán bien –dijo Maka.

Nathan permaneció callado, y Soul decidió hablar para romper el silencio. Sonrió de una forma falsa y forzosa.

–Maka, ¿por qué no te vienes con nosotros?

No podía creer lo que acababa de decir. El dolor de cabeza se agudizó. Acababa de proponerle a Maka lo que tanto le había fastidiado que le sugiriese su hermano Wess. Lo único que podía esperar ahora era que ella rechazase su oferta.

* * *

**jejeje ¡Soul invitó a Maka al final! xDD jejeje ¿se la esperaban? xD**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Disculpen la demora, pero ya saben u_u**

**Espero actualizar pronto :3**

**No olviden dejarme sus review~**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~ *-***

**_LyTha Shinigami..._**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Para todos los que me preguntan: ¡No he muerto! Lamento mucho u-u esta vez sí me demoré, pero en este tiempo me han pasado muchas cosas :c cosas buenas y malas xD Lo bueno es que al fin terminé mi práctica intermedia y ésta era la razón principal por la que no podía escribir. Y ahora dispongo de más tiempo :D**

**Bueno, sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

* * *

**_*Capítulo 28_**

Una suave brisa acariciaba la superficie del lago Meredith, y el sol se reflejaba en el agua como si estuviese cubierta de pepitas de plata. Los pájaros revoloteaban por doquier, los peces saltaban en el lago… y el sonido del bajo y de la batería de los Godsmack retumbaba en el aire.

Maka estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la parte delantera del bote de Soul. En ese momento observaba a Nathan a través de las lentes de la cámara digital Fuji que se había llevado consigo tras su visita a Seattle. Bajo una camiseta roja sin mangas y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos llevaba su bañador blanco y se había cubierto la cabeza con un sombrero de ala ancha de paja para protegerse del sol.

Nathan echó la caña hacia atrás para lanzarla y su madre le hizo una foto. Llevaba puesta una gorra con la visera ligeramente curvada sobre sus gafas de sol Oakley plateadas y negras. Al lanzar la caña los pantalones cortos de color caqui que llevaba dejaron ver las rayas blancas y rojas de sus calzoncillos. Calzaba zapatillas de deporte y no se había puesto calcetines. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y se había quitado la camiseta a pesar de las advertencias de su madre.

–Me tratas como a un niño pequeño –se quejó Nathan, como un niño pequeño. Pero acabó cediendo y permitió que su madre le embadurnase con crema protectora.

Enfocó a Soul con la cámara; estaba sentado en la popa, pescando en el lado opuesto a Nathan. Llevaba un sombrero de paja vaquero y unas gafas de sol con cristales de espejo azules. Se había puesto una vieja camiseta verde con el cuello raído y cuyas mangas, ya muy gastadas, no se ajustaban a los bíceps de Soul. Pilló a Maka con la mirada fija en el agujero que la camiseta tenía en el hombro, así que tuvo que explicarle que se trataba de su camiseta de la suerte para pescar.

Soul había pasado a buscarles de madrugada en una camioneta Dodge Ram. Para sorpresa de Maka, no era uno de sus clásicos. Estaba bastante nueva y arrastraba un bote de seis metros de eslora. Cuando les pidió que fueran con él de pesca, Maka imaginó que irían en un bote de aluminio con un pequeño motor. Tendría que haber recordado quién era Soul. Él no podía tener nada pequeño.

La embarcación de Soul estaba pintada de gris y rojo y tenía dos puestos de mando con asientos propios de un coche de carreras. Había un tercer asiento en la parte de atrás, junto al motor fueraborda. Bajo el reloj y el panel de mandos de madera había un reproductor de CDs. Antes de empezar a pescar, Soul y Nathan tuvieron que acordar hacer un trato; irían alternando la música. Primero la elegiría Soul y luego Nathan. El problema era que él llevaba consigo un estuche para unos pocos discos, en tanto que el estuche de Nathan tenía el tamaño de la guía telefónica de Nueva York. Ya podían olvidarse del silencio por unos cuantos días.

Nathan fue el primero en pescar algo. Un ejemplar de treinta y cinco centímetros. Tras esa captura, Maka apreció en el rostro del muchacho una alegría que no veía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Soul lo atrapó con la red y le ayudó a sacar el anzuelo. Maka se inclinó sobre el pez y sacó unas cuantas fotografías. La música estaba muy alta, y ella no oía lo que Nathan y Soul se decían desde donde se encontraban, pero cuando Nathan echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se puso a reír Maka sintió una agradable sensación en el pecho. El gozo que sentía en su interior, sin embargo, no se debía únicamente al disfrute de su hijo. También era por Soul. Se notaba que se estaba esforzando por Nathan. Quería establecer un vínculo con su hijo, y, por alguna razón que Maka no alcanzaba a comprender, en ese momento se enamoró un poco más de él. No se trataba de un estallido de amor adolescente. No era el relámpago de fuego y de pasión que había intentado retener inútilmente en otra ocasión. Ahora todo era más sencillo. Se trataba más bien de una variación en los latidos de su corazón, de un suspiro ahogado en el pecho; y eso le asustaba más de lo que lo estuvo la primera vez que se enamoró de él. Era un amor más maduro. Maka era una mujer más madura, y sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer con aquel sentimiento.

Absolutamente nada.

Maka disparó otra fotografía y, a través del objetivo, observó a Soul lanzando la caña una vez más. El sol resplandecía sobre aquella superficie plateada mientras el carrete de la caña no dejaba de girar. El movimiento de sus manos y sus brazos era suave y preciso, y tenía los pies ligeramente separados. Cesó la música del CD y Maka escuchó con claridad el leve tic-tic-tic del carrete de Soul. Maka tuvo la sensación de que su corazón empezaba a latir al mismo ritmo, y le hizo la foto a Soul.

Maka bajó la cámara y miró hacia la lejanía. No podía esconderse de Soul o de sus propios sentimientos tras las lentes. Soul la odiaba, y jamás la perdonaría. Se lo había dejado bien claro. Cuando estaba a su lado Soul se mostraba muy discreto, y no tenía ni idea de por qué le había pedido que fuese con ellos a pescar. Actuaba como si ella fuese un mal imprescindible. Maka se iría al finalizar el verano y muy probablemente no volvería a verlo hasta el año siguiente. No había futuro para su posible relación, aunque ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que, llegado el momento, pudiesen volver a ser amigos.

Aunque sabía que tendría que esperar sentada.

Ella tenía que preocuparse por su futuro y el de Nathan, un futuro que estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí, en el estado de Washington. Le había comentado a Nathan la posibilidad de vender su casa, y, aunque la idea, como a ella, le entristecía un poco, le había parecido bien. La casa conllevaba para ellos un montón de recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos, pero a Nathan le agradaba la idea de trasladarse a un loft en Belltown, aunque implicase un cambio de instituto. Maka ya se había puesto en contacto con un agente inmobiliario, amigo de Liz, y había puesto la casa a la venta. Liz tenía copia de las llaves, así que hizo otra para el agente inmobiliario.

Hacía rato que el mediodía había quedado atrás y cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el campamento todos tenían hambre. Mientras los chicos limpiaban lo que habían pescado, Maka preparó la mesa de picnic: la cubrió con un mantel a cuadros rojos y blancos, y colocó platos de plástico y cubiertos.

Cuando había hablado con Soul la noche anterior, Maka había insistido en que se repartieran las comidas. Él se haría cargo de la cena. Maka se preguntó si se limitaría a sacar un paquete de salchichas y una bolsa de patatas fritas.

Ella había llevado pollo asado, ensalada y pan de centeno. Para cuando había cortado el pollo y había añadido los frutos secos y la frambuesa a la ensalada, Nathan y Soul ya volvían de la orilla. Nathan se había puesto la camiseta y llevaba la gorra en la mano. Tenía el pelo húmedo de sudor, pegado al cráneo. Maka no pudo evitar fijarse en un detalle: cuando Nathan no intentaba parecer un chico enrollado, caminaba de un modo muy similar a Soul, más relajado. Soul se quitó las gafas de sol y se secó el sudor de la cara con el hombro de la camiseta; efectivamente, la camiseta le había traído suerte una vez más, pues había conseguido tres piezas.

–Voy a cambiarme, vuelvo enseguida –dijo Soul tras dejar las gafas y el sombrero sobre la mesa. Se metió en la tienda para cuatro personas que habían instalado junto a un álamo de Virginia– . Tengan cuidado con las hormigas de fuego –les alertó–. He visto un hormiguero junto a los lavabos. –Se quitó la camiseta al tiempo que dejaba que la tienda se cerrase.

–Mamá… –dijo Nathan.

Maka apartó la mirada de la tienda y del retazo de espalda de Soul, de las ondulaciones de su columna, del elástico blanco justo por encima de la cintura de sus vaqueros…

–¿Sí?

–¿Qué son las hormigas de fuego?

Maka rió con ganas y sacudió la cabeza.

–Son unas hormigas que, allí donde te muerden, sientes como si te quemasen con un tizón – respondió.

Nathan sonrió.

–Vaya con las hormiguitas –comentó divertido.

Maka sirvió algo de pollo y de ensalada en un plato y se lo pasó a Nathan. Había cogido también un termo con té helado, colocó algunos cubitos de hielo en unos vasos de plástico y lo sirvió.

–¿Lo has pasado bien? –le preguntó a su hijo. Nathan se sentó y se encogió de hombros de un modo que bien podría haber significado «supongo que sí». Después sonrió y bramó.

–¡Voy a llenar ese barco de peces cueste lo que cueste!

–Procura que no te muerdan las hormigas de fuego –replicó su madre. Nathan echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se echó a reír.

–¿De qué se ríen? –preguntó Soul acercándose a ellos, al tiempo que se abrochaba los botones de la camisa.

–Nathan dice que va a llenar tu barco de peces cueste lo que cueste –le explicó Maka. Soul alzó la mirada y sus rojos ojos acariciaron el rostro de Maka desde el otro lado de la mesa.

–Me parece muy bien. –Se hizo con un plato y puso en él varios pedazos de pollo–. ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó señalando la bandeja de ensalada.

–Ensalada.

Soul frunció el ceño y dijo: –Parece comida para niños. Un revuelto de verduras y frutos secos.

Nathan rió y su madre le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

–Está muy bueno –aseguró Maka.

–Te tomo la palabra –dijo Soul; dejó tres rebanadas de pan en su plato y después miró de nuevo a Maka–. ¿Y la mantequilla?

–¿Todavía sigues comiendo mantequilla? –le preguntó Maka; hacía ya mucho tiempo que ella no usaba mantequilla para nada, y ni siquiera se le había ocurrido llevarla–. Tengo queso para untar.

Soul negó con la cabeza y se alejó de la mesa. Caminó hasta la trasera de su camioneta, abrió la portezuela y rebuscó en la nevera. Cuando volvió, traía consigo una barra de mantequilla. Abrió el envoltorio y la dejó sobre la mesa.

–Llevas demasiado tiempo en el norte, Maka Death. –Se sacó una navaja del bolsillo y cortó la barra en varios trozos–. ¿Quieres un poco? –le preguntó a Nathan. Nathan asintió y Soul extrajo unas cuantas virutas con la navaja y se las pasó. Nathan las colocó sobre el pan de centeno y estuvo un instante observando la navaja antes de devolvérsela a Soul.

–¿Y tú, Maka, quieres?

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lavaste esa navaja? –le preguntó ella.

–Hmm. –Soul se sentó y fingió recapacitar durante unos segundos–. El año pasado…, no, el otro. Fue justo después de destripar un armadillo.

Nathan se echó a reír y le dio un buen mordisco a su rebanada de pan.

Maka estaba segura de que mentía. Bueno, casi segura.

–No, gracias –acabó respondiendo.

–Tú te lo pierdes –dijo Soul antes de dar buena cuenta de aquel pedazo de pan cubierto con amarillos trocitos de mantequilla. Maka optó por la ensalada.

–Cobarde. Te asustan unas pocas hojitas de rúcula y un puñadito de frambuesas –le dijo ella.

–Claro que sí –dijo Soul y en los extremos de sus ojos se formaron unas pequeñas arruguitas–. Cuando un hombre come de ésas el siguiente paso es vestirse de color rosa y colgarse un jersey de los hombros.

Nathan y Jack chocaron los cinco.

–Creía que les gustaría mi ensalada de frambuesas.

–No –dijo Nathan–. Tengo hambre.

Maka no podía creerlo. Soul había convertido a su hijo en un traidor. Lo estaba convirtiendo en alguien como él.

–¿Qué has traído tú para cenar? –preguntó Maka. Soul cogió su navaja para destripar armadillos y cortó el pollo.

–Arroz salvaje –respondió.

–¿Eso es todo? –preguntó ella.

–No, compre un poco de auténtica lechuga y algo de queso azul para aderezarla –aclaró Soul.

–¿Cenaremos arroz salvaje y ensalada? –quiso saber Maka. Soul la miró desde el otro lado de la mesa como dándole a entender que era una pesada y añadió: –Y el pescado.

–¿Estabas tan convencido de lo que ibas a pescar que no trajiste nada más para cenar?

–Pues claro. Llevaba mi camiseta de la suerte.

Maka se volvió hacia Nathan; parecía muy sorprendido. Soul bebió un largo trago de té y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa; entonces añadió:

–Lo rebozaré con harina y lo freiré.

–¡Qué bien! –dijo Nathan.

Soul apartó la mano del vaso de plástico rojo y señaló hacia su hijo.

–Es la comida que hace que a los chicos les salga pelo en las bolsitas de té.

La confusión se adueñó del rostro de Maka, y Nathan se apresuró a aclarar:

–Las gónadas.

Vaya por Dios, Maka podría haberse pasado todo el fin de semana para descubrirlo.

–Ya –dijo casi en un susurro–, pero yo no soy un chico.

–Y no tienes bolsitas de té –aclaró su hijo innecesariamente.

Maka negó con la cabeza y se llevó la mano al pecho.

–A decir verdad, nunca he querido tener bolsitas de té.

–Es lo que dicen todas antes de probarlas –dijo Soul con una sonrisa burlona. Acto seguido, Nathan y él estallaron en una sonora carcajada, como si compartiesen una broma secreta de la que ella quedase excluida.

Al observar a su hijo riendo, Maka se sintió prescindible. Apartada del club de los chicos. Pero eso era lo que ella deseaba, ¿o no? ¿No había sido ése el motivo de volar hasta allí? ¿Acaso no deseaba que ambos se conociesen, que Nathan conociese a su auténtico padre? ¿O sea, que se impusiese el rollo de las navajas y las bolsitas de té y ese tipo de cosas?

Sí, pero no a sus expensas. No quería sentirse excluida. Quería formar parte también del club de las bolsitas de té. No era justo que la excluyesen por no disponer del material adecuado. Cuando eran jóvenes, Soul había empleado esa misma táctica para apartarla de un montón de cosas.

–Sé lo que estás intentando hacer, Soul –dijo. Él la miró a los ojos. –Intentas excluirme como hacían Kid y tú cuando no querían que estuviese cerca –aclaró Maka.

Soul frunció el ceño y, sin dejar de sonreír, preguntó:

–¿De qué estas hablando, florecita?

–¿Recuerdas cuando no me dejaste formar parte de tu club de la televisión? Creaste una regla que decía que para ser miembro del grupo había que orinar de pie contra un árbol –le recordó Maka.

–Eso lo recuerdo, pero no me acuerdo de nada relacionado con la televisión –dijo Soul. Maka pensó durante unos segundos y dijo:

–Era el club CBS o algo por el estilo.

Soul sopesó lo que acababa de escuchar y exclamó:

–¡Ah, te refieres al CTT! Me había olvidado de eso. –Sonrió–. ¿Creías que era un club de televisión?

–Claro –respondió ella. Él sacudió la cabeza y se echó a reír.

–Mujer, era el Club de las Tetas y los Traseros. Era donde nos reuníamos para mirar revistas pornográficas.

–¡Genial! –exclamó Nathan.

–¿Tenían revistas pornográficas? Ibas a sexto, por todos los santos. –Maka estaba anonadada–. Eran unos pequeños pervertidos y yo no tenía ni idea.

La sonrisa de medio lado de Soul le dio a entender que no sabía de la misa la mitad.

Después de comer, Maka llevó una hamaca hasta la orilla del lago y se quitó los pantalones cortos. Se puso las gafas de sol y se quedó en bañador, aquel bañador blanco de corte alto sobre las caderas. Tenía un pronunciado escote y finos tirantes. Los chicos estaban pescando otra vez, pero ella había optado por quedarse en tierra. Se tumbó en la hamaca con el último ejemplar de Fotografía de Estudio y Diseño. Leyó un artículo sobre el sistema Hasslblad e imaginó las estupendas fotografías que podría tomar con él. Tras la lectura debió de quedarse dormida, porque soñó que había ganado el primer premio del concurso Kodak de fotografía al que ni siquiera se había presentado. Soñaba que estaba en el estrado, dando un discurso sobre una fotografía que no recordaba haber tomado, y Kid estaba en la primera fila observándola.

A menudo soñaba con él, y en sus sueños siempre tenía el aspecto previo a la enfermedad. Estaba sano y feliz y ella se alegraba mucho de verle. Nunca hablaba, se limitaba a sonreír dándole a entender que todo iba bien.

El sonido del motor de una embarcación la despertó y abrió los ojos. Tenía las gafas puestas, pero la revista había caído al suelo. Se incorporó preguntándose cuánto tiempo habría estado dormida. Colocó los pies a un lado de la hamaca y se sacó las gafas. El sol estaba bajo, aunque aun faltaba un buen rato para que se pusiese. Su piel había adquirido un peligroso tono rojizo; sin duda iba a pagar caro haberse dormido bajo el sol.

Dejó las gafas y la revista sobre la hamaca y caminó hacia la orilla mientras la embarcación de Soul iba acercándose, dividiendo las aguas con su afilada proa. Maka se colocó una mano en la frente a modo de viera. Soul estaba de pie, al timón. Se había desabrochado la camisa, que ondeaba contra su pecho y su vientre. Nathan estaba sentado en el asiento de al lado; no dejaba de mirar a Soul.

–Apágalo y sube el motor –le ordenó Soul.

Nathan miró hacia abajo y el ruido del motor se amplificó cuando sacó las aspas del agua y finalmente cesó. Poco a poco fueron acercando la embarcación hasta topar suavemente con la orilla.

Soul se volvió un momento para decirle a Nathan que había hecho un excelente trabajo. Luego apoyó una rodilla en el suelo y ató la soga de la embarcación.

–Te has quemado mientras estábamos pescando –dijo Soul al mirar a Maka. Maka se echó un vistazo. Presionó un dedo contra su pecho por encima del bañador. Dejó una marca blanca en la piel.

–Me he quedado dormida.

Soul echó el ancla en el agua a un costado del bote y luego saltó desde la proa y se plantó frente a Maka haciéndole de pantalla contra el sol.

–Se te ha achicharrado tu marca –le dijo Soul.

De nuevo, Maka se miró. Visible por encima del bañador, su marca de nacimiento era algo más oscura que el resto de la piel.

–¿Qué haces mirando mi marca de nacimiento? –le preguntó Maka.

Soul esbozó una sonrisa muy seductora.

–Esperaba hablar de algo –replicó.

Pero su marca de nacimiento no era un tema cualquiera. La última vez que le había dicho algo al respecto estaban los dos desnudos. El destello que apreció en su mirada le dejó bien claro que Soul también estaba pensando en esa ocasión.

A Maka le costó tragar saliva. Bajó la vista hasta la boca de Soul, y siguió descendiendo por la fina línea de vello de su pecho hasta llegar a su vientre. Recordaba a la perfección el tacto de su piel.

–Mamá, ¡adivina cómo ha ido! –exclamó Nathan. Maka miró a Soul con una llamarada de deseo en los ojos, el mismo deseo que expresaban los suyos.

–¿Cómo ha ido? –le preguntó a su hijo.

–He pescado uno grande. –Nathan saltó del bote y aterrizó junto a Soul.

–Un ejemplar estupendo –confirmó Soul mirándola a los labios. Ella centró la atención en su hijo.

Fuera lo que fuese lo que había entre ellos dos, lo mejor era dejarlo de lado.

–Déjame verlo –le pidió Maka.

Nathan volvió a subir al bote y fue hacia la popa. Maka pasó junto a Soul y se fue metiendo en el agua hasta que le llegó a la cintura. Se quedó junto a uno de los costados del bote mientras Nathan abría la cubeta y sacaba un pescado.

Soul observó a su hijo con el ejemplar en alto para que lo viese su madre. Lo meneó frente a su cara y ella dio un respingo.

–Sigues siendo una niña –dijo Nathan entre risas.

Soul se volvió y echó a andar hacia la tienda. Nathan y él habían pasado un buen rato pescando. Se sentía más cerca de su hijo de lo que estaba antes.

Mientras tiraban las cañas, su hijo le había hablado de su vida, en la que Kid había tenido un considerable protagonismo.

–Antes de dejar de jugar fui el quarterback del equipo de fútbol americano de mi escuela –le dijo a Soul–. Mi padre me explicó que habían jugado juntos cuando estaban en el instituto.

«Su padre.» Soul se cuidó mucho de no mostrar la más mínima emoción.

–Así es –le dijo con un regusto amargo en la boca–. Yo jugaba de quarterback hasta que lo dejé un curso antes de graduarme.

Nathan asintió.

–Eso fue lo que me dijo papá, que tuviste que dejarlo y que por eso él pudo ser el quarterback los dos últimos años y llamar la atención de todas las chicas bonitas.

–Tu padre era muy modesto. Jamás tuvo problemas con las chicas –reconoció Soul, y cuanto más hablaba de Kid más fácil le resultaba hacerlo. Podía sobrellevar la amargura con mayor facilidad. Soul recordaba a la perfección lo que suponía perder a un padre, la confusión y la soledad que entrañaba. Durante unas cuantas horas fue capaz de dejar de lado la rabia y la sensación de saberse traicionado y pudo contarle a Nathan cómo había sido crecer junto a Death The Kid.

Hasta el punto de que le sorprendió descubrir que cuanto más hablaba de Kid más iba conociendo a Nathan. Y cuanto más sabía de su hijo, más deseaba saber. Todavía no se sentía su padre, pero tampoco tenía muy claro qué era lo que debía sentir un padre.

Soul vertió un poco de agua en una palangana y se lavó las manos con jabón líquido. Vio que Nathan se quitaba las zapatillas de deporte y la camiseta y se lanzaba al lago cerca de donde se encontraba su madre. Ella gritó su nombre cuando le salpicó.

Para Soul estaba muy claro lo que Nathan sentía por su madre. Tal vez se quejase de que le trataba como a un niño, pero la quería con locura. Podía llevar el pelo de punta y un piercing en el labio, pero Wess tenía razón. Maka y Kid le habían educado bien, y se notaba. Era un buen chico.

Y Soul no tenía nada que decir a eso. Agarró una toalla y se secó las manos. Intentó impedir que la amargura que le había estado ocultando a Nathan surgiese e hiciese mella en él. Logró mantenerla bajo control, justo debajo del irreprimible deseo que sentía por Maka y que amenazaba con volverle loco.

¿Cómo era posible que siguiese deseándola? ¿Por qué quería tocarla y besarla? ¿Por qué deseaba enredar los dedos en su cabello y sentir el calor de su piel bajo sus manos? ¿Por qué quería adueñarse del aroma de su cuello y sumergirse en sus ojos verdes? ¿Cómo era posible que, al mismo tiempo, sintiese el impulso de hacerle el mismo daño que ella le había hecho a él? No le encontraba el más mínimo sentido.

Soul se colgó la toalla del hombro y vio cómo Nathan buceaba hasta donde se encontraba Maka. Ella gritó cuando Nathan tiró de ella hacia abajo. Soul no pudo evitar sonreír. Maka siempre se las ingeniaba para hacerle reír incluso contra su voluntad, para hacerle recordar cosas que dibujaban una sonrisa en sus labios incluso sin darse cuenta. Le recordaba una y otra vez los buenos ratos que habían pasado juntos en el pasado, antes de que todo se fuese al traste.

Soul colocó el carbón en el hoyo para fuegos, lo prendió y sacó una cazuela. Colocó un CD de Jimmy Buffet en el aparato de música y mezcló harina, sal y pimienta para el pescado. Mientras en su canción Jimmy hablaba de aletas que corrían en círculos, Soul no podía apartar la vista de cierto bañador blanco que corría por el lago. Mojado era casi transparente, pero sólo casi.

Cuando regresaron de pescar Nathan y él, Soul se colocó en la proa y vio a Maka caminar hacia el agua. Hacia él, con el aspecto de una modelo de ropa interior con uno de esos picardías de una pieza que muestran la pierna hasta la cadera. Estaba sexy a más no poder. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Durante unos segundos,Soul se preguntó cómo serían las horas si lo que estaba viviendo fuese su vida cotidiana, su auténtica vida. Regresar de una jornada de pesca con su hijo para encontrar a Maka esperándolos. Rodearla con los brazos y estrecharla con fuerza. Tocarla todo cuanto quisiese. Siempre que quisiese. Allí donde quisiese. Durante un breve instante, al pensar en semejante tipo de vida casi se le aflojaron las rodillas.

Pero ésa no era su vida. No era su auténtica vida, y no tenía ningún sentido siquiera planteárselo.

Soul rebozó el pescado con harina y empezó a hacer el arroz en la cazuela. Maka y Nathan salieron del agua y fueron a vestirse a la tienda. Cuando Maka surgió del interior llevaba una ligera camisa de color azul con las letras GAP en la parte de delante, a juego con unos pantalones también azules y unas zapatillas Nike de lona azul. Se había recogido el pelo en la nuca con uno de sus típicos pasadores. Puso la mesa mientras Soul freía el pescado en una parrilla encima del carbón. Cenaron juntos, como una familia. Charlaron y rieron. Y Soul tuvo que volver a recordarse que ésa no era su auténtica vida.

Después de cenar jugaron a póquer con cerillas de madera. Cuando oscureció, Soul sacó las lámparas y siguieron jugando hasta que Nathan empezó a bostezar y decidió irse a la cama.

–Todavía es temprano –señaló Soul mientras recogía las cartas.

–Estoy hecho polvo –dijo Nathan camino de la tienda.

–A veces hace eso. El otro día se fue a acostar justo después de cenar y no se despertó hasta la hora del desayuno –le informó Maka mientras Sou iba metiendo las cartas en una cajita–. Supongo que está creciendo tan deprisa que se le cansa todo el cuerpo.

Soul se puso en pie y se acercó a su camioneta. Cogió su chaqueta y regresó junto al fuego. Las estrellas brillaban en el ancho cielo mientras él avivaba las brasas. Echó un par de troncos y se sentó en una de las sillas plegables que había colocado junto al fuego. Estiró las piernas y se quedó mirando el fuego. Empezó a pensar en cómo iban a organizarse para dormir y se preguntó si tendría que haberse traído otra de las tiendas de Wess. Dormir juntos en la misma tienda no iba a resultar sencillo.

Soul nunca había dormido tan cerca de una mujer. Sería la primera vez y, gracias a Dios, Nathan dormiría entre los dos. Porque cada vez que pensaba en Maka acababa pensando en sexo, y le inquietaba enormemente la idea de quedarse dormido y despertar con la nariz pegada a sus pechos.

–Hacía mucho tiempo que Nathan y yo no íbamos juntos a algún sitio y nos divertíamos tanto – dijo Maka justo antes de sentarse en la silla de al lado–. Muchísimas gracias, Soul.

–No se merecen. –Soul apoyó las manos sobre el vientre y cruzó los pies a la altura de los tobillos. Intentó apartar de su mente cualquier pensamiento relacionado con los pechos de Maka. El fuego crepitaba. Entre silencio y silencio, Maka le habló un poco más de sus planes de vender la casa que había compartido con Kid y de montar su propio estudio fotográfico. Estaba preparada para iniciar su nueva vida, realmente se sentía ansiosa por ponerse manos a la obra.

Hablaron de Wess y de su familia, y ella le puso al corriente de las últimas novedades sobre Crona. El divorcio de ella se concretaría en cuestión de días. Según Maka, Crona había ordenado por fin y definitivamente sus pensamientos. Soul tenía sus dudas, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

–Estar en Death City otra vez me trae un montón de recuerdos –dijo Maka–. La mayoría buenos. –Soul sintió el peso de su mirada y volvió ligeramente la cabeza hacia ella. La luz del fuego danzaba en su cabello y en su rostro–. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando Kid, tú y yo construimos aquella cápsula del tiempo con una lata de café y la enterramos de tu casa? –le preguntó.

Sí, por supuesto que se acordaba, pero negó con la cabeza y levantó la vista hacia el cielo, negro como el azabache y punteado de estrellas. Se limitó a esperar que ella se olvidase de eso y pasase a otro tema, pero ya debería conocerla mejor.

–Metimos nuestros mejores tesoros en aquella lata, y dijimos que la desenterraríamos al cabo de cincuenta años –explicó a Soul. Maka rió con gusto y Soul se volvió para mirarla. –No recuerdo qué metí yo –dijo ella; recapacitó durante unos segundos y después chasqueó los dedos–. ¡Oh, sí! Un anillo con un diamante falso que tú ganaste para mí en una feria. También un pasador que Kid había encontrado en alguna parte y que me había regalado. Tú metiste un coche de juguete Matchbox, y Kid unos cuantos soldaditos de color verde. –Le miró fijamente y frunció el ceño–. Había algo más.

–Tu diario –dijo Soul.

–Es verdad. –Maka se echó a reír, pero se detuvo de pronto–. ¿Cómo es posible que te acuerdes?

Soul se encogió de hombros y se puso en pie para ir a avivar el fuego.

–Supongo que tengo buena memoria –le respondió.

–¿Desenterraste la lata? –Soul se mantuvo en silencio, y Maka se levantó y se acercó a él–. ¿Lo hiciste? –insistió.

Él empujó uno de los troncos con la punta de la bota, y un puñado de destellos rojos se elevó en la oscuridad.

–Lo hicimos Kid y yo.

–¿Cuándo? –preguntó ella.

–Una semana después de que la enterrásemos. Teníamos que saber qué habías escrito en tu diario. La curiosidad pudo con nosotros –confesó Soul.

Maka se aclaró la garganta. –Invadieron mi intimidad. Abusaron de mi confianza. ¡No hay derecho!

–Sí, y, por lo que recuerdo, tu diario era una auténtica mierda. Kid y yo estábamos convencidos de que leeríamos un montón de intimidades jugosas, como que estarías enamorada de alguien o que te habrías besado con algún chico. También queríamos saber qué pasaba en esas fiestas para chicas a las que solías asistir. –Soul se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus Levi's y se apoyó en la otra pierna–. Si mal no recuerdo, de lo único que hablabas era de tu jodido gato.

–¿Te refieres Blair? –Maka abrió la boca de par en par, cogió a Soul por el brazo y lo obligó a volverse hacia ella–. ¿Leyeron mis reflexiones privadas sobre Blair?

–Odiaba a ese gato. Cada vez que iba a tu casa me lo encontraba en la entrada y me dedicaba un bufido –reconoció Soul.

–Eso era porque sabía que no venías con buenas intenciones.

Soul se rió ante la ocurrencia y se quedó mirando a Maka: el reflejo de las llamas danzaba por sus mejillas y su nariz. En lo que a Maka respectaba, las intenciones de Soul nunca habían sido buenas. Soul cogió la mano de Maka para apartarla de su chaqueta, pero finalmente no la soltó.

–No sabes de la misa la mitad –le dijo él.

–Jacqueline me contó que te había enseñado el trasero en quinto.

Había visto unos cuantos traseros en quinto.

–No era tan bonito como el tuyo –le dijo él, y se acercó la mano de Maka a los labios para besarle los nudillos. Después la miró a los ojos y añadió–: Tu trasero ha sido siempre el mejor.

Maka parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos. Tenía los labios ligeramente separados. Deseaba a Soul tanto como la deseaba él. Habría sido la mar de sencillo pasar la otra mano por la nuca de Maka y atraerla hacia sí para besarla… El deseo se enroscaba en sus entrañas y le incitaba a abrazarla con fuerza. Soltó la mano de Maka.

–Te he echado de menos, Soul –dijo ella–. No me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que te añoraba hasta que volví por aquí. –Dio un paso hacia él y se puso de puntillas. Deslizó las palmas de las manos por su chaqueta hasta llegar a su cuello–. ¿Me has echado de menos alguna vez? –Le besó con mucha suavidad–. ¿Aunque sólo fuese un poco?

Soul seguía sin inmutarse, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar.

–¿A pesar de que no quisieses echarme de menos? –insistió Maka.

El nudo que el deseo había provocado en su estómago le apretaba cada vez con más fuerza, así que aferró los hombros de Maka y la apartó de sí.

–Ya está bien, Maka.

Ella alzó la mirada y le dijo:

–Matt Flegel me ha pedido que salgamos juntos.

«Mierda», pensó Soul.

–¿Vas a salir con él?

–¿Te importa?

La miró fijamente a los ojos e, intentando disimular que lo que le apetecía era darle un buen puñetazo a ese Bicho, dijo:

–No. Por mí puedes hacer lo que te plazca.

–Entonces es probable que salga con él. –Maka giró sobre sus talones y le dio las buenas noches mientras se marchaba como si de pronto se hubieran desvanecido los deseos de besarle que había sentido hacía escasos minutos. Soul la vio desaparecer dentro de la tienda y volvió a concentrarse en el fuego.

Esperó a que las ascuas se convirtieran en ceniza y entró en la tienda. Cuando su visión se ajustó a la oscuridad, descubrió que Nathan había elegido el saco de dormir que estaba en un extremo, así que Maka estaba en el medio. Soul no sabía si a Maka le incomodaba dormir tan cerca de él, pero lo cierto es que no lo parecía, pues dormía como un tronco.

Soul se quitó las botas y la chaqueta y se metió en su saco de dormir. Colocó las manos debajo de la cabeza y se quedó mirando el techo de la tienda durante un rato. Oía respirar a Maka. Casi distinguía el suave paso del aire entre sus labios.

Volvió la cabeza y la observó en la semipenumbra. Le daba la espalda y su cabello cubría casi toda la almohada. Había hecho el amor con ella. La había dejado embarazada, pero jamás habían pasado una noche juntos. Nunca la había visto dormir.

Sus últimos pensamientos antes de que el sueño lo venciera estuvieron dedicados a Maka: se preguntó qué haría ella si le pasase el brazo alrededor de la cintura y la atrajese hacia su pecho.

* * *

**Bueno, es así como termina el capítulo n.n**

**Espero les haya gustado. Lo dejé largo por tooodo el tiempo que pasé sin actualizar.**

**Así como tuve tiempo para escribir este capítulo, espero tener tiempo para seguir con mis otros Fic.**

**Los quiero~ :D nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo *3***

**Besos, besos y abrazos~**

**_LyTha Shinigami..._**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! :D No me juzguen por mi demora porfis u.u**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul Eater y esta historia no me pertenecen**_

* * *

_***Capítulo 29**_

Cuando Soul despertó, el techo de la tienda dejaba pasar la tenue luz del amanecer. Calculó que habría dormido unas cinco horas; se hizo con la chaqueta, se puso las botas y salió de la tienda. Las primeras sombras de la mañana se extendían por el campamento y llegaban hasta los bancales que rodeaban el lago. Encendió un fuego y puso café en el filtro de la cafetera. El sol empezó a asomar por encima del agua justo cuando se servía la primera taza. Nathan fue el primero en reunirse con él. Su hijo tenía el pelo tieso y llevaba una camiseta azul, vaqueros y zapatillas de lona. Nathan agarró una botella de zumo y una bolsa de Chips Ahoy y acompañó a Soul hasta la orilla.

–Antes de irnos –dijo Soul tras soplar su café– iremos en busca de algún pez grande de verdad.

–Mi padre y yo una vez fuimos a pescar a alta mar –le contó Nathan mientras abría la bolsa de galletas; luego se la tendió a Soul–. ¿Has pescado alguna vez en el mar?

–Gracias. –Soul cogió una galleta y le dio un mordisco–. Me gusta ir a pescar al golfo al menos una vez al año. La próxima vez que vaya tal vez te apetezca venir.

–Genial. –Nathan dio cuenta de un par de galletas antes de proseguir–. Mi padre y yo solíamos hablar de nuestros asuntos.

Soul bebió un sorbo de café y echó un vistazo al lago. Bajo la luz de la mañana, la superficie del agua parecía un espejo. Se preguntó si Maka le había dicho a Nathan que había quedado para salir con el Bicho. Pero ése no era el lugar para preguntárselo.

–¿Qué clase de asuntos?

–Cosas de chicos, de esas que no puedes comentar con tu madre –quiso aclararle Nathan.

–¿A qué te refieres? –dijo Soul antes de comerse otra galleta.

–Chicas.

–Ah, ¿Te preocupa algo en concreto? –le preguntó Soul.

Nathan asintió y bebió un poco.

–Tal vez pueda echarte una mano. He conocido a algunas chicas –dijo Soul.

Nathan se miró las puntas de las zapatillas y se ruborizó.

–Las chicas son complicadas. Los chicos no lo somos –sentenció Nathan.

–Eso es cierto. No hay quien las entienda. Te dicen una cosa y esperan que tú entiendas otra.

Nathan se volvió para mirar a Soul.

–Ayer dijiste que papá y tú solían mirar revistas pornográficas. Lo que yo quiero saber es si… – Parpadeó un par de veces y preguntó–: ¿Dónde se toca a las chicas? Nos enseñaron un diagrama en clase de salud, pero era un poco confuso. Los chicos no somos tan confusos. Todo lo que tenemos está ahí, expuesto.

«Vaya.»

–No estamos hablando de las emociones femeninas, ¿verdad? –quiso asegurarse Soul.

Nathan negó con la cabeza y dijo:

–Un amigo mío le robó un libro sobre sexo a su madre. Lo que daba a entender era que tenías que tocar a una chica en todas partes al mismo tiempo.

Nathan estaba muy serio. Y se lo estaba diciendo a Soul, no a Maka.

–¿Hay alguna chica en particular a la que quieras tocar? –le preguntó Soul.

–No. Pero me gustaría tenerlo claro antes de mi primera vez.

–¿Quieres ser un experto antes de lanzarte al ruedo? –Soul se dijo que Nathan era demasiado jovencito para preocuparse por el sexo. Pero entonces recordó sus tiempos del CTT y se dio cuenta de que no lo era en absoluto.

–Bueno, sí. La primera vez ya asusta lo bastante como para además no saber lo que tienes que hacer –dijo Nathan.

Soul se balanceó sobre los talones y sopesó sus palabras. No quería llevar las cosas demasiado lejos. Sintió de repente una oleada de calor que le reconfortaba interiormente, a la altura del pecho, rodeándole el corazón. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió como un padre. Su hijo le hacía preguntas sobre sexo, tal como innumerables hijos habían hecho con sus padres. Tal como él había hecho con su propio padre.

–Lo primero que has de saber es que cualquier tonto puede practicar sexo, pero sólo un hombre de verdad puede hacer el amor. Si no sientes nada por una chica, entonces te resultará complicado incluso bajarte la bragueta –le explicó Soul.

–Sí.

–Tienes que tener condones a mano –le aconsejó Soul–. Siempre. Si no eres lo bastante maduro para protegerte a ti mismo y a tu chica, entonces es que no estás preparado para practicar el sexo. – Mientras hablaba, se preguntó si Nathan estaría captando la ironía que entrañaban sus palabras.

Esperaba que le dijese que él era el primero que no había aplicado lo que predicaba y, para ganar tiempo y encontrar una respuesta adecuada, bebió un sorbo de café. No tenía más remedio que admitir que no siempre había sido responsable, pero…

–Estoy al corriente del sexo seguro –dijo Nathan interrumpiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Soul se tragó el café con dificultad.

–Eso está muy bien. –Soul le sonrió, aliviado de que no hubiese preguntas difíciles acerca de su propia vida sexual.

–Lo que yo quiero saber es… –Nathan le echó un vistazo a la tienda de campaña–. ¿Dónde está exactamente el clítoris?

Soul se puso serio y abrió la boca de par en par. No consiguió articular palabra, así que volvió a cerrarla.

A Nathan, al parecer, las palabras le salían de la boca con total fluidez, de modo que prosiguió: –¿Y qué demonios es el punto G?

* * *

**owo Nathan es todo un curioso xDD**

**espero les haya gustado este corto capítulo, lamento que sea corto pero por lo menos está y sé que se rieron al leerlo xD**

**Nos les aseguro cuándo subiré el siguiente capítulo u.u La proxima semana salgo de clases, termino mi último año de enseñanza media *o* o la secundaria, como ustedes la conozcan :3 Saldré de cuarto al fin! Ahora me debo someter a la vida laboral y a realizar mi práctica profesional u.u**

**Los espero en el siguiente capítulo~ :D**

**No olviden dejar sus review *-***

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	30. Capítulo 30

**Aquí vengo con el siguiente capítulo *o***

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus review n.n son muy lindos e inspiradores**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen**_

* * *

_***Capítulo 30**_

Aprender a conducir no fue tan fácil como Nathan creía. En su segundo día de clase, tuvo que ponerse al volante de un Saturn. No era exactamente el tipo de coche que a él le gustaba, pero en la primera clase había tenido que conducir una furgoneta. Al cabo de tres semanas ya era capaz de manejar con soltura el Saturn, así que supuso que también estaba en condiciones de dar una vuelta con el nuevo coche de sus sueños: el Shelby Mustang de Soul. Soul todavía no estaba al corriente, pero Nathan quería conducir ese coche. La cosa no pintaba bien.

Los días que tenía clase su madre lo dejaba frente a la escuela. Por lo general, al salir se pasaba por casa de Soul, que estaba a sólo unas pocas manzanas de allí. Llevaba un mes en Death City y ya no le parecía un lugar tan espantoso como a los pocos días de llegar. Le gustaba trabajar en el taller de Soul y charlar con los demás mecánicos.

Soul le había mostrado asimismo el lado económico, por así decirlo, de Motocicletas y Coches Americanos Evans, y también le había gustado. Cabía la posibilidad de que volviese a trabajar allí el verano siguiente; y después de graduarse, podría dedicarse a la mecánica con él a tiempo completo.

Eso estaría muy bien, pero tendría que hablarlo con su madre. Ella quería que fuese a la universidad, como su padre. Ya se lo había dicho, como si su opinión no contase un pimiento. Su madre intentaba dirigir su vida como si todavía no fuese más que un niño.

Nathan agarró una piedra del suelo y la lanzó contra el tablero de la canasta, como lo había hecho el día en que conoció a Soul. La piedra cayó al suelo y entonces le dio un puntapié.

Ya no sabía qué tratamiento darle a Soul. Llamarlo Soul le hacía sentir extraño, pero no podía llamarlo «papá». Su padre era Death The Kid, aunque estaba empezando a sentir que Soul también lo era. Lo pasaban bien juntos. A veces, después de trabajar, daban una vuelta y charlaban de coches y de cosas de chicos. Nathan había estado en casa de veraneo de Wess y había conocido al resto de la familia. Las hijas de Wess no dejaban de chillar y de hacer ruido, y la mediana corría siempre con la cabeza gacha, lo cual la convertía en un peligro andante.

Por lo general, si iban a casa de Wess, Soul invitaba también a Maka, y casi parecían una familia unida, pero no lo eran. A veces, Nathan pillaba a Soul mirando a su madre como si estuviese enamorado de ella. Pero entonces parpadeaba, miraba hacia otro lado o decía algo, y Nathan se convencía de que debían ser imaginaciones suyas. Si Soul estuviese enamorado de su madre Nathan no sabría cómo tomárselo. Tal vez fuese lo más adecuado, habida cuenta que Soul era su padre, o algo parecido.

Nathan sólo se había enfadado con Soul en una ocasión. Nathan había discutido con su madre en la fiesta del Cuatro de Julio. Él le había gritado porque ella quería saber dónde iba a ir y qué iba a hacer. Soul, al enterarse, le miró con desaprobación y le dijo: _«No vuelvas a hablarle así a tu madre. Quiero que le pidas disculpas.»_

Se habría disculpado de todos modos. Su madre podía tocarle las narices, pero la quería. Le dolía mucho ver cuánto le afectaba que le gritara de ese modo. Se sentía como si se le abriese un agujero en el pecho, pero nunca se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que era demasiado tarde.

Nathan atravesó el campo hasta alcanzar la puerta de la valla metálica. Era sábado y no tenía que ir a trabajar. Tal vez podría echarse un rato o jugar con la XBOX que su madre le había traído de Seattle.

Aminoró la marcha cuando vio que Brandy Jo se le acercaba. Llevaba puesto un vestido rojo con finos tirantes y unas chancletas de suela gruesa.

–Hola, Nathan. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Voy a clases de conducir. –Nathan se puso bien derecho y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. Brandy Jo era la chica más guapa que jamás había visto. Incluso encaramada en la gruesa suela de esas chancletas, Brandy Jo apenas le llegaba al mentón. Nathan sintió que se le abría un agujero en el pecho, aunque ahora nada tenía que ver con su madre–. Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí un sábado?

–Me olvidé el jersey en la escuela –le explicó ella.

El sol se reflejaba en su cabello oscuro, y cuando se humedeció los labios Nathan sintió un nudo en el estómago.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –le preguntó Nathan, y casi dejó escapar un gruñido.

«¿Por qué iba a necesitar ayuda?»

–No, pero estaré encantada de que me acompañes.

Nathan tragó saliva con dificultad e intentó no sonreír. Asintió y dijo:

–Estupendo.

–¿Cuándo tendrás el carné de conducir? –le preguntó ella mientras paseaban por el camino que bordeaba la escuela.

–Me falta muy poco para el examen. –El brazo desnudo de Brandy Jo le rozó ligeramente el suyo, justo por debajo de la manga de su camiseta, y Nathan sintió un cosquilleo en el hombro.

–Yo me lo saqué el mes pasado –dijo ella.

–¿Tienes coche?

Brandy Jo negó con la cabeza y el pelo le acarició los hombros.

–¿Y tú?

–Soul va a dejarme el suyo –respondió Nathan acercando un poco más su brazo al de Brandy para ver qué pasaba: un cosquilleo le recorrió el pecho.

–¿Quién es Jack?

–Es… como si fuese mi padre.

Brandy levantó la cabeza y le observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¿Qué quieres decir con «como si fuera mi padre»? ¿Es tu padrastro?

–No. Es mi verdadero padre, pero sólo le conozco desde hace un mes.

Brandy Jo se detuvo en seco.

–¿Acabas de conocerle?

–Sí –respondió–. Siempre he sabido quién era, pero cuando mi padre murió… Cuando mi primer padre… mi otro padre… –Suspiró–. Es un poco complicado.

–Mi madre se ha casado tres veces –le dijo ella cuando echaron a andar de nuevo–. Mi padre murió, pero el padre de mi hermano pequeño vive en Fort Worth. Ahora tengo otro padrastro, pero no promete mucho. Todas las familias son complicadas por una cosa o por otra.

Entraron en el edificio el uno junto al otro, dejando que sus brazos se rozaran y fingiendo que se trataba de algo accidental. Brandy Jo encontró su jersey en la clase de arte y, cuando salieron, Nathan la tomó de la mano. Tenía un nudo en la garganta, y cuando ella le miró a los ojos y sonrió casi se le detuvo el corazón. Creía que se le iba a salir por la boca y que moriría allí mismo, junto a la gran roca donde se había grabado la ridícula inscripción «Sementales de Death City»; bajo el abrasador sol de la cuidad; delante de la chica más guapa que jamás había conocido. Y no le apetecía en absoluto.

Nathan no apartó los ojos del rostro de Brandy Jo mientras ésta le hablaba de su familia. Le apretó la mano y ella se le acercó hasta que sus brazos se rozaron. El pulso le iba a mil por hora: era una sensación agradable, dolorosa y sobrecogedora al mismo tiempo. Nunca había estado enamorado. Bueno, había estado enamorado de Nicole Kidman, pero eso no contaba. Esa tarde, sin embargo, bajo el infinito cielo azul que se extendía sobre sus cabezas, Nathan Death supo que se había enamorado por primera vez en su vida.

/

Maka colocó el pulgar en la boca de la manguera del jardín y el chorro de agua se abrió sobre el Cadillac de su padre formando un abanico. Después metió una esponja dentro de un cubo que había llenado de agua con jabón y empezó a lavar el coche. Notaba el calor del sol en su piel, cómo le bronceaba los hombros, el pecho y la parte de la espalda que dejaba al descubierto su camiseta de tirantes.

Había pasado gran parte del día en casa de Crona, limpiando y haciendo la colada mientras su amiga permanecía en el sofá con el tobillo escayolado en alto. El divorcio de Crona finalmente se había resuelto. Su abogado había hecho bien su trabajo; le había enseñado al juez los extractos de la cuenta bancaria antes de que Ronnie la vaciase y el juez resolvió que Ronnie debía pagarle a ella diez mil dólares, pasarle una pensión mensual para el niño y hacerse cargo de los gastos del seguro médico de Pippen.

Maka sabía que, desde que había salido del hospital, a su amiga le resultaban difíciles hasta las labores más sencillas. No le importaba ayudarla, pero la caótica vida de Crona le había puesto un poco de mal humor.

De hecho, era algo más que mal humor. Se sentía desubicada; pero, a decir verdad, su amiga no tenía la culpa de eso. El estado de ánimo de Maka se debía a la suma de todos los problemas de su vida más que a un solo aspecto en concreto. Estaba deseando empezar su nueva vida, pero también se sentía asustada e insegura. Todavía no había vendido la casa de Washington, claro que sólo llevaba un mes a la venta. Estaba dispuesta a sacar adelante lo del estudio fotográfico, y, sin embargo, le producía cierta ansiedad pensar en que tendría que irse de Death City. A menudo creía saber con total claridad lo que quería pero, al cabo de un instante, quedaba sumida en un mar de dudas.

Había salido en un par de ocasiones con Matt y lo había pasado bien. Más cuando la besó supo al momento que no habría una tercera vez. Estaba enamorada de otra persona, y no habría sido justo para Matt.

Maka se inclinó todo lo posible sobre el Cadillac para limpiar una mancha que se le había pasado por alto y vio que una de las principales causas de su confusión aparcaba su Mustang frente a la casa de su padre.

Soul salió del coche, atravesó el jardín y se acercó a Maka. Un oscuro mechón de pelo le colgaba sobre la frente, y por una vez no llevaba sombrero. La luz del sol se reflejaba en los cristales azules de sus gafas. Vestía una camisa verde abotonada hasta arriba y unos Levi's algo gastados. Era sábado y no se había afeitado: la sombra de la barba incipiente resaltaba todavía más el sensual perfil de sus labios. Cada vez que lo veía a Maka le daba un brinco el corazón, mientras que su cabeza le pedía a gritos que echase a correr en dirección contraria.

–Hola –dijo Maka tras erguirse y limpiar el jabón sobrante del capó–. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

–Estoy buscando a Nathan. Creí que pasaría por mi casa cuando saliese de clase, pero no ha venido.

–Aquí no está –dijo ella; a pesar de que los ojos de Soul quedaban escondidos tras los cristales azules de sus gafas, Maka notaba el peso de su mirada–. Si quieres puedes esperarle; estoy segura de que no tardará.

–Sí, esperaré un rato –contestó Soul echándole un vistazo a la calle. Había hecho lo mismo unas cuantas veces desde que regresaron de su excursión al lago hacía cosa de un mes. Desnudaba a Maka con la mirada y luego apartaba la vista.

Maka agarró la manguera y el cubo y se fue al otro lado del coche.

–Mañana por la noche, Wess y algunos de los chicos van a jugar un partido de fútbol americano en el parque Horizon View –dijo él dejando caer todo le peso del cuerpo en un pie; la miró de nuevo a los ojos y añadió–: Hable de ello con Nathan hace unos días y quedamos en que me diría si podría ir o no.

–No tenemos nada planeado, así que por mí puede ir si quiere. –Maka dejó el cubo en el suelo y subió la manguera hasta el capó del coche–. ¿Jugarán a flag o trackle football?

–El flag football es para mariquitas –dijo Soul mientras se colocaba justo frente a Maka–. Y para chicas.

Maka optó por no hacer caso de la provocación.

–No quiero que Nathan juegue sin casco ni protecciones.

–Nos aseguraremos de que lleve el equipamiento adecuado –la tranquilizó Soul inclinando la cabeza como si estuviese tomándole las medidas–. ¿Por qué no vienes tú también con uno de aquellos vestiditos tuyos de animadora? Podrías hacer unas cuantas volteretas, como cuando ibas al instituto. –En su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa inequívocamente carnal–. O uno de aquellos ían una buena panorámica de tus intimidades.

Maka colocó de nuevo el pulgar en la boca de la manguera y el agua se esparció sobre el techo del coche, y acabó en el pecho, los hombros y también los cristales de las gafas de sol de Soul.

–Vaya –dijo, y quitó el pulgar.

Soul frunció el ceño y sus cejas desaparecieron detrás de las gafas.

–Lo has hecho a propósito! –le espetó. Ella bufó, escandalizada:

–No, en absoluto.

–Sí –dijo Soul muy lentamente–, lo has hecho a propósito.

–Te equivocas –aseguró Maka negando con la cabeza; colocó entonces el pulgar en la boca de la manguera y apuntó el chorro de agua hacia el pecho de Soul. El agua le empapó la camisa–. ¿Lo ves? –añadió retirando el pulgar–. Ahora sí lo he hecho a propósito.

–No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que voy a hacerte –dijo Soul mientras se quitaba las gafas y se las guardaba en el bolsillo de su empapada camisa.

–No vas a hacerme nada –respondió Maka.

Sus ojos rojos hablaban de venganza a medida que iba acercándose cada vez más a ella.

–Te equivocas –dijo él en un tono burlón. Ella dio un paso atrás.

–Quieto ahí.

–¿Tienes miedo?

–No. –Maka retrocedió un paso más.

–Pues deberías tenerlo, muñeca.

–¿Qué vas a hacer?

–Deja de moverte y lo descubrirás.

Maka se detuvo, levantó la manguera y un potente chorro de agua salió disparado hacia la cabeza de Soul. Lo esquivó, y antes de que ella pudiese echar a correr él se le echó encima, la empujó contra la portezuela del copiloto y le arrancó la manguera de las manos.

–¡No, Soul! –Maka se echó a reír–. No lo volveré a hacer. Te lo juro.

Bajó la vista y la miró fijamente a los ojos mientras el pelo que le colgaba sobre la frente iba goteando encima de su mejilla. Tenía las pestañas mojadas.

–Sé que no volverás a hacerlo –dijo Soul tirando del escote de la camiseta de Maka y metiéndole la manguera dentro.

–¡Está fría! –gritó ella agarrándolo de la mano e intentando sacarse la manguera de debajo de la camiseta.

–Ríete ahora, listilla –le dijo Soul apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo y empapándose tanto como ella.

–¡Para! –gritó ella; el agua descendía entre sus pechos y le corría por el vientre. Los pezones se le erizaron por el frío–. Me estoy helando.

Con la cara pegada a la de Maka, Soul dijo:

–Pídeme perdón.

Maka se reía con tal frenesí que apenas lograba articular palabra.

–Lo siento muchísimo –logró decir mientras luchaba por zafarse de su abrazo. Pero él la tenía atrapada.

–No es suficiente. –Soul sacó la manguera y la tiró al suelo–. Demuéstramelo –añadió en tono desafiante.

Maka dejó de reír y miró a Soul a los ojos. Detectó de inmediato el deseo que ardía en ellos. Estaba frente a ella, con las piernas ligeramente abiertas, a los lados de las suyas. Sus muslos, su cintura y el bajo vientre presionaban contra su cuerpo, y Maka notó que unos cuantos centímetros de su cuerpo se alegraban de estar tan cerca de ella. Sintió una oleada de calor en el vientre. Su corazón le decía que permaneciese inmóvil, en tanto que su cerebro le gritaba que saliese corriendo.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó ella.

–Ya sabes cómo. –Soul bajó la vista y la clavó en sus labios–. Y hazlo bien.

Maka recorrió con las manos el húmedo pecho y los hombros de Soul, y después le pasó las manos por el pelo. Inclinó la cabeza y le pasó la mano por la nuca. Rozó la boca de Soul con sus labios y sintió que su corazón se expandía. Llenaba su pecho y casi no le dejaba respirar; no podía engañarse respecto a qué respondían esos síntomas. Los había sentido antes. Pero en esta ocasión la sensación era mucho más intensa, más definida, como si hubiese enfocado el objetivo de la cámara a la perfección.

Estaba enamorada de Soul Evans. De nuevo. Su corazón había ganado la partida.

Un finísimo hilo de luz solar separaba sus bocas. Ambos mantuvieron el aliento; tenían los ojos clavados el uno en el otro. Los dos esperaban a que alguien diese el primer paso.

Entonces Maka le besó muy suavemente.

–¿Te parece bien así?

Soul negó con la cabeza, y al hacerlo sus labios rozaron los de Maka.

–Inténtalo de nuevo.

–A ver qué te parece esto.

Entreabrió los labios y le tocó el paladar con a punta de la lengua. Jack respiró hondo y dijo con voz profunda:

–¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer?

–Ponme a prueba.

Maka cerró los ojos y se acercó a él un poco más. Rozó con sus pechos la camisa de Soul y sus pezones e endurecieron por algo más que el frío. Un fogonazo de calor recorrió su cuerpo para instalarse entre sus muslos. Abrió los labios y los fundió con los de Soul. En un principio le besó de forma suave y ligera, para que Soul anhelase algo más. Un gruñido de frustración surgió de su garganta, inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y aumentó unos cuantos grados más la temperatura ambiente. La obligó a abrir la boca por completo y se adentró en ella.

Con las bocas unidas, le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura y dio un paso atrás. Le aferró las nalgas con sus grandes manos y tiró de ellas hacia arriba hasta forzarla a ponerse de puntillas.

Retiró la cabeza y la miró a la cara.

–Qué bien sabes –susurró Soul; muy despacio, aflojó el apretón, pero acto seguido volvió a apretarla con fuerza–. Nadie me ha sabido nunca tan bien como tú. –Volvió a besarla. El agua fría que salía de la manguera le iba mojando a Maka los dedos de los pies al tiempo que aquel beso se hacía cada vez más caliente.

Maka oyó a alguien aclararse la garganta a su espalda. Un segundo después, la voz de Nathan se abrió paso en el laberinto de pasión y lujuria en que prácticamente se habían perdido.

–¿Mamá?

Soul levantó la cabeza y Maka apoyó los talones en el suelo y se volvió.

–¡Nathan! –exclamó ella. Aún tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que su hijo no estaba solo. Le acompañaba una chica.

Nathan miró a su madre y después a Soul y se puso colorado como un tomate.

–¿Hace mucho rato que están ahí? –preguntó Soul en un tono sorprendentemente calmado teniendo en cuenta que sus manos estaban pegadas en las nalgas de una mujer.

–Los vimos desde la calle –respondió Nathan mirando de nuevo a Maka. No dijo nada más, pero su madre sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

Maka esbozó una sonrisa forzada y dijo:

–¿No vas a presentarnos a tu amiga?

–Ella es Brandy Jo –presentó Nathan, y, con la mano extendida hacia Maka–: Éstos son mi madre y Soul.

–Encantada de conocerles –dijo la muchacha.

Maka se dispuso a acercarse a su hijo, pero Soul la tenía agarrada por los pantalones y no dejó que se apartase de delante de él. Maka le miró por encima del hombro, él alzó una ceja, y entonces entendió lo que ocurría: Soul la estaba utilizando para cubrirse. Notó que se le subían los colores, como acababa de sucederle a Nathan. El único que no parecía sentirse incómodo era Soul.

Maka volvió a mirar a Nathan y a Brandy Jo.

–¿Vives cerca de aquí? –le preguntó Maka para romper el silencio.

–Bastante. –Brandy Jo miró a Nathan.

Soul también decidió hablar.

–Había venido para hablar contigo sobre el partido de mañana por la noche –dijo Soul.

–¡Y mientras esperabas no se te ha ocurrido nada mejor que hacer que enrollarte con mi madre en el jardín de enfrente de casa!

Maka abrió la boca de par en par. Soul dejó escapar una risotada.

–Me ha parecido una buena manera de matar el tiempo –dijo Soul.

Maka se volvió y le miró a los ojos.

–¿Qué pasa? –añadió Soul con una malévola sonrisa–. Tú también has pensado lo mismo.

* * *

**Así concluye éste capítulo xD**

**Soul y Maka son unos cochinos~ hahahahaa y pobre Brandy, que forma de conocer a los padres de un amigo xD**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo :D No olviden dejar sus review~**

**Y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	31. Capítulo 31

**Bueno, vengo aquí a publicarles el capítulo 31. Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review~**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

* * *

***Capítulo** **31 **

Maka había vivido quince años en el noroeste, pero no había olvidado lo serio que podía ser para la gente de Death City un partido de fútbol americano. El fútbol era para todos como una especie de segunda religión.

Amén.

Lo que Maka no sabía era que aquel partido en concreto era un acontecimiento anual. Los hombres se reunían una vez al año para sudar, darse golpes y comparar sus heridas de guerra. No había señales en el suelo. Ni árbitros. Ni postes de gol. Tan sólo dos líneas laterales, dos zonas de tanteo marcadas con pintura naranja fluorescente y una persona encargada del cronómetro. El equipo de Soul llevaba sudaderas de color rojo y las del equipo contrario eran azules.

Cada equipo tenía como máximas aspiraciones no sólo ganar sino machacar al contrario. Se trataba de fútbol americano en estado puro, y Nathan Death iba a ser el único jugador con casco y protecciones. Un detalle que le incomodaba lo indecible.

Maka intentó rebajar su incomodidad explicándole una y otra vez que él sólo tenía quince años y que iba a enfrentarse a hombres mucho mayores y mucho más fuertes. Al parecer no le importaba que le hiciesen daño, lo único que le fastidiaba era quedar como un gallina.

–Nathan, tu ortodoncia me costó cinco mil dólares –le dijo su madre–. No voy a dejar que te hagan saltar los dientes de un golpe.

Sólo le mejoró un poco el humor cuando Brandy Jo llegó al campo y le dijo que le gustaba cómo le quedaban el casco y las protecciones.

Maka, Nathan y Soul habían ido juntos al campo, y cuando ya estaban cerca Soul examinó con más detenimiento el vestido de Maka.

–No se parece en nada a los vestiditos de animadora que solías llevar en el instituto –dijo cuando Nathan se alejó para recoger su sudadera roja de manos de Wess.

Maka había ignorado por completo la sugerencia de Soul respecto a su vestuario y había elegido un vestido que se cruzaba en la espalda. Ella se fijó en el dobladillo: le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas.

–¿Demasiado largo?

–Y además no deja la espalda al descubierto –añadió Soul.

–No tenía pensado ponerme a hacer esas piruetas que, al parecer, tanto te gustaban.

Soul se fijó en los integrantes de su equipo, que estaban reunidos en el centro del campo.

–Con este vestido podrás lastimarte los «pompones». Y eso sería una verdadera lástima.

–No te preocupes por mis pompones. –Maka se detuvo en la línea roja–. Están estupendamente.

Maka le vio alejarse y sonrió. No llevaba nada debajo de su jersey de punto y se le veía la piel a través de los agujeritos. Se fijó en sus pantalones de fútbol americano: le marcaban todas las nalgas. Soul Evans estaba realmente bien. Los pantalones le llegaban justo por debajo de las rodillas, y llevaba calcetines negros y botas con tacos. Se movía como si nada en el mundo pudiese alterarle. Como si no fuese a pasarse la siguiente hora recibiendo más golpes que una estera.

Maka oyó que alguien la llamaba, se volvió y, entre los jugadores del equipo azul, vio a Kilik saludándola con la mano. Ella le devolvió el saludo y reconoció junto a él a un montón de antiguos compañeros del instituto. Ox y Jaqueline. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa y Black Star.

Reconoció a unas cuantas personas más. La gente con la que había crecido en Death City. Penny Kribs, la esposa de Marvin, Mary Alice, y Kim Diehl. Maka notó una punzada de celos en el estómago. Se preguntó si Kim y Soul habrían estado juntos desde el mes pasado. Probablemente sí. Los celos fueron ascendiendo por su estómago y le atenazaron el corazón. Conocía aquel sentimiento, le resultaba muy familiar. Lo había sentido quince años atrás, cuando la sola idea de que Soul pudiese estar con otra mujer le hacía hervir la sangre.

Pero Soul no era de su propiedad y, además, ya no era una niña. Sabía muy bien cómo sobrellevar los celos. No se opuso a ellos ni tampoco fingió no sentirlos. Dejó que se manifestasen. Y después se limitó a esperar a que se fuesen por donde habían venido.

En este asalto, la cabeza venció al corazón. Maka se sentó en una silla plegable en la banda del campo, junto a Kathe y sus hijas. Las tres niñas llevaban trajes de animadora de color rojo y no dejaban de saltar, como si tuviesen muelles en lugar de piernas.

–El año pasado Wess se lesionó un músculo de la ingle –le dijo Kathe mientras le quitaba a Tanya los calcetines para que la niña pudiese mover los deditos de los pies–. Estuvo doliéndole unas tres semanas.

–Marvin se rompió el pulgar –añadió Mary Alice mientras se inclinaba hacia delante en su silla.

El casco y las protecciones no resguardaban ni la ingle ni los pulgares. Maka se puso en pie, dispuesta a sacar de allí a Nathan, pero volvió a sentarse: si le hacía algo así a su hijo jamás la perdonaría. Así que cruzó los dedos y no se movió.

El partido dio comienzo a las siete y media. El calor era insoportable incluso a la sombra, y los jugadores sudaban como animales. Soul era el quarterback del equipo rojo. Maka había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba verle jugar. Cada vez que Soul echaba el brazo hacia atrás para lanzar la pelota, se le subía la sudadera y Maka atisbaba un pedazo de su plano vientre y el ombligo, justo por encima de la cintura de los pantalones. Cuando le placaban, podía ver su pecho al completo.

El parque no tardó en verse invadido por los gritos y los encontronazos de aquellos hombres. Los cuerpos golpeaban contra el suelo de manera audible, y los espectadores de ambas bandas no dejaban de animar.

En el primer cuarto, Soul le envió un pase en corto a Nathan, y éste lo pescó y corrió con el balón en las manos unas diez yardas antes de que le placaran. Maka sostuvo la respiración hasta que vio que su hijo se ponía en pie y se limitaba los restos de césped del casco. En el segundo cuarto, Jimmy Calhoun consiguió un touchdown para el equipo rojo. Por desgracia, le hicieron un placaje en la zona de tanteo y cayó al suelo de mala manera. Cuando logró volver a ponerse en pie fue cojeando hasta su coche y Shay tuvo que llevarlo al hospital. Todo el mundo coincidió en que probablemente se había lesionado la rodilla. Buddy tan sólo esperaba que no se tratase de algo más permanente.

Durante el descanso, Maka ayudó a Kathe y a Kim a abastecer de botellas de agua a los miembros de ambos equipos. Los jugadores parecían bastante hechos polvo, y todavía les quedaba la mitad del encuentro. En el equipo azul, Leon Kribs tenía un ojo a la funerala y Marvin Ferrell, el labio muy hinchado. Por su parte, Tucker Gooch tuvo que vendarse el tobillo, y aprovechó el momento para pedirle el teléfono a Maka.

No se lo dio.

Le dio alguna absurda excusa y se fue a hablar con Nathan para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Wess le pasó a Nathan el brazo por los hombros y le revolvió el pelo con la otra mano. En lugar de enfadarse, como esperaba Maka, Nathan se rió y le dio suavemente con el puño en la barriga.

–A Wess le gustaría tener un hijo –le dijo Rhonda–. Pero tendrá que conformarse con jugar con Nathan.

Wess sólo iba a disponer de tres semanas más antes de que Nathan y ella regresasen a Seattle. Maka se preguntó cómo afrontaría Nathan la partida: ¿todavía tendría las mismas ganas de volver a casa?

¿Y ella? Al pensar en ello la inquietud que sentía se transformó en verdadera ansiedad, pues le asustaba enormemente que la respuesta fuese negativa. Justo el día anterior, ella y Nathan habían pasado por el centro de la ciudad en coche y Maka se había fijado en un local vacío junto a la tienda de regalos Donna's, en la Quinta. Sin ni siquiera proponérselo, se vio a sí misma allí. Un cartel colgaría encima de la puerta: MAKA DEATH, FOTÓGRAFA. O tal vez llamaría a su estudio «Florecita» o…

Su corazón y su cabeza estaban librando una batalla, y lo mejor sería que aclarase las cosas lo antes posible antes de firmar un contrato de alquiler en Seattle.

Le pasó una botella de agua a Eddy Dean, que tenía sangre en los nudillos, y otra a Cal Turner, que ya cojeaba al andar. La cojera, sin embargo, no le impidió pedirle a Maka que quedasen en el Slim esa misma noche. Ella le echó una mirada a Soul, que estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, muy concentrado en su conversación con Kim. Él tenía las manos apoyadas en la cintura y de un hombro le colgaba una toalla blanca. Kim señaló hacia la izquierda, pero Soul puso entonces sus ojos en Maka, que se acercaba con las botellas.

–Luego hablamos –dijo Kim encaminándose hacia la banda.

–De acuerdo; gracias –respondió Soul al coger dos botellas de agua; abrió una. Tenía una herida sanguinolenta en el codo izquierdo y los pantalones blancos machados de verde. Se bebió media botella de un trago y vertió el resto sobre su cabeza.

–¿Vas a salir con Cal esta noche? –le preguntó a Maka mientras se secaba la cara con la toalla. Ella se preguntó si habría oído a Cal.

–¿Te molestaría? –le preguntó ella.

La miró por encima de la toalla y después se la colgó alrededor del cuello.

–¿Te importaría si así fuese? –preguntó él a su vez.

Maka se volvió hacia la banda, hacia donde estaba Kim, y dijo:

–Sí.

Soul apoyó las puntas de los dedos en la mejilla de Maka para obligarla a que le mirase y reconoció:

–Sí, me molestaría. No salgas ni con Cal ni con el Bicho ni con nadie.

–No voy a salir con Cal ni con nadie. –Maka bajó la vista y se miró un instante los pies; después fue levantando la mirada paseándola por los pantalones y el jersey rojo de Soul y la fijó finalmente en sus ojos rojos–. ¿Y Kim?

Soul se acercó tanto a ella que casi se rozaron y le pasó el pelo tras la oreja.

–No he estado con nadie –dijo él en un susurro–. No desde lo del Custom Lancer.

Maka se preguntó si estaba hablando del coche. Conociendo a Soul, podía ser.

–¿En serio?

–Sí. –Deslizó los dedos por el cuello de Maka–. ¿Y tú?

Maka no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Por supuesto que no.

Él también sonrió.

–Estupendo. –Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y regresó junto al resto de su equipo. Aquel beso no contaba como tal. Apenas podía recibir la denominación de beso, pero había sido lo bastante húmedo para dejarle en los labios su sabor. Lo bastante cálido para encender fuego en su corazón.

Durante el desarrollo del tercer cuarto del partido, el equipo azul anotó un touchdown, pero lo cierto es que Maka no estaba prestando mucha atención al juego. Otras cosas mucho más importantes le preocupaban en esos instantes. Se había enamorado de Soul. Ya no podía pasarlo por alto. Había acudido a Death City para hablarle a Soul de Nathan. No albergaba la menor intención de volver a enamorarse de él, pero así había sido, y ahora tenía que decidir qué pasos iba a dar a partir de ese momento. Quince años atrás había huido del dolor que suponía no sentirse amada por Soul. En esta ocasión no iba a salir corriendo. Si huía no tendría ninguna posibilidad de saber lo que él sentía por ella.

Cuando llevaban jugados cuatro minutos del último cuarto, Marvin Ferrell, que pesaba unos cuantos kilos más que Soul, se le tiró encima. Cayó al suelo con una exclamación de dolor y a Maka le dio un vuelco el corazón. Permaneció tumbado de espaldas durante un buen rato, hasta que Marvin le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Soul movió la cabeza a un lado y a otro para comprobar que seguía en su sitio y, después, regresó muy despacio junto al resto del equipo. Su siguiente lanzamiento fue un pase espectacular de veinte metros para Nathan, quien, tras recibirlo, corrió como una bala hasta la zona de anotación. Nathan se sacó el casco y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Empezó a dar saltos y a recibir las felicitaciones de sus compañeros. Soul le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros. Padre e hijo caminaron con las cabezas unidas hacia la banda, ambos sonriendo como si acabasen de ganar millones en la lotería.

Después del partido, Nathan seguía tan alterado que se dejó llevar y le dio tal abrazo a su madre que la alzó en vilo.

–¿Has visto el touchdown? –le preguntó antes de soltarla.

–Por supuesto. Ha sido precioso.

Nathan se sacó las protecciones de los hombros mientras Brandy Jo y un grupo de amigos y amigas adolescentes se aproximaba. Todos parecían muy impresionados por el hecho de que los mayores hubiesen invitado a jugar a un chico de quince años.

–He jugado porque Soul y Wess estaban en el equipo rojo –dijo.

Un muchacho con una camiseta del grupo Weezer le preguntó:

–¿Quiénes son Soul y Wess?

–Wess es mi tío. –Nathan se detuvo y miró hacia Maka–. Y Soul es mi padre.

Maka sintió la presencia de Soul a su espalda segundos antes de que la agarrase por los hombros. Le miró a los ojos y se dejó apresar por su agradable sonrisa; después volvió a mirar a su hijo. Los dos hombres de su vida se estaban mirando a los ojos y parecían entenderse sin palabras. No había gimoteos, ni lloros, ni abrazos. Era un reconocimiento parecido a un apretón de manos o un saludo deportivo.

En lugar de irse a casa con Maka y con Soul para celebrar su touchdown, Nathan le preguntó si podía ir a dar una vuelta con sus nuevos amigos. Le dedicó una mirada fugaz a Brandy Jo, y en ese instante Maka supo que aquella jovencita de quince años, con una larga cabellera de color castaño, había usurpado el lugar que ella ocupaba en la vida de su hijo. Sintió una inesperada punzada de celos. Nathan se estaba haciendo mayor a pasos agigantados, y ella echaba de menos a ese niño que solía cogerla de la mano y levantar su cabecita para mirarla como si fuese la cosa más importante del mundo.

–¿Nos vamos? –le preguntó Soul inclinándose hacia ella–. Quiero sacarte de aquí antes de que aparezca Cal intente echarte el lazo otra vez.

Soul bromeaba pero no del todo. Maka detectó el dolor en su voz.

–¿Qué te duele?

–El hombro –dijo él caminando hacia el aparcamiento–. Me duele mucho.

–No sé por qué no se ponen protecciones. –Maka levantó una mano y añadió–: No hace falta que lo digas. Lo sé. Las protecciones son para mariquitas.

Soul abrió la portezuela del copiloto para que Maka pudiese entrar. Justo antes de montarse en el coche echó un último vistazo hacia el campo de juego, para ver una última vez a Nathan.

–Está creciendo demasiado rápido –dijo Maka mientras le observaba alejarse con Brandy Jo del brazo–. Siempre ha sido muy movido e independiente. No podía llevarlo a ningún sitio cuando era un niño porque salía corriendo. Así que le puse una de esas correas para niños pequeños. Siempre me sentía más segura sabiendo que estaba al otro lado de la correa. Daba un tirón y dejaba de hacer lo que estuviese haciendo. –Aferró la parte de arriba de la portezuela que separaba su cuerpo del de Soul–. Ojalá pudiese dar un tirón ahora para evitar que se metiese en problemas.

Soul colocó las manos junto a las de Maka.

–Es un buen chico, Maka. Todo irá bien.

Le miró a los ojos, se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un leve beso, un beso que se transformó sin transición alguna en un beso suave y lento capaz de derretirle el corazón. Soul olía a sudor y a hierba. Le acarició las manos con los pulgares mientras la besaba. Soul se tomó su tiempo, profundizando en aquel beso íntimo. Los rincones más secretos del alma de Maka reconocieron el contacto con Soul. Fue algo más que el roce de dos bocas, algo más que el empuje del deseo, que exigía una continuación de ese beso.

Cuando se apartó, Soul la miró tal como solía hacerlo años atrás. Con la guardia baja. Sus anhelos y deseos resultaban absolutamente evidentes en su mirada roja y cristalina.

–Ven conmigo a mi casa –dijo Soul colocando las palmas de sus manos sobre las de Maka. Ella tragó saliva y en su boca se dibujó una sonrisa. No había necesidad alguna de preguntarle qué tenía planeado hacer.

–Creí que te dolía el hombro –dijo.

–No es para tanto.

–Puedo darte un masaje.

Soul negó con la cabeza.

–Tienes que conservar las fuerzas para otro tipo de masaje.

* * *

**¡Que cochinonos son! ¬w¬ son todos unos loquillos ahahahaa**

**Bueno, ya deben de suponer qué ocurrirá en el siguiente capítulo xDD**

**Espero les haya gustado *-* Nathan al fin reconoció a Soul como su padre :DD**

**No olviden dejarme sus review~ nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	32. Capítulo 32

**Aquí está el capítulo cochino que esperan ¬w¬**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen**_

* * *

_***Capítulo 32**_

Maka deslizó las manos por los hombros de Soul y acarició con los dedos sus músculos doloridos. Le masajeó la espalda y recorrió con los pulgares la línea de su columna vertebral. Del pelo mojado de Soul se iban desprendiendo gotitas de agua que descendían por su espalda hasta recalar en la toalla azul que llevaba sujeta a la cintura.

En ese momento Soul estaba sentado en una silla de cocina, junto a la mesa del comedor. Tenía las piernas a ambos lados y los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo. Había insistido en darse una ducha rápida antes de que ella le diese el masaje y, cuando salió del baño ataviado únicamente con una toalla, a Maka le faltó poco para echársele encima allí mismo.

–¿Qué tal? –le preguntó Maka mientras sus manos recorrían sus fuertes músculos de arriba abajo.

–Creo que podré volver a utilizarlos.

El calor de la piel de Soul le calentaba las manos, y Maka iba notando el contorno y la textura de sus músculos a medida que los iba acariciando.

–¿Maka?

Ella observó la nunca de Soul. La luz del comedor destellaba en su cabello húmedo.

–¿Hmm?

–Cuando estuvimos en el lago Meredith dijiste que me habías echado de menos. –Levantó el brazo y la agarró de la muñeca–. ¿Hablabas en serio? –Soul volvió la cabeza. La intensidad de su mirada le indicó a Maka que su respuesta era de suma importancia para él.

–Sí, Soul. Hablaba en serio.

Soul tiró del brazo de Maka y lo dijo junto a la mejilla derecha:

-Yo también te he echado de menos, Maka Albarn. Todos estos años te he echado de menos más de lo que era capaz de admitir. –Le acarició la otra mejilla con la mano libre–. Más de lo que estaba dispuesto a que supieses.

Maka sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta, se inclinó y dijo contra los labios de Soul.

–Te quiero, Soul.

Él cerró los ojos y dejó escapar todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones. Se mantuvo inmóvil durante unos cuantos segundos y después añadió:

–Siempre he estado enamorado de ti. Incluso cuando no quise estarlo.

–Date la vuelta –susurró Maka.

Soul abrió los ojos.

–¿Qué?

–Ponte de pie –le dijo ella. En cuanto se puso en pie y se volvió, ella le colocó las manos en sus hombros y le obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

–No sé qué pasará con nosotros a partir de ahora –dijo Maka al tiempo que se levantaba la falda del vestido para sentarse en su regazo. Soul abrió las piernas y el trasero de Maka acabó apoyado en el asiento de la silla. Sus pies descalzos colgaban a ambos lados–. Pase lo que pase, siempre te querré. No puedo evitarlo.

Soul le acarició los muslos sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y le dijo: –Voy a mostrarte lo que va a pasar entre nosotros. –Las palmas de sus manos alcanzaron sus caderas y con los dedos encontró el cierre del vestido.

Ella se acomodó mejor entre sus piernas y le preguntó:

–¿Eso que tienes ahí es la estaca de una tienda de campaña o es que te alegras de verme?

En su boca se dibujó una sonrisa cargada de sexualidad.

–Ambas cosas. ¿Quieres verla?

–¡Oh, sí! –dijo ella mientras le recorría los hombros y el pecho con las manos.

Dejó reposar sus palmas encima de los pezones de Soul y se inclinó hacia delante para besarle en el cuello. Lo único que les separaba era la toalla y la fina tela de sus bragas. Él tiró del cierre y el vestido se aflojó.

–Levanta los brazos –le dijo a Maka.

Ella le obedeció, y Soul agarró el vestido y se lo sacó por encima de la cabeza. El pelo le cayó suelto sobre los hombros y Soul miró con pasión los ojos de Maka. Arrojó el vestido al suelo y después le cubrió los pechos desnudos con las manos. Los erizados pezones le presionaban el centro de las palmas y él los frotó con los pulgares. Maka entornó los parpados y se humedeció los labios. Soul la conocía. Conocía el peso de su cuerpo cuando estaba encima de él, y reconocía el latido bajo su corazón al sentirlo bajo las palmas de sus manos, sus suspiros de placer y el aroma de su piel.

Era Maka. Su Maka.

–¿Estás seguro de que no te duele el hombro?

¿El hombro? Le importaba un comino el hombro. El único dolor que sentía se localizaba en la entrepierna.

–Lo único que noto es el deseo por ti. –Todas las fantasías sexuales de su vida empezaban y finalizaban en Maka Albarn. Y ahora la tenía frente a sí. Estaba sentada sobre su regazo y no llevaba más que unas braguitas. Si jugaba bien sus cartas, no volvería a perderla.

Maka bajó la mano por su vientre hasta alcanzar la toalla que llevaba en la cintura. Lo liberó de la toalla, alargó la mano y se apropió de su erección. Estaba tan excitado que se le había acelerado el pulso. Incuso le costaba respirar. Clavó sus ojos en los de Maka y dejó caer su mirada en el rosado de sus pezones para pasearla a continuación por su ombligo, hasta llegar a sus bragas blancas. Maka tenía en la mano su duro miembro. Le acarició el glande con el pulgar. Todos los músculos del estómago de Soul se tensaron llevados por la excitación; el aire apenas le llegaba a los pulmones. Colocó la mano sobre la de Maka y la hizo ascender y descender con suavidad. Ella se inclinó hacia delante y le besó en la garganta. Su cálida y húmeda lengua dejó un rastro de fuego a su paso.

Soul le levantó la cara y apreció el ansia en sus labios. La besó con auténtica pasión; no había ternura ni suavidad en esos besos. En cuanto sus labios se tocaron, fue como una lucha, una búsqueda. Sus lenguas avanzaban y retrocedían. Maka arqueó la espalda hacia Soul, presionando su pecho con los pezones y rozando su erección con la entrepierna.

Era justo lo que él deseaba. Era lo único que había estado deseando durante toda su vida. Quería sentir la lengua de Maka dentro de su boca, el peso de su cuerpo al abrazarla, el roce de sus pechos mientras la miraba a los ojos o la besaba en el cuello.

La deseaba. La deseaba por completo. La amaba. Siempre la había amado.

Soul se puso en pie y la toalla cayó al suelo. Colocó a Maka sobre la mesa de la cocina, frente a él, y la miró fijamente.

–Túmbate, florecita.

Ella se tumbó apoyándose en los codos y observó cómo le besaba los pechos y se metía sus erectos pezones en la boca. Soul no paró hasta que la respiración de Maka empezó a agitarse; entonces, poco a poco, fue descendiendo, lamiendo su cuerpo camino del ombligo y, una vez allí, Soul se dispuso a bajar todavía un poco más. Alargó la mano para acercar una silla. Le quitó las bragas a Maka y se sentó entre sus muslos.

–Soul –dijo ella con un hilo de voz–. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Colocó los pies de Maka sobre sus hombros y le besó los tobillos.

–Voy a seguir hacia abajo –le dijo Soul en un susurro. Le mordisqueó la parte interna de los muslos al tiempo que frotaba suavemente su clítoris con el pulgar e introducía un dedo en lo más profundo de su ser. Colocó una mano bajo su trasero y la elevó hasta que su sexo le quedó a la altura de la boca.

Era el sabor de Maka. Delicioso. Era sexo y deseo y todo lo que él anhelaba en estado puro.

Maka pronunció el nombre de Soul entre gemidos echando la cabeza hacia atrás. La besó entre las piernas. Justo en el mismo punto que había besado quince años atrás; aunque ahora todo era mucho mejor. Era mejor porque sabía cómo utilizar su lengua. Abrió y chupó hasta que ella le apartó de sí empujándole con los pies.

Maka se levantó de la mesa y se colocó delante de Soul. Temblando ligeramente, le miró a los ojos para decirle:

–Te deseo, Soul.

Él recogió la toalla del suelo y se enjugó los labios.

–Tengo que ir en busca de un condón.

Maka le miró como si no supiese de qué le estaba hablando. Entonces ella dijo en tono apasionado:

–¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que hiciste el amor sin condón?

Hacía tanto tiempo que no lograba recordarlo.

–Probablemente la última vez fue hace quince años –respondió Soul. Ella sonrió, le arrebató la toalla de las manos y la arrojó a un lado. Se aferró a sus hombros y apoyó en un pie la silla. Él le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la besó en el vientre.

–Tuve la regla la semana pasada –dijo mientras se sentaba en su regazo–. Esta vez no quiero quedarme embarazada.

Soul podría haber protestado. Tal vez podría haberle hecho alguna que otra pregunta, pero la punta de su pene rozó la entrepierna de Maka y no tardó en adentrarse en su húmedo y cálido cuerpo. De pronto, todas las preguntas y protestas se le fueron de la cabeza.

Un grave gemido resonó en el interior del pecho de Soul. La caliente piel de Maka le rodeaba y un escalofrío iba abriéndose paso a lo largo de su espalda, hacia la nuca. Ella entreabrió los labios. Respiraba agitadamente y tenía las mejillas encendidas. El ardor que evidenciaban sus ojos se centraba por completo en él, como si se tratase del único hombre en el mundo que pudiese proporcionarle exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Tensó los músculos alrededor de Soul y él notó cada minúsculo rincón de su estrecho pasaje. Tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para no correrse en ese mismo instante. Todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo estaban concentradas en Maka. En el modo en que su interior se manifestaba. En el calor de sus músculos al contraerse. En el dulce dolor que atenazaba sus ingles.

–Dios mío –exclamó Soul llevando las manos a la cintura de Maka–. Es delicioso. –La alzó y volvió a bajarla. Era como si un líquido blanco y caliente le envolviese. Estaba convencido de que jamás había sentido algo así con nadie excepto con Maka

. Ella le enmarcó la cara con las manos y le besó.

–Te amo, Soul –dijo sin dejar de moverse junto con él, manteniendo un lento y marcado ritmo que se convirtió en pura fiebre. Él la aferró por el trasero atrayéndola hacia sí cada vez con más fuerza. Ella se alzaba una y otra vez, convirtiendo aquel vaivén en una locura.

A medida que las embestidas se hacían más profundas sus respiraciones se hacían más agitadas. Ella se agarró a sus hombros y se colgó literalmente de él. No podían parar. Más rápido, más fuerte, penetrándola hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Maka gimió y se apretó a Soul con todas sus fuerzas, contrayendo los músculos en torno a su miembro. Las poderosas contracciones de su orgasmo proporcionaron a Soul una relajación sin igual, haciendo que se corriese en lo más profundo de su interior. Incluso tras esa última embestida, Soul supo que quería más.

Quería tenerla para siempre.

* * *

**Chan chan...!**

**Así terminará este capítulo :DD He de decirles que queda muuuy poco pero demasiaado poco para que este Fic finalice.**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo :3**

**No olviden dejarme sus review~ D**

_**LyTha**_**_ Shinigami..._**


	33. Capítulo 33

**Bueno, hoy me animé a volver a escribir este capítulo que se me había borrado. Al fin logro superar esa tragedia.**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen**_

* * *

_***Capítulo 33**_

Maka no se echó a llorar en esa ocasión, aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo en la siguiente. Soul la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta su cama, donde volvieron a hacer el amor. Fue dulce y amoroso, y la llevó a alcanzar un orgasmo múltiple. El primero de su vida, lo cual casi la hizo llorar.

Maka se tumbo boca abajo sobre las sábanas azules. El resto de la ropa de cama estaba hecha un revoltijo a sus pies. Soul todavía estaba tumbado encima de ella, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Una de sus piernas descansaba entre las de ella, que notaba la dulce pasión de su ingle en la parte trasera de la cadera. Una lámpara bañaba la estancia con una cálida luz amarilla, y lo único que se oía era el sonido de sus respiraciones cansadas. Sus pieles estaban todavía adheridas la una a la otra, y una cálida sensación de satisfacción colmaba sus cuerpos. Hacía mucho tiempo que Maka no se sentía tan llena. Soul la amaba. Ella lo amaba a é vez todo iría bien.

Creía que Soul se había dormido hasta que le oyó decir entre gemidos:

–Dios mío, ha sido todavía mejor. Creía que nada podría superar lo de la silla.

Maka sonrió.

–Dios, ¿te has corrido dos veces?

–Sí. Gracias.

–No hay de qué.

Soul tiró de ella por la cintura, como si desease levantarla, pero no tuvo fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Con mucho cuidado, volvió a dejarla en la misma posición. Tenía el pelo pegado a la frente y los ojos cerrados.

–¿Qué hora es? –le preguntó Maka. Abrió los ojos y alzó la mano. Soul observó el reloj y dijo:

–Temprano.

Ella le cogió la muñeca y echó un vistazo a la pantalla digital.

–Tengo que estar en casa antes de que llegue Nathan.

Soul rodó sobre un costado y apoyó la mano sobre su vientre, justo por debajo de los pechos.

–No te vayas –murmuró antes de darle un beso en el hombro.

–Tengo que hacerlo. –Maka se sentó y se apartó el pelo de la cara–. Pero vendré a desayunar.

–No te vayas de Death City–precisó Soul; estaba de costado, apoyado sobre un codo–. Nathan y tú podrían instalarse aquí.

Ella también había estado considerando esa posibilidad. Pero hasta ese momento no supo que él había estado pensando en lo mismo.

–¿Cuándo se te ha ocurrido eso? –le preguntó Maka mirándole a los ojos.

–Supongo que cuando estuvimos pescando –repuso él–. Pero fue ayer cuando lo vi claro, después de magrearnos un poco en el jardín de tu padre sin que nos importase si alguien podía vernos. –Se sentó a su vez y apretó la mano de Maka entre las suyas–. Yo quería que nos viesen. Quería que nos viesen juntos. Y hoy también quería que viesen cómo nos besábamos. Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que eres mía. –Le besó la punta de los dedos–. Quiero vivir contigo y con nuestro hijo.

Era exactamente lo que ella deseaba. Oírlo de su boca le pareció menos atemorizador.

–Te amo, Maka Albarn. He estado enamorado de ti toda mi vida.

Maka apreció el dolor y la pasión que encerraba su mirada.

–Yo también te amo, Soul. –«Pero», le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, «¿nos irá bien esta vez?» Los precedentes no eran esperanzadores.

Le dijo a Soul que tenía que ir al baño y, cuando regresó, él ya se había puesto los vaqueros, había recogido su ropa, antes dispersa por toda la habitación, y la había dejado sobre la cama. Maka se puso las bragas y él la ayudó con el vestido.

–¿Qué me prepararás para desayunar? –le preguntó Soul mientras le ajustaba la cinta del vestido.

–Algo bueno.

–¿Algo con nata montada?

–Y una cereza.

Soul la rodeó con los brazos y apoyó el pecho contra su espalda.

–Me encantan las cerezas –le susurró junto a la oreja.

Notó el calor del pecho desnudo de Soul en su espalda, y tuvo que sobreponerse al impulso de darse la vuelta y besarle en el cuello. Si lo hacía, sabía que no llegaría a casa antes que Nathan.

–Soul, esta vez quiero que lo nuestro funcione.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza y dijo:

–Funcionará.

Su voz tenía un matiz de intimidad y confianza que casi le obligó a creer sus palabras.

–Lo hablaremos con Nathan –dijo Maka.

–Cuando quieras.

–No sé qué le parecerá a él lo de establecerse aquí, en Death City, y no quiero que piense que nos estamos precipitando. –maka se apartó de Soul y mientras se alisaba el vestido añadió–: No ha pasado ni un año desde la muerte de Kid, y no quiero que se sienta incómodo si nos ve juntos. – Clavó la vista en el suelo para ver si encontraba los zapatos–. No me importa lo que piensen los demás, pero no quiero que Nathan crea que estamos juntos para reemplazar a su padre. –Los zapatos debían de estar en la cocina, así que Maka levantó la mirada y la fijó en Soul.

El hombre atento y amoroso que la había abrazado hacía sólo un instante mientras le decía que todo iría bien parecía haberse petrificado. Tenía los hombros tensos, apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula y su mirada se había endurecido.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Maka.

Soul recorrió la habitación dejando atrás el foco de luz y adentrándose en las sombras.

–¿Cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir diciendo que Kid es el padre de Nathan?

Maka observó su espalda desnuda y dijo:

–Creía que habías superado eso.

–Yo también lo creía. –Abrió la puerta de un armario y sacó una camiseta–. Pero no creo que jamás pueda superar lo que me hizo ese bastardo.

Maka cerró los ojos durante unos larguísimos y dolorosos segundos.

–No hables así de Kid.

Soul rió con amargura.

–Esto sí que tiene gracia –dijo mientras introducía los brazos en las mangas–. Vuelves a ponerte del lado de Death The Kid.

–No me pongo de su lado –replicó Maka.

Soul se puso la camiseta.

–Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo?

–Amaba a Kid. No era sólo mi marido, fue mi mejor amigo. Reímos y lloramos juntos. Podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa.

–¿Podías hablar con él de lo que sentías por mí? –preguntó Soul.

Maka casi había logrado atrapar su sueño. Casi, pero de pronto se le escapaba entre los dedos como si de arena se tratase.

–De ese sentimiento que te corría por el estómago hasta aposentarse entre tus muslos, ese deseo de estar conmigo… –insistía Soul. Cruzó de nuevo la habitación y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de Maka–. ¿Le hablaste de eso?

–No, pero él lo sabía. – Maka lo miró a los ojos y captó la mezcla de pasión y amargura que destilaban sus ojos rojos. La misma pasión y la misma amargura que había apreciado la noche en que volvió a verlo–. Estar con Kid no se parecía en nada a estar contigo. Era diferente. Era…

–¿Qué?

–Tranquilo. No daba miedo. No dolía. Podía respirar cuando estaba con él. No sentía que si no podía tocarlo me moría. No era como si una parte de mí perteneciese a otra persona.

–¿Y no era eso lo que se suponía que tenías que sentir? –le preguntó él–. ¿No se supone que uno tiene que desear abrazar a la persona a la que ama con tanta fuerza que siga sintiendo el roce de su piel incluso después de que se haya ido? –Soul la agarró por los hombros y luego colocó las manos a ambos lados de su cara–. Respirar al mismo ritmo. Sentir el mismo latido…

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por las mejillas de Maka, y ni siquiera se propuso impedirlo. Se le partía el corazón y sus sueños se le escapaban entre los dedos. Otra vez.

–No es suficiente. No lo fue la última vez. Y tampoco lo es ahora –dijo ella.

–¿Qué más hace falta? Te quiero. Nunca he amado a otra mujer.

Maka le creía.

–Hay que saber perdonar –dijo entre lágrimas–. Tienes que perdonarme, Soul. Tienes que perdonarme a mí y también a Kid.

Soul bajó las manos y dio un paso atrás.

–Eso es pedir demasiado, Maka.

–¿Demasiado?

–En lo tocante a Kid, sí.

–¿Y yo?

La miró, y su silencio fue por demás elocuente.

–¿Cómo podríamos estar juntos si eres incapaz de perdonarme por algo que ocurrió en el pasado? –le preguntó Maka.

–No pensemos en ello. –Soul agarró sus botas y se las enfundó.

–¿Durante cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto tiempo podremos pasar sin pensar en ello antes de que vuelva a salir a la palestra? ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Un año? ¿En serio crees que podríamos vivir con ello?

–Te amo, Maka –dijo sin mirarla–. Eso es suficiente.

–Pero también me odias.

–No. –Soul negó con la cabeza y la miró a los ojos–. No, odio lo que hiciste. ¿Cómo no iba a odiar que apartases a mi hijo de mi lado?

–Fue un error. –Maka se enjugó las lágrimas–. Lo admito. Tendría que haberte contado lo de Nathan. Tuve miedo y actué como una cobarde. Un día se transformó en un año. Un año en dos, y cuanto más lo postergaba más duro se me hacía. No tengo excusa. –Le tendió una mano y después la dejó caer a un lado–. Tienes que entenderlo. Kid…

–Oh, entiendo perfectamente lo de Kid –dijo Soul interrumpiéndola–. Entiendo que vinieran a mi casa aquella noche y me dijeran que se habían casado. Entiendo que te amó tanto como yo, y que aprovechó la oportunidad de alejarte de mí. Pero también se llevó a mi hijo. Y lo que tú deberías de entender es que no hay modo de justificar algo así.

–No te estoy pidiendo que lo olvides, pero que tú y yo tengamos futuro depende de si puedes o no sobrellevar el pasado.

–Lo dices como si fuera tan sencillo.

–Es el único modo posible –dijo Maka.

–No sé si podré hacerlo. Especialmente en lo referente a Kid–confesó Soul.

–Entonces no podremos estar juntos. No funcionaría.

–¿Sólo por eso? ¿Porque tú lo digas? –Soul la señaló y movió la mano en el aire–. ¿Eres tú la que tiene que decir acéptalo o sal de mi vida? ¿Acaso crees que puedes forzar mis sentimientos?

Maka negó con la cabeza y le miró con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. Le dolía el pecho al respirar. Sabía que Soul estaba sintiendo lo mismo. Podía apreciarlo en su mirada y, al igual que en el pasado, no había manera de cambiar el rumbo de las cosas.

–No. Lo que te estoy diciendo es que tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado. Tienes todo el derecho a estarlo durante el resto de tu vida. Pero creo que todo iría mucho mejor si, de algún modo, fueses capaz de librarte de ello.

* * *

**Chan chan...!**

**Qué lástima que las cosas hayan terminado de ésta manera. ¿Qué piensan ustedes? ¿Soul tiene derecho a seguir molesto por lo acontecido en el pasado?**

**¿Creen que logrará perdonar a Maka y a Kid?**

**¿Se quedarán juntos con Nathan en Death City?**

**Con esas dos eyaculadas de Soul, ¿Maka quedará nuevamente embarazada? ¬w¬**

**¡Respondeme estas preguntas en los review! owo**

**nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo *o***

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	34. Capítulo 34

**Aquí está el capítulo 34! *o***

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus review respondiendo a las preguntas del capítulo anterior n.n ¡Muchas gracias! *3***

**Bueno, ya vamos casi con la cuenta regresiva de los capítulos...**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

_***Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen**_

* * *

**~PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO~**

* * *

_***Capítulo**_** 34**

Durante el trayecto de vuelta a casa del padre de Maka ninguno de los dos abrió la boca. El único sonido que se oía en el oscuro interior del Mustang era el ronroneo del motor Shelby. Soul aparcó junto a la acera y Maka le miró una última vez. Le estaba ofreciendo una postrera oportunidad de cambiar cosas que, al parecer, él no podía cambiar. De decir las palabras que no era capaz de decir.

¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle que olvidara y perdonase? Como si eso fuese tan sencillo. Como si lo sucedido no hubiese abierto un agujero permanente en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Como si no lo sintiese siempre, en todo momento, justo bajo la superficie.

Así que Soul se quedó observando a Maka mientras se alejaba y, cuando entró en casa de su padre, él puso en marcha el coche y se fue. En esta ocasión, no había intentado retenerla. No hubo pelea alguna. Nadie pegó a nadie.

Pero el dolor era tan intenso como quince años atrás. No, se dijo en el camino de vuelta a su casa. Ahora era mucho peor. Ahora sabía cómo podrían haber sido las cosas. Ahora había entrevisto lo que podría haber sido su vida.

La silla sobre la que había hecho el amor con Maka seguía apartada de la mesa. La misma mesa en la que ella se había tumbado mientras él saboreaba su intimidad. Al mirar la mesa y la silla sintió el ardor de aquel agujero en las entrañas. El fuego ascendía por su pecho hasta llegar a la garganta, impidiéndole respirar.

Cogió la silla, la llevó hasta la puerta trasera y la arrojó fuera. Regresó al comedor y observó la pesada mesa de madera que había pertenecido a su madre. La misma mesa en que la familia había comido tantas veces…

Allí se había comido también a Maka.

Habría levantado la mesa y la habría mandado junto a la silla, pero no pasaba por la puerta de acceso al patio. Fue hasta el cobertizo para coger sus herramientas y, cuando regresó, volteó la mesa con una sola mano. El golpe que dio contra el suelo le resultó incluso gratificante. Se abrió una cerveza, enchufó la sierra Black &amp; Decaer y se puso manos a la obra.

Cuando acabó el trabajo, las piezas en las que había convertido la mesa se extendían por el patio trasero junto a la silla de cocina. Había dado buena cuenta de un pack de seis cervezas y había empezado con el Johnny Walker. Soul nunca había sido lo que se dice un gran bebedor. Jamás había creído que beber solucionase nada. Pero esa noche simplemente quería ahogar su dolor.

Con el vaso en la mano, salió del comedor y pasó junto a la puerta abierta de su dormitorio. Les echó un vistazo a las sábanas revueltas de la cama y pensó que muy probablemente todavía olerían a Maka. Llegó al salón y llenó de nuevo su vaso. Ni siquiera se molestó en encender la luz. Se sentó en el sofá de cuero negro. A oscuras. Solo.

La luz de la cocina iluminaba el pasillo y casi alcanzaba la punta de sus botas. Estaba cansado y dolorido debido al partido y a Maka, pero sabía que no podría dormir. Le había dicho que la amaba y ella le había contestado que eso no era suficiente. Quería más.

Cerró los ojos y todo empezó a darle vueltas. Sintió que su estómago empezaba a manifestarse. Estaba jodido. La había dejado entrar en su vida. Tendría que haberlo sabido. Tendría que haber supuesto que ella volvería a acabar con él, como si tuviese una gran X marcada en el pecho. Había abierto los brazos de par en par y ella había disparado.

«Tienes todo el derecho a estar enfadado. Tienes todo el derecho a estarlo durante el resto de tu vida. –Eso era lo que ella le había dicho–. Pero creo que todo iría mucho mejor si, de algún modo, fueses capaz de librarte de ello.»

Soul era un hombre acostumbrado a arreglar cosas. A trabajar en algo hasta que alcanzaba un cierto grado de perfección. Pero conocía sus limitaciones. Reconocía los imposibles en cuanto los veía.

Y lo que Maka le había pedido era imposible para él.

/

Soul no fue consciente de que se había dormido hasta que le despertó la voz de Wess.

–¿Qué demonios…?

Soul abrió los ojos y la luz le deslumbró. Wess estaba frente a él.

–¿Qué…? –empezó a preguntar Soul. Sentía la boca pastosa y le costó tragar saliva–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–Son casi las diez. Tu taller está abierto desde hace una hora –le dijo él.

Soul estaba tumbado con los pies sobre la mesita del café, y había dormido con las botas puestas. Levantó la cabeza del respaldo del sofá y sintió como si alguien se la hubiera golpeado con un ladrillo.

–Dios.

–¿Estuviste bebiendo?

–Sí.

–¿Solo?

Soul se puso en pie y el estómago se le revolvió.

–En su momento me pareció buena idea. –Fue hasta la cocina y sacó la botella de zumo de naranja de la nevera. Se la llevó a la boca y bebió sin parar hasta que consiguió aliviar la sequedad de su garganta.

–¿Por qué sólo hay cinco sillas donde estaba la mesa del comedor? –preguntó Wess.

–Estoy redecorando la casa.

Wess miró a su hermano, y después volvió a observar las sillas.

–¿Y dónde está la mesa?

–En el patio trasero, junto a la silla que falta.

–¿Por qué?

–Me gusta más así.

Wess caminó hasta la puerta trasera y miró hacia fuera. Lanzó un bufido y dijo:

–¿Problemas con alguna mujer?

Soul rebuscó en uno de los armarios y sacó un bote de aspirinas. Problemas con alguna mujer sonaba a algo manejable. Como si se tratase de una pequeña discusión o algún tipo de desavenencia.

–¿Con Maka?

–Sí. Ha vuelto a mi vida. Lo ha jodido todo bien jodido y ahora se las pira.

–¿Estás seguro de que está jodido? –le preguntó Wess a su hermano.

–Sí. Seguro. –Jack se tomó cuatro aspirinas y le preguntó a Wess–: ¿Ha llegado Nathan?

–Sí. A su hora.

–Dame unos minutos. Deja que me duche, me afeite y ordene un poco las cosas y ahora mismo voy.

–Tal vez deberías tomarte el día libre –le sugirió Wess.

–No puedo. Nathan se irá dentro de un par de semanas y quiero pasar todo el tiempo que pueda con él.

Soul necesitó tres cuartos de hora para estar lo bastante presentable para aparecer por el taller. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y la cabeza le estallaba. Nathan le miró y, frunciendo levemente el ceño, le preguntó:

–¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí. –Soul asintió moviendo la cabeza con mucho cuidado y se sentó a su escritorio.

–¿Te golpearon muy fuerte ayer en el partido?

–Un poco. –El peor golpe se lo había llevado después del partido–. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta noche?

–Voy a ir a jugar a los bolos con Brandy Jo. –Nathan apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en una sola pierna y se colocó el anillo que le adornaba en el interior de la boca–. Tenía pensado besarla. Creo que le gusto, pero no quiero fastidiarlo todo. –Clavó los ojos en los de Soul y le preguntó–: ¿Cómo se sabe cuándo hay que besar a una chica?

Soul sonrió y su dolor de cabeza se apaciguó un poco.

–Con mucha práctica –le dijo–. Y no te preocupes por hacer exactamente lo correcto. Si a Brandy Jo le gustas de verdad, querrá practicar contigo.

Nathan asintió con la cabeza; al parecer lo encontraba de lo más razonable.

–¿Tú practicaste con mi madre?

Quiso darle una respuesta ingeniosa, pero lo cierto era que tenía el recuerdo del primer beso con Maka en el porche de su casa grabado en su mente, y le corroía el cerebro como si de ácido se tratase.

–No, yo ya era todo un profesional cuando empecé a salir con tu madre –dijo Soul.

Nathan se sentó y charlaron sobre chicas y sobre lo que a las chicas les gustaba hacer, además de maquillarse e ir de tiendas. Le gustó saber que Nathan pensaba en otras cosas más allá de montárselo con Brandy Jo. Quería comprarle algo bonito y hacer lo necesario para que se encontrara a gusto con él.

Hablaron sobre coches y Soul se sorprendió al comprobar que Nathan ya no estaba obsesionado con el Dodge Daytona. Ahora quería comprarse un Mustang, como el Shelby de Soul. Nathan obtendría el carné de conducir la próxima semana. Soul no tardó ni un segundo en darse cuenta de por dónde iban los tiros. Permitiría que Nathan condujese su Shelby. No había problema…, siempre que él le acompañase en el coche.

Soul se pasó el resto del día sentado en su escritorio, intentando no escuchar el irritante ruido de las máquinas y las herramientas del taller. A eso de las dos el dolor de cabeza se había desvanecido, pero el que sentía en el interior del pecho seguía ahí, recordándole en todo momento lo que había estado apunto de conseguir, lo que había perdido.

Cuando Nathan fue a trabajar el jueves, todo fue a peor. Le dijo que Maka se iba a Seattle el lunes siguiente. Habían vendido su casa.

Esa noche, después de conseguir poner orden en el desastre que había montado en el patio trasero de su casa, Soul no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en Maka y en cómo iba ella a enfocar su vida a partir de ese momento. Ella siempre iba hacia delante, y él, en cambio, seguía anclado en el pasado.

Metió todas las piezas de la mesa de su madre en el cobertizo que había junto a la casa y también dejó allí la silla. Tal vez él también tendría que mudarse. Lo había pensado un par de veces. Había pensado transformar la casa en una ampliación de las oficinas del taller. Lo cual dejaría más espacio en el propio taller.

Soul se sentó en el porche trasero y observó el jardín. No podía imaginarse lejos de allí. La casa guardaba demasiados recuerdos para él y para Wess. Allí era precisamente donde Kid y él habían desenterrado aquella caja y también donde habían leído el diario de Maka. Justo en la esquina, bajo el arce. Y allí fue donde volvieron a enterrarla.

Se puso en pie, y sin darse tiempo a pensar en lo que iba a hacer, se dirigió al cobertizo y agarró una pala. La tierra era compacta y dura. Después de estar cavando durante más de una hora, el sudor le corría por el rostro. Hacia las siete y media de la tarde, iluminada todavía por la luz del sol, la punta de la pala topó con la vieja caja roja de metal. La exhumó del agujero en el que había permanecido veintiún años oculta. La pintura se había borrado casi por completo y estaba empezando a oxidares. La tapa de plástico había amarilleado, pero seguía intacta.

Soul se llevó la caja hasta el porche. Se sentó en los escalones y la abrió. Soldaditos de color verde, dos muñecos de La guerra de las galaxias, Han Solo y la princesa Leia, y un peine plegable fueron los primeros objetos en aparecer. Lo siguiente fue el coche Matchbox de Soul, y un silbato. El diario de Maka, un pasador para el pelo de color rosa y un anillo barato al que le faltaban tres cuentas de cristal estaban en el fondo de la caja. Maka le había dicho que fue él quien le dio el anillo. Soul no lo recordaba.

Sacó el anillo y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la camisa. Agarró el pequeño librito blanco con una rosa amarilla pintada en la tapa; el candado lo había roto él mismo la última vez que había tenido ese librito en las manos. Las páginas habían amarilleado y la tinta había perdido parte de su intensidad. Soul se inclinó hacia delante, reposó los antebrazos sobre sus rodillas, y leyó:

_Hoy mi gata Blair ha mordido a Crona en la nariz. Yo creía que iba a darle un beso –había escrito Maka cuando estaban en sexto–. Mi madre ha plantado un ridículo muñeco de nieve enfrente de nuestra casa. Ha sido tan embarazoso._

Soul sonrió y pasó las páginas sin prestar atención a las referencias al gato o a la decoración. Se detuvo cuando leyó su nombre.

_Soul se ha metido en un buen lío por subirse al tejado de la escuela. Ha tenido que quedarse después de clase y creo que le van a azotar. Él dijo que no le importaba, pero parecía triste. Yo también me puse triste. kid y yo nos fuimos a casa sin él. Kid me dijo que Soul estaría bien._

Soul recordaba a la perfección aquel día. No le cayó ningún azote, pero tuvo que limpiar todas las ventanas de la escuela. Ojeó algunas entradas más que hablaban del gato, de lo que comieron aquel día y del clima.

_Hoy Soul me ha gritado. Me ha llamado niña estúpida y me ha dicho que me fuese a casa. He llorado y Kid me ha dicho que Soul no opina en realidad eso de mí. _

Soul no recordaba esa anécdota, pero si le había gritado posiblemente se debió a que estaba un poco colado por ella y no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

_Kid me ha regalado una pegatina para la bicicleta. Es un arcoiris. Me dijo que era demasiado de niña para ponérselo en su bicicleta. Soul dijo que era raro. A veces hiere mis sentimientos. Kid dice que no lo hace a propósito. No tiene hermanas. _

Soul nunca había reparado en que Maka fuese tan sensible. Bueno, sí, pensaba que era sensible, pero nunca había imaginado que decir que un adhesivo fuese raro pudiese herir sus sentimientos.

_Ayer fue Halloween. Mi madre me preparó el disfraz de Annie Oakley otra vez porque dice que todavía no me va pequeño. Soul se disfrazó de Darth Vader y Kid de princesa Leia. Se colocó unas ensaimadas grandes encima de las orejas para imitar su peinado. Me reí tanto que casi me hice pipí encima. _

Soul soltó una carcajada. Recordaba aquellos disfraces, pero se había olvidado del resto de cosas que comentaba Maka en su diario. También había olvidado lo mucho que le gustaba a Kid contar chistes. Muchos de ellos los había copiado Maka en aquellas páginas. Había olvidado que Kid era un muchacho muy divertido y que pasaban horas riéndose de la señora Cansen cuando paseaba a su viejo perro, o viendo su episodio favorito de El show de Andy Griffith.

_No entiendo por qué hablan tanto de ese programa. Es estúpido. ''Vacaciones en el mar'' es muchísimo mejor._

Sí, y Soul recordaba a la perfección que él y Kid se reían con ''Vacaciones en el mar'' a escondidas de Maka.

Cuanto más leía, más se reía de ciertos pasajes de su juventud. Cuanto más reía, más empequeñecía su rabia… Lo cual le sorprendió enormemente.

Cuanto más leía, más se daba cuenta del patrón de comportamiento de Maka: cuando algo la contrariaba, o cuando Soul hería sin darse cuenta sus sentimientos, ella acudía a Kid. El domingo anterior le había dicho que Kid no sólo había sido su marido, sino también su mejor amigo. Dijo que podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa. Que ella y Kid habían reído y llorado juntos.

Soul no era de esos hombres que lloraban, él se lo guardaba todo dentro hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Pero ciertas cosas no desaparecían. Maka tenía razón. No podrían estar juntos si él no era capaz de dejar atrás su rabia. Sí, tenía derecho a estar enfadado, pero mantener la rabia le obligaba a estar solo.

Soul cerró el diario y le echó un vistazo al jardín. Tenía dos posibilidades. Podía pasarse el resto de su vida concentrado en su rabia y su amargura. Solo. O podía dejar atrás el pasado. Como Maka le había dicho. En el momento en que se lo dijo, le pareció del todo imposible. Ahora sentía el destello de una pequeña luz de esperanza en lo más hondo de su alma.

Sí, Maka y Kid le habían mantenido en secreto lo de Nathan. Sí, eso era una putada de las gordas, pero no podía permitir que la rabia siguiese consumiéndolo durante más tiempo. Tenía que dejar atrás el pasado o muy posiblemente moriría solo y amargado. No había compartido con Nathan sus primeros quince años de vida, pero Soul calculó que le quedaban por delante los próximos cincuenta, como mínimo. Lo único que tenía que decidir era cómo quería pasarlos.

Se puso en pie y volvió a meter todas las cosas en la caja de metal. Entró en la casa y fue a buscar la carta de Kid. La volvió a leer, y en esta ocasión se dio cuenta de todo lo que se le había pasado por alto la primera vez. Kid había escrito sobre su amistad y sobre lo mucho que le había echado de menos todos esos años. Hablaba del amor que les profesaba a Maka y a Nathan. Acababa pidiendo su perdón. Le pedía que dejase atrás la amargura y que siguiese adelante con su vida. Por primera vez en quince años, Soul tenía intención de hacerlo.

No tenía un plan concreto. Simplemente pensó en su vida, sin evitar los recuerdos, ya fuesen buenos o malos. No quería enterrarlos de nuevo. Y se permitió sentir lo que conllevaban todos y cada uno de ellos.

El viernes por la tarde le pidió a Nathan que fuese con él a la oficina. Se quedaron de pie, uno frente al otro, y Soul sacó la caja de metal y le pasó a Nathan el peine plegable.

–Esto era de tu padre cuando íbamos a sexto –dijo Soul sin rabia alguna–. Pensé que a lo mejor te gustaría tenerlo.

Nathan apretó el botón que había en la empuñadura y, sorprendentemente, el peine se abrió. Se pasó el peine por el pelo.

–¡Genial! –exclamó el chico.

Nathan cogió una de las figuras de La guerra de las galaxias, pero acabó decidiéndose por los soldaditos de color verde.

–El lunes te dan el carné, ¿verdad? –le preguntó Soul.

–Sí. Mamá dice que podré conducir su furgoneta de vez en cuando. –Nathan frunció el ceño y añadió–: Le dije que ni hablar.

–Uno no puede fardar mucho en una furgoneta –dijo Soul intentando no sonreír; sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo y añadió–: No hay modo de quemar neumático.

Nathan sacudió la cabeza.

–Pero mi madre no pilla el asunto.

Soul agarró la caja de metal y le pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros a Nathan. Salieron juntos de la oficina.

–Y no lo pillará nunca –le dijo al muchacho.

–Claro, porque es una chica.

–No, hijo. Porque no es una Evans –aclaró Soul. Al menos, no todavía.

* * *

**PENÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO TERMINADO! :DD**

**Espero les haya gustado mucho :3**

**¿Qué pasará ahora que Soul ha olvidado ya toda la amargura?**

**¡PRONTO, ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DE ''MAKA VUELVE A CASA''!**

**Y no olviden dejarme sus review~ :DD**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	35. Capítulo 35

**Aquí está el capítulo que nadie esperaba... el ÚLTIMO de ''MAKA VUELVE A CASA'' *0***

**No sé ustedes pero yo estoy feliz porque al fin me desligo de esto hahahaha y así podré continuar con mis otros Fic incompletos x.x**

**Bueno, sin más aquí les dejo para que disfruten: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**-Recoge unos cuantos pañuelos antes de leer~**

* * *

**~ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO~**

* * *

_***Capítulo**_** 35**

–¡Mamá! ¿Sabes una cosa? –dijo Nathan en cuanto cruzó la puerta de casa–. ¡Soul me ha dejado conducir el Shelby! ¡Ha sido genial!

Maka estaba enfrascada en la preparación del glaseado para un pastel. Iban a celebrar una fiesta para Pippen, que hacía tres días que no llevaba pañales.

–¿Qué? ¿Quieres matarte? –dijo su madre.

–Ha sido muy prudente –la tranquilizó Soul desde la puerta–. Incluso me recordó que me abrochase el cinturón de seguridad.

Al verle allí con un par de pantalones color caqui y una camisa blanca con las mangas arremangadas, el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y algo cálido y vital destelló en los ojos de Soul. Al hablar, su voz sonó grave y sensual.

–Buenas tardes, Maka –dijo Soul, y su voz recorrió la distancia que les separaba y le acarició todo el cuerpo como si se tratase de terciopelo.

Sin duda había algo diferente en él esa tarde, pero antes de poder responder, Crona apareció en la cocina con sus muletas.

–Hola, Soul. ¿Cómo va todo? –preguntó Crona.

Se volvió hacia ella y toda la magia que había habido entre Maka y Soul en esos pocos segundos se evaporó como lo haría un espejismo.

–Hola, Crona. Qué calor, ¿verdad? –dijo Jack.

–Y que lo digas. Hace más calor que en un hotel para recién casados. –Crona se acercó a la encimera y le echó un vistazo al cuenco donde su amiga estaba mezclando los ingredientes–. ¿Es para la fiesta de Pippen? –Crona metió el dedo en el cuenco y después se lo chupó.

–Sí, Soul, tienes que quedarte –insistió Spirit, que venía de su dormitorio–. Hemos comprado sombreritos para todo el mundo…

Nathan hizo una mueca para dar a entender sus temores y Soul le miró con total complicidad. Pero dijo:

–Acepto encantado, señor Albarn. Se lo agradezco. –Se acercó a Maka y le rozó el brazo con la manga de la camisa cuando fue a probar el glaseado del pastel. Después la miró a los ojos–. Mmm. Está muy rico, florecita. –Se inclinó un poco y le susurró al oído–: No me importaría embadurnarte los muslos con esto.

–¡Soul! –exclamó ella.

Él se carcajeó y agarró a Maka por la mano.

–Si nos perdonan un minuto, necesito hablar con Maka.

Salió con ella de la mano por la puerta trasera. En cuanto la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. Fue un beso dulce y suave, pero también intenso, así que tuvo que apartarlo.

–Te he echado de menos, Maka.

–No, Soul. Esto está siendo muy difícil para mí.

Soul le colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

–Déjame acabar. –Colocó suavemente las manos en el cuello de Maka y la miró fijamente a los ojos–. Estoy enamorado de ti. Siento que lo he estado toda mi vida. Eres mía, Maka. Siempre lo has sido. –Le pasó el pulgar por el mentón–. Durante años me he aferrado a la amargura y la rabia. Los culpé a Kid y a ti de todo, cuando lo cierto es que yo también tuve mi parte de culpa en lo que nos pasó. Sigue sin gustarme un pelo no haber estado presente durante la infancia de Nathan, pero no tengo más remedio que aceptar que las cosas sucedieron así por algún motivo. No puedo seguir aferrándome a luchar contra eso. Tengo que dejarlo atrás. Tal como dijiste.

–¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

–Estoy cansado de sentir rabia hacia ti –dijo Soul con obvia sinceridad–. Estoy cansado de sentir rabia hacia Kid. Cuando éramos niños adoraba a Kid. Éramos hermanos de sangre. En la carta que me escribió me preguntaba si alguna vez le había echado de menos. –Respiró hondo, se aclaró la garganta y añadió–: He echado de menos a aquel Kid, el que creció conmigo, todos los días. Ahora ya no está, y no puedo odiar a un hombre que ha muerto. –La miró a los ojos–. ¿Recuerdas la noche que viniste a mi casa y te dije que ibas a hacer que lo pasases mal?

Maka sonrió. Le había roto el corazón y ahora intentaba repararlo.

–Sí.

–Quiero que olvides para siempre lo que dije, porque quiero pasar el resto de mi vida intentando hacerte feliz. –Soul se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un anillo de baratija. El dorado se había saltado y el «diamante» había perdido el brillo. Soul alargó el brazo y dejó el anillo en la palma de la mano de Maka–. Te regalé este anillo cuando estábamos en sexto. Maka abrió la boca de par en par.

–Éste es el anillo que metí en la caja…

–Sí, la desenterré el otro día. También tengo tu diario. –Soul le acarició la garganta con las puntas de los dedos–. Cásate conmigo, Maka Albarn.

Ella asintió y dijo:

–Te quiero con todo mi corazón, Soul Evans. Siempre te he querido, y creo que mi destino es quererte para siempre.

Soul dejó escapar un suspiro, como si hubiese tenido sus dudas. La abrazó con tanta fuerza que la levantó del suelo.

–Gracias –dijo él sonriendo con los labios pegados a los suyos.

La puerta trasera se abrió de golpe y apareció Nathan.

–Mamá, tienes que entrar. El abuelo… –Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Soul dejó a Maka en el suelo y ella se volvió hacia su hijo. Soul le pasó el brazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Nathan miró a uno y a otro hasta detenerse en maka.

–El abuelo, ¿qué? –preguntó Maka.

–No deja de parlotear sobre gente que no conozco de nada y que no me importa en absoluto – respondió, distraído por la excitación que percibió en los rostros de los dos. Miró a Soul–. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

–Le he pedido a tu madre que se case conmigo.

Nathan permaneció inmóvil, intentando asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

–Estoy enamorado de tu madre desde segundo curso, cuando la vi en el patio con aquel ridículo lazo rojo. –Soul le acarició el vientre a Maka mientras hablaba–. Dejé que se me escapase una vez. No voy a cometer el mismo error dos veces. –La abrazó con más fuerza–. Quiero que los dos se instalen aquí, conmigo.

–¿En Death City? –preguntó Nathan.

–Sí. ¿Qué opinas? –dijo Soul.

Maka no recordaba que Soul le hubiese preguntado su opinión.

Nathan los observó a los dos mientras calibraba sus opciones.

–¿Podré conducir el Shelby?

Durante unos segundos, Maka temió que Soul aceptase.

–No –respondió él–, pero podrías conducir la furgoneta de tu madre.

–Eso no mola nada.

–Tal vez podamos arreglarlo de algún modo –lo tranquilizó Soul.

Nathan sonrió y asintió antes de entrar de nuevo en la casa.

–Genial –dijo.

Soul se inclinó y le susurró a Maka al oído:

–¿Podemos librarnos de la fiesta de Pippen?

–No. –Maka se volvió y también le abrazó. Percibió el aroma de su cuerpo y de su camisa–. Pero no tenemos por qué quedarnos mucho rato.

Maka sintió que en los labios de Soul se dibujaba una sonrisa mientras le besaba la frente.

–Genial –susurró Soul.

* * *

**Y hemos llegado al final :D**

**Quiero dar las gracias a toodas las personas que siguieron esta historia hasta su final. Agradezco mucho a todos que me dejaron sus review, estos inspiran. Y sobre todo doy y deberíamos dar gracias a _Rachel Gibson_ por haber creado tal historia chistosa, cómica, entretenida y romántica.**

**Disculpen por todas las fallas, errores y cambios de nombre de los personajes que tuve en toda la historia u.u ¡lo siento! esque a medida que iba leyendo me confundía y le ponía sus nombres originales xD**

**Un graan beso a todos ustedes 3 y espero que sigan leyendo mis próximos Fic :D**

**A medida que pasaban los capítulos se me ocurría la idea de que al terminar, hacer un Epílogo :D si me animo espero poder hacerlo xD**

**Los quiero mucho :3 y ahora vamos a decirle adiós a esta maravillosa historia T^T**

**Nos vemos en otra aventura~ :D**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


	36. Epílogo

**Hola :D he aquí con el Epílogo de ''Maka vuelve a casa''**

**¿Qué pasó con Maka y Soul después de casarse?**

**Descúbrelo en este capítulo~**

**Sin más: ¡READING WAS SAID!**

**_*Soul eater y esta historia no me pertenecen_**

* * *

**~EPÍLOGO~**

* * *

Eran las doce y Motocicletas y Coches Americanos Evans ya funcionaba desde hace dos horas y media. El dueño, Soul Evans entró por la puerta principal cargando dos bolsas en cada mano, venía del supermercado. Cruzó el taller y pasó de largo sin decir nada a nadie, sin siquiera saludar a sus colegas. Entró al ante jardín de su casa, dejando las dos bolsas de su mano izquierda cuidadosamente en el suelo para abrir el mosquitero. Suspiró y volvió a cogerlas y se adentró a la casa.

-He llegado.-Mencionó alzando la voz para ser escuchado por Maka. Se le notaba cansado y no era para menos, era verano y el calor en Death City hacía que los pájaros cayeran al suelo convertidos en pollos asados.

Cruzó el living de su casa para adentrarse a la cocina y coger una cerveza, al dar un paso pisó un pequeño camioncito. Soul miró el suelo y suspiró resignado. Se inclinó y recogió en juguete que se encontraba abollado.

_Lo compré sólo la semana pasada y ni duran estas porquerías._ Pensó.

Al echarle un ojo a la cocina vio más de esos juguetes esparcidos por la cerámica, bloqueando el paso por todos lados. Ya era el colmo. Gritoneó.

-¡Kid! te he dicho mil veces que recojas tus juguetes.-En cuestión de segundos un pequeño niño corrió tambaleándose hacia él.

-Papi.-Le moduló.

Soul cargó a su hijo de un año y cinco meses en brazos y le besó los cabellos.

-Te he dicho mil veces que recojas tus cosas. ¿Por qué no haces caso? ¿Por qué no me das un descanso?

-No ganas nada con reclamarle, Soul, es muy chiquito y con suerte sabe decir papá y mamá.-Maka se asomó por el umbral de la puerta de la cocina. Lucía un vestido de tela fresca y de color rosa crema y unas chancletas con corazones de diseño.-Yo los recogeré.

Maka se acomodó la panza y a duras penas intentó agacharse. Abrió las piernas para hacer equilibrio. Soul bajó a Kid e inmediatamente cogió a Maka de los hombros y la hizo enderezarse.

-No te agaches, Maka, ya sabes que luego te cuesta subir. No te preocupes, yo lo haré.- Maka soltó una risa. Era su tercer embarazo y ya sabía como hacer bien las cosas para no retorcerse de dolor después, pero Soul se desesperaba. Él era muy intranquilo.

-Soul, tranquilo. Estar embarazada no me limita a nada.

-Tienes ocho meses, Maka. Silvie debe de pesarte.

Habían pasado sólo un año y diez meses desde que Maka y Soul se casaron. Lo celebraron en familia y con amigos de toda la ciudad. A los cinco meses después se decidieron casar por la iglesia. No era algo que Soul estaba de acuerdo pero Maka le insistía todas las noches de que era su sueño casarse, ocupar un bello y largo vestido blanco de novia con velo y todo. Fue tanta su insistencia que finalmente lo logró y Soul le dio el gusto. Para el matrimonio ante la palabra del Señor, Maka estaba embarazada de seis meses del pequeño Kid. Resultó quedar embarazada cuando intimó dos veces con Soul en su casa luego del partido de Fútbol Americano. Para ello tuvieron que mandar a hacer el vestido.

No era lo que Maka quería, se sentía gorda y el vestido de novia no le sentía para nada bien. En ese tiempo la billetera de Soul lloraba. Su sueño era casarse con un vestido ajustado de la cintura y bien abultado en las piernas, quería que resaltase su bella figura y ser la envidia de Death City. Culpaba a Soul por haberla embarazado.

Cuando vieron que la ecografía decía que era un varón, Soul decidió ponerle Kid en honor a su mejor amigo. Maka estuvo completamente de acuerdo y al nacer, Soul firmó la paternidad del pequeño, llamándose Kid Evans.

Cuando le dieron en alta a Maka, Soul la llevó a casa en su auto con Nathan. El pequeño dormía en una cuna al lado de la cama matrimonial. Nathan dormía en la habitación de al frente.

En un inicio Soul se la pasaba en casa cuidando al pequeño que en el taller trabajando. A veces Maka salía de compras dejando al niño solo y es cuando más se desesperaba Soul.

Cuando el pequeño Kid cumplió el año, su casa había cambiado completamente. Estaba justo como no quería que estuviera desde hace mucho antes de que Maka retornara a la ciudad. El piso estaba lleno de juguetes de Kid, Nathan cuando entraba apresurado a casa y tenía que volver a salir dejaba sus prendas tiradas por cualquier parte de la casa, cosa que de por cierto a Soul le molestaba mucho. Galletas tiradas en el suelo que Maka le daba diariamente a Kid y uno que otro rayón en las paredes que Kid hacía cuando nadie le vigilaba.

Soul no permitía que Maka moviese un sólo dedo, quería aprender a solucionar esos problemas él solo y por ello se la pasaba más en casa para poder educar al pequeño desde chiquito, por más que Maka le decía que él no le entendía.

Cuando Kid tenía siete meses y medio, Maka volvió a quedar embarazada. Esta vez de una niña. Soul al enterarse que su próximo bebé sería una niña, cogió a Maka de los hombros y la agitó.

-No me des una niña, por favor. No lo podré aguantar.

-Tranquilo, Soul. No será tan complicado.- Le intentaba tranquilizar. En cuestión de meses Soul ya se había echo la idea.

Maka le había propuesto a Soul ponerle el nombre de su difunta madre, Silvie Evans, a lo que éste se emocionó completamente y no dudó en decirle que sí.

Nathan ya se había acostumbrado a Death City y a la escuela. Salía diariamente con Brandy y de vez en cuando la invitaba a casa a cenar. Eran novios desde hace ya un tiempo. Nathan había cambiado en aspecto. Aún usaba sus cadenas, no había como quitárselas, pero por lo menos ya no usaba sus pantalones a las rastras.

De vez en cuando le tocaba la dura tarea de cuidar a su hermanito. Aquello le fastidiaba pero ya se hacía la idea de que iba a ser peor con el nacimiento de su hermanita.

A pesar de todos los contras, Soul era muy feliz. La amargura era algo irreconocible para él. Era feliz porque tenía a su lado a la mujer que amó toda su vida, feliz porque se había casado con ella y porque tenían unos hijos maravillosos. Sí, de vez en cuando discutía con su hijo mayor pero todo el enojo se le iba al carajo cuando le escuchaba llamarle _papá._

Soul recogió rápidamente los juguetes y los dejó encima de la mesa. Maka ojeó las bolsas.

-¿Te fue bien en el mercado?-le preguntó. Soul suspiró mientras abría una lata de cerveza.

-Sí... compré los pañales que me dijiste para Kid.-Maka frunció el ceño.

-No me refería a eso. ¿Me compraste los pastelitos rellenos con crema y manjar?-le preguntó golosa.

Desde los dos meses de embazado, Maka tenía un único antojo: los pequeños pasteles rellenos con crema y manjar. Soul no es mucho de lo dulce pero habían veces en que se compraba de esos pastelillos para mantener el estómago lleno. Desde esos son los antojos de Maka, no los compraría nunca más para él. Ya los odiaba.

Todos los días Maka le encargaba de esos pasteles, interrumpiéndolo del trabajo para que fuera a comprarlos. No le quedaba otra cosa que hacer, si no le obedecía, Maka se enfadaba con él.

Maka abrió desesperadamente la bolsa y cogió la cajita con los pasteles, corrió una silla y se sentó en ella para comerlos. Soul escuchaba sus gemidos al probar sus pasteles.

-Engordarás si sigues comiendo esas porquerías.

-Ya estoy gorda.- se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y siguió comiéndolos.

Soul volvió a darle un sorbo a la cerveza y se escuchó la puerta del mosquitero abrirse. Nathan había llegado. Maka le gritó que cerrara bien el mosquitero para que Kid no se arrancase al taller.

Nathan entró a la cocina y saludó a sus padres. Miró a su madre mascar un pastel y se le hizo agua la boca.

-¿me das un trozo, mamá?- Maka miró a su hijo y se hizo para atrás, alejando el pastelillo de Nathan como si éste fuese a tirarse encima de ella por una mordida.

-¿Acaso tengo cara de compartir mi comida?

Nathan odiaba que Maka se pusiera así de egoísta. Eso Soul lo sabía.

-¡Eres una egoísta, mamá!

Soul revolvió una bolsa y le habló a su hijo.

-No te preocupes, hijo. A ti te compré una bebida energética.- Y se la lanzó. Fue una atrapada perfecta.

-Cool, gracias papá.

Maka odiaba que se tiraran las cosas justo en frente de ella. Tenía la seguridad de que un día Soul hiciese un mal pase y le caería directo en la cara.

-Ya les he dicho que no me gusta que se tiren las cosas. ¡Un día de estos me llegará a mi!-Les gritoneó.

Antes de retirarse Nathan hizo un comentario.

-No estaría nada de mal, quizá un golpe te haría falta para que dejes tu egoísmo de lado y compartas.

-¡Vuelve aquí, erizo!- pero Nathan no volvió. Si fuese inteligente no volvería a que lo golpearan.

-Ya déjalo, Maka.- Maka tragó el pedazo de pastel que tenía en su boca y suspiró resignada.

-Tienes razón.

-Sí, él tiene toda la razón.-Le bromeó.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Nada, nada Florecita.- Soul se acercó a Maka y revolvió sus cabellos para luego besarle la frente. Kid se asomó por el umbral y caminó lentamente hacia sus padres.

-Mira, Soul. Kid ya casi camina a la perfección. ¿No te parece maravilloso?

Soul levantó en brazos a su hijo y se sentó con él en sus piernas en una silla al lado de Maka. Era completamente feliz, ya no le hacía falta nada, sólo esperar el próximo mes para poder tener en sus brazos también a su primera hija, Silvie.

* * *

**Y éste es el fin, fin, fin de tooooda la historia :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado el epílogo n.n lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes que me lo pidieron jijiji**

**Ahora sí este es el adiós definitivo de la historia (/*0*)/**

**Nos vemos~**

_**LyTha Shinigami...**_


End file.
